Prouve le !
by Vibatee
Summary: Sasuke et ses amis vivent dans le manoir Uchiwa... Un Deidara collant, un Itachi presque toujours absent qui revient... Des anciens amis de lycée qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas revoir... Et un chat ! /!\Lemon, inceste et présence de viol /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Faisons court: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi et je ne reçois rien pour cet écrit (c'est juste un caprice que je m'accorde XD)  
Donc, c'est UA (pas dans le contexte de l'histoire quoi) et c'est du yaoi ! Voilà... En cas de question, je répondrais ^^  
Note: j'utilise les suffixes "kun" "chan" "san" etc dans les surnoms.**_

_Pensés des personnages (surtout Sasuke)  
_**Intervention de l'auteur**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 1**

« -Sasuke ! Attends moi, merde !

-Mais magne toi, Naruto ! On va être trempés !

-On n'a pas idée d'habiter aussi loin.

-T'es dans une FAC de sport, non ? T'es censé courir vite !

-Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Deux jeunes hommes couraient sous la pluie dans les rues de la grande ville de Konoha.  
Le blond soupira de soulagement arrivé devant la porte du manoir Uchiwa. Ils entrèrent et le brun (copropriétaire de la demeure) lança une serviette à son ami pour qu'il se sèche.  
Sasuke le regardait du coin de l'oeil et se sentit rougir en voyant son camarade enlever son T-shirt. Il secoua vivement la tête pour retrouver son attitude froide et son regard hautain.

« -Hé, y'a personne à la maison ou quoi ?

-Ben si, nous.

-J'crois que je te préfère muet, Sasu.

-La ferme et va prendre ta douche.

-Oui Mr Freeze.

-Hn... »

Le brun se déshabilla également puis s'installa sur le canapé en allumant la TV. Il tomba sur un de ces romans feuilletons mièvres à souhait qu'on laisse par flemme de zapper ou simplement parce que c'est pire sur les autres chaînes.  
Ses yeux vagabondèrent jusqu'à une photo sur la table basse.  
La photo de l'emmènagement.  
Lui et son frère, toujours aussi froids, recevant cette floppée de nouveaux locataires qui allait mettre un peu d'animation dans le manoir Uchiwa. Ils étaient nombreux à s'installer: Naruto, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Hinata et Sakura.  
Il frissonna d'angoisse en repensant au discours qu'Itachi avait fait à cette dernière ; à savoir que s'il la voyait embêter son petit frère, il lui ferait regretter amèrement.  
En général, Itachi était quelqu'un de calme, peu causant mais toujours gentil avec son cadet.

_Après tout, il est revenu juste pour s'occuper de moi..._

Les pensées du brun devinrent de plus en plus intimes alors qu'il repensait à ses ex. Il avait commencer à s'assumer en tant qu'homosexuel à 18 ans et, en 4 ans, il était sortit (**et plus si affinité U_u'**) avec presque tous ses potes. Il s'était arrangé pour les quitter en bons termes et rester amis avec eux, surtout avec Naruto a vrai dire. Rompre leur avait fait mal à tous les deux.

_Mouais, mais il s'est aussi bien consolé dans les bras de Kiba..._

Il fut bien obligé de l'admettre: avoir un vrai petit ami lui manquait. Sa relation avec Shikamaru lui manquait. Ils étaient restés presque deux ans ensembles, mais ce brun blasé préférait finalement les filles. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses souvenirs.  
Une voix masculine retentit.

« -Ita, t'es rentré ?

-Nan, il est pas là.

-Sasuke ? »

Un androgyne aux cheveux longs apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« -Deidara, je te l'ai déjà dit: 'Tachi est presque jamais là alors appelle avant de venir.

-Mais si je téléphonais, je te verrais moins souvent. »

L'homme s'assit à côté du brun, passant son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier.

« -Dei.

-Je sais: pas touche. Mais Itachi n'est pas là, on est seul.

-Non, y'a Naruto en haut et même sans ça, t'as pas un me toucher ! Lâche moi ! »

Une autre personne entra, faisant éloigner le blond.

« -Su-kun, t'es rentré ? Il flotte dur dehors.

-Oy Shino ! Comment ça va au musée ?

-Si j'te dis « c'est mort », tu vas me juger ?... Tiens, salut Deida.

-'Lut l'zarbi. Les insectes vont bien ?

-Mieux que ton art explosif je suppose. »

Les deux hommes se tuaient du regard, chacun dénigrant la passion de l'autre.  
Sasuke soupira bruyament: ça se terminait toujours mal quand ces deux là se voyaient.

« -Dei, tu comptes camper là jusqu'au retour d'Itachi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas que -même si je ne suis plus en couple avec Su-kun- je suis encore très protecteur... Euh, Sasu, tu risques pas d'attraper froid dans cette tenue ? »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le brun se rendit compte qu'il était toujours torse nu.  
Il vira pivoine et Naruto arriva comme un sauveur inespéré en lui disant que la salle de bain était libre.  
Aussitôt, il se leva, manquant de bousculer Naruto et monta 4 à 4 les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans la pièce carrelée. Il se permit un soupire de soulagement.  
Il ne complexait pas: il était presque aussi parfait que son frère physiquement, mais il détrestait que ce Deidara le reluque. Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos et ça rendait Itachi furieux. Il se doucha en espérant oublier cette drôle de sensation qui lui tordait les boyaux.  
Pendant ce temps, en bas, les habitants arrivaient au compte gouttes, allant dans leur chambre, revenant pour discuter...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke descendait les marches lentement, rêveur.  
La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses songes.  
Il se dépêcha, mais Deidara avait déjà décroché. Le brun resta un peu en retrait pour ne pas être repéré et voir ceux présents dans la salle. Il y avait les deux blonds et les cousins Hyûga. (Shino était monter étudier ses insectes, Gaara n'était pas encore revenu de son travail et Sakura mettait du temps à se changer.)

« -Résidence Uchiwa, j'écoute ?

-Deidara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te rendre visite, Itachi.

-Mouais... Sasuke est là ?

-Il doit encore être à la douche. J'peux prendre un message ?

-... Pfff... Dis lui que je rentre demain, que je serais pas seul, qu'ils partent le lendemain mais que je reste pour la semaine.

-Pourquoi t'es plus bavard au tél' qu'en vrai ?

-Dei, ça suffit. Et surtout que j'apprenne pas que tournes autour de Sasuke, compris ?

-Oui, chef !

-Hn... »

Le blond reposa le combinet.

« -'Suke ! T'as fini ?

-Oui. J'était là, j'ai tout entendu.

-Comment ça t'as tout entendu ?

-'Faut couper le haut parleur: il est automatique avec ce fixe.

-... Mouais. »

L'androgyne lissa ses longs cheveux avec ses doigts. Naruto fit signe à son ami et rival de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit après avoir fait la bise à Neji et Hinata.  
Le brun ténèbreux resta silencieux, écoutant toutes les conversations sans y participer et ne parlant que lorsque qu'une question lui était directement adressée. Ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était le retour de son grand frère qui allait rester tout une semaine. Lui qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place 2 jours de suite... Un mince sourire illumina son visage.  
Hinata se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

« -'Ke-kun ? Depuis quand tu sais sourire toi ?

-Je suis juste content que mon aîné revienne à la maison, Hi-chan... Pour une fois que ça arrive. »

La brunette lui sourit. Avant, Hinata était timide et renfermée, mais en grandissant, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille amusante et épanouie qui faisait tourner la tête des hommes. L'antropologue descendit, il embrassa langoureusement Neji avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Sakura déboula dans le salon, en robe et maquillée.

« -Il pleut encore ?!

-Un problème Sakura-chan ?

-Oui, Naruto: je sors avec quelqu'un ce soir et il fait un temps de chien !

-C'est pas un truc à répéter devant Kiba ça.

-Mais j'm'en fiche de Kiba ! Est-ce que Lee va venir me chercher ?

-LEE ?! »

Surprise générale. Tout le monde la regardait fixement.

« -Oui, Lee. Ben quoi: il a changé en dix ans. Il est super sexy maintenant ! Dis leur, Naru !

-... Ouais, il est pas mal. »

Gaara entra alors, hilare.**(Gaara hilare Oo" Vous imaginez ça ?)**  
Il tituba jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, presque plié en deux.

« -Hé, les gens, r'gardez c'que j'ai trouvé en boule devant la porte. »

Justement, Lee entra, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec un bouquet de fleurs massacré par la pluie.  
Sasuke attrapa deux serviettes sèche qu'il envoya aux nouveaux arrivants. Sakura, réagissant au quart de tour, s'occupa des cheveux de son petit ami devenus indescriptibles à cause de l'humidité.  
Le rouquin, riant plus discrètement, alla caliner sa fiancée Hinata.  
Le jeune Uchiwa regardait ces trois couples du coin de l'oeil puis il se tourna vers son rival qui tappotait sur son portable. Il devait sûrement saturer la messagerie de Kiba avec des SMS amoureux.  
Le bronzé remarqua l'air morose de son voisin et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« -Jaloux ?

-Moi ? Du tout. »

Puis le brun se tourna, répétant pour lui même

« Je ne suis jamais jaloux »

Ricanant, le blondinet aux yeux bleus se pencha vers son ami et lui souffla sensuellement.

« -Alors, prouve le ! »

**A suivre**

**Voilà pour le premier chap... J'espère que c'est pas trop mal: je n'ai jamais écrit sur cette série.  
Rewiew ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ^^  
Voici 2° chapitre. Alors: mes chapitres sont un peu courts, mais je vais essayer de les poster le plus régulièrement posible (normalement le mercredi)  
Voici la suite !_**

_Pensés des personnages_**  
(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 2**

« -Alors, prouve le ! »

Sasuke fixa son rival, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se lançaient des défis avec ces deux mots: « prouve le ». Le brun s'assit correctement mettant en valeur ses 3 cm de plus et lui lança un « comment ? » glacial.  
Un sourire narquois fendit le visage du blond. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler haut et fort.

« -Hé, les couples, lequel est le plus fort au round-kiss ? »

Les six concernés se regardèrent. Certains rougissaient, d'autres toussaient ou regardaient fixement l'instigateur du défis, les yeux ronds.  
En quelques minutes, le tournois commença. Les trois solitaires contemplaient le spectacles, muets. C'était à qui ragerait en premier entre Sasuke et Naruto. Le jeune ténèbreux avait un avantage: il savait cacher ses émotions et serrer les dents pour ne pas montrer qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Pour son adversaire de toujours, ce n'était pas aussi évident. Il triturait ses doigts, fermait les yeux, mais rien à faire. Il se leva en criant.

« -Graaaah !! 'Faut qu'j'appelle Kiba ! »

Deidara alla près du couple Hina/Gaa et les déclara vainqueurs. Sasuke se calma un peu.  
Fatigué, il se dépêcha de cuisiner et partit dormir avant tout le monde. Il fut tout de même arrêté dans l'escalier par Deidara.

« -Attends: il faut vraiment que je parle à ton frère. Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?

-... Hn... Y'a une chambre d'ami, mais elle est pas prête... T'as qu'à occuper ma chambre, j'irais dans celle de 'Tachi.

-Bien, merci Sasuke. »

Le brun alla prendre ses affaires, se changea et partit vers la chambre de son grand-frère.  
Il eu du mal à y entrer: il n'avait le droit d'y entrer que si il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le ténèbreux prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Il se coucha directement, sans regarder la pièce, comme si ça allait lui attirer des problèmes.  
Allongé dans les draps sombres de son frère, Sasuke se replia, serrant le tissus contre lui, humant son parfum. Il s'assoupit rapidement, s'imaginant auprès d'Itachi.  
En bas, chacun s'occupait à sa guise. Certains devant le film du soir, d'autres dans la cuisine à jouer aux cartes. Mais la fatigue se fit sentir et ils allèrent se coucher seul ou en couple.

-_Le lendemain_-

Sasuke s'étira, encore engourdit par le sommeil. Il huma à nouveau l'odeur de son aîné, mais elle semblait plus présente, plus intense. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur les deux orbes onyx d'Itachi. Le plus jeune rougit lorsque les lèvres de son homologue embrassèrent son front puis le coin de sa bouche.

« -Bonjour, mon Sasuke.

-'Tachi ? Tu es déjà rentré ?

-Depuis à peu près une heure. En même temps, il n'est pas loin de deux heures de l'après-midi... Enfin, je ne pensais pas que je te trouverais ici.

-Hum... Deidara a dormit dans ma chambre... Tu veux que je parte ?

-Non, repose toi mon ange. Tu descendras quand tu seras prêt. »

L'aîné se redressa et quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard à son petit frère qui s'étirait de manière féline. En bas, le brun retrouva le blond androgyne et ses deux invités.

« -Bien... Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grave Itachi. Ca fait jamais qu'une demi-heure qu'on poireaute dans l'entrée.

-Le salon est par là. »

_En même temps, ce n'est pas ma faute si Sasu est si mignon quand il dort. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer..._

Les 4 hommes s'installèrent sur les sièges. L'hôte cherchait quoi dire, toujours aussi peu locace. Il épuisa les sujets projets et boulot. Malheureusement pour lui, le thème locataire s'imposa. Il essayait de parler des amis de son cadet sans vraiment savoir quoi en dire: il n'était vraiment pas souvent avec eux.  
Soudain, Lee fit son apparition, un peu pataud et les cheveux encore légèrement ondulés.

« -Euh... Shino m'a dit que Gudule s'était échappée... Donc il faut faire gaffe là où on marche.

-Gudule ? C'est quoi ça ?

-J'sais pas... Une de ses bestioles... Y'a une rime avec le nom.

-... J'vais parler avec Shino. »

Le brun ténèbreux se leva et partit vers l'étage et Deidara fit la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les interrompe. Ils pensaient avoir reconnu la voix, mais non: Itachi n'aurais JAMAIS crié comme ça...  
En fait, si ; il venait de retrouver Gudule. L'antropologue se précipita, mais l'allure de l'aîné de son ami le surprit tellement qu'il ne bougea plus. Sasuke arriva à son tour et récupéra Gudule... La tarentule.**(jeux de mot pourrit, mais j'ai craqué ^^')**  
La seule peur du grand Itachi Uchiwa: les araignées.  
Il la rendit à son ex avant de rassurer son frère. Ils descendirent pour rejoindre les trois hommes restés en bas. L'aîné ayant reprit ses moyens, il fit les présentations.

« -Sasuke, voici deux amis de lycée: Kakashi Hatake et Orochimaru... Mais tu les connais peut-être ?

-Oui. »

Le cadet salua ses professeurs: le premier lui enseignait les mathématiques au collège et l'autre était son professeur de biologie actuel.  
L'homme aux cheveux argentés prit la parole.

« -Tu as bien grandit Sasuke. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus haut que ça. Tu es un homme magnifique maintenant. »

L'aîné des Uchiwas serra les dents en foudroyant son ami du regard. Shino descendit pour s'excuser auprès des propriétaires de la demeure, mais il s'arrêta en apercevant son ancien professeur d'SVT. Il voulut faire demi-tour pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, mais...

« -Tiens, mais c'est le jeune Aburame ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

L'antropologue répondit comme il pu, mais il une seule chose occupait son esprit: le fait qu'il avait failli abandonner sa vocation scientifique à cause de cet enseignant.  
Les deux jeunes bruns se lançaient des regards désespérés. Itachi les sauva en leur demandant d'aller préparer deux chambres pour ses invités. Et prit Deidara avec lui pour aller faire du thé.  
Ils s'en allèrent tous les quatre, laissant les deux professeurs seuls.

« -Il a vraiment changé ce petit Uchiwa. Itachi s'est bien gardé de me le dire... Toi aussi, Orochimaru.

-C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait. Mais je peux arranger ça.

-Tu penses à quelque chose ?

-Ce serait bien possible.

-Raconte. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Deidara regardait son vieil ami et collègue tenter vainement de se rappeler comment marchait le chauffe-eau.

« -Itachi ?... Pourquoi refuses-tu que je m'approche de Sasuke ?

-Parceque c'est mon petit frère et que je connais ta perversité.

-Je te dis pas que j'essaierais de l'embrigader dans une soirée SM ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je vais pas le faire exploser ton p'tit chéri. »

Le brun se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Le blond se pendit à son cou.

« -Tu sais, si je m'intéresse à lui, c'esst uniquement parce que tu ne veux plus de moi.

-Dei ça suffit. »

L'Uchiwa repoussa l'androgyne sans ménagement et reprit son activité. Vexé, l'autre soupira avant de se décider à utiliser son arme secrète. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, caressant l'oreille de l'homme du bout des lèvres il souffla.

« -'Tachi, embrasse moi. »

Il sussura encore plusieurs fois le surnom « Tachi », sâchant bien que ce simple mot le mettait dans tous ses états.  
Il obtint son baiser rapidement et un peu plus. Itachi fit passer ses mains sur les cuisses du blond puis il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail.  
Le brun dévorait le cou de son ami mais passa rapidement à la suite, déshabillant le bas de son partenaire. Fier de son coup, Deidara caressa les cheveux de son amant tout en profitant de la sensation de cette langue sur son sexe. Ca devait bien faire 2 semaines que ce brun froid n'avait pas voulut le toucher. Itachi le prit totalement en bouche, faisant gémir sa victime. Le rythme de la fellation devint de plus en plus soutenu et l'androgyne était déjà proche de l'extase.  
L'Uchiwa entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer presque aussitôt. Il tenta de se redresser pour en savoir plus, mais la main de son ami l'en empêcha, le maintenant sur son membre. Comprenant, il acheva son amant avant de lui demander qui avait cherché à entrer. Le blond, encore un peu perdu, le rouge aux joues et quelques gouttes de sueur glissanr sur ses tempes lui révèla d'un air dédaigneux l'identité demandée.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke était encore en état de choc. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des choses bien plus troublantes, mais là il s'agissait de son frère.  
Pour lui, tout c'était passé au ralentit. Il avait ouvert la porte, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en voyant son frère penché sur l'entre-jambe de ce blond prétentieux. Deidara lui avait même lancé un regard... Victorieux peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait refermé la porte aussi sec pour ne plus voir ça.  
Il remonta à l'étage où Shino l'attendait.

« -Alors ?

-... Deux chambres devraient suffir.

-Et Deidara ? Il reste ?

-... Allons préparer les chambres. »

La voix de l'Uchiwa était légérement enraillé mais l'Aburame savait bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en interrogeant son ex.  
La sonnerie retentit.

« -Ca doit être Kiba. A toute les gens !!

-A plus tard Naruto. »

Seul les Hyûga avient répondu, mais la pile électrique blonde s'en fichait bien: son petit ami était à la porte. Il ne fit même pas attention aux deux hommes dans le salon bien que quelques mots eurent atteint ses oreilles. Mots qui auraient du le choquer bien plus que ça.  
Dans la chambre de Shino, Gaara installait et testait de nouvelles fonctions sur l'ordinateur du brun. Le rouquin était spécialiste en informatique et s'amusait à trouver les meilleurs logiciels pour les passions de ses amis. Fier d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour que l'antropologue puisse stocker et trier ses données sur les insectes, Gaara alla chercher sa récompense chez Hinata. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps puisqu'elle était encore au téléphone avec la directrice d'une entreprise étrangère. La brunette était stagiaire pour le compte d'une multi nationale et servait de traductrice et d'interprète. Il se contenta donc de pouvoir se blottir contre elle et de somnoler pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.  
Dans la cuisine, Deidara encore dans les nuages rajustait sa tenue. Itachi serrait les dents, plus furieux que jamais.

« -Ne refait jamais ça, Dei.

-Mais je t'ai juste demandé un baiser, rien de plus.

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Il se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes puis le blond cèda. Il soupira puis demanda au brun de rejoindre ses invités pendant qu'il faisait le thé. L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier: il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre. Chaque couple ou célibataire occupait le temps à sa façon et le plus silencieusement possible. Sasuke était avec son frère tout l'après-midi et l'androgyne avait servit le thé en ruminant. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait ni se rapprocher du cadet ni se faire pardonner par l'aîné.  
L'heure avançant, le plus jeune commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer. Ses yeux se fermaient et il se sentait épuisé. Appuyé contre son frère, il somnolait sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il sursauta lorsque Naruto rentra, tout heureux.

« -Kya !! Kiba est trop bon ! J'ai la dalle moi, on mange quand ?

-Narutooooo. »

Itachi était exaspéré par ce blond hyper actif. Son petit frère encore dans les vappes répondit.

« -Ou... Oui. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le brun tenta de se lever mais il manqua de peu de tomber. Itachi le rattrapa et le garda dans ses bras.

« -Pourquoi ce serait à toi de le faire ? Tu n'as pas déjà cuisiné hier ?

-... Si.

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre va s'en occuper. »

Neji qui descendait à cet instant fut désigné volontaire et partit vers la cuisine.  
L'aîné des Uchiwa vit alors que son cadet dormait à poings fermés. Il le garda contre lui tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il parla pour lui même sans remarquer que Deidara l'écoutait.

« -c'est bizarre qu'il dorme déjà. Il est tôt encore. »

L'androgyne se permit un sourire en pensant.

_Sauf si on avait mit quelque chose dans son thé._

**A suivre.**

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plut et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ^^"  
Review ? :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ^^  
Je voulais juste signaler que j'ai fait une erreur dans les deux derniers chapitres: j'ai décrit Shino Aburame comme étant un antropologue (qui étudie les comportements humains) alors que (évidément), c'est un éthologue (qui étudie les comportements animaliers)... Je sne suis même pas sûre que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué, mais je tenais à prévenir quand même ^^**

**Sans plus attendre: la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 3**

_Sauf si on avait mit quelque chose dans son thé._

Itachi allongea son petit frère sur le canapé pendant que tous les autres se rendaient dans la salle à manger. Neji n'étant pas un cuisinier hors pair, c'était ramen ce soir pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto. L'Uchiwa toucha à peine à son bol, trop préoccupé par l'état de Sasuke. Il donna même sa part à l'Uzumaki tant son inquiètude lui coupait l'appétit.  
Chacun ayant des projets pour le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher. Arrivé à l'étage, Sakura menna les invités à leurs chambres, mais...

« -Shino ? Combien de chambre avez-vous préparé avec Sasu ?

-Il m'a dit que deux suffisaient. »

_Il a dû croire que j'allais dormir avec Deidara..._

Itachi soupira bruyament. Il portait Sasuke dans ses bras et voulait le poser rapidement.**(il doit peser son poids le petit frère XD)**

« -On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Dei, tu retournes dans la chambre de 'Suke. Il dormira avec moi. »

L'androgyne hocha vaguement la tête et, alors que tous rejoignaient leur « espace privé », le brun ténébreux arrêta son collègue.

« -Et défense de fantasmer sur mon petit frère !

-J'frais c'que j'peux, mais c'est pas ma faute si il est aussi bandant ton frangin.

-C'est à toi de te contrôler si tu ne veux pas que je pourisse ta carière. »

Le blond lui tira la langue ferma la porte. Itachi alla sa chambre, déposa son cadet sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller. Il se sentit observé mais, en se retournant, il vit que c'était seulement son frère qui avait basculé sur le côté. Rassuré et prêt pour sa nuit, il entreprit d'enlever le patalon de son cadet. Il se surprit à avoir quelques pensées peu louables en dévoilant le bassin du jeune homme. Il continua sur sa lancée et ôta avec précautions le haut du garçon. Itachi nota que son frère devait faire du sport vu son allure. Une de ses mains s'aventura sur le torse de l'endormit, mais il se reprit vite en se rendant compte que ses gestes étaient déplacés. Il rabatit la couverture sur eux et éteignit la lumière.  
Dans le noir, Sasuke se sentait vraiment bien, blottit dans les bras de son aîné. Cette odeur sauvage l'enivrait et le mettait dans un état d'appaisement parfait. Il était bien réveillé vu u'il avait dormit une bonne partie de la journée et il était un peu surprit de se retrouver dans la chambre de son grand frère. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans la cuisine, il était persuadé que le « couple » passerait la nuit ensemble, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Deidara l'effrayait. Non, en fait, tous les collègues de son frère l'effrayaient. La dernière fois qu'il était allé voir son aîné à son bureau, ils l'avaient tous fixé et ça lui avait fait comme un électrochoc, depuis il n'y est plus retourné.  
Sasuke serra un peu plus sa prise sur son frère et laissa vagabonder son esprit.

_-_le lendemain_-_

Le jeune Uchiwa était le premier réveillé dans le manoir. Il noyait son regard dans le noir de son café en oubliant la tartine qui s'émiétait dans le liquide. Il venait de regarder le calendrier et une date fatidique approchait.  
Itachi descendit à son tour. Il récupéra le courrier et le lut tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Sa main se crispa sur le toute dernière lettre.  
Voyant son aîné, Sasuke soupira.

« -Tu as vu ?

-Oui... Le courrier date de quand ?

-J'sais pas. D'hier ou d'avant hier... Regarde le tampon de la poste.

-... Y'en a pas.

-Alors c'est un psychopate qui est venu la déposer chez nous. »

Sasuke avait dit ça sur un ton neutre alors qu'il récupérait les morceaux de sa tartine à coups de petite cuillère. Itachi n'était pas aussi calme. Sa main qui tenait la lettre se crispa, froissant le papier. Il retrouva son impassibilité.

« -Sans doute une groupie. Je vais la jeter. »

Il fit mine de la mettre à la poubelle avec les publicités, mais il la conserva, la cachant à son frère. Il chercha à changer de sujet.

« -On en a reçu une de la famille Senjû... On les connait ?

-Oui. Ils nous envoient toujours la même lettre à la même date.

-... Amis des parents alors ?

-Collègues disons.

-... »

Le cadet prit l'enveloppe des mains de son frère et la déchira sans la moindre once d'hésitation.  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.  
Après plusieurs minutes, la voix tremblantes du cadet se fit entendre.

« -Tu... Tu viendras au cimetière avec moi demain ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le plus jeune soupira face au mutisme de son frère.

« -Compris, j'irais seul. »

Sasuke se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine.  
Il voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans sa chambre, mais Deidara était encore à l'intérieur.  
Résigné, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans la baignoire préalablement remplie. Il cherchait à se détendre et à oublier sa réaction froide envers son aîné. Les yeux fermés, il laissait ses problèmes s'évaporer avec l'eau chaude. Mais il fut dérangé par son frère.

***toc toc toc***

« -Sasuke ? Je peux entrer ?

-J'suis dans le bain, 'Tachi ! »

L'Uchiwa derrière la porte sentit un doux frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait dire « 'Tachi », il se sentait tout chose.

« -Sasu-chan, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

-... »

Face au silence de son cadet, Itachi entra dans la pièce. Le petit brun, le voyant arriver, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en criant à son frère qu'il n'avait pas mit la panneau « occupé » pour rien.  
Nu dans l'eau, le brun était rouge pivoine. Le regard d'un être aussi parfait physiquement le dérangeait.  
Ces rougeurs firent rire le plus vieux.

« -Voyons, petit frère, je t'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois sans rien sur le dos !

-Mais on était enfants ! C'est pas pareil !

-Mais je ne te vois pas vraiment comme un adulte, Sasuke. »

En prononçant ces mots, Itachi frappa d'une pichenette le front du jeune homme.  
Ce dernier grogna et renonça à faire sortir la tête de mule qu'était son frère.  
L'aîné s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de la baignoire.

« -Sasu, pour tout à l'heure... Ce n'est pas que je les dénigres, mais ça fait si longtemps.

-Tu n'y es jamais allé ! Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi sur la tombe de Fugaku, mais... J't'en prie, viens au moins voir maman.

-Sasuke...

-S'il te plaît, 'Tachi. »

Résigné, il accepta d'accompagner son cadet sur la scepulture de Mikoto Uchiwa.  
Bien qu'il eu fini, Itachi resta immobile à regarder son frère.  
Un peu gêné, le garçon lui demanda s'il contait rester ou s'il allait partir. A sa grande surprise, son aîné se déshabilla et le rejoignit dans l'eau en s'installant derrière lui.

« -'Tachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-De l'écologie: ça gâchera moins d'eau. »

Le plus jeune se permit un rire timide, mais il se stopa net en sentant les mains d'Itachi sur ses épaules. L'aîné lava le dos de son homologue tout en profitant du contact entre leurs peaux. Celle de son frère devait être brûlante vu la vapeur qu s'en échappait. Il y déposa ses lèvres pour confirmer son idée.

_Hmm... Elle est chaude et douce..._

Le petit brun rougissait. Il replia encore plus ses jambes pour cacher la réaction excessive de son corps. L'autre Uchiwa ne s'en souciait plus: cette proximité entre eux lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses bras se nouèrent en étreinte autour des épaules du plus jeune qui se laissa entraîner contre ce torse imberce et parfait.  
La tête de Sasuke lui tournait légèrement à cause de la chaleur et du sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.  
Les lèvres de l'aîné s'approchèrent de celles du garçon.  
L'un et l'autre, les yeux mis-clos, s'apprêtaient à sceller un baiser incestueux qui risquait de les conduire vers l'irréparable.  
Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

***toc toc toc***

« -Raaah ! »

_Qui que ce soit, j'vais l'tuer !_

« -QUOI ?!

-Euh... C'est Neji. Désolé, Itachi, je cherchais Sasuke et je pensais qu'il était là...

-Non, il est pas là !

-D... Désolé... Je te laisse. »

Itachi s'assura que le Hyûga était partit avant de retourner vers son jeune frère. Mais...

« -Sasu, ça va pas ?

-Hm... »

_Ca tourne..._

Prudemment, l'aîné le sortit de l'eau et, voyant que le regard de son cadet était fixe et que ses mains étaient crispaient sur son bras, il en déduisit qu'il avait un étourdissement et qu'il ne voyait sans doute plus rien.  
Il le fit s'asseoir et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu et reprendre ses esprits. Il retourna vers lui et le sècha. Alors qu'il se sèchait lui même, Sasuke s'habillait, silencieux. Aucun d'eux n'osa adresser la parole à l'autre.  
Le cadet sortit le premier en laissant son frère seul pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui avait failli se passer.  
Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette baignade avec Itachi... Il devait être en manque. Il devait être frustré et c'était sûrement ça qui l'avait poussé à réagir comme une de ces filles sui lui couraient après... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il fit un passage éclair aux toilettes pour se libérer de cette sensation étrange qui lui brûlait les reins.  
Seul à côté de la baignoire, Itachi se mordait la lèvre en repensant à la peau de son frère. Il maudissait Neji pour l'avoir interrompu alors qu'il avait été si proche d'embrasser cette bouche tentatrice. Frustré, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.  
Le manoir Uchiwa s'éveillait lentement.  
Lorsque Sasuke rejoignit l'Hyûga, il se trouvait dans les bras de Shino.

« -On m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui: Shikamaru cherche à te joindre !

-Shika-kun ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

-J'suppose qu'après 6 mois où elle ne voulait pas qu'il te parle, Temari a dû lui accorder cette faveur.

-... »

La gorge du ténébreux se serra. Il n'avait pas parlé avec ce génie fainéant depuis qu'il sortait avec la soeur de Gaara.  
Elle devait peut-être se sentir menacée par lui, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle refusait catégoriquement qu'ils se revoient. Mais après tout ce temps, Sasuke se voyait mal lui téléphoner et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Il soupira avant de s'affaler devant la télévision.  
Quelques temps après, tout le monde était descendu de l'étage. Le brun ténébreux n'avait pas bougé du canapé et ça troublait beaucoup ses ex compagnons. Ils avaient tous été jaloux de Shikamaru puisqu'il avait eu le coeur de l'Uchiwa et ça les surprenait que le garçon ne cherche pas à reprendre contact.  
Orochimaru passa à côté de lui et, étonné de voir une expression sur le visage de son élève, il tenta de lui parler.

« -Ca ne va pas Sasuke ?

-Si, professeur. Tout va très bien. »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase en détachant bien chaque mot. L'homme aux yeux reptiliens émit un rire angoissant.

« -On ne dirait pas.

-...

-Tiens, hier Kakashi me demandait ce qu'était devenu le jeune Nara. Tu le sais ?

-Non et j''en fous ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Il se leva brusquement et sortit en claquant la porte.  
En voyant ça, Itachi fut furieux. Pas envers Sasuke, mais envers toutes ces personnes présentes qui avaient poussé son petit frère à bout et contre lui même de n'avoir rien tenté pour le retenir.  
Naruto se leva.

« -Je vais le chercher.

-C'est hors de question.

-Mais, Itachi...

-J'ai dit non ! Et si vous n'avez pas encore comprit: il en a assez que vous l'ennuyez avec cette histoire ! »

Tous les locataires baissèrent les yeux.  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il les dévisageaient un à un, qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait un problème...

Dans les rues fréquentées de Konoha, Sasuke était en rogne.  
Il marchait sans but, les sourcils froncés, la tête basse.  
Une voix l'interpela.

« -Hé, mais... ! ... Sasuke ! »

_Oh non..._

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !  
A mercredi prochain ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^  
Voici la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 4**

« -Hé, mais... ! ... Sasuke ! »

_Oh non..._

« -Sasu-chan ? Tu ne me salues plus ? Depuis l'temps... »

L'Uchiwa soupira et se retourna en forçant un sourire.

« -Shikamaru ! Ca fait un bail.

-Ca, tu peux l'dire ! »

Le Nara prit son ami dans ses bras et lui fit la bise sous le regard jaloux de Temari. Elle s'avança et aggripa la main de son petit ami en jetant un « salut » aggressif au ténèbreux. Sasuke avait envie de pleurer: ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne voulait pas revoir son ex, c'était pire qu'avec Naruto. Voir cette fille (aussi sympathique soit-elle) accrochée à son cou lui déchirait le coeur. Mais le génie ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« -Neji ne t'a pas dit que je voulais te parler ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...

-Bah, c'est pas grave ! En fait, je voulais t'inviter chez moi, je fais une fête pour mon anniv'. Tu te souviens, c'est le...

-22 septembre. »

A cet instant, Sasuke se serait jeté sous un bus pour avoir montré à son ex qu'il pensait encore assez à lui pour se souvenir de sa date d'anniversaire. L'annanas brun souriait.

« -Tu as bonne mémoire dit donc ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux absolument que tu viennes.

-T'aurais pu faire passer le message par Neji: c'est pas top secret.

-C'est mieux que puisse te le dire en face, non ? »

_Oui: pour que ta nana te fasse une scène, y'avait rien de mieux à faire._

« -Hum... Y'aura qui d'autre ?

-Les potes du lycée.

-... J'verrais si je viens. J'dois partir là, à plus.

-Ah ? Déjà ? Ben... A bientôt, Sasu-chan. »

L'Uchiwa courait presque pour s'éloigner. Il devinait le désarois de son ancien compagnon mais il avait aussi entendu les grognements de la blonde quand Shikamaru l'avait appelé « Sasu-chan ». Il accélérait le pas de plus en plus et il finit par courir sans destination précise.  
Il s'arrêta dans une rue peu fréquentée et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il avait du mal à respirer et son ventre le faisait horriblement souffrir. Reprit de vertiges, il du s'asseoir par terre pour ne pas tomber en perdant l'équilibre.  
Les yeux mis-clos, il essayait de retrouver son souffle et ses esprits.

« -'Ke-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il a pas l'air bien.

-Sasuke ? Tu nous entends ?

-Merde... Prenez les courses les filles, je vais le porter. On rentre.

-D'accord, Gaara. »

Le brun sentit qu'on le soulevait mais il ne se débatit pas: il avait reconnu les voix d'Hinata et de Gaara et une odeur de cerise lui indiquait que Sakura n'était pas loin.

Au manoir Uchiwa, Itachi était à deux doigts de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Soit disant inquiets pour son cadet, Kakashi et Orochimaru avaient décidé de rester jusqu'à son retour. Ajouté à ça le ton qui se voulait rassurant de Deidara, Naruto qui faisait les cent pas et son collègue Kisame qui l'appelait sans cesse sur son portable: le brun d'habitude froid et inexpressif souriait nerveusement, refoulant ses envies de meurtres. Il avait remarqué l'absence de 3 des locataires et commençait à s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.  
Son téléphone vibra à nouveau faisant lâcher ses nerfs.  
Il décrocha et hurla, furieux.

« -J'ai dit que j'reviendrais pas d'la s'maine, Kisame !! Ca sert à rien de m'appeler ! »

Et il raccrocha aussi sec.  
Tout le monde le dévisageait comme si il était une bête enragée.  
Il rerouva son flegme naturel jusqu'à ce que la porte de la demeure s'ouvre. Le rouquin entra, potant le jeune brun ténèbreux sur son dos. Hinata et Sakura le suivaient avec les courses dans les bras. L'aîné crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter quand il les vit arriver.  
Il se leva lentement et les rejoignit. Il prit son frère dans ses bras et, sans prêter la moindre intention à leurs explications, il alla l'allonger sur le canapé et s'occupa de lui. Sasuke avait l'air si fragile dans cet état.  
Il reprit réellement connaissance une demi-heure après. A peine remit sur pied, il du rassurer son grand frère en lui expliquant qu'il avait ce genre de malaise juste à cause du stress et de certains souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à oulier. Tous les ans à cette même date il était affaiblit et se troublait pour un rien.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais Deidara arriva, paniqué.

« -Itachi ! Tobi, téléphone, tout de suite ! »

Un frisson d'angoisse secoua la carcasse du brun. Il s'excusa auprès de son petit frère avant de partir à l'étage avec son collègue blond.  
Sasuke resta seul sur le canapé alors que tous ses amis s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine pour une réunion urgente. Les deux professeurs arrivèrent et s'installèrent de manière à encadrer le garçon. Gêné, le plus jeune chercha à se lever, mais il était encore un peu faible. L'homme aux cheveux argentés prit la parole.

« -Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien qui vous concerne.

-Sasuke... Ecoute, si jamais tu as des ennuis à un moment, tu peux nous en parler à Orochimaru ou à moi.

-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas de problème.

-D'accord, mais pense s'y. »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et juste après, Naruto apparu face à l'Uchiwa. Il parla fort en le pointant du doigt.

« -Sasuke, ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, merde ! D'habitude t'es comme ça seulement à l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents, crétin !

-C'est demain, baka ! »

L'Uzumaki terriblement gêné, lui demanda pardon encore et encore.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi et Deidara descendaient. Le blond gromelait: leur chef avait accepté la requette de son collègue et il risquait de se retrouver à travailler avec Kisame ou même Sasori. Une semaine sans ce brun ténèbreux, il se sentait au supplice. Kakashi et Orochimaru annoncèrent leur départ dès qu'ils les virent. A la porte, le professeur de biologie lança un « à la semaine prochaine » étrangement enjoué. Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma.  
Le dévoreur de ramen sembla alors se reconnecter avec la planète. Ses yeux azurs grands ouverts, il posa son index sur sa lèvre et posa la question qui lui tarodait les méninges.

« -Pourquoi il a dit « à la semaine prochaine » ?

-Parcequ'on n'a plus cours, Naruto.

-Quoi ? La FAC de bio est fermée ?

-Dobe. C'est les vacances que tu attendais depuis si longtemps !

-Sérieux ?... Alors... J'ai refusé pleins de rendez-vous avec Kiba pour rien ?! 'Faut que j'l'appelle, VIIIIIITE !! »

Et la tornade jaune disparut presque aussitôt. Neji riait doucement de l'étourderie du blond, on ne s'ennuyait jamais quand il était dans le coin. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui faisait encore semblant que tout allait bien.  
En fait, le jeune Uchiwa pensait à l'invitation de Shikamaru, mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il décida de choisir plus tard pour s'épargner une migraine terrible qui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Il soupira bruyament et alla remercier Gaara, Hinata et Sakura pour tout à l'heure. Le petit couple souriait: ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke avait besoin de leur aide en cette période et ces moment de soutient les rapprochaient. Ils savaient que dès que la date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents serait passé, ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de son état, mais pour l'instant, il fallait être attentif.  
La rose s'absenta pour aller préparer le déjeuner en songeant à ce qu'elle allait dire pour présenter Lee à sa famille.  
En début d'après-midi, Sasuke se rappela de la « réunion » de ses amis. Il se tourna vers Shino, sâchant parfaitement qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cette information.

« -Shino-kun, de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

-De rien !

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu mens ?

-... On discutait parce que... Voilà, on se disait qu'il serait temps que tu te trouves un nouveau petit ami.

-... Et ça a quoi à voir avec cette réunion ?

-On discutait de... Qui pourrait te convenir... Dans nos cannaissances. »

Sasuke resta blasé à cette annonce. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses camarades, mais après ce qui avait faillit se passer avec son frère... Il secoua vivement la tête et partit sans donner un quelconque avis à l'éthologue.  
Bien obligé, Deidara dû rentrer chez lui. Il ne chercha même pas à s'approcher des Uchiwas, mais ce n'était que partie remise.  
Itachi fut réellement soulagé de ce départ: il avait l'impression que, maintenant, son petit frère était en sécurité. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents vu qu'il s'était toujours arrangé pour être absent ce jour là, mais au moins ce sacrifice ferait plaisir à Sasuke.  
Ce dernier, dans sa chambre, défaisait le lit. Il grimaçait en songeant que le blond avait dormit dans ses draps. De peur de trouver une quelconque tâche suspecte, il balança tout dans la corbeille à linges sans rien inspecter. Il fit trois fois le tour de la pièce, vérifiant chaque cm carré pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cet homme. Un sac qui ne lui appartenait pas attrira son attention. Le brun le posa sur son bureau.

_A tous les coups, c'est des objets pas nets pour SM ou des exemplaires de son « art explosif »._

Il chercha à oublier ce sac mais, curiosité oblige, il n'arrivait même pas à le quitter des yeux. Soupirant contre sa propre volonté qui faiblissait si facilement, il posa sa main sur la fermeture éclair, s'apprêtant à dévoiler le contenu, mais...

« -SASUKE-KUN ! Tu peux venir un instant ?

-J'arrive, Neji ! »

Il fixa le sac toujours fermé et partit sans y toucher.  
Dans le salon, sur les sièges, les locataires semblaient être en pleine crise administrative** (on un truc comme ça, je savais pas comment le dire ^ ^'')** Shino lui demanda de s'asseoir. Blasé, l'étudiant s'installa sans baisser ses yeux qu'il avait fixé dans ceux de l'Aburame.

« -Un problème ?

-L'heure est grave, Sasuke.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que Naruto-baka a encore fait ?

-Hé ! »

Le petit blond fit une moue boudeuse adorable arracha un sourire au brun.  
Il regarda tour à tour chaque personne assise et il s'arrêta sur Lee.

« -... Ca a un rapport avec gros sourcils ? Il squatte depuis deux jours, il compte emmènager ? »

Sakura rougit alors. L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais elle n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet avec les autres.

« -Bon, si c'est pas ça, de quoi il s'agit ?

-... Comme Shino te l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, on pense qu'il est temps que tu te trouves un mec.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait descendre ?

-Non, en fait... On t'a arrangé un rencard avec un ami de Kiba. »

Le jeune Uchiwa resta en bug quelques minutes avant de revenir à lui. Il parla lentement en articulant bien chaque mot.

« -Un rencard ?

-Oui.

-Avec un pote de Kiba ?

-Exact.

-... Alors tout le monde jusqu'à Lee et Kiba était au courant de votre complot sauf moi ?

-Euh... Non, on n'a rien dit non plus à Itachi.

-... Et Dei, Kakashi et Oro-sensei ?

-...

-C'est pas vrai !?

-C'en est presque décevant. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'aîné des Uchiwas. Il les toisait un à un, les sourcils froncés.  
Il leur fit la morale sur la vie privée de son cadet avant de s'assurer que Sasuke n'irait pas voir ce garçon quel qu'il soit. Le petit brun ne répondit pas, il était intimidé par son frère et, il devait se l'avouer, pendant un instant il avait espéré qu'Itachi dise tout ça uniquement par jalousie et non par amour fraternel.  
Sasuke se leva, toujours silencieux, et se rendit en cuisine pour préparer à l'avance le repas du soir et, surtout, cacher sa peine aux yeux des autres. Il resta bien une heure dans cette pièce à fair chaque mouvement au ralentit. Il avait eu plusieurs haut-le-coeur en se rappelant des ébats de Deidara et de son frère sur le plan de travail, mais il se força à rester calme. Seulement, si ses mouvements lents exprimaient son calme extérieur, ils laissaient voir son angoisse avec des tremblements soutenus.  
Hinata entra à son tour. Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises et elle le regarda faire, muette. Elle souriait en pensant que, pour une fois, Sasuke ne serait pas seul au cimetière, qu'Itachi avait accepté de l'accompagner. Elle trouvait ça mignon. Dès que son ami s'arrêta, la brunette prit la parole.

« -Il s'appelle Saï, il...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Hina-chan... Je vais faire un tour, je reviens.

-Quoi ? T'as vu ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ?!

-Ben oui, j'y était.

-Raaah ! Oui mais non ! C'est hors de question que tu sortes, tu pourrais tomber ou te faire attaquer ou...

-J'ai déjà un grand frère poule, Hinata. Je veux juste aller à la clinique vétérinaire. Ils ont laissé un message et je peux aller chercher mon chat... »

La voix du jeune homme s'étrangla sur la fin: cet animal était un cadeau de Shikamaru et il avait vraiment eu peur quand la petite bête avait été renversée par une voiture, mais la boule de poils avait survécu. L'Hyûga comprenait son ami, mais elle était trop inquiète de sa santée pour céder. Donc, après un long moment de discution, le brunette avait finit par le convaincre de rester au manoir, mais ça lui coûtait de faire ça.  
Il retrouva son statut de légume devant l'écran de la TV. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, immobile, la gorge serrée. Il repensait à sa rencontre avec Shika et à son invitation. Et OUI: il crevait d'envie d'y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter. Lui, le glaçon de service, riquait de fondre en larmes au milieu de la soirée juste parcequ'il aurait vu à quel point le Nara était heureux auprès de sa blonde. Il se sentait au fond du gouffre.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter de peur que ce soit Deidara qui revienne à la charge, mais non.

« -Su-chan ? T'es où ?

-Dans l'salon, 'Tachi. »

Le grand brun arriva, une petuite boîte à grille dans les bras. Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent.

« -Hinata m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas aller le chercher, alors...

-Kya ! Merci 'Tachi ! »**(Vous avez déjà immaginé Sasuke crier "Kya" comme les filles qui lui courent après ? XD)**

Sasuke s'était jeté sur son frère, aux combles du bonheur. Il l'enlaçait, blottit contre son torse puissant.  
Itachi était rouge. Il tendit la caisse au plus jeune, espèrant qu'il s'éloignerait sans se rendre compte qu'une bosse déformait son pantalon. Le jeune brun semblait retomber en enfance. Il fit sortir le félin et le garda dans ses bras. L'aîné le regardait, attendrit.  
Ils s'installèrent juste tous les deux devant la télé.  
Un SMS fit sursauter le plus vieux. Il le lut puis rangea son téléphone.

« -Un problème, 'Tachi ? »

Itachi prit son cadet contre lui et le serra avant d'embrasser son cou.

« -Non, non, mon ange... Dis, tu veux bien dormir encore avec moi ce soir ?

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ou quoi ?

-Je veux juste profiter un maximum de mon petit Su-chan pendant ma semaine de congé.

-... Okay, si tu veux. »

L'aîné embrasa les cheveux de son cadet qui lui continuait à s'occuper du chat. Le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre.

_Maudit Deidara ! Pourvu que Sasu n'ai pas trouvé le sac..._

**A suivre.**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut.  
Petit problème: je ne pourrait pas poster le suite la semaine prochaine (ou du moins pas à la date convenue), désolée. J'essaierais de l'écrire et de la poster, mais rien n'est moins sûr...  
Encore désolée.  
A bientôt. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ^^  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Encore merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard.**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 5**

_Maudit Deidara ! Pourvu que Sasu n'ai pas trouvé le sac._

Itachi insultait intérieurement l'étourderie du blond. Oublier CE sac dans CETTE chambre... Puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à transporter ça juste avant CE jour ?! Pour peu l'Uchiwa aurait crut qu'il l'avait fait exprès: trop de coïncidences.  
De son côté, Sasuke avait tout oublié depuis longtemps, la journée de demain le préoccupait trop.  
Soudain, il releva la tête en voyant tous les locataires s'approcher du canapé où son frère et lui étaient installés. Le jeune Uchiwa les toisa quelques secondes.

« -C'est le grand déménagement ou quoi ?

-Plus ou moins. J't'en avais parlé: avec Neji on va à un truc au musée et on a décidé de se retrouver chez lui et de rester quelques jours tous les deux. »

_Avec le monde qu'il y a dans la propriété Hyûga, ils ont peu de chance de se retrouver seuls..._

« -Ouiiii... Et vous deux ?

-Je vais présenter Lee-kun à mes parents ! »

Sasuke grimaça en voyant le « jeune couple » se papouiller. C'était mièvre à souhait.  
Il se tourna vers Hinata et Gaara. Le rouquin répondit à sa question muette

« -J'emmène Hina-chan au resto et après on ira squattre chez Kankuro ou chez Temari.

-Et toi, Naruto ?

-J'vais passer ma s'maine chez Kiba ! On va s'câliner, s'embrasser... **(là il faut l'iamginer en train de se dendiner avec pleins de petits coeurs autour XD)**

-Ca va, j'ai comprit ! Et avec tout ça, vous nous laissez seul pendant toute la semaine ?

-Et ouais. »

Sasuke était surprit: ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient sortir il y a un bout de temps, mais il ne lui semblait que ce n'était que pour 2 ou 3 jours.  
Dès que ses amis furent sortis, le jeune ténèbreux se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci souriait, visiblement fier... Mais de quoi ?

_Et si... ? Non !_

« -Me dit pas que... Toi, tu ?!

-Je me suis juste arrangé pour qu'on soit tranquilles pendant mon congé.

-T'es tordu.

-Merci ! »

Itachi riait, heureux de son coup.  
Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il devait se fâcher contre ça ou sauter au cou de son frère pour exprimer sa joie ? Il devait bien avouer que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde, mais c'était tellement machiavélique.  
Finalement, le plus jeune embrassa la joue de son aîné pour qu'il arrête de rire, ce qui marcha parfaitement bien. Itachi fixait son petit frère qui, l'air de rien, jouait avec le chat. L'aîné des Uchiwas serra les dents, refoulant son envie violente d'embrasser son cadet à pleine bouche.  
Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se soulager les nerfs dans les cabinets.  
Seul avec son animal, Sauke réfléchissait encore. Il prit son portable et, bien décidé, il appela l'un de ses nombreux ex.

« -Ouiii ?

-Shikamaru ? C'est Sasuke.

-Ah ? J'ai pas reconnu ton numéro.

-...

-En même temps, Temari m'en a supprimé plein « accidentellement », ça doit être ça... Alors ça va mieux ? T'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure mon Sasu-chan. **(Temari dans le fond: j't'en fich'rais des « -chan » !__ J'aime bien la faire jalouse :p)**

-Hein ? Oui, oui... J't'appelle pour ta proposition de tout à l'heure... Je... Okay, je viendrais pour ton anniv'.

-Sérieux ? C'est super mon am... Mon vieux ! »

_Mon am... ?... Mon ami ? _**(a votre avis, qu'est-ce que Shika allait dire ?) **

« -Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire... A plus.

-Oki, ciao. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère qui venait de revenir avec un plateau repas. Ils zappèrent jusqu'à trouver une série policiaire.  
Itachi se retenait de sauter sur son cadet: ils étaient vraiment collés l'un à l'autre et ses sens étaient enflammés par ce contact. Il se dépêcha de finir sa part pour quitter Sasuke en prétendant qu'il allait se coucher.  
Enfermé dans sa chambre, il se demandait comment il allait faire. Il devait récupérer le sac que Deidara avait perdu et réfléchir à une tactique pour ne pas craquer cette nuit quand il serait dans le même lit que Sasuke. Il ne devait pas avoir de gestes déplacés, sinon son trésor ne lui ferait plus confiance et le repousserait. Oui, Sasuke était son trésor. Ils étaient les derniers Uchiwas encore en vie et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. Itachi avait parfaitement conscience que cet amour n'était pas permit mais quelle importance tant qu'il ne touchait pas à son petit frère ? Il n'y avait pas eu de dérapages depuis le bain bien qu'il en avait souvent eu envie.  
L'idée que Sasuke ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amour fraternel à son égard s'installa dans son esprit, le faisant souffrir. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, il le savait mais pourquoi était-ce si dur à accepter ?  
Résigné à l'abstinence forcée, il alla chercher le sac dans la chambre de Sasuke.  
Par chance, il était bien en vue sur la table. Il vérifia le contenu pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème; mais...

« -'Tachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Je... »

_Et puis zut !_

« -Je cherchais le sac, Deidara m'a demandé de le retrouver.

-Ah ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, je te l'aurais rendu... Dit, y'a quoi dedans ?

-... Euh... »

_Trouve quelque chose, vite !_

« -Des revues pas nettes auquelles il tient beaucoup. Crois moi, vaut mieux pas que tu vois ces horreurs.

-Oh... D'accord ! On va se coucher ?

-Oui, part devant, j'arive.

-Je t'attends. »

Sasuke alla dans la chambre sans se poser plus de question sur ce sac. Il faisait confiance à son aîné. Ce dernier tarda à le rejoindre, si bien que le jeune brun dormait déjà lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre.  
Soulagé et n'en pouvant plus de poireauter devant la porte **(il attendait que Sasu s'endorme)**, Itachi se changea et s'allongea aux côtés de son jeune frère sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer le visage serein de son cadet dans la pénombre.  
N'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles offertes de ce Sasuke endormit.  
C'était un simple baiser, chaste et doux, mais ça représentait tellement aux yeux de ce grand dadais froid et hautain.

_Ca, c'est pour l'interruption de ce matin, mon cher Sasuke._

Itachi n'avait aucune honte pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tellement aimé ce simple contact qu'il se jura intérieurement d'amener son cadet à un VRAI baiser qui n'aurait plus rien d'innocent.  
C'est sur cette pensée peu louable qu'il s'endormit, blottit contre le corps chaud de son homologue.

-_Le lendemain_- 

Sasuke était levé depuis longtemps. Il avait bien passé ½ heure à observer son « 'Tachi » qui dormait avant d'être obligé de descendre nourrire le chat qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant.  
L'Uchiwa adorait cet animal mais ça venait en partie du fait que c'était un cadeau de Shikamaru.

_Faut croire que je suis toujours accrocs._

Le grincement des marches le fit sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Itachi était déjà là, à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Se sentant rougir, le plus jeune lança le sujet le plus macabre qu'il put trouver.

« -On part pour le cimetière à 10h15 précise. Tu seras prêt, 'Tachi ?

-... Oui. Je vais me préparer. »

Au vu de l'air blasé qui avait remplacé le sourire matinal d'Itachi, ça l'avait bien refroidit.  
Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une voiture noire en route pour la visite annuelle sur les tombes de leurs parents. Un silence pesant règnait dans le véhicule. L'aîné se décida à prendre la parole.

« -Je n'irais pas sur la scepulture de Fugaku.

-Je comprends.

-Je t'accompagne juste pour celle de Mère, c'est bien d'accord ?

-Oui. Tu m'attendras sans la voiture pendant que je serais sur celle de Père. »

Nouveau silence jusqu'à leur arrivée.  
Là, Itachi fut bien obligé d'avouer une chose: il ne savaient pas où reposaient les Uchiwas.  
Sasuke en revenche semblait connaître les lieux à la perfection.

« -Tu ne t'es jamais perdu ici, Su-chan ?

-Non. Avant, quand j'étais petit, je venais avec Neko-Baba, mais depuis qu'elle a déménagé je me débrouille seul... »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une pierre de marbre blanc annotée « Mikoto Uchiwa ».

« -... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Il s'agenouilla et déposa des fleurs dans le vase posé pour elle.

« -Tu vois, Maman, je t'avais dit que je te l'amènerais... Le grand Itachi Uchiwa. »

Le brun en question s'agenouilla à son tour, les yeux humides et la machoîre tremblente. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis l'enterrement... Depuis plus de dix ans.  
La tristesse d'Itachi était bien visible mais les vraies raisons échappaient totalement à Sasuke, heureusement pour lui d'ailleur.

_Si il savait, est-ce qu'il saurait me pardonner ? Si seulement..._

Des tonnes de pensées toraudaient l'esprit d'Itachi.  
Il cachait de lourds secrets et la simple idée que son petit frère en découvre un, ne serait-ce que le plus insignifiant, l'effrayait.  
Il resta là pendant que son cadet déposait des fleurs sur une pierre de marbre noir. La tombe de Fugaku Uchiwa. Itachi serait bien allé cracher dessus, mais il était hors de question qu'il le fasse alors que son ange brun avait encore du respect pour ce qui fut leur père.  
Il arrangea le bouquet sur la pierre blanche de Mikoto en chuchotant.

« -Pardon, Maman... Tu ne devrais pas être là, je suis désolé. »

Dès qu'il eut fini, il partit s'enfermer dans la voiture sans dire un mot de plus.  
Il n'attendit qu'une dizaine de minutes. Sasuke avait vite terminé.  
Il n'aimait pas cette période, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.  
Il retint ses larmes jusqu'au manoir où il fondit en pleurs juste après avoir passé la porte. Itachi était désemparé. Il essayait en vain de consoler son petit frère même s'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette détresse, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.  
Ainsi, la journée se passa dans un silence pesant entre Itachi qui ne savait plus quoi dire et Sasuke qui pleurait de tout son soul.  
Ce malaise dura jusqu'au moment du coucher où Itachi entrevit une occasion de se rapprocher de son cadet.

« -Mon ange. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux, je préférerais que tu restes encore avec moi ce soir.

-N... Non, c'est gentil de proposer mais tu as besoin de ton espace vital et...

-Et si je te propose, c'est bien parce que tu ne me dérange pas, non ? Allez, dit moi oui... Une dernière nuit tous les deux.

-... D'accord.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de te faire les yeux de chien battu et tout ce qui va avec !

-Et bien garde moi tout ça au chaud pour la prochaine fois. »

Itachi avait bien noté le « prochaine fois ».  
Les deux frères se retrouvèrent donc une fois de plus à partager le même lit, mais, au grand damn de l'aîné, Sasuke dormait déjà... D'un sommeil cauchemardesque.  
Il revoyait ce jour horrible.

Sa mère qui devait normalement être en réunion toute la journée était venue le chercher à l'école primaire parcequ'il était un peu malade.  
Elle l'avait ramené à la maison, mais, quand ils sont entrés, il y a eu des coups de feu.  
Mikoto avait voulut le faire sortir mais un homme armé les avait vu et avait tué sa mère de sang froid.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'arme braquée sur lui jusqu'à ce que son grand frère, à peine âgé de treize ans, arrive et chasse l'autre homme. Sasuke avait interprété ça comme une marque d'amour: Itachi avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver.  
Il avait tout oublié de ce jour: le visage du tueur, les paroles de son frère...  
Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'est que le tireur était plutôt petit, il se revoyait couvert du sang encore chaud de sa Mère et il ne pouvait pas oublier non plus l'image du corps mutilé de son père qui gisait sur le tapis du salon pendant que celui de Mikoto refroidissait dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Tous ces souvenirs atroces firent crier le jeune homme dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla en sursaut pour être acceuillit par l'étreinte douce et rassurante de son grand frère.

« -Là, Sasu... C'est fini. Je te protège.

-T... 'Tachi ! C'était horrible !! Je... Il...

-Je sais, petit frère, je sais. »

Au milieu de sa panique, Sasuke osa une question totalement hors sujet et qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé en temps normal.

« -'Tachi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Mal à l'aise, il répondit comme l'éthique le voudrait.

« -B... Bien sûr, je t'aime comme un frère.

-Mais ça ne me suffit pas !

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes... Autrement que fraternellement ?

-... Sa... Sasuke, je...

-Répond moi !! »

Il avait crié, excédé.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il voulait savoir, même si son grand frère ne voulait plus de lui après ce semi aveux, il voulait savoir à tout prix.

« -J't'en prie, 'Tachi... Répond moi... »

**A suivre.**

**Voilà Voilà  
Désolé pour la qualité du chapitre, mais j'ai finit le brouillon tard hier soir (ou tôt ce matin si vous préférez -_-")  
Bref...  
Review ? =D**

**A mercredi prochain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera plus apprécié que le précédant.**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 6**

« -J't'en prie, 'Tachi... Répond moi... »

Itachi ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Est-ce que c'était une blague ou quelque chose ?  
Il se mordit la lèvre, s'apprêtant à briser ses propres espoirs et ceux de son cadet.

« -Sasuke... Tu dois être fatigué, tu dis n'importe quoi. Allez, recouchons nous, tu veux ?

-... Je te déteste. »

Le plus jeune quitta la chambre de son aîné en courant.  
Troublé, Itachi se leva pour aller retrouver son petit frère mais, étrangement, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il fit le tour de l'étage, espérant à chaque fois qu'il serait derrière la porte. Enfin, il le trouva, assit sur la chaise à roulettes de Shino. Il soupira de soulagement et avança dans la pénombre, cherchant l'interrupteur à tatons.

« -Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ici, je sais que tu ne viendras pas me chercher pour que je sorte.

-Et pourquoi ç... »

Il trouva enfin l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce. Il fallait avouer que la chambre de l'Aburame était un véritable insectarium. Mais ce qui gênait le brun, c'était les deux grands aquariums qui contenaient tarentules dans l'un et areignées violonistes **(si, si, ça existe !)** dans l'autre. Le plus jeune des Uchiwas s'était placé derrière ces deux récipiant, sâchant parfaitement qu'ils empêcheraient son frère d'approcher. Les yeux du plus vieux s'étaient écarquillés à leur maximum, il était tout bonnement tétanisé. De son côté, le jeune homme le fixait durement.

« -Alors ? Tu comptes venir me chercher ? Non, ton arachnophobie est plus forte et de toute façon, je ne suis pas en danger.

-S... Sasu, s'il te plaît, vient. Je veux te parler.

-Non, je ne bougerais pas. »

Le jeune ténèbreux était têtu mais surtout blessé. Les paroles de son frères raisonnaient encore dans sa tête: « Tu dis n'importe quoi ». Pourtant, à ses yeux tout était clair: il était amoureux d'Itachi même s'il ne le voulait pas, même si ce n'était pas moral. L'impression de s'être fait repoussé le faisait souffrir. Il commença à se ronger un ongle, perdu dans ses pensées.

La sensation d'une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses songes. Itachi était devant lui, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« -Sasuke, on va parler.

-...

-Vient. »

Le jeune brun n'osa pas broncher: le ton de son aîné était sec, presque aggressif. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Itachi et s'installèrent face à face. Le cadet sur le lit et l'aîné sur sa chaise de bureau. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, le plus vieux des Uchiwas prit la parole.

« -Bon... Sasuke, pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure...

-C'était stupide, je sais.

-Non, au contraire... C'était très courageux venant de toi et...

-Itachi, arrête.

-Hum ?

-Si c'est pour me jeter encore une fois, c'est pas la peine. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. »

Itachi ne put rien ajouter: il ne savait pas comment le dire. Il n'avait jamais eu à exprimer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, il avait tout le monde à ses pieds, ça facilite les choses. Hésitant, il posa sa main sur le genou de son petit frère. Là, il crut percevoir comme une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son homologue. Rassuré par cette impression, il s'approcha de son cadet, profitant du fait qu'il soit « au-dessus » pour le faire s'allonger sur le matelas. Il se pencha sur lui, cherchant à l'embrasser, mais le jeune brun détourna la tête.

« -Hn ? Un problème Sasuke ?

-Je... C'est idiot, mais... Je voudrais... T'entendre le dire avant... P... Pour être sûr. »

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire: son petit frère était trop mignon. Le rouge aux joues, la mine légèrement renfrognée.

_Irrésistible_

« -Je t'aime, Sasuke. »

Le regard du jeune homme sembla s'illuminer de bonheur. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et l'embrassa langoureusement. Quand il voulut s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle, ses lèvres furent happées par un Itachi devenu gourmand, approfondissant le contact à chaque occasion, laissant leurs langues se caresser, s'éloigner puis se retrouver. Un moment de pur bonheur pour nos deux Uchiwas.

La pudeur fraternelle disparue rapidement et leurs mains s'amusèrent à explorer leurs corps. Mais alors qu'Itachi remontait le T-shirt de Sasuke, bien décidé à le lui enlever, un bruit les dérangea.

_Brrrrrr Brrrrrr Brrrrrr_

Sasuke grogna en prenant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. L'aîné aurait volontiers envoyé l'appareil par la fenêtre, mais c'était peut-être important.

_... Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que ce qu'on fait là, maintenant ?!_

Sasuke sembla hésiter à répondre. Il reposa lentement son portable sur la table de chevet en le laissant vibrer.

« -Qui est-ce ?

-Shikamaru.

-A cette heure-ci ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te vouloir ?

-J'en sais rien et j'm'en fous. Pour l'instant, je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. »

Il réclama à nouveau les attentions de son frère qu'il obtint aussitôt. Blottit dans ce cocon de tendresse, Sasuke n'entendait plus le bruit de son portable vibrant sur le bois de la table. Son qui tapait réellement sur les nerfs de l'aîné. Il attrapa l'appareil et répondit, furieux.

« -QUOI ? Qu'est-c' tu veux à c't'heure ?!

-Euh... Excusez moi... Sasuke Uchiwa est là ?

-NAN ! »

Itachi éteignit aussitôt le téléphone et enleva la baterie pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Sasuke le taquina.

« -Tu es tellement calme au téléphone, 'Tachi.

-Bah, c'était ça ou il ne nous lâchait plus. »

L'aîné décida de clore le sujet avec un nouveau baiser.  
Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser encore et encore, il avait attendu ça pendant si longtemps. Mais la fatigue se fit rapidement sentir, le plus jeune clignait des yeux, l'air épuisé. Itachi dû renoncer à l'idée d'aller plus loin pour ce soir.  
Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

-_Pendant ce temps_-

Plus loin dans le centre de la ville de Konoha, un jeune brun coiffé en « ananas » fixait son portable, l'air sceptique. Il ne savait pas qui avait répondu, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Est-ce qu Sasuke aurait un petit ami ?... Qui ça pourrait bien être ?_

En fait, Shikamaru se fichait bien de l'identité de cette personne: il n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme lui avait parlé et, vu qu'il n'avait pas réussit à rappeler, il se doutait bien qu'il s'était arrangé pour l'empêcher de contacter Sasuke. Un sourire sadique fendit son visage: oui, il allait savoir qui était ce garçon. Son cerveau échaffaudait déjà un plan pour arriver à ses fins: fainéant ou pas, il était un vrai génie quand le sujet l'intéressait. Et l'un des sujets qui l'intéressait le plus était justement Sasuke. Une voix le perturba.

« -Shika-kun, tu viens te coucher ?

-Oui, Téma-chan. J'arrive. »

-_Le lendemain, au manoir Uchiwa_-

Un rayon de soleil troubla Sasuke dans ses songes, le faisant revenir à une réalité plutôt dure à supporter: il était seul dans le lit. L'odeur de son frère était toujours là, mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Le bruit de la sonnette de l'entrée le fit réagir. Il alla jusqu'à l'escalier mais, ayant entendu la voix de son aîné, il préféra rester cacher et observer d'ici.

Itachi était face à Deidara, dans le couloir de l'entrée. Le brun jeta le sac dans les bras de son collègue, visiblement énervé.

« -Pourquoi t'as ramené ça ici ?!

-... C'est Tobi qui m'a demandé de le prendre, je ne devais pas l'oublier ici.

-Imbécile, tu imagines si il l'avait ouvert ?!

-Et tu aurais inventé une super histoire pour rattrapper le coup... Allez, j'suis désolé.

-Excuses acceptées à condition que tu enlèves ces horreurs de la maison où vivait ma mère !

-Okay, okay... Au fait, tu lui as dit quelque chose à ce propos ou il n'a rien remarqué ?

-... Je lui ai dit que c'était des revues X t'appartenant. Si il te pose des questions...

-Je sais: je dois confirmer ta version. Comme d'hab' quoi !

-Maintenant, va t-en.

-Bien, bien... 'Tachi. »

Cette appelation fit grimacer Sasuke: il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! Et ce n'est que de sa planque qu'il put voir l'effet de ce surnom sur son aîné: Itachi frissonnait et son souffle s'était accéléré. Même son regard s'était adoucit malgré la lueur de colère qui y persistait.

Deidara réutilisa ce surnom à plusieurs reprises, faisant à nouveau craquer l'aîné des Uchiwas. Il se jeta presque sur son collègue, le plaquant contre le mur. Sasuke dû se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas crier. Il était dégoûté. Pas spécialement parcequ'il voyait: ça lui rappelait leur petite scène dans la cuisine, mais là... Là, il se croyait en couple avec Itachi et avait l'impression qu'il le trompait. Il commença à pleurer en silence. Ne voulant plus assister à leurs ébats, il se leva en grimaçant avant de partir en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

En entendant le bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier, Itachi se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il repoussa son collègue blond en lui criant de partir. Il s'assura de son départ et ferma la porte derrière lui. Inquiet à propos de la réaction de son frère, il partit à la recherche de son « petit ami ».

Assit sur son lit, Sasuke regardait la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve averse pour voir l'eau couler sur les carreaux, mais il n'y avait pas un nuage.

_Y'a vraiment des jours où tout fout le camp..._

***toc toc***

« -J'veux pas te parler, 'Tachi ! Va rejoindre ton blond !

-Su-chan, j'suis désolé. Je peux tout t'expliquer, je t'en prie, laisse moi entrer.

-... Non... J'ai même pas envie de savoir. »

Ce refus brisa le coeur de l'aîné. Il s'effondra devant la porte, le front appuyé contre le bois. Il prononça quelques mots sur un ton totalement désespéré.

« -J't'en supplie... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sasuke... Je t'aime. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement quelques secondes après sa phrase. Là, Itachi put voir les résultats du carnage: les yeux de son petit frère étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré et il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Il entra et Sasuke referma derrière. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le lit. Voyant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, Itachi décida de caliner son petit frère en même temps qu'il lui expliquait la situation.

Le jour où Sasuke était allé voir son grand frère au bureau, Deidara avait remarqué que son collègue tremblait et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait « 'Tachi ». Loin d'être stupide, il avait tout de suite comprit cette attirance immorale et il s'en servait contre lui depuis.

Sasuke avait entendu ce récit et avait buté à plusieurs reprises sur des éléments: à ses yeux, Deidara était loin d'être une lumière **(même les blonds ont la vie dure !) **; et, apparemment, son frère était attiré par lui depuis longtemps.

Il se sentit rougir.

_Depuis combien de temps ? Je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne le considère plus trop comme un frère, mais lui ?_

Sasuke remarqua le regard dans le vague de son amour ainsi qu'une bosse au niveau de son pantalon. Evidemment: il n'a pas eu le temps de faire grand chose avec Deidara. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeunot: si il voulait avoir son 'Tachi pour lui, il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur petit ami possible.

Abandonnant toute fierté, le cadet poussa son frère pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui et embrassa la gorge offerte de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Il y laissa plusieurs marques avant de commencer une lente descente en embrassant la peau de son aîné sur son passage. Rougissant, Itachi tenta d'articuler quelques mots malgré l'excitation.

« -Tu... Tu comptes faire quoi là, Sasu ? »

Sasuke se lècha les lèvres, l'air félin.

« -Devine. »

**A suivre.**

**J'ai vu que j'avais plus beaucoup de review, alors je voudrais juste savoir si c'est à cause de la qualité de mes chapitres qui ne sont pas assez intéressants ou si l'histoire n'y est pour rien (je vous jure que c'est important pour la suite !)**

**A mercredi prochain ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à tous pour vos review ! Ca m'a rassuré ^^  
Sans plus attendre: la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages_  
**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 7**

« -Devine. »

Les joues d'Itachi virèrent pivoines.  
Il n'avait jamais vu son petit frère sous cet angle. L'ange brun qu'il cotoyait tous les jours semblait s'être transformé en animal de luxure.  
Le souffle chaud de Sasuke caressait sa peau, le faisant frissonner d'envie. Les doigts experts du jeune homme ôtèrent la chemise et la ceinture de l'aîné avec une agilité déconcertante. Et oui, le petit Uchiwa était loin devant sa première fois, il avait eu beaucoup de partenaires et avait acquis une certaine expérience de la chose. Seulement, pour Itachi, c'était plutôt inquiètant.  
Bien sûr, il appréciait les attentions du garçon et il était vraiment impatient de passer à la suite, mais...

« -Euh, Sasu-chan ? J'ai plus l'habitude d'être seme.

-Je m'en doute. Moi aussi, je suis seme en temps normal... Je ne me suis pas laissé prendre depuis Shikamaru.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-... Je m'attache moins. J'ai l'impression de moins souffrir lors de la séparation si c'est moi qui dominais. »

Itachi passa sa main sur le torse de son cadet pour le rassurer. Il avait sentit du doute dans sa voix, de la crainte.

« -On ne se séparera pas, Sasuke. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur.

-Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de toi ? On est frères !

-Et alors ?

-C'est... De l'inc... »

L'aîné lui vola un baiser, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Il fixa ses obres onyx dans celles tout aussi sombres de son jeune frère.

« -Ca n'a aucune importance. C'est toi et moi, on s'en fiche des autres. »

Rassuré par les mots et l'assurance de son grand frère, Sasuke le repoussa contre le matelas pour reprendre où il en était.  
Itachi décida de le laisser faire à sa guise: il le dominerait bien assez tôt.  
Le jeunot avait reprit sa descente et venait de s'attaquer au pantalon du brun ténèbreux. Il tardait à lui enlever, mais pas parcequ'il avait du mal: il faisait durer. Mais rapidement les instincts primaires reprirent le dessus et il envoya balader le pantalon et le caleçon de son frère.  
Désormais totalement nu sous les manoeuvres de son futur amant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi timide, mais là, il sentait que c'était vraiment important ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
La langue de Sasuke entra dans le creux de son nombril puis en caressa le tour. Une douce chaleur se répendait dans le ventre d'Itachi.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec ses partenaires précédents. Le petit brun caressa le membre tendu de son grand frère u bout des doigts, faisant trembler le corps sous lui.

« -Sasu...

-Chut. Je m'occupe de tout, 'Tachi. Laisse toi aller. Bientôt ce sera à toi de me satisfaire et je te préviens tout de suite: je suis plutôt exigeant. »

Itachi se mit à rire. Son petit frère était vraiment surprenant.  
Il arrêta de rire en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke se poser doucement sur son bout. La réalité lui sauta alors à la gorge: son petit frère s'apprêtait à lui faire une fellation. L'idée de l'arrêter l'effleura mais non, il en mourait d'envie.  
Le cadet le prit complètement en bouche sans attendre, arrachant un cri à son amant. Sasuke mettait tout son savoir faire dans cet acte: c'était maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir rendre son frère accrocs.  
Il suça le membre de son aîné en prenant garde à chacun de ses gémissements, enroulant sa langue autour de sa hampe et remontant sur le gland pour le réengloutir jusqu'à la base. Itachi était aux bords de l'orgasme. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps pendant que son autre main se perdait dans les mèche corbeau du garçon. Sasuke releva aussitôt la tête, surprit. D'habitude, quand ses anciens partenaires faisaient ça, ils étaient plus du genre à lui tirer les cheveux et à l'obliger à faire des mouvements plus rapides. Non, là, c'était juste une caresse, un geste affectueux.  
Il se resaisit rapidement et reprit la fellation. Sentant que son frère allait bientôt craquer, il décida de ralentir au maximum pour le faire patienter et le frustrer encore plus.

« -Non... T'arrêtes pas, Su-chan. »

Le jeunot ricana et, d'un seul va et vient, il acheva son amour qui se rendit dans un râle de pure jouissance.  
Instant de flottement.  
Sasuke hésita une seconde puis avala la semence de son grand frère. Itachi déglutit en le voyant faire.

« -Euh... Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de...

-Je sais, mais j'en avais envie. »

L'aîné se redressa et vola un baiser à son compagnon.  
Le cadet quitta la pièce en annonçant qu'il allait occuper la salle de bain. Itachi le regarda s'en aller et son regard se fixa aussitôt sur les fesses du garçon.

_Ce soir, fatigué ou pas, je le prends._

L'homme ténèbreux avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le paisir, mais cette idée était parfaitement nette pour lui: son petit frère n'y couperait pas.

-_ Pendant ce temps... _-

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour tomber sur Gaara et Hinata. Ils avaient prévus de passer 2 ou 3 jours avec Témari et lui avant de partir pour Suna rendre visite à Kakûro.  
Les deux filles décidèrent de discuter en privée pour parler de leurs hommes en toute tranquillité.  
Donc, le brun et le roux se retrouvèrent seuls. Shikamru tenta d'en savoir plus à propos de son ancien compagnon.

« -Alors ? Comme ça vous désertez le manoir ?

-Oui. Itachi tenait à passer un peu de temps avec son petit frère alors on a tous préféré les laisser.

-Sauf ... ?

-Sauf personne: on les a laissé tous les deux.

-A bon ?... Pourtant j'ai appelé sur le portable de Sasuke hier et ce n'est pas lui qui a répondu... J'ai cru que c'était son mec.

-Non, ça devait être Itachi. Notre cher petit Uchiwa est toujours célibataire, mais on va peut-être essayer de le caser avec un ami dde Kiba. »

Le génie serra les dents.  
La simple idée que son ex puisse se remettre avec quelqu'un l'énervait. Enfin... Pas vraiment « énervé » au même sens commun, Shikamaru n'était jamais en colère: trop fatiguant selon lui.  
Il reprit une expression neutre et entama une conversation plus banale avec Gaara.

-_ A la demeure Hyûga _-

Neji et Shino se réveillaient difficilement après leur nuit agitée.  
Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient amusés dans les toilettes du musée, dans la voiture au retour et dans leur chambre au coucher. Il était tard, presque midi, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se prélasser sous la couette: le reste de la famille savait bien qu'ils ne fallait pas entrer dans cette chambre quand ils étaient là.**(Toujours l'un sur l'autre ces deux là ! :p)**  
Shino finit par briser le cadre romantique de la scène.

« -Je me demande ce que font les Uchiwas. »

Neji soupira et se blottit contre le torse de l'Aburame.

« -Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'ils ne se disputent pas... Sasuke a traversé une période difficile et Itachi n'est pas là souvent, je ne sais pas si il saura gérer...

-Hum... »

Devenu plus câlin soudainement, l'Hyûga réclama les faveurs de son brun.**(Qu'est-ce que je disais XD)**

-_ Dans l'appartement de Kiba _-

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain en titubant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.  
Juste habillé d'une serviette il alla s'allonger sur le lit où son compagnon, vêtu à l'identique, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. L'homme chien lança, ironique.

« -Alors, heureux ? »

Remarque suivie par un éclat de rire du blond.  
Oui, il était heureux. Akamaru sauta sur le matelas, haletant et jappant.  
Kiba soupira bruyament et partit lui remplir sa gamelle laissant l'Uzumaki à ses réflexions** (et oui, j'ai fait réfléchir Naruto !! XD Okay, okay, j'arrête avec les blonds -_-")**. Il repensa à la « réunion » qu'ils avaient fait avec les autres locataires.

« -Kiba-kun ! Il est comment Saï ?

-Saï ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Je ne te suffis plus ?

-Soit pas bête ! C'est juste qu'on va peut-être le présenter à Sasuke et... Il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un de bien. »

L'homme chien avait crut entendre une sorte de nostalgie dans la voix de son compagnon. Il se contenta de répondre tout naturellement.

« -Oui, il est sympa. Il ressemble un peu à ton ami Uchiwa, d'ailleur.

-Il est aussi déagréable ? »

Le brun rit sans répondre pour autant. Saï était quelqu'un de discret et il savait peu de choses sur lui. Faute de mentir à son amant, il préférait esquiver la question.

-_ Maison des Harunos _-

Lee venait de rejoindre la chambre de Sakura au péril de sa vie: sa mère guettait.  
Il fut surprit de la voir discuter avec Ino, assises toutes les deux sur le lit de la rose.  
Gros sourcils s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de sa compagne et prit part à la conversation... **(je sais, ça sert à rien, mais comme j'avais fait tout le monde...)**

-_ Retour au manoir Uchiwa _-

Sasuke descendit tranquillement l'escalier, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour le déjeuner. Il alla dans la cuisine mais se stoppa net en entendant la voix de son frère. Il colla son oreille à la porte qui donnait sur le salon.  
De l'autre côté, affalé sur le canapé, Itachi essayait de discuter calmemant avec Kisame. C'était une conversation boulot et le brun parlait sur un ton glacial, impatient d'en finir.

« -Bon... Il veut toujours témoigner, tu dis ? Et tu lui as parlé personnellement ? Et à son avocat ? »

_Ah... Il doit régler l'un de ses dossiers de justice... Même en vacances il est incapable de lâcher son travail d'avocat._

Le jeunot retourna donc à son activité sans entendre la suite de la conversation.

« -Envoie lui Hidan, il l'empêchera de trop parler... Ben demande à Dei de faire sauter son appart ou sa voiture au pire... Raah ! T'es jamais content ! T'as qu'à lui couper la langue toi même et me laisser vivre un peu ! »

Il raccrocha, fatigué par le comportement dépendant de son collègue.  
Pour une fois qu'il était en congé, tout le bureau semblait s'écrouler en son absence.  
Il se redressa brusquement. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se mordit la lèvre et s'y rendit.

_C'est sûrement Sasuke... J'espère qu'il n'a rien entendu..._

« -Ca va mon ange ?

-Ah, 'Tachi ! Oui, ça va.

-Tu... Tu as écouté ma conversation avec Kisame ?

-Non. Tes dossiers d'avocat ne me regardent pas, je n'ai entendu que les premiers mots.. Désolé. »

L'aîné soupira de soulagement.  
Il se plaça dans le dos de son cadet et l'enlaça tendrement. Le petit brun se mit à rire.

« -En manque de câlin ?

-Et si je te disais que oui ?

-Je te répondrais d'attendre: je cuisine, là.

-Maieuuuh. »

Itachi continua à réclamer et, voyant que ça ne l'avançait à rien, il décida de changer de tactique. Il reprit un air neutre.

« -Sasu-chan ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, 'Tachi.

-Alors... Prouve le. »

**A suivre.**

**Bon, je vous promet un VRAI lémon plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut vous contenter de ce truc pas terrible.  
J'espère que ça vous a plû quand même. ^^**

**A mercredi prochain ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde !! Merci pour vos com' ! ^^  
Dans ce chap... Ben vous allez voir XD  
Bonne lecture =D**

_Pensées des personnages_  
**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 8**

« -Alors, prouve le. »

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds. Son frère utilisait la méthode de Naruto pour le faire craquer.  
Il se retourna, l'air sévère.

« -C'est lâche, 'Tachi.

-Tu préfères que je prenne ton chat en otage ?

-Irrécupérable. »

Le petit ténèbreux se remit dos à son aîné et commença à couper les légumes.  
Itachi, toujours d'attaque, lui dévorait la nuque avec gourmandise.  
Ses mains passèrent sous le T-shirt du jeune homme qui frissonna à ce contact. Les doigts de l'aîné pincèrent es boutons de chair roses du brun qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

« -T...'Tachi. Pas tout de suite.

-Je m'en fiche du repas: j'ai faim de toi. »

Sasuke se dépêcha de lâcher le couteau qu'il tenait afin de ne pas blesser son amant par mégarde.  
Voyant cet abandon, Itachi tira son petit frère vers l'arrière pour l'éloigner du plan de travail.  
Il le fit se tourner pour qu'ils soient face à face. Le plus jeune des Uchiwas s'accrocha au cou de son homme. Les mains de l'aîné passèrent sous ses cuisses pour le soulever et lui faire accrocher ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« -Manipulateur.

-Je sais. »

Impatient, Itachi chercha où allonger son cadet pour en finir au plus vite: son corps s'exprimait un peu trop à son goût.  
Au pif, il l'installa sur la table après avoir balancé ce qui s'y trouvait.  
Aveuglé par son désir, l'aîné ne remarqua pas tout de suite la peur dans les yeux de son amant. Pourquoi de la peur ? Simplement à causes des mouvements brusques qu'il faisait. Il avait carrément plaqué son jeune frère contre le bois dur de la table et, juste après, passant les rituels mots tendres et caresses de préparation, il avait limite arraché les vêtements du garçon.  
Sexuellement, Sasuke était ouvert: du sexe violent et/ou dans des endroits insolites ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était une certaine manière de baiser quelqu'un ou de se faire sauter qui se voulait excitante, mais là il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait plus été uke depuis Shikamaru, depuis plus d'un an, et son compagnon comptait le prendre direct en sauvage sans au moins une fois d'adaptation ?  
C'était tout bonnement hors de question.

« -'Tachi, calme toi.

-Non, j'en ai assez d'attendre !

-Je... J'le sens pas là. J't'en prie, arrête.

-Chut... »

Sentant que la situation allait lui échapper, le jeune Uchiwa paniqua pour de bon: Itachi venait de commencer la « préparation » sans humidifier ses doigts.  
Il cria, la voix remplie de crainte et de panique.

« -Itachi, stop !! »

L'aîné s'immobilisa net.  
D'habitude, son trésor l'appelait par un surnom affectueux. Quand il utilisait son prénom, c'était que la situation était vraiment sérieuse, qu'il y avait un problème. Comprenant que c'était grave, il préfèra retirer ses doigts et calmer la crise de larmes de son cadet.  
Itachi comprenait la crainte de son frère, mais il n'avat pas pû résister: il avait craqué... Il avait failli violer son petit frère, son trésor, pour satisfaire ses hormones.  
Sasuke ramassa ses habits sans pour autant les remettre.  
Il tremblait, ne sâchant pas si son aîné s'était calmé ou si il risquait de lui sauter dessus sans s'arrêter cette fois-ci.

« -Je suis désolé, Su-chan. J'en avais vraiment envie. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Je sais, 'Tachi. Moi aussi, ça me plairait mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été uku... Je préférerai que ça soit... Moins hard pour cette première fois. »

Itachi sourit tristement.  
Son petit frère voulait le rassurer, ça le touchait.  
Il embrassa tendrement son cadet, le faisant frémir au contact de leur langues. L'aîné profitait de cet instant pour être tendre et se faire pardonner.  
Mais il se surprit à reculer: Sasuke le poussait en direction de la porte. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et, dans le salon, le petit brun s'allongea de lui-même sur le canapé.  
Itachi se mordit la lèvre: la vision de son cadet, nu, sur le sofa et l'attendant lui faisait un effet monstre.  
Un sourire grivois orna son visage pendant qu'il allait fermer les rideaux et les volets pour être à l'abris des regards. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers le bois et le tissus installait une ambiance douce en perçant la pénombre.  
Au milieu de cette pièce grisée par l'obscurité, on percevait deux corps bien dessinés, à peine éclairés. Deux silhouettes dorées qui s'apprêtaient à s'unir. Itachi se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son frère, entre ses cuisses, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

_Cette fois, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur._

Bien qu'excité et frustré, il se força à y aller progressivement.  
Il embrassa le front, la joue, les lèvres de son amant pendant que ses mains découvraient chaque parcelles de peau à leur portée.  
Son petit frère semblait s'abandonner à lui peu à peu, lui laissant le conrôle le plus total. Il posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné avant de les laisser courir sur ce corps si parfait qui le surplombait.  
Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, partageant la chaleur qui semblait les consumer de l'intérieur.  
Sasuke attrapa les doigts de son frère, les prit en bouche et les humidifia avec soin.  
Itachi, de sa main libre, continua ses caresses tout en repérant les zones sensibles.  
Il profita que sa bouche était libre pour imposer sa marque sur la gorge offerte du gaçon.  
Ca ressemblait à un jeu... Un jeu étrange où il fallait deviner ce que l'autre demandait muettement, ce que l'autre réclamait du regard.  
Sasuke libéra les doigts de son homme et attendit la douleur. Itachi commença doucement la préparation, un peu inquiet des réactions de son trésor. Il était un peu descendu pour pouvoir agir plus librement. Il embrassa le ventre du jeune ténèbreux, trouvant une zone sensible près du nombril.  
Sasuke s'étant habitué à son doigt, il en ajouta un 2° puis un 3°.  
Le cadet des Uchiwas s'était concentré sur les cheveux sombres de son frère pour oublier sa gêne et le tiraillement qu'il ressentait.  
Il s'amusait à enrouler des mèches autour de ses doigts pour ensuite les relâcher et recommencer, toujours avec le même mouvement lent et calme. Sa main s'aventura sur l'arrière du crâne de son aîné. Il pinça le ruban qui maintenait la queue de cheval de son homme. Il le tira lentement, libérant la chevelure noire de l'aîné qui couvrirent les épaules du plus vieux.  
Un sourire doux se dessina sur les lèvre du plus jeune.

« -Tu es beau, 'Tachi.

-Pas autant que toi. »

L'aîné enleva ses doigts de l'intimité d son cadet et remonta vers son visage.  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sans pudeur.  
Sans quitter les lèvres de son cadet, Itachi pénètra son cadet lentement.  
Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Il avait du mal à supporter l'intrusion, maisil cachait bien sa souffrance.  
Itachi sentait que ça s'éternisait et les larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux du garçon lui fit deviner qu'il devait être au supplice. Il approfondit le baiser au maximum et acheva la pénètration avec un brusque coup de rein.  
Sa bouche en baillon étouffa le hurlement de douleur de son amant.  
Un gémissement sourd déchira cette pénombre.  
Itachi embrassa les joues humides et salées de son ange brun.  
Le sentant se détendre autour de son membre, il refit le tour des quelques zones érogènes qu'il avait repéré.

« -Ca va mon coeur ?

-Hum... Oui... C'est bon, tu... Tu peux y aller. »

L'aîné des Uchiwas hocha la tête et débuta une série de vas et viens lents pour l'habituer.  
L'étreinte des deux hommes se resserra. Leurs peaux se frottaient, leurs souffles haletants se mélangeaient.  
Itachi accélérait régulièrement la cadence, cherchant à atteindre le point G de son amant.  
Sasuke laissait échapper des gémissements graves et Itachi des soupires rauques.  
L'instant critique arrivait.  
Itachi aimait le contact de leurs chairs, il se sentait vraiment bien. Sasuke prenait aussi son pied mais malheureusement, il était encore assez loin de l'extase.  
Soudain, l'aîné lui assèna un coup de buttoir plus puissant, le pénètrant plus profond encore. Tous les muscles du jeunot se crispèrent, lui faisant enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau fine de son homme.  
Comprenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il toucha encore et encore ce même point, savourant les cris de jouissance du garçon.  
Au bord de l'orgasme, Itachi commença à masturber son frère pour le faire venir au même stade que lui.  
Leurs corps cherchaient le contact, la chaleur de l'autre.  
Un ultime coup de rein fit jouir Sasuke. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, emportant Itachi dans son extase.  
Sasuke soupira de bien être en sentant la chaleur presque brûlante du sperme de son frère qui se répandait en lui. L'aîné lécha sa main blanchie par la semence de son cadet.  
Ils ne parlèrent pas, il n'y avait aucun mot pour effacer ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Ils venaient de commettre l'irréparable.... L'inceste.  
Ce mot s'était installé dans l'esprit des survivants des Uchiwas.  
Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent comme pour se rassurer, affirmer leur amour.  
Dans cette pénombre, deux silhouettes dorées entre mêlées, n'en formant plus qu'une...

-_ pendant ce temps, chez le Nara _-

Les deux couples déjeunaient autour d'une table dans un silence presque religieux mais qui était troublé par les pouffements des demoiselles.  
Gaara et Shikamaru se jetaient des coups d'oeil interrogateurs, mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui était drôle dans un plat de poulet frit.  
Le génie examina la scène à toute vitesse et en conclut qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir une explication et que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus.  
Le rouquin s'impatienta.

« -Mais quoi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, ça stress ! »

La brune et la blonde se regardèrent, souriantes.

« -On est enceintes !

-QUOI ?! »

Les deux hommes en lâchèrent leurs couverts et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.  
Un peu suspicieux, le Nara lança.

« -Ca fait combien de temps que vous la préparez cette vanne ?

-Un bon moment et ça valait bien vos têtes ! »

Les deux hommes firent mine de bouder sâchant bien qu'ils finiraient par rire eux aussi de cette histoire.

« -Bon, plus sérieusement. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Temari qui avait cessé de rire.

« -Hinata n'est pas en cloque, mais moi, oui. »

Shikamaru resta en bug pendant un instant.

_Est-ce que c'est encore une blague ?_

Mais non, la blonde de Suna était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Pour l'une des rares dois de son existance, le brun coiffé en ananas avait l'air bête.  
C'est le rouquin qui s'en remit le plus vite.

« -Mais... C'est super grande soeur ! Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Je n'en suis sûre que depuis quelques jours. Je cherchais le moment pour le dir... Hé, p'tit frère, pas trop déçu qu'Hinata ne soit pas enceinte ?

-Ben... Disons que...

-T'inquiète, Gaa-kun, ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Et la petite Hyûga embrassa la joue de son fiancé qui rougissait en pensant à ça... Fonder une famille ?  
Pourquoi pas.

De son côté, Shikamaru cherchait comment réagir à cette annonce.  
Bien sûr, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir... Quelque chose de profond qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.  
Jugeant qu'il était quand même préférable de montrer de la joie, il fit un sourire tout en prenant la main de son amie pour la baiser tendrement.  
Ce geste amoureux fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme qui se disait que, puisque son compagnon semblait heureux de cette nouvelle, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre du passé de son homme...

Plus rien à craindre venant de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-_Retour dans la demeure Uchiwa_-

Les deux frères s'étaient relevés et rhabillés.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un mot.  
Aucun n'osait: ils avaient peur des conséquences de ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
S'embrasser, se caresser... C'était banal. Passer à l'acte, faire l'amour à quelqu'un, c'était important. Vraiment important... Au point d'avoir peur d'un rejet venant de l'autre.  
Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, un peu mal.  
Son corps était endoloris, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait. Il avait en tête un très mauvais souvenir avec un gars (l'une de ses premières fois) qui s'était amusé avec lui et qui l'avait largué dès qu'il avait « tiré son coup » comme il disait **(trop romantique comme phrase, non ? -_-")**.  
Oui, Sasuke avait un peu peur qu'Itachi réagisse comme ça.  
C'était une crainte stupide et irrationnelle, mais elle était là, bien présente, et elle lui taraudait le ventre encore plus que la douleur de leur coucherie.  
Un bruit le fit sursauter: Itachi venait de toquer à sa porte.  
Appréhendant, le jeune homme ouvrit à son aîné et amant. Il se poussa pour le laisser entrer.  
Le grand brun s'avança d'un pas peu assuré. Il portait un plateau avec une assiette fumante.

« -Tu n'as pas faim, petit frère ? Tu n'es pas descendu depuis tout à l'heure.

-... Merci. »

Ils s'assayèrent sur le matelas, un peu gênés.  
Sasuke avala son repas sans grand appétit.  
Il sursauta en sentant la main de son grand frère sur son genoux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Itachi se pencha vers lui et embrassa son front.

« -'Tachi ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais pensif depuis... Depuis tout à l'heure. Tu regrettes ? J'ai été trop brutal ? »

La voix d'Itachi s'était brisée sur la fin. Sasuke fit « non » de la tête.

« -Je ne regrettes pas, au contraire. C'était... Vraiment bon. »

Itachi se mordit la lèvre et susurra sensuellement à l'oreille de son cadet.

« -Mieux qu'avec Shikamaru ? »

Les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent faisant rire son aîné.

« -'Tachi-baka !!! Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas cool !

-Désolée Su-chan, mais t'es trop chou quand tu rougis !

-Grand frère ?

-Oui ?

-Embrasse moi.

-Avec plaisir. »

S'en suivit un baiser passionné entre les deux hommes.

_Oui, 'Tachi n'est pas comme ça. Il ne m'abandonnera pas. Il m'aime._

De son côté, Itachi pensait la même chose.  
Mais ce moment particulier fut gacher par un coup de téléphone. En fait: deux coups de téléphone.  
Sasuke et Itachi décrochèrent en même temps.

Côté Sasuke:

« -Allo ?

-Salut ! Su-kun, c'est Hinata. J'te dérange ?

-Tiens, salut Hi-chan. Oui, je faisais un truc alors... Je peux pas rester longtemps là.

-Oui, j'en ai pas pour long. J'voulais juste te dire que... Gaara va bientôt être tonton !

-Hein ?! Kankuro à une copine ?

-... Cherche ailleur.

-... Noooon !

-Si ! Temari est enceinte de Shika-kun !

-...

-Sous le choc ?

-C'est le cas de le dire. Tu leur transmets mes félicitations !

-Oki ! J'te laisse, bonne fin de semaine !

-Toi aussi, ciao

-Ciao »

Côté Itachi:

« -Bon, Kisa, tu m'la fais courte, j'suis occupé.

-Euh... Okay, alors pour le dossier, tu sais le truc avec le témoin dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. Et bien j'ai vu son avocat et il s'est engueulé avec Dei à propos de je sais plus quel artiste qui..

-Kisame ! Le RE-SU-ME**(ou résumé, j'peux pas mettre les accents XD)** ou ça va sentir la friture de ton côté de la ligne !

-Oui, oui, d'accord ! Bref: j'm'en suis occupé comme tu l'as dit et on n'a plus de problème ni avec le témoin ni avec l'avocat.

-Okay. Merci de m'avoir prévenu mais la prochaine fois, envoie un SMS, c'est plus simple.

-D'accord. Profite bien de tes vacances.

-J'essaie mais j'ai un poisson et un blond qui arrêtent pas de me déranger.**(mais de qui il peut bien parler ? XD)**

-... Ok, j'arrête de t'appeler. A bientôt.

-Ouais, aurevoir. »

Les Uchiwas raccrochèrent en même temps.  
Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
Sasuke voulut aller plus loin et s'allongea en entraînant son aîné avec lui.  
Mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer à se déshabiller, Itachi s'arrêta net.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive 'Tachi ? Tu veux pas après le foin que tu m'as fait ce matin ?!

-... On peut pas.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Ton chat nous regarde .

- -_-'' »

**A suivre.**

**Fini !! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude puisque, c'est vrai, les derniers étaient TROP court.  
J'espère que ça vous a plus et que les répétitions et les fautes ne vous ont pas trop dérangés ! =)  
(PS: dîtes moi si ça va comme taille de chapitre svp)**

**A mercredi prochain ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde ! Chapitre posté... Tard, c'est vrai, mais posté  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est assez long: j'ai pas le temps de vérifier la taille.**

_Pensées des personnages_**  
(Intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 9**

Itachi s'étira lentement, tiré de ses songes par un soleil trop fort.  
Il grogna en se redressant.  
Il chercha son cadet du regard et...

« -Gh ?! SASUKE ?!

-Ouiiiii ?

-C'est quoi ce bin's ?! »

Le petit brun apparu à la porte, habillé léger avec un tablier de ménagère. Il sembla mettre une minute avant de comprendre le problème.

« -Gha ! J'suis désolé, 'Tachi !

-Désolé, désole ! C'est pas une explication !

-Oui, ben c'est un réflexe, pardon ! Quand je réfléchis, je nettoie et quand je nettoie chez Shino, j'ai l'habitude de mettre ses aquarium ici.

-Et t'étais obligé de mettre miss-poil-aux-pattes **(gudule ^^'')** juste devant moi ?!

-Pfff... Bon, prends ma main, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. »

La petit Uchiwa tira son frère par le bras et le fit quitter la pièce.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'Itachi sembla se reconnecter.  
Quand son frère voulut sortir, il l'aggrippa par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui sur le matelas.

« -Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

-Ben... J'vais finir mon ménage.

-Et je t'ai dit bonjour ?

-Je sais pas, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Alors, bonjour. »

Les deux frères s'embrassèrent tendrement. Un baiser presque conjugal.

« -Bonjour mon 'Tachi.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais le ménage, toi ?

-'Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Hum... C'est moi ou tu fais vraiment tout dans cette baraque ?

-... Ca m'occupe. J'aime bien mes potes, mais je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là. »

Itachi rougit légèrement. Ce petit aveux l'amusait: il aimait se sentir désiré par cet être si semblable à lui.  
Soudain, une idée lui brisa le coeur.

_Plus que quelques jours et je devrais aller au bureau et lui en cours..._

Il se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'ils n'allaient presque plus se voir la journée, juste le soir et le week-end. Et pour peu qu'il soit envoyé en « voyage d'affaire », comme ils disaient, ils seraient séparés pour plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois. A cette pensée, il serra son amant contre lui.  
Sasuke se blottit contre son orse sans hésiter. Sa plus grande angoisse était ses amis.  
Quand ils rentreraient, est-ce qu'il faudrait leur dire pour son frère et lui ?  
Est-ce qu'il fallait tout leur cacher ?  
Ne risquaient-ils pas de tout découvrir et de le prendre encore plus mal ?  
Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné, essayant d'oublier.  
Les mains de son grand frère passèrent dans son dos puis descendirent un peu plus avant de masser tranquillement ses fesses.

« -Hum... Ca va, j'te gêne pas trop ?

-Non, justement. J'aime avoir ton p'tit cul à portée de main.

-Merci. Tu comptes me casserles pattes arrières ou pas ?

-Tu n'attends que ça, hein ?

-Ouais. Alors magne toi d'me baiser ou je te jure que j'vais m'satisfaire seul dans mon coin. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sasuke se retrouve plaqué, le ventre contre le matelas; son aîné au dessus de lui.  
Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que la moitié de ses fringues étaient par terre qu'il ressentait déjà une vive douleur traverser son corps.  
Si son aîné avait fait ça la veille, il se serait sans doute mit à pleurer en essayant de le calmer, mais là, c'était différent.  
Il se redressa de manière à être à 4 pattes et à pouvoir bouger de lui même.  
Les mains d'Itachi se posèrent sur la taille de son amant alors qu'il se déhanchait lentement en lui.  
Sasuke ricana doucement.

« -C'est tout c'que tu sais faire ? T'es déjà fatigué ?

-Serre les dents mon chou. »

Itachi aggripa les hanche de son frère pour approfondir la pénétration avant de lui affliger un brusque coup de buttoir qui fit crier le jeune uke qui était entre la souffrance et l'extase.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas était excité par la situation: son cadet, soumit, qui lui en demandait plus malgré le fait qu'il l'ai prit à sec.  
Pour peu, il aurait rit, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour faire ça.  
Il profita de sa position de force pour lécher et mordiller la nuque de son amant.  
Chacun sentait les spasmes qui secouaient la carcasse de l'autre.  
N'y tenant plus, Itachi se déchargea en son frère en criant son extase.  
Il se retira, essouflé, et se laissa tomber sur la matelas à coté de son homme. Il se redressa difficilement et contempla une seconde son cadet.  
Sasuke était allongé sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, un peu crispé, les joues rougies, le souffle court. Il essayait de se calmer: ses nerfs le torturaient... Il n'avait pas joui et tout son corps était encore tendu.  
L'aîné sembla s'en rendre compte et il retourna le jeune brun pour le satisfaire.  
Sasuke protesta, mais Itachi était têtu.  
Il embrassa d'abord son petit frère pour le faire taire puis il descendit dans son cou puis sur son torse où il s'attarda, titillant les grains de chair rose avec sa langue.  
Le jeune ténèbreux n'en pouvait plus, il laissait échapper des gémissements plutôt aiguë et des soupires graves.  
Il délaissa les tétons de son trésors pour s'attaquer directement à son membre tendu.  
Il donna quelques coups de langue sur le gland avant de le prendre complètement en bouche.  
Itachi se délectait des cris de pur plaisir de son ange brun, il aimait le voir se tordre de désir sous les assaults de sa langue.  
L'esprit de Sasuke s'arrêta sur une seule et unique pensée: le souvenir du jour où il avait surprit Deidara et Itachi dans la cuisine. Le regard qe le blond lui avait lancé, cet air fier...  
Est-ce que Dei ferais encore le beau si il les voyait ? Si il savait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour et qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance que ce soit avec lui ou son aîné ?  
Sasuke fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une sensation brûlante dans ses reins.  
Il n'allait pas tarder à « venir ».  
Le jeune homme se recroquevilla, glissant ses deux mains dans les longs cheveux de son grand frère, les caressant tendrement.  
Sasuke finit par éjaculer dans un cri presque animal.  
Itachi se redressa, hésitant.  
L'autre jour, son frère avait avalé, est-ce qu'il devait en faire autant ?  
Il était en pleine interrogation quand le plus jeune le tira brusquement vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Ce dernier sentit que son petit frère aspirait le sperme hors de sa bouche pour en avaler lui même une partie.  
Itachi était surprit.  
Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres encore humides de ce « transfert »

« -Petit dépravé.

-Come si tu t'en plaignais.

-Approche.

-hn. »

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent longuement.  
Ce n'était pas l'étreinte incestueuse de tout à l'heure, non, juste un câlin entre frères. Chaste et doux.  
Sasuke, la voix tremblante et la gorge serrée, finit par parler de ses craintes à son homme.  
Il pleurait presque, il avait peur.  
Reprenant son rôle de grand frère, Itachi embrassa la tempe de son cadet en lui jurant qu'ils décideraient de tout ça en temps et en heure.  
Un peu rassuré, le garçon se rhabilla et alla terminer son ménage non sans un dernier baiser à son amant.

-_ Chez Kiba _-

Naruto venait de revenir de son tour avec Akamaru et il avait décidé de rentrer silencieusement pour surprendre son compagnon.  
Il laissa donc sa muselière à l'animal pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit et il alla à pas de loup jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Kiba était dos à lui, au téléphone.  
Il voulut lui faire la surprise en l'enlaçant par derrière, mais...

« -Oui, mon coeur... Okay, on se verra demain. Je crois que Naruto doit aller voir des gens, on en profitera... Allez, aurevoir mon amour. »

L'homme-chien raccrocha et se retourna, mais il ne vit personne.  
Il entendit la porte claquer et Naruto dire joyeusement.

« -Je suis rentré ! »

Phrase bientôt suivit par des aboiement heureux d'Akamaru.  
Kiba s'avança et prit son petit blond dans ses bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

« -Tiens, Kiba-kun, j'ai décidé que demain on passera la journée juste tous les deux !

-J... Juste tous les deux ?

-Et oui ! J'ai déjà appelé Neji, il est okay, il restera avec Shino. Pareil pour Sakura et Lee !

-Ca ne va pas te manquer ce rendez-vous avec tes amis ?

-Bien sur que non, tant que je suis avec toi. Tu es content, hein, mon Kiba ?

-... Oui, Naruto. »

Leur étreinte se resserra.  
L'Uzumaki avait l'impression qu'un serpent entourait son coeur et qu'il l'étranglait sans pitié.  
Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit sans pour autant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Menteur_

-_Au manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke rangeait le dernier aquarium, plein de coccinelles, dans la chambre de Shino, sur l'une des étagères.  
Sa chambre à lui était redevenue potable et il avait décidé de continuer son ménage à l'étage inférieur.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Itachi l'observait de l'escalier, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se stoppa net à côté du canapé.  
Il l'examina en grimaçant: des tâches plus que suspectes dantant sans doute de la veille souillaient la surface du tissus. Sasuke enleva les housses des coussins et les lança dans le panier à linge sale qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre à la cave.  
Il reprit son nettoyage, plus minutieux que jmais: c'était dans cette pièce qu'ils l'avaient fait. C'était cette pièce qu'il fallait laver sous peine d'être découverts pour quelque détail que ce soit.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas admira son petit frère en pleine frénésie de nettoyage, riant silencieusement.  
Il ne se vexait pas: son trésor avait une réaction normale selon lui.  
Il descendit même pour l'aider et le calmer.  
Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps en amoureux et Itachi comptait les jours...

-_ Chez les Harunos _-

Lee sortait d'une conversation « amicale » avec le chef de famille.  
L'homme lui avait presque reproché de vouloir sortir avec sa fille, mais gros-sourcils n'avait pas cédé ce qui lui avait valut un tape tout aussi « amicale » sur l'épaule. **(Vous voyez la force de Sakura ? Imaginez celle du père XD)  
**Sakura l'intercepta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre.

« -Lee-kun ! Naruto vient de m'appeler: on annule pour demain.

-Okay... On va faire quoi alors ?

-Et bien... »

En disant ça, la rose passa sa main sous la chemise de son homme.  
Les joues du garçon rougirent.  
Il se colla à elle en lui sussurant aussi sensuellement que possible:

« -Dis m'en plus.

-Comme on sera juste nous deux, on pourrait...

-Ouiii ?

-Peut-être...

-...

-Aller faire du shopping juste toi et moi ! ^^

-°O°

-Ben ? Un problème Lee ?

-Non, non... C'est d'accord, on ira faire les magasins... En amoureux.

-Oui, en amoureux. »

Les deux tourteraux s'embrassèrent au milieu du couloir.

-_ Manoir Uchiwa _-

Sasuke s'effondra enfin sur son lit.  
Il venait de terminer son ménage et il était exténué.  
Itachi ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, il le prit contre lui tendrement.

« -Me touche pas: j'suis tout en sueur.

-Et alors ? Tu n'en es pas moins beau pour autant.

-Flateur. »

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent les mains de l'aîné caressèrent chaque parcelle de ce corps offert jusqu'à ce que...

« -'Tachi, attends !

-De quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

-C'est important ?

-Très. »

Le grand brun s'écarta de son fruit de tentation en soupirant.  
Il s'allongea et attendit patiemment que son petit frère parle.

« -'Tachi, tu... Tu te protégeais avec les autres ? »

Blanc.  
Itachi regardait son cadet, les yeux ronds.  
Le jeune homme chercha aussitôt à se justifier comme si il avait dit quelque chose d'horrible.

« -C'est juste que je viens d'y penser et... Je... Je sais que je n'ai rien, je fais des tests à chaque fois que fois que j'ai un nouveau petit ami, pour être sûr qu'on peut sans capote, mais...

-Tu n'avais pas prévu cette situation, je suppose.

-Non, et crois bien que je le regrette. J'ai jamais eu de comportement à risque, j'te jure ! Et...

-Là, Su-chan, chut. On se calme. »

Le plus vieux des Uchiwas berça l'autre lentement, tendrement.  
C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question avec ses anciens partenaires.  
Il embrassa le front de son homme en lui faisant un sourire doux et confiant.

« -Si ça peut te rassurer, mon ange, j'irais faire des analyses demain. On aura qu'à faire attention si tu veux. »

Le cadet grimaça. Il fit non de la tête en soupirant.

« -Pas la peine, 'Tachi. Si jamais t'as un truc, je l'ai déjà de toute façon.

-... Tu m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé ?

-Non. C'est plutôt moi qui ai tout gâché en te le demandant maintenant.

-Laisse tomber tout ça et vient m'embrasser. »

Le petit brun posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné puis il l'abandonna pour aller se doucher.  
Ce qui n'était pas du goût d'Itachi.

« -Non, Sasu, reste !

-'Tachi, tout est propre ici sauf moi, alors je vais me laver.

-Maieuuuh...

-Hn...

-Quoi ?

-Toi non plus, tu n'es pas très propre. »

comprenant cette demande camouflée, il se leva et suivit de près son petit frère jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils se déshabillèrent avant de se plonger ensemble dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire.

-_Chez le Nara _-

Temari et Hinata étaient en pleine discution sur tout ce qui concernait les enfants et ce qui s'en suivait.  
Dans le salon, Shikamaru et Gaara ne disaient pas un mot.  
Le génie semblait avoir perdu ses capacités mentales.  
Il n'avait plus qu'une seule phrase en tête.

_J'vais être papa... J'vais être papa..._

un peu agacé par ce silence, le rouquin essaya d'engager une conversation.

« -Bon... Comment tu te sens ?

-J'vais être papa.

-Je sais ça.

-J'vais être papa et...

-Et ?

-... Ca ne me fait rien.

-Quoi ?! »

Gaara s'était levé brusquement, l'air menaçant. Mais le brun ne bougea pas pour autant.  
La voix de l'ami d'Hinata était pleine de rage.

« -Tu comptes laisser tomber ma soeur alors qu'elle porte ton mioche ?!

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! Seulement je ne ressens rien par rapport à cette annonce et c'est ça qui m'emmerde !

-... Tu ne sens rien... C'est à dire ?

-Je... je ne suis pas heureux, mais je ne suis pas triste pour autant. Je n'en aime pas moins ta soeur, ne t'en fais pas... Quelque chose m'empêche de me réjouir de cet événement et je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

-... Peut-être un regret ? La fin des libertés ou la peur de l'engagement.

-Non... J'avais prévu de la demander en mariage à notre prochain anniversaire, ça peut pas être ça... »

Les deux hommes s'affalèrent sur le canapé réfléchissant tous les deux à la même chose.  
Après un long silence parfois troublé par les éclats de rire des deux femmes dans la pièce à côté, Gaara émit une nouvelle hypothèse.

« -Tu as peut-être un regret par rapport à une ex ?

-... »

Le rouquin n'ajouta rien, mais il avait remarqué le silence de son futur beau-frère.  
Shikamaru se sentait perdu, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pendant qu'il se rongeait nerveusement l'oncle du pouce.

_Sasuke..._

-_ Manoir Uchiwa _-

Sasuke et Itachi sortaient enfin de la salle de bain en peignoire.  
Ils n'avaient pas envie de se rhabiller ni même de cuisiner.  
C'est donc résignés à paresser qu'ils commandèrent au traiteur du centre ville.  
Le cadet avait remit les housses aux coussins du canapé après avoir confirmé qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leurs ébats.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux devant la TV en attendant le livreur.  
La sonnerie retentit et, puisque le plus jeune semblait passionné par le dessin animé à l'écran, Itachi se décida à aller ouvrir.  
Seulement, ce n'était pas le livreur derrière la porte, mais plutôt des ennuis...  
Trois gros ennuis qui allaient leut gâcher la journée.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! A mercredi prochain ! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo les gens ! Merci pour vos review ^^  
Voici donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture =)**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(Interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 10**

... Trois gros ennuis qui allaient leur gâcher la journée.  
Par pur réflexe, Itachi claqua brusquement la porte et, lorsqu'il la rouvrit, il était habillé et coiffé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sasuke aussi s'était changé, mais il n'avait pas zappé. Il semblait passionné par l'histoire de ces ninjas dont ce petit blond qui voulait devenir « Hokage » et qui lui faisait étrangement pensé à Naruto** (je sais, c'est nul, mais j'avais envie de le mettre =))**.  
Itachi les fit entrer en se forçant à sourire.

« -Sasuke, il y a Shikamaru et un gars que je connais pas qui sont venus te voir.

-Ah?... Okay. »

Le petit brun se releva et se tourna vers les arrivants.  
Shikamaru était bien là, et à côté de lui il y avait un garçon de leur âge avec des cheveux noirs et un air faussement heureux plaqué sur son visage. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant.  
Le garçon avait dû remarquer qu'il y avait un problème car il se présenta aussitôt.

« -Je suis Saï: un ami de Kiba. Il devait m'accompagner pour te voir, mais il a été retenu. »

Le jeune Uchiwa grimaça. Oui, il s'en souvenait: c'était le gars avec lequel ses amis voulaient le caser.  
Il voulut directement l'envoyer paître, mais l'arrivée du chat l'en empêcha. Aussitôt, le génie sauta sur l'animal, le prenant dans ses bras. Sasuke se permit un rire franc et incontrôlable... Un de ces éclats de joie qu'il n'avait eu qu'avec le Nara.  
Itachi regardait la scène, l'air mauvais. Lui aussi se souvenait de cet « ami de Kiba » et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son petit frère était coincé entre son ex et un prétendant. L'aîné des Uchiwas devait faire appelle à toute sa volonté pour ne pas les faire sortie tous les deux à coups de pieds au cul pour qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour de SON homme.  
Seulement voilà: la 3° personne présente était Deidara et il avait l'air paniqué. Laissant son cadet aux mains des deux autres, il emmena le blond à l'étage pour parler seul à seul.  
Sasuke s'était résigné à éteindre la TV et à s'occuper de ses... Invités. Ils discutèrent un moment.  
Saï esquivait les questions qu'il jugeait trop personnelles et, régulièrement, il zyeutait vers le jeune ténébreux.  
Son regard ne plaisait pas du tout au Nara... Ni au chat d'ailleurs car à chaque fois que Saï s'approchait trop ou qu'il touchait son maître, même amicalement, il hérissait ses poils en crachant et en faisant des bruits plutôt effrayant **(même le chat est jaloux XD).**  
Pour peu, Shikamaru aurait encouragé le félin à attaquer le jeune homme, mais non: il n'était pas venu pour ça.  
En fait, le génie était là pour 2 choses:  
1- il voulait se prouver qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour le brun  
et 2- s'assurer que ce même garçon ne l'aimait plus que comme un ami, sans plus.  
Pour l'instant, il avait admit qu'il voulait toujours protéger Sasuke, mais il sentait plus une tendresse fraternelle pour lui qu'un amour licencieux.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se sentait oppresser entre les crises de nerfs de son animal, les oeillades limite perversent envoyées par Saï et les regards haineux échangés entre les deux autres bruns.  
Il dû prétendre qu'il voulait parler avec son grand frère.  
Il couru presque pour quitter la pièce, il se sentait mal. Le jeune homme monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la porte de son frère... Elle était mal fermée, il pouvait voir à l'intérieur.  
Itachi et Deidara étaient assit sur le matelas, le brun semblait très énervé et le blond vraiment désolé.

« -Itachi, j't'en supplie, comprend moi.

-...

-Itachi-sempai, pitié, dis quelque chose.

-...Tu veux que je te comprenne ? Que je te pardonne ? Ca fait je n'sais combien de temps que je t'avais dis de détruire ce putain de sac et toi... Toi, tu l'oublies dans la chambre de Sasuke, tu en parles aux collègues et maintenant tu me dis que tu l'as inversé avec celui d'un flic dans le bus ?! Putain, Dei ! Double homicide, merde !

-Je sais, j'suis désolé ! »

Itachi se mit à rire étrangement. Un rire cruel, malsain.  
Derrière sa porte, Sasuke était mort de peur et ne comprenait absoluemment rien.

« -Imbécile de Deidara, tu risques de tomber et toi tu me demandes pardon pour ton erreur.

-... Hum... Ce sac, enfin... Je n'ai rien détruit... Du tout.

-... Du tout ?

-Rien.

-... Même pas ce que je t'avais ordonné de brûler ?

-Bah...

-'Tain, mais...

-Ben fallait le faire toi même ! On était ado, j'ai paniqué.

-Je l'aurais fais si tu n'avais pas terrorisé mon petit frère, BAKA ! »

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

_... J'ai jamais vu Deidara quand il était ado. De quoi ils parlent ?_

Le cerveau du garçon marchait à plein régime. Il avait l'impression de comprendre mais son esprit refusait de conclure quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Bizarrement, il avait peur d'en savoir plus alors il toqua à la porte et entra timidement.

"-Euh... Salut, Deidara... Je... Désolé de vous déranger. »

Itachi se leva et alla vers son cadet, le visage légèrement crispé. Soit surprit, soit inquiet, mais Sasuke avait du mal à définir cette expression.

« -Su-chan, tu te sens bien ? Tu trembles.

-Oui, oui... C'est juste les trois en bas: ils me stressent.

-Les trois ?

-Le chat s'y met aussi. »

L'aîné se permit un rire doux.  
Le blond regardait la scène du coin de l'oeil... Quelque chose clochait. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et pensa juste à comment se faire pardonner pour son erreur.  
Itachi commençait à s'inquièter: son petit frère venait de lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans le salon et l'idée que ce Saï effraie SON petit ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout, Sasuke semblait paniquer à la simple pensée de retourner en bas.  
Le grand Uchiwa embrassa le bront de son amant et alla seul voir ce qui se tramait à l'étage inférieur.  
Sasuke se retrouva donc seul avec Deidara. Le blond regarda le jeunot des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses courbes. Il ne tenterait rien: si Itachi revenait et qu'il le voyait draguer le petit Uchiwa, en plus de l'énervement pour le sac, il lui ferait la peau, c'était sûr.  
Il soupira bruyament, cherchant quoi dire.

« -Alors... Comment se passent tes vacances, Sasuke ?

-B... Bien...

-Toujours célibataire ? »

Le brun se raidit: il avait perdu son flegme naturel pour laisser place à une incapacité totale à réagir comme à son habitude.  
Il mit un instant à se reprendre et envoya aussi durement que possible:

« -Si c'est une proposition, je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne le serais pas de si tôt.

-Non, non. T'inquiète pas, c'était juste une question.

-Hn.

-...

-Et toi, ça se passe comment au boulot ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux.

-... Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-... »

L'artiste se mit à tripotter le bord de son haut. Il cherchait quoi dire pour justifier sa présence, il décida de ne pas mentir complètement.

« -J'ai mit ton frère dans une situation embarassante et j'ai préféré venir lui dire en face pour lui expliquer.

-Hn... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-... J'ai oublié des preuves d'une affaire dans un lieu publique.

-Pas d'bol. »

Deidara eut un sourire crispé. Il avait peur de la réaction de son collègue... Comment réparer son erreur ?...

A l'étage inférieur, Itachi observait les deux garçons qui se tuaient des yeux en parlant tout bas.  
Le chat était assit sur une étagère et fixait Saï de ses yeux en amandes.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas soupira bruyament et se jeta dans la cage aux lions.  
Il s'installa entre les deux brun, bien décidé à les calmer quitte à les faire sortir du manoir par la peau du cou.  
Son arrivée avait provoqué le mutisme des deux garçons, ils s'étaient tournés, chacun à un bout du canapé, faisant dos à l'autre.

« -... Bon. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les squatteurs ?

-Y'a que ce mec ne mérite pas Sasuke.

-Paske monsieur le génie sait tout mieux que le concerné. Si ton ex veut me faire partir, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire lui-même.

Itachi se massa machinalement les tempes: il en avait déjà marre.

_Bon, d'abord virer le prétendant et ensuite demander à l'ancien de partir._

L'aîné allait parler, mais le chat sauta au sol en miaulant sa faim. Le grand brun prit une profonde inspiration.

« -'Suke !! Ton monstre cause et j'ai pas de décodeur !

-J'arrive, 'Tachi ! »

Le petit Uchiwa dévalla les escaliers suivit par l'androgyne.  
Il passa devant les invités sans leur adresser un seul regard. Il prit son animal dans ses bras et l'emena dans la cuisine, laissant les quatre hommes ensembles. Le garçon se dépêcha de remplir la gamelle du félin puis il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté.  
Il était à bout de nerfs, il avait sentit le regard de Saï pendant son bref passage et ça lui avait fait encore plus peur que celui de Deidara.  
Il ne désirait qu'une chose: que son grand frère l'enlace, qu'il soit présent pour lui et lui seul.

_Pitié, 'Tachi, fait les tous sortir... Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec eux._

Alors qu'il pensait ça, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.  
Il plaqua son oreille sur la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.  
Les voix dehors ne lui étaient pas familières et, à leur ton formel, il s'agissait de policiers. Sasuke sortit aussitôt de sa « cachette » et accourut vers le hall.  
Là, il vit son aîné se faire mettre les menottes par l'un des agents de police.

« -T... 'Tachi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

L'un des hommes interrogea le grand Uchiwa en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

« -C'est qui, ta poule ? T'es mac en plus de ça ?

-La ferme ! C'est mon petit frère et vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça !

-... Itachi ?

-Ca va aller, Sasuke. Vire les trois autres et appelle quelqu'un: je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ici ce soir.

-B... Bien.

-Ca y est ? T'as fini ton numéro ?!

-Hn. »

Itachi se laissa emmené l'air confiant.  
Le jeune glaçon resta dans le couloir à fixer le porte encore entre ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire: son frère, irréprochable, venait d'être arrêté.  
Shikamaru apparu à côté de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ex dans un geste purement amical.

« -Sasuke, Temari veut que je rentre, mais... Si tu veux, je reste....

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. C'est gentil, mais elle va s'inquièter si tu ne rentres pas et si elle apprend que tu es venu me voir, je ne pense pas que tu profiteras longtemps de ton bébé. »

Le Nara aurait sans doute rit si la voix du brun n'avait pas été aussi tremblante et angoissée.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit la bise à son ancien compagnon et s'en alla sans songer une seule seconde au fait qu'il le laissait seul avec un blond peu recommandable et un brun totalement inconnu qui attisait les instincts du chat...**(la phrase est pourrie, mais je savais pas comment conclure ce passage =()**

-_Côté Kiba et Naruto_-

Naruto n'avait toujours pas parlé à son ami du coup de fil qu'il avait surprit et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Chaque fois que le garçon se montrait affectueux, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur tout.  
Est-ce que Kiba l'aimait vraiment ? Est-ce que tous ces sourires, toutes ces caresses, toutes ces attentions lui étaient vraiment destinées ?... Est-ce que Kiba pensait à l'autre quand ils faisaient l'amour ?  
Tout ça l'obscédait au point d'en perdre son appétit pour les ramen.  
Kiba l'avait emmené chez Ichiraku **(J'espère que c'est bien ça le nom du resto ^^")** pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là et l'Uzumaki en était toujours à son premier bol de nouilles. Il les touillait lentement avec ses baguettes, l'air las.  
Tout ce petit manège n'échappa pas à l'homme-chien qui, inquiet, chercha à rassurer son amant en prenant la main laissée sur la table.

« -Ca ne va pas, Naruto ?

-...

-Naruto ?

-... Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-Euh, je sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est ton prénom ?

-Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me donne jamais de surnom ?

-Je... J'avoue que j'en sais rien...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas « mon coeur » ou « amour », tu sais... Comme tu disais à l'autre au téléphone l'autre jour. »

Kiba sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il perdit des couleurs et devint blanc comme un linge. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il le fit plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne sortait.  
Devant ce mutisme, le blond s'impatienta. Il se leva, rageur et posa de l'argent sur la table.

« -Je paie ma part. Je vais à l'appart' récupérer mes affaires et je te laisserais la clé sous le paillasson. Au revoir. »

Ces deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés de manière cassante et glaciale. Et l'Uzumaki s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.  
Kiba était comme paralysé. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur. Les chuchotements fusaient dans le restorant ce qui finit de lui mettre les nerfs en boule.  
Il complèta la somme pour l'addition et parti mais... Pas en direction de l'appartement.

-_ Demeure d'Orochimaru _-

L'Hatake venait de toquer à la porte de son vieil ami, Orochimaru.  
La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme aux cheveux gris coiffés en queue de cheval avec de petites lunettes rondes. Il se poussa pour laisser le professeur entrer et il prononça bien fort.

« -Oro-sensei, votre ami est arrivé ! Je vous laisse !

-Bien, Kabuto. Reviens demain à la même heure.

-Ou... Oui, sensei ! »

Kakashi était persuadé d'avoir vu les joues de l'étudiant devenir rouges avant qu'il ne parte.  
L'enseignant de collège se mit à sourire: c'était donc à ça que ressemblait le nouveau jouet de son ancien camarade de classe** (oui, Kabuto n'a pas un super rôle dans mon histoire ^^")**.  
Il se décida enfin à entrer. Il connaissait le chemin.  
Il trouva l'homme reptilien à son bureau, il semblait travailler.  
Le grisonnant se permit un remarque.

« -Tu fais des cours particuliers** (c'est du second degrès)**, maintenant ? »

Un large sourire fendit le visage pâle du biologiste.  
Il se tourna lentement vers lui et répondit:

« -Oui, mais pour ça je choisis mes élèves selon leur « qualités »

-Et Kabuto Yakushi est meilleur dans ce domaine que le jeune Uchiwa ?

-Disons qu'il est plus accessible que Sasuke.

-Hum... Bon, tu m'as fait venir pour quoi ?

-Il t'intéresse toujours le petit Uchiwa ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question !

-Alors je vais t'expliquer mon plan. Si je parviens à l'appâter au bon moment, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.

-Hum... Même effets que la dernière fois ?

-En plus fort.

-Alors il n'y vraiment rien à craindre, il ne se souviendra ni de nous ni du lieu où il sera.

-Et oui: je suis un as pour ce genre de « médicaments »**(modestie U.U)**

-C'en serait presque diabolique.

-Oui, presque. »

Les deux professeurs se sourirent: c'était comme si Sasuke était déjà entre leurs griffes.

-_ Au poste de police de Konoah _-

L'aîné des Uchiwas restait silencieux: il avait refusé la présence d'un avocat puisqu'il était lui-même membre du barreau.  
Les pièces du dossier étaient étalées devant lui, sur la table.  
Tout le contenu du sac était là.  
Les yeux du brun froid s'arrêtèrent sur un livre. Un album photo en fait.

_Sacré Deidara. T'as vraiment RIEN détruit._

Il refixa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'inspecteur et, sans ciller, il lui balança:

« -Et alors ? »

**A suivre.**

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop frustrant.  
Note: dans le prochain chapitre, vous connaitrez ENFIN le contenu du sac (pour ceux que ça intéresse encore XD)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ! (même ceux de dernière minute ;))  
****Avec le succès qu'à eu ce personnage, je suis obligée de faire maintenant une interview:**

**_Le mot du chat_**

**Et bien, "Chat", vous êtes le personnage à succès de cette fanfic à en croire les commmentaires ! Un mot pour vos fan ?**

**Chat: Maouw !**

**Hum.... Voilà, c'était le mot du chat XD**

**Trève de conneries: voici la suite ;)**

_Pensées des personnages_**  
(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 11**

« -Et alors ? »

Le policier se permit un sourire mesquin et il expliqua la situation lentement. Très lentement.

« -Nous avons trouvé ces objets dans un sac, abandonné dans un lieu public. Et vos empreintes sont sur certaines de ces preuves.

-Lesquelles ?

-Et bien... Un carnet de notes, une photo tâchée de sang que nous n'avons pas encore identifié et... Cet album photo. »

En disant ça, l'homme l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Itachi se crispa.  
La voix de l'inspecteur se fit plus douce, mais également plus perfide.**(suspence... XD)**

« -Cet enfant sur la photo, quel âge a t-il ?

-...

-Il n'est pas très habillé, non ? Et ces hématomes...

-...

-C'est ça qui vous excite ? Les enfants battus, les garçons affaiblits ? Répondez !! »

L'homme frappa brusquement la table, mais Itachi ne réagissait toujours pas.  
L'autre dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant que l'Uchiwa ne bouge. Il prit l'album et le feuilleta, l'air neutre, sous la surveillance étroite du policier. Itachi ouvrit le libre à une page bien précise, ce n'était plus un enfant sur les photographies mais presque un adolescent.  
Le flic regarda les images et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
L'Uchiwa parla d'une voix glaciale.

« -Ca va ? Vous vous êtes assez rincé l'oeil ?

-Je... Euh...

-Quoi ? C'est le fait d'avoir découvert que c'était moi qui « posais » qui vous fait trembler ? Vous m'avez seulement traité de pédophile, à part ça tout va bien.

-J... Je reviens. »

Le policier s'en alla à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Itachi se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire: un autre officier allait prendre cette affaire.  
Il profita du fait qu'il était seul pour continuer à regarder les photos. Arrivé à la dernière page, ses mains se crispèrent et il sentit une rage infinie monter en lui. Là, il y avait une photo de Sasuke.  
Il serra les dents et se jura d'aller cracher sur la tombe de Fugaku l'année prochaine.

-_Non loin du manoir Uchiwa_-

Naruto avait récupéré ses affaires et il se dirigeait vers la résidence Uchiwa d'un pas décidé. C'était un peu loin de l'appartement de l'Inuzuka, mais il avait besoin de marcher.  
Il commençait à se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'angle de la rue: Kiba était là, il l'attendait patiemment en chien de faïence** (comme si il pouvait faire autrement :p... Ok, j'me tais XD)**.  
Dès qu'il le vit, le blond s'arrêta net. Faire le tour lui prendrait au moins une heure de plus et il commençait à en avoir pleins les pieds.  
Il baissa la tête en prenant une mine renfrognée et il passa devant son ancien compagnon sans le regarder.  
Seulement l'homme-chien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il devança l'Uzumaki dans son geste et le rattrappa alors qu'ils étaient en vue du manoir.

« -Attends un peu, Naruto.

-Laisse moi ! T'as pas capté ?! J'ai compris ce que tu faisais dans mon dos alors c'est fini !!

-Naru-kun, laisse moi t'expliquer, j't'en supplie !

-... Okay, mais pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai encore trop la rage contre toi et Sasuke m'a appelé y'a 20 minutes pour que je revienne à la maison pour ce soir.

-... »

Naruto regarda Kiba qui, en connaisseur de canidé, s'était mit à faire les yeux de chien battu pour appitoyer le petit blond. Evidemment, grand émotif, le mangeur de ramen craqua et proposa à Kiba de venir avec lui voir Sasuke.  
Ils partirent donc ensemble vers la demeure Uchiwa.  
**(C'était: "comment manipuler Naruto Uzumaki en 5 minutes, sans peine" ^^") **

-_ Dans le manoir_-

Sasuke se rongeait les sangs.  
Voir son frère se faire arrêter l'avait bien secoué et il avait appelé Naruto juste après puisque son aîné le lui avait demandé.  
Le jeune brun était assit sur le canapé, entre les deux autres. Saï faisait son croquis depuis un moment puisque personne ne parlait.  
Deidara stressait aussi pour Itachi.

« -Pardon, Sasuke. C'est sûrement ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé.

-C'est pas grave, Dei. Il avait l'air confiant, il s'en sortiera... Comme toujours.

-Tu y crois vraiment ?

-La ferme. »

Le dessinateur se mit à rire de la dispute des deux autres.  
Pas spécialement à cause de ce qu'ils disaient, surtout parce que, malgré l'attitude actuellement fragile de Sasuke, il voyait que c'était un dominant. La simple idée de tenter quelque chose avec un comportement de seme le mènerait à l'échec, il se décida donc pour une approche plus neutre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a à pouffer l'autiste avec son crayon ?

-J'suis mort de rire, le blond. T'as pas ton maquillage à retoucher ?

-Qu.. ?! »

Deidara était décidé à engueuler l'autre brun, mais un bruit de coups à la porte l'en empêcha.  
L'Uchiwa alla ouvrir, l'air neutre.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto et Kiba patientaient. Le brun leur ouvrit et les laissa entrer.  
Dès que Sasuke eu fait signe à l'homme-chien de rejoindre les autres dans le salon, l'Uzumaki le prit à part. Le petit blond parla bas.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sasu-kun ? Ton coup de téléphone m'a inquiété.

-Naruto... Itachi s'est fait arrêter tout à l'heure.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, on ne me l'a pas dit.

-Allez, c'est sûrement une erreur.

-... Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite dans le salon voir les autres.  
Là, Deidara avait sortit une poignée d'argile qu'il s'amusait à malaxer pour faire l'un de ses fameux animaux miniatures et Kiba regardait les dessins que Saï lui montrai.  
Dès que l'Uzumaki posa un pied dans la pièce, Kiba se jeta sur lui.

« -Naru-chan ! Ce coup de fil que tu as surprit, c'était avec Saï que je parlais. C'est mon ex.

-M... Mais... Ces surnoms ?

-J'ai gardé la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Quand on surnomme quelqu'un pendant des années, on a du mal à revenir au nom normal.** (on argument selon vous ?)**

-... »

Le blondinet aux yeux bleus resta silencieux pendant un instant puis il se jeta sur son compagnon en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
Sasuke grimaça en voyant ça: son Itachi commençait à sérieusement lui manquer.  
Il se sentit tiré par la manche. Deidara le fit s'asseoir à sa place initiale.

« -Arrête de faire ta gueule d'enterrement ! Tu l'as dit toi même: il s'en sort toujours.

-... Oui, mais c'est mon frère. C'est normal que je m'inquiète.

-Bon... Tu fais quoi d'habitude pour te calmer ?

-... Le ménage, mais j'l'ai déjà fait ce matin.**(Sasuke: homme à tout faire ! =D)**

-Ben dit donc, t'es un stressé toi... Occupe toi de ton monstre ou des bestioles de l'autres malade du musée.

-... Ouais, je... Je vais voir mon chat.

-CHAT ?! »

Kiba avait crié en se redressant brusquement. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées , ses mains temblaient et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.  
Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui mais seul Saï parvint à expliquer la situation.

« -Me dit pas que tu as toujours peur des chats ?!

-SI !!! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, un petit « miaou » se fit entendre. Le félin se frotta contre la jambe de l'Inuzuka en ronronnant.  
Kiba poussa un cri et s'en alla à toute vitesse se cacher en haut des escaliers.  
Le chat alla, comme si de rien n'était, se blottir auprès de son maître.

« -Bon, Naruto, tu devrais aller rassurer le fan des chiens. Je vais mettre mon chat à l'abris de ton mec et de son ex **(il parle de Saï)**. »

Et l'Uchiwa partit, son animal dans les bras.  
Saï et Deidara se retrouvèrent donc seuls.  
Le brun continuait son dessin de Sasuke, mais il finit par s'arrêter au « milieu » du travail, satisfait du résultat **(note: dans certains style de dessin, on dessine la personne nue avant de faire les vêtements... On peut dire que quand le personnage est finit sans être habillé, c'est la moitié du travail ^^")**.  
Il regarda le sculpteur par dessus son carnet.

« -Tu comptes partir quand, la blonde ?

-La blonde, elle t'emmerde. Je ne partierais pas tant que tu seras là.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Itachi ne voudrait pas que je laisse son petit frère sans surveillance... Ou à ta portée, c'est pareil. »

Le dessinateur lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à son croquis.

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

Itachi feuilletait l'album, les sourcils froncés. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux « jeux » de son père.

_Sasuke... Je me demande si il se souvient de ce que cette raclure de Fugaku a fait... Je ne pense pas._

L'Uchiwa avait regardé TOUTES les photos pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait bien qu'une seule de son petit frère.  
Il soupira de soulagement: l'image était assez soft et il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente.

_T'es mort au bon moment, charognard._

Il ferma le livre avec un sourire méprisant puis il examina le reste des objets. A côté de l'album, il y avait la photo tâchée de sang où toute la famille posait avec un sourire hypocrite.

_Sauf moi qui ne sourit pas et Mikoto et Sasu: eux, ils sont vraiment heureux... Ce n'était pas une famille pour nous._

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur le revolver puis il passa sur des habits tailles M couverts de sang et enfin sur un carnet de notes.  
Il allait le prendre pour l'examiner, mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une femme en uniforme accompagnée d'un homme barbue et d'une jeune femme qui semblait hors de son élément ici.  
Ils se présentèrent comme Kurenaï Yûhi, Asuma Sarutobi et Anko Mitarashi.  
Les femmes s'asseyèrent pendant que l'homme barbu allumait une cigarette. Il souffla la fumée au visage d'Itachi qui plissa le nez mais ne broncha pas plus.  
La plus âgée des deux femmes s'assuya sur la table en se penchant légèrement.

« -Alors, Uchiwa, tu as fait le tour des preuves ?

-Oui. Mais, finalement, est-ce qu'elles sont contre moi ? J'ai un doute.

-... »

Ils se lancèrent des regards entre flics avant de répondre.

« -On est plus très sûrs en fait. Anko est là pour te soutenir psychologiquement.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement sec et cassant que la psychologue avait sursauté en l'entendant.  
Ils n'insistèrent pas, mais ils étaient décidés à en savoir plus.

« -Je voudrais téléphoner, j'ai le droit ?

-Euh...

-Je veux juste appeler mon petit frère pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

-Bien, mais tu devras mettre le haut parleur.

-Hn. »

Itachi garda une expression neutre.  
Il prit le portable qu'on lui tendait et, après avoir vu une nouvelle fois ce maudit album, il composa le numéro.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter les deux artistes.  
Sasuke arriva en courant et aggripa le combinet après avoir coupé le haut parleur automatique.** (Mais si, c'était dit dans le chapitre 1 =D)**

« -Allo ?

-Sasu ? C'est moi.

-'Tachi, enfin ! Tu vas bien ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, petit frère. Je suis encore en garde-à-vue.

-... Tu me manques.

-Je sais. Tu as viré les autres ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai appelé Naruto pour m'aider à tenir.

-... Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux quand je rentrerais.

-Ah ? De quoi ?

-... De Fugaku. »

Le sourire du jeune Uchiwa disparu aussitôt.

« -... Si tu veux.

-Allez, ciao, Sasu-baka.

-Bye, idiot de grand frère. »

Il raccrocha.  
La façon de parler de son aîné lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient écoutés, d'où le manque de surnom et lataquinerie de le fin.  
Fatigué de tout ça, Sasuke se tourna vers Deidara et Saï, le regard glacial.

« -Vous comptez partir quand ?

-Dès que tu me le demanderas. Donc, maintenant. »

Aussitôt, le dessinateur remballa ses affaires et alla dire aurevoir au couple. Quand il revint, il se pencha vivement vers le propriétaire pour le saluer et fit un bref signe de main à l'androgyne avant de sortir pour de bon.  
A peine deux minutes après, ce fut Deidara qui annonça son départ.  
Dès qu'il fut sortit, Sasuke se sentit affreusement seul.  
C'est vrai que Naruto était là, mais puisqu'il était avec Kiba, il serait de trop si il allait les voir.  
L'Uchiwa s'effondra en mode larve devant la TV. Il se remémora alors les paroles de son aîné.

_Parler de Fugaku ?... De père ?... Il n'a jamais voulut en parler avant, pourquoi maintenant ?_

Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

-_Au musée de Konoha_-

Shino venait de terminer son travail d'insectologue.  
Après avoir passé sa journée à trier des papillons et des scarabés, il avait hâte de rentrer à la résidence Hyûga pour y retrouver son compagnon et avoir un peu de réconfort.  
Il salua son chef et quelques collègues, mais il se stoppa net en apercevant Neji dans le hall.  
Il accourut aussitôt vers l'Hyûga, paniqué, pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

« -Ne-kun, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Ah, enfin ! Naruto m'a appelé il y a plus d'une heure: Itachi s'est fait arrêté !

-Itachi ? Uchiwa Itachi, se faire arrêter ? C'est impossible !... Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais Sasuke s'était retrouvé tout seul et il a appelé l'Uzumaki.

-Mouais... Je suppose que Kiba est venu avec, donc il est quand même seul.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qe je te demande d'aller le rejoindre.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma famille, mais toi... Il te fait confiance et... Tu l'aimes encore un peu.

-Neji...

-C'est pas le problème, Shino. Je sais que tu tiens encore à lui, c'est pour ça que je pense que tu es le plus à même de le comprendre et de le réconforter en l'absence d'Itachi.

-...

-Alors ?

-... Oui, j'y vais. »

Il s'embrassèrent amoureusement dans l'entrée, se foutant complètement des rares visiteurs qui se trouvaient encore là.

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

Itachi était avachit sur la table.  
Il s'ennuyait de son petit frère, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le cajôler, de l'embrasser. Mais voilà, il était coincé dans une pièce éxiguë avec deux flics et une psy qui commençaient sérieusement à lui tapper sur le système.  
Ils semblaient vouloir entrer dans sa tête et, pour Itachi, ça ressemblait à un jeu pervers où ces inconnus trouvaient un plaisir malsain à fouiner dans ses souvenirs d'enfant.

« -Une dernière fois: est-ce que vous avez été victime d'abus durant votre enfance ?

-Tiens, vous me vouvoyez maintenant ?

-S'il vous plaît: répondez à la question.

-(soupire) Vous avez vu les photos, non ?

-Il nous faut une réponse claire et nette, monsieur Uchiwa. »

Il soupira bruyament, résigné.  
Il prenait conscience que, si il ne voulait pas passer ses derniers jours de congé en prison, il avait intérêt à répondre rapidement à leurs questions.

« -Oui.

-Etait-ce quelqu'un de votre famille ?

-Oui, mon paternel.

-Et votre mère ?

-Quoi, ma mère ?

-Elle... Faisait comme lui ou... Vous encourageait à...

-NON. Mikoto n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

-Est-ce qu'elle était au courant de ce que votre père faisait ?

-... Oui.

-Et votre frère ? A t-il subit des sévices ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'espère que non. »

Itachi était tout bonnement tétanisé.  
Il venait d'imaginer son cadet subir le joug de leur père et ça avait suffit à lui glacer le sang.  
Il ferma les paupières et souffla.  
Ses yeux le brûlaient, il était épuisé et sentait qu'il risquait de fondre en larmes pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps si il ne se reposait pas.

« -On ne peut pas reprendre demain ? Je suis fatigué.

-... »

-_Au manoir Uchiwa_-

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.  
Sasuke n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux et le couple était à l'étage, dans la chambre, à batifoller.  
Dans la pénombre, deux grands yeux verts brillaient.  
A croire que seul le chat s'inquiètait pour son maître car il vint se blottir contre lui. Dès que le jeune homme de retrouva en contact avec la fourure chaude de l'animal, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
L'angoisse le rongeait de l'intérieur et son amant lui manquait... Non: son grand frère lui manquait.  
Son coeur s'était brisé lorsque les policiers avaient emmené Itachi et il en souffrait toujours.  
Le félin lécha doucement les joues humides du jeune homme, comme pour aténuer un petit peu sa peine et lui offrir son affection.

Pendant ce temps, en haut, Naruto et Kiba avaient finit de se papouiller.  
Ils reprenaient leur souffle et leurs esprits, silencieusement. Le blondinet finit par rompre le calme.

« -J'ai faim. »

Et oui: il n'avait presque rien mangé à midi puisque la supposée trahison de l'homme-chien l'avait dégoûté.  
Il se redressa et embrassa chastement les lèvres de son amant.

« -Je vais descendre grignoter, tu m'attends ?

-Oui, alors dépêche toi. »

Ils sourièrent puis la terreur des ramen quitta la chambre pour aller se rassasier.  
Il descendit lentement les escaliers et sursauta en entandant la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Se rappelant que Sasuke était encore en bas, l'Uzumaki prit son courage à deux mains et alla explorer l'étage sombre où un intrus rôdait.

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Review ? XD  
Dans le chapitre suivant: la révélation sur l'intrus dans le manoir, la déposition d'Itachi Uchiwa et... Peut-être un autre mot du chat, qui sait :p  
Au fait, je cherche un nom pour le chat alors si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas =D****  
****Euh...  
Oui, je crois que c'est maintenant que je dois vous le dire: je ne pourrais pas poster mon chapitre la semaine prochaine: j'ai TRES peu de chances d'avoir l'ordi et donc je ne pense pas pouvoir tapper le chapitre suivant et le poster dans les temps, désolée é.è**

**A dans deux semaines =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review !  
Je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant à part: bonne lecture ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(Intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 12**

Se rappelant que Sasuke était encore en bas, l'Uzumaki prit son courage à deux mains et alla explorer l'étage sombre où un intrus rôdait.  
Naruto était devant la porte. Il devait pleuvoir, il y avait des traces d'humidité qui allaient vers le salon.  
Il marcha lentement et s'approcha du canapé. Il vit une silhouette accroupie à côté du meuble. Il alluma la petite lampe et en s'apprêtant à hurler, mais la main de l'inconnu se plaqua sur sa bouche, le faisant taire.  
L'Aburame était là, et lui faisait signe de ne pas parler. Il s se penchèrent tous les deux pour voir Sasuke, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son chat contre lui et qui, malgré son sommeil, continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler.  
Kiba qui s'impatientait descendit l'escalier.

« -Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

A ces mots, l'Uchiwa se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court.  
Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et se tourna vers ses camarades en forçant un sourire.

« -Ah, désolé, j'ai dû m'endormir !... Que fais-tu là, Shino ? »

L'Aburame ne répondit pas. Il passa un doigt sur la joue de son ancien compagnon, y ceuillant une larme.  
Instinctivement, Sasuke essuya ses joues avec un petit rire gêné. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un Uchiwa, ils le savaient.  
Kiba s'était avancé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état de leur hôte et, pour le coup, Naruto se sentait encore plus stupide que d'habitude.  
L'Aburame s'installa à côté du brun froid et, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.

« -Chut, Su-kun. On est là. Ne t'en fait pas...

-Mais... Shino, je vais bien, okay ?

-Menteur. »

En l'entendant dire ça, le jeune Uchiwa se mordit la lèvre.  
Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas de raison valable selon lui.

_'Tachi, tu me manques tellement..._

L'idée de déverser sa peine ne le dérangeait pas, mais c'était dur devant plusieurs personnes. Sans parler de l'Inuzuka qui ne le connaissait pas bien.  
L'Uzumaki prit son amant à part et lui souffla de remonter dans la chambre, qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Kiba savait parfaitement que ça durerait un moment, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne situation pour faire un scandale.  
Il embrassa son homme et remonta dans la chambre enfin... Il fit semblant: il préfèra rester dans l'escalier pour surveiller.

-_Au manoir Hyûga_-

Neji venait de rentrer.  
Il s'était appliqué pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller sa famille, mais c'était sans compter sur son oncle qui n'aimait pas ne pas savoir où il était.

« -C'est à c't'heure-ci que tu rentres ? »

La jeune brun faillit éclater de rire en entendant le ton que l'homme avait employé.

« -Pardon, mon oncle. Je suis passé au musée chercher Shino.

-Je vois ça... Tu l'as oublié là-bas ?

-Non, mais un de nos amis traverse une phase difficile et mon Shino est le mieux placé pour l'aider.

-Hum... Ne tarde pas trop à aller te coucher.

-Oui, mon oncle. »

Neji souriait.  
Le ton formel de son aîné montrait qu'il s'inquiètait pour lui, ça le rassurait. Vu que Hiashi Hyûga était comme son père, le fait qu'il l'apprécie comptait beaucoup pour lui.  
Neji se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et, allongé sur son lit, il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en envoyant Shino là-bas.** (il serait temps qu'il se pose la question quand même -_-")**

-_Chez le Nara_-

Temari se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Shikamaru restait patient et muet malgré le fait que ça l'empêchait de dormir.  
La blonde alluma la lumière pour la énième fois et se tourna vers son homme.

« -Tu as sûr de n'avoir rien à me dire ?

-Tema-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais allé voir Sasuke pour lui parler d'un truc et que son frère s'était fait arrêter. Que veux-tu de plus ?

-Que tu arrêtes d'aller voir cette trainée de Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Le génie resta en bug sur cette phrase. Ca ne lui avait pas plû du tout, mais il se retenait pour ne pas réagir trop brutalement comparé à son habitude.  
Il inspira profondément puis souffla. Calmé, il répondit.

« -Je vais faire comme si tu étais influencée par les hormones de grossesse, d'accord ?

-Mais...

-Temari. J'accepte le fait que tu n'aimes pas Sasuke, mais c'et une partie de mon passé que je ne peux pas renier. Alors je te prierais de ne plus parler de lui en ces termes, merci. »

Dès qu'il eut dit ça, il se tourna dos à sa compagne et ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.  
Ne trouvant rien à redire, la blonde de Suna se tourna de son côté et éteignit la lumière.

-__le lendemain matin,_ au manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement.  
Il avait un mal de crâne atroce et ses joues lui semblaient sèches.  
Il se redressa lentement et examina l'endroit: il était dans sa chambre, sous sa couette. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas venu là tout seul.  
Il se souvenait avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de Naruto, mais il ne leur avait rien dit sur l'amour impossible qu'il entretenait avec son frère ni sur rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Il mit donc sa migraine sur le compte de cette nuit passée à pleurer et partit se préparer.  
Dans la cuisine, Shino préparait le petit déjeuner en sifflotant.  
Ils n'avaient pas obtenu de réponse sur le pourquoi de l'état de Sasuke, mais au moins il avait évacué sa peine, c'était déjà ça.

_Je me demande pourquoi il bloque comme ça... Il faut vraiment que ce soit grave pour qu'il refuse d'en parler... Ah, Sasuke, tu es désespérant..._

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit en grinçant.  
Le garçon à l'entrée lança un regard pour être sûr que personne n'était là.  
Rassuré, il entra.

« -Ca va mon coeur ?

-Oui, Kiba-kun. »

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

Itachi venait de passer une nuit atroce. Entre les bruits incessant, les cris, et les prisonniers qui le draguaient, c'est tout juste si il avait pû fermer l'oeil.  
Asuma l'avait emmené dans la même salle que la veille et avait commencé à lui poser les mêmes questions.

« -J'ai déjà répondu hier.

-Je sais, mais vous êtiez fatigué, c'est la procédure.

-Pfff... Bon. Je veux bien répéter, mais c'est donnant-donnant.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été arrêté.

-... Et bien, des preuves ont été trouvées et...

-Les faits, s'il vous plaît.

-... On suppose que ça a un rapport avec le meurtre de vos parents.

-Hn... J'ai déjà fait une déposition là dessus, le jour même.

-Oui, mais on avait pas tout ces détails et la boss...

-La boss ?

-L'officier qui travaille sur cette affaire depuis le début. C'est peut-être elle qui t'a interrogé, d'ailleurs.

-Hn... J'me souviens vaguement d'une femme blonde, mais...

-Oui ça devait être Tsunade. Elle va peut-être chercher à te revoir.

-Hn... Si je refais ma déposition maintenant en l'écrivant et tout, est-ce que je pourrais espérer rentrer chez moi avant l'année prochaine ?

-Sarcastique, hein ? Tu dois vraiment en avoir marre. Voilà une feuille et un stylo... Alors, tu me racontes ?

-Bien. Fugaku... S'amusait, disons, avec moi depuis que j'avais 5 ou 6 ans et j'en ai parlé à ma mère qu'à 12. Elle m'a envoyé en pensionnat pour me protéger, c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Deidara. Le jour du meurtre, il m'a raccompagné chez moi mais, arrivé devant le manoir, on a entendu un coup de feu. Je suis entré et j'ai vu un homme de petite taille menacer Sasuke. J'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai à peine regardé ce mec, je me suis jeté sur lui pour protéger Sasuke. Je me suis battu avec lui, il m'a blessé et s'est enfuit. Sasuke était terrorisé. Ce... Cet homme avait tué notre mère sous ses yeux. mon ami était inquiet et il nous a rejoint à l'intérieur. J'ai repensé à ce que Fugaku m'avait fait et j'avait peur qu'on me soupçonne et qu'on me sépare de mon petit frère alors j'ai paniqué. J'ai donné l'album photo et mes vêtements tâchés de sang à mon camarade pour qu'il les fasse disparaître.

-Et le pistolet ?

-Je... C'était le mien. J'avais vraiment peut de Fugaku et je m'étais arrangé pour avoir de quoi me défendre. Je l'ai aussi donné à Deidara quand j'ai vu que ce porc était mort. Après seulement, j'ai appelé la police.

-Vous n'avez donc pas tué vos parents ?

-Je ne vais pas vous dire que la mort de Fugaku m'a fait de la peine, ce serait mentir. Mais même si je remercie celui qui a eu la brillante idée de le refroidir, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner la mort de ma mère. Mikoto n'était pas une mère parfaite, mais elle nous aimait et elle faisait de son mieux.

-Je vois... Je vais chercher Tsunade pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense. Vous allez entendre là, si elle est sortie, il n'y en a pour au moins deux heures.

-Non, non... Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

-Parceque mon congé est presque terminé et je vais bientôt devoir reprendre le boulot.

-Oh... Je... Je pourrais peut-être en parler à la boss. »

Itachi lui adressa un regard presque implorant.  
Il avait compté et recompté les jours et il ne lui en restait plus que 2 avant de retourner au boulot. L'homme barbu quitta la pièce et il revint une demi-heure après, l'air grave.

« -C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, mais l'officier Tsunade compte vous rendre visite à votre demeure: ne quittez pas la ville. »

Itachi hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en le remerciant.  
Il ne traîna pas plus longtemps au commissariat et il se dirigea vers le manoir Uchiwa. Il marchait rapidement, plongé dans ses réflexions et, d'un seul coup, il décida de faire un détour...**(pour aller où ?... Mystère !! XD)**

-_Résidence Hyûga_-

Neji se leva tranquillement de son lit.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais il était de bonne humeur. Descendu, il fit la bise à son oncle et sa tante avant d'embrasser Hanabi sur le front. La jeune fille lui offrit un de ses rares mais magnifiques sourires qui donnent forcément la pêche pour la journée.  
Soudain, alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de café matinale, il sentit comme un souffle d'air glacé sur sa nuque. Son sourire disparu aussitôt et une angoisse étrange l'étreignit. Il avait une très mauvais présentiment.  
Il quitta la table sans dire un mot et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque avec son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de son compagnon et attendit qu'il réponde.

_J'espère pour toi que je me fais des idées, Shino._

-__Quelques instants avant_, au manoir Uchiwa_-

Shino et Kiba étaient seuls dans la cuisine et ils en profitaient.  
L'Aburame embrassa tendrement l'inuzuka pendant qu'il laissait aller ses mains dans son dos.  
Ils s'écartèrent et l'éthologue prit la parole.

« -J'étais censé le dire à Neji aujourd'hui, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke...

-Hum... Je... Je ne sais pas quand le dire à Naruto. Il a surprit un coup de téléphone que je t'ai passé et j'ai mit ça sur le dos de Saï.**(vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ?)**

-Mais... T'aurais dû lui avouer, ça allait plus vite !

-J'ai paniqué, et... »

Soudain, la parole s'ouvrit, laissant tout juste ux amants le temps de se séparer.  
Naruto entra, traînant presque Sasuke.

« -Oy ! Regardez qui j'vous ramène !

-Salut les gars **(là, faut l'imaginer en mode mort-vivant, peau blanche yeux rouges etc...)**

-T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, Su-kun. »

Le blond hocha la tête puis, il entraîna Kiba à l'extérieur avec un grand sourire.  
Sasuke soupira et se déplaça jusqu'à la cafetière avec une tête de déterré. Shino posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
Il continua sa cuisine jusqu'à ce que son portable ne sonne. Il décrocha tranquillement.

« -Alloooooo ?

-Salut, Shino. C'est Neji.

-Neji ? Comment ça va, amour ?

-... Pas terrible.

-Quoi ? Tu m'inquiète, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je... Tu es avec qui là ?

-Ben y'a Naruto et Kiba qui viennent juste de sortir. Il y a aussi Sasuke, il vient de se reveiller. Il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, je reviendrais dès qu'Itachi sera rentré.

-Hum...

-Un problème ?

-Sasuke est célibataire.

-Je vois pas le rapport. C'est même toi qui m'a demandé d'y aller.

-Oui, et j'aurais pas dû.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu me trompes avec Sasuke Uchiwa ?!

-Qu... ?! Mais non, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es tombé sur la tête ?!

-... Laisse tomber.

-Ouais, on en reparlera.

-... »

L'Aburame raccrocha en grimaçant. Cette conversation était l'occasion de lui parler de Kiba, mais il ne voulait pas y mêler Sasuke: il était déjà assez mal sans ça.  
Shino posa deux tasses de cafés et des tartines sur la table. Il regarda son ex qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

« -Su-kun ? Il y a un problème ?

-T'as pas vu mon chat ?

-Non. Il n'est pas ici, il doit se balader.

-Non, j'l'aurais vu... Il n'était pas en haut, ni à cet étage...

-Sasuke, calme toi. Il a dû se planquer quelque part. Tu remplis sa gamelle et il viendra quand il aura faim.

-... Oui, tu as raison. »

Le jeune Uchiwa se força à manger. Il n'avait pas faim et tout l'inquiètait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.  
Ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge se serrait malgré lui.  
La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.  
Seulement, le jeune Uchiwa n'espérait plus et, si c'était pour laisser entrer Saï ou Deidara, ce n'était pas la peine.  
Il noya son regard dans le noir de son café, sans rien dire. Shino ne comprenait pas et, résigné, il alla lui même ouvrir.  
Il dévérouilla la porte et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Itachi Uchiwa.

« -Oy, Shino... Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

-Euh... Ou... Oui. »

Le brun se poussa pour le laisser entrer. L'aîné passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard.  
Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

« -Sasuke ? Tu es là ? »

L'Uchiwa attendit une minute puis un bruit l'interpela.  
La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit et, brusquement, Sasuke atterrit dans les bras de son grand-frère.

« -Ah Ah ! On dirait que tu es content de me revoir.

-T'imagine même pas ! Tu m'as manqué, 'Tachi.

-Toi aussi, trésor. »

Les deux s'enlaçaient, se foutant éperduemment des trois autres garçon qui risquaient de se douter de quelque chose.  
Itachi frappa le front de son cadet d'une pichenette avant de lui souffler gentillement à l'oreille.

« -Sasu-chan, tu veux bien m'attendre dans la cuisine ? Si tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, on pourrait le faire ensemble.

-Oui mon 'Tachi. Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Merci mon ange. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de se séparer.  
Itachi se tourna vers l'Aburame dès que son petit frère fut rentré dans la cuisine.

« -Shino, sans vouloir te vexer: qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben... Sasuke n'était pas en très grande forme, je voulais juste le réconforter.

-Hn... Il allait mal à quel point ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu pleurer autant depuis qu'il a rompu avec Naruto. »

L'aîné des Uchiwas grimaça.  
Ca avait effectivement été une étape très dure pour son petit frère, mais un bonheur pour lui. Il avait eu l'occasion de le consoler.  
Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il semblait avoir récupéré du poil de la bête. Il avait refait du café et avait remplit la gamelle de son animal.  
Il s'installa sur une chaise et resta immobile à attendre son homme.  
Itachi entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Il alla directement embrasser son amant comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout à l'heure.  
L'aîné se plaça à la droite de Sasuke avec le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé.

« -Alors, pourquoi ils t'ont interrogé ?

-Une banalité. Puis ils ont recommencé à me poser des questions à propos de la mort de nos parents.

-Oh... C'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on parle de Fugaku ?

-Hn... Pas tant de Fugaku que... De ça. »

Itachi laissa tomber sur la table la photo de Sasuke, nu, qu'il avait prit dans l'album de leur père.  
Le jeune homme devint livide envoyant l'image.  
Son menton tremblait et des souvenirs refoulés revinrent à la surface.

« -Où... Où as-tu trouvé cette horreur ?

-Ttu le sais bien mon Sasu.

-T... C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Oh que si. Et je ne te jugerais pas pour ça.

-Quoi ?

-... Moi aussi... J'ai été dans ton cas. »

**A suivre.**

**Fin de chapitre ! =)  
Je passe une annonce aux anonymes: si vous avez un endroit où je peux vous prévenir que le chapitre est posté ou si j'ai un retard imprévu, signalez le moi dans un com (je le supprimerais après si vous voulez)  
Je précise que je ne préviens que ceux qui m'ont commentez au dernier chapitre... Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ^^**

**J'ai reçu de nombreux noms pour le chat, j'y réfléchis encore ! Vous pouvez encore m'en donner si vous voulez XD (c'est tojours marrant de voir vos idées ^^)**

**A la semaine prochaine =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde !! Merci pour vos review =D  
Dans ce chapitre des passages pas vraiment drôles, mais nécessaires et... Un petit délire ^^" (ma seule note d'auteur si je me souviens bien ;))**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Pensées des personnages_  
**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le ! **

**Chapitre 13**

« -... Moi aussi... J'ai été dans ton cas. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.  
Petit à petit, une angoisse sans nom l'envahit. Des sensations revenaient: une main qui passait sous son pyjama, des lèvres sur son cou, une caresse sur sa cuisse... Ce rictus effrayant...  
Le jeune Uchiwa sursauta en sentant la main de son aîné sur la sienne.

« -Sasuke, tout va bien. On va en parler et...

-Non. Non, je ne veux pas en parler, Itachi.

-Mais, trésor...

-J'ai dit non ! »

A ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce, rageur.  
Shino vit son ancien compagnon grimper 4 à 4 les marches de l'escalier et il entendit la porte claquer.  
Peu de temps après, l'Uzumaki descendit les marches à son tour.

« -Shino, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke ?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais voir.

-Je viens avec toi ! »

Le blond rejoignit son ami et, tous les deux, ils allèrent voir Itachi.  
L'Uchiwa buvait son bol, les yeux fermés, le visage neutre. Les deux étudiants se lancèrent un regard puis l'Aburame décida de prendre la parole.

« -Itachi, ton frère à l'air... Un peu énervé, c'est...

-Ca lui passera.

-Mais...

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires: c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à son état ! è.é

-Pardon ?! »

L'Uchiwa venait de se lever, bousculant la table qui fit un bruit atroce.  
Il était vraiment fâché.

« -Je t'interdis de dire que je ne m'intéresse pas au sort de mon petit frère ! Je tiens à lui et tout ce que je fais est pour lui, c'est clair ?! »

Les deux garçons n'osèrent pas broncher.  
Itachi était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchit, mais quand il pétait les plombs, il pouvait faire vraiment peur.  
Itachi leur lança un regard noir avant de partir vers l'étage supérieur pour tenter de communiquer avec son petit frère.  
Arrivé devant la porte, il resta hésitant une seconde puis il toqua.  
Pas de réponse.  
Il recommença...  
Toujours rien.  
Il poussa la porte, sans attendre l'aval.

« -Sasuke ! Tu pourrais répondre au m... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
Son petit frère était planqué sous sa couette, il tremblait.

« -Su-chan ? »

Il alla vers le lit de son amant puis il s'allongea juste à côté du garçon.

« -Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-... Je ne veux pas en parler... Je ne veux même pas y penser.

-Là, mon amour... Ne pleure pas.

-Je ne pleure pas ! »

Le corps du jeune homme fut prit de violent soubresauts.  
L'aîné ne réagissait pas, il savait pourquoi son amour avait aussi peur.

« -Père s'est fâché quand tu as pleuré, c'est ça ?

-... Oui...

-Ecoute, si ça peut t'aider, je vais parler d'abord, mais... Je... Enfin... Ca va être difficile.

-... »

Itachi ouvrit puis referma la bouche plusieurs fois.  
Il voulait lui confier tout ça, mais c'était dur de faire remonter ces souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait enfouit pendant des années.

« -Je... J'avais 5 ou 6 ans qyand père a commencé à... A abuser de moi. Il me convaquait dans son bureau et... Il me caressait et... Enfin... La première fois, je me disais que tout était de ma faute, que je l'avais séduit accidentellement, mais ça contiuait. Quoi que je fasse, il me redemandait de venir, il me déshabillait et m'allongeait sur le bureau. Il... Il me violait et... Si je pleurais, il s'énervait encore plus et il me frappait. Quand... Quand il avait fini ou juste avant de commencer, il me prenait en photo et il la mettait dans son... « merveilleux album ». Tu es né quelques mois après le début de ses actes déplacés et... J'avais peur pour toi, alors je me suis dit que tant que je lui serais soumit, il ne s'en prendrait pas à toi. Je me suis laissé faire pendant sept ans. Puis... J'ai fini par en parler à mère.

-... Tu as eu le courage de le faire ?

-Oui et non... Père... Fugaku avait été brutal. Il m'avait frappé au visage cette fois-ci et Mikoto s'est tout de suite mit en tête que je m'étais bagarré et... J'ai enfin pû lui dire. Mais je ne lui ai pas tout avoué. Elle a cru que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Ce soir là, les parents s'étaient disputés. Elle hurlait comme une hystérique et lui, il essayait de se justifier... On avait pas l'habitude, ça t'avait même réveillé. Tu avais peur et je t'ai rassuré. Tu étais si petit, si innocent... Tu croyais qu'ils se disputaient parce que tu avais parler durement à une de tes groupies. Tu te rappelles ?

-... Oui. Le lendemain, tu es partit.

-C'est vrai. Mikoto avait menacé Fugaku de le dénoncer et de la quitter si jamais il recommençait, alors... Ils m'ont envoyé en pensionnat pour ma sécurité. Je... J'ignore si père a tenu longtemps avant de s'en prendre à toi et si il t'a forcé plusieurs fois, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je bénie le jour où on l'a refroidit... Et... Ca m'a fait drôle de te voir fleurir la tombe de ce vieux porc. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

-Tu t'en veux ? Pourquoi ?

-... Si j'étais resté, il ne t'aurais pas touché... »

_Si j'étais revenu à temps, il n'aurais même pas eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de t'approcher._

Itachi enlaça son homme à travers la couette. Il ne vouait plus parler.  
Sasuke se sentait un peu mieux. Il était triste pour son aîné, mais il était un peu plus détendu.  
Il soupira en songeant « donnant-donnant » puis il se décida à tout lui raconter.

« -Après ton départ, j'étais anéantit. J'avais l'impression que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu ne m'aimais plus. Alors, quand père m'a dit de venir dans son bureau et qu'il m'a enlacé en... En m'assurant qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il m'aimait, je l'ai laissé faire. Les premières fois, il me touchait, mais il a fini par... Prendre cette photo et... Il... Il a voulut me forcer et j'ai pleuré. Il s'est mit en colère et il a menacé de me frapper si je ne lui obéissait pas et...

-...Et quoi ?

-... Il a dit que je... Que j'étais responsable de ton départ, que tout était de ma faute. Je n'ai pas osé y redire. Il a été brusque et, quand il a eu fini, il m'a insulté parce que je pleurais... Je n'ai pas pû calmer mes larmes, même des heures après ça et... Maman pensait que c'était parce que tu étais partit, je n'ai pas eu le cran de lui dire pour père. Le... Le lendemain, j'ai fait un malaise en classe. A cause des souvenir et... De la douleur... Enfin, Maman est venue me chercher et quand on est rentré, il... Il y a eu les coups de feu, la mort des parents, ton retour... Quand les policiers m'ont interrogé, j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai rien dit. Ils ne m'ont pas examiné pour ne pas me traumatiser d'avantage... Mais toi, au moins, tu étais là... Je t'aime, 'Tachi.

-Je t'aime, Su-chan. »

Les deux restèrent étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, soulagés.  
En avoir parler, s'être comprit, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour les rapprocher encore plus...

-_ Chez le Nara _-

Temari et Shikamaru n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis leur dispute de la veille et ça devenait pesant.  
Gaara et Hinata en étaient d'autant plus tendus.  
Le rouquin d'habitude peu engageant et discret se sentait obligé de mettre de l'ambiance.

« -Hé ! J'en ai entendu une excellente l'autre jour ! Quel est le cri du canard de Barbari ? »

Silence de mort, regards de travers... De quoi filer la pétoche au champion des bout-en-train !  
Hinata fit donc semblant de réfléchir rien que pour ne pas décevoir son fiancé.

« -Allez... Le cri du canard de Barbari ?

-Pfff... Coin Coin ?

-Mais non, c'est « Baston » !! **(Vanne sortie tout droit du CD de Naheulbeuk XD Désolée, c'était trop tentant =D)**

-Hum... Oui, c'est... C'est très drôle Gaa-kun. »

Le couple de Nara ne répondit pas. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire semblant de rire aux blagues désespérées de Gaara.  
Voyant que sa vanne avait fait un flop, il n'insista pas plus.  
Il lança un regard à son amie qui prit Temari par le bras pour l'emmener dans la pièce voisine.  
Seuls, les deux garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence.  
Le génie savait ce que son futur beau-frère allait lui dire, mais il le laissa quand même parler.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Ma soeur est en cloque et toi... ?!

-Moi quoi ? Hier, elle m'a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plû du tout.

-Tu vas la demander en mariage: rien de ce qu'elle dira ne devra te perturber, clair ?

-... Elle a insulté Sasuke.

-Oh...

-Et... Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve que cette futilité me fasse mal ! Je ne suis plus amoureux de Sasuke, c'est du passé. Lui aussi a tourné la page, je le sais, mais... Je ne supporte pas q'elle le méprise à ce point.

-Je vois... Je peux lui en parler pour la calmer, mais de ton côté il faut que tu évite de parler de lui ou d'aller le voir trop souvent.

-... »

Le génie hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.  
C'était difficile de se faire à l'idée de ne plus revoir son mailleur ami, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-_ Manoir Uchiwa _-

Naruto se promenait dans la maison, cherchant une occupation.  
Shino avait voulut leur montrer ses insectes et c'était le genre de chose qui ennuyait affreusement le blondinet.  
L'Uzumaki avait donc laissé l'éthologue et Kiba ensemble qui, loin de s'intéresser aux animaux, profitaient un peu de cette solitude en se câlinant.  
Le mangeur de ramen s'arrêta devant la porte et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il entra sans frapper...

-_ Appartement de Deidara _-

L'androgyne jouait avec une poignée d'argile, ça le détendait.  
Il repensait à sa visite de la veille chez les Uchiwas. Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement des deux frères, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Je me demande si Itachi-san a été libéré... J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour lui._

Et le blond décida qu'il appèlerait son collègue quand il serait sûr de ne pas trop déranger.  
Il attrappa le dossier juridique qui traînait sur sa table basse ainsi qu'un des portables jetables qu'il avait acheté il y a des années, très loin de Konoha.  
Le blond revérifia le numéro puis il appuya sur le bouton d'appel en murmurant joyeusement.

« -Bye Bye dear ! Boom !! »

Aussitôt, il démonta l'appareil, descendit tranquillement les marchyes de son immeuble et il fit le tour de la ville.  
Il balança les pièces du téléphone dans différentes poubelles sans être repéré puis, après un petit quart d'heure de marche, il remonta à son appart » et alluma la TV sur la chaîne des informations.

_« ... 'Core bravo à l'équipe de natation de Kiri pour leurs victoires !...  
Maitenant, un flash spécial !  
Encore une explosion mystérieuse au centre-ville ! Un homme, apparemment témoin dans un procès contre la pègre, a été tué par une bombe déclenchée par un téléphone portable.  
Sa femme et sa fille de 10 ans ont aussi été touchées par la déflagration. La femme est hors de danger, mais l'enfant est toujours entre la vie et la mort... »_

« -Ah, merde. »

_J'pensais pas qu'il y aurait sa famille avec... Tant pis: dommages colatéraux !_

Deidara se rallongea tranquillement, il n'était pas du genre à avoir des état d'âme.  
Bien sûr, il était désolé pour cette gamine, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de refaire quelques oeuvres explosives pour le bouleau.  
Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment que la pendule sonne l'heure suivante.

-_ Manoir Uchiwa _-

Naruto resta bouche bée à regarder ça: Sasuke et Itachi,enlacés sur le lit du plus jeune.  
L'aîné préféra le détromper au plus vite puisque, il faut le préciser, ils ne faisaient absolument rien de louche. Ca aurait très bien pû être un simple câlin fraternel.  
Itachi se redressa en posant son index contre ses lèvres, intimmant le silence à la pile électrique blonde.  
Il quitta son cadet après lui avoir tendrement caressé les cheveux. Il rejoignit l'Uzumaki, mais le jeune brun se redressa en gémissant.  
La perte de la chaleur de son grand-frère lui était insupportable et il faisait une moue boudeuse tout simplement adorable.  
Itachi lui offrit un sourire doux avant de le rassurer.

« -Je reviens vite, petit frère. Je suis juste dans le couloir si ça ne va vraiment pas, d'accord ?

-Hn... Oui, 'Tachi. »

Sasuke se recroquevilla, les genoux contre le menton.  
C'était plus pour donner de bonnes raisons à Itachi de faire vite que parcequ'il se sentait mal. Il avait enfermé ces mauvais souvenirs avec Fugaku et ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, alors qu'Itachi... Oui, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être soutenu.  
Dans le couloir, Itachi refermait doucement la porte pour parler avec Naruto.

« -Bon, tu voulais quoi, Naruto ?

-Rien de spécial... Kiba et Shino regardent des insectes, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

-Je vois... Et donc, tu voulais parler avec Sasuke, c'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin... Pour passer le temps... Dis, il ne va pas bien ?

-Bof... On a un peu discuté de choses importantes, mais ce n'était pas très joyeux.

-Oh... Je... »

**Bibip Bibibibip Bibip**

« -'Tain, c'est Dei' !... Bon, tu peux aller parler à Sasu si tu veux, mais n'aborde pas la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui.

-O... Okay, pas de problème. »

L'Uchiwa descendit les escaliers sans se retourner.  
Pendant ce temps, Naruto était entré voir son ami.

« -Ca va, Sasuke ?

-Oui, entre.

-... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, baka !

-... »

Le blond resta interdit, il détestait être appelé ainsi, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se battre avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui, d'ailleur, attendait une quelconque répartie venant de son meilleur ami.  
Il fixait le blondinet aux yeux océans avec insistance, mais rien ne vint, pas le moindre petit pic cruel et moqueur... Etrange.

« -Euh... Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sûr que c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Pourquoi tu ne m'incendie pas ?

-... Je... Je peux te parler comme à un ex ?

-Non.

-...

-Mais tu peux me raconter ce qui ne va pas en me considérant comme un ami. »

L'Uzumaki ne pû s'empêcher de sourire, ému.  
C'est vrai que les Uchiwas étaient froids et hautains, mais ils tenaient à leurs amis.  
Il s'installa donc à côté de son ancien compagnon et vida aussitôt son sac.

« -Je... J'ai l'impression que je perds Kiba. Il... Je l'avais entendu parler au téléphone avec Saï et il utilisait des surnoms amoureux...

-Bah, ne t'en fais pas. Il te l'a dit: ils sont sortis ensemble.

-Oui, mais... Y'a pas que ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à s'éloigner de moi à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Je... J'ai même peur qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'autre.

-Hn... Tu me connais, j'ai jamais été fort pour rassurer mes camarades, mais... Je pense... Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu essais d'en parler avec lui.

-... Oui... Oui, c'est ça ! Je vais en parler avec lui, il me dira qu'il n'en est rien ! Il me le prouvera même !... Oui, et on restera ensemble !

-Euh... Naruto-kun, il n'est pas à exclure que tes intuisions soient bonnes.

-... Non, je ne peux pas le croire. »

Le blond se leva et partit, laissant Sasuke seul.  
Il lui semblait impossible que Kiba le quitte, surtout après les efforts qu'il avait fait pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.  
Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Adjacente à celle de l'Aburame.

-_ _Quelques minutes avant, _en bas _-

Itachi descendait tranquillement les escaliers.  
Il savait que Deidara attendait qu'il réponde, mais il adorait le faire patienter pour l'embêter.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon qu'il se décida à décrocher.  
Il répondit avec nonchalance.

« -Allo ?

-Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Ca fait 10 minutes que j't'appelles !

-Désolé, j'étais occupé. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Allume ta TV sur la chaîne des infos, tu vas avoir une bonne surprise !

-Hn... »

L'Uchiwa alluma le poste sur la chaîne indiquée et il regarda les quelques minutes du reportage consacré à l'attentat à la bombe du matin même.  
Itachi s'effondra presque sur le canapé en entendant le bilan des victimes.

« -Alors ? On dit quoi à son poseur de bombe préféré ?

-... T'es un beau malade ! On avait dit pas de morts inutiles !

-Oui, je sais, mais je pouvais pas savoir !

-Hn... La prochaine fois, dis moi juste que le boulot est fait, ça ira plus vite.

-Mais c'est moins drôle, mon cher 'Tachi !

-...

-'Tachi ?

-... Deidara, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

-Ah, oui ! C'est vrai: il n'y a QUE Sasuke qui a le droit.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là ?

-Rien, rien, Itachi.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emplois.

-Et moi je me demande si Sasuke a vraiment conscience de ce que tu fais.

-Pardon ?

-Pervers.

-... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Mais bien sûr ! Ne m'oblige pas à tout te balancer par téléphone.

-... Okay, viens demain, mais tu ne resteras pas longtemps, comprit ?

-Oui mon chou ! Bye !

-Tsss. »

Le brun raccrocha, énervé.  
Il ne savait pas si Deidara avait réellement comprit pour Sasuke et lui ou si il le faisait juste marcher, mais il fallait qu'il s'en assure.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le blond androgyne ne profite pas de la situation.

_Je devrais peut-être en parler à Sasuke._

Itachi grimaça en éteignant la télévision.  
Il monta les marches pour rejoindre son cadet.  
De son côté, Sasuke attendait patiemment le retour de son grand-frère.  
Il avait envie de tendresse non fraternelle, de l'amour de son homme.  
Il ferma les yeux et sentit un doux frisson remonter dans son dos en songeant à leur première fois.

Mais ses pensées furent troublées par un bruit assez strident, un cri provenant du couloir...

**A suivre.**

**Tadaaaaa ! Fin de chapitre *voix dans le fond: et elle est fière en plus !*  
Pfff Rabats-joie... Bref: à votre avis, qui a crié ? Pourquoi ??  
Deidara sait-il vraiment ? Temari va t-elle pardonner à Shikamaru ?  
Orochimaru et Kakashi vont-ils se faire heurter par un bus en traversant la rue ???  
Le chat va t-il dire quelque chose ?**

**Vous saurez tout la semaine prochaine XD**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews !  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu pleins de problème avec mon ordi, c'était horrible !... Je vais surveiller de plus près les reviews qui menacent de m'envoyer des virus XD**

**Sans plus attendre: la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages_**  
(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 14**

... Cri bientôt suivit par un autre, plus grave que le précédent.  
Troublé, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre pour vérifier ce qui se passait.  
Devant la chambre de Shino, la porte ouverte, Naruto était tout pâlot et tétanisé. A côté de lui, Itachi était encore plus blanc, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose au sol.  
Le jeune Uchiwa s'avança et jeta un oeil dans la pièce pour voir...

-_Dans la maison d'Orochimaru_-

Assit sur sa chaise de bureau, l'homme reptilien réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait procéder pour capturer sa future proie.  
C'était un réel chalenge: il ne s'était jamais attaqué à une personne aussi réticente.  
Soudain, il fut troublé par une vague de plaisir qui se répandit dans tout son corps.  
Un large sourire fendit son visage alors qu'il soufflait, amusé.

« -Tu fais de gros progrès. Ces cours particuliers te semblent-ils bénéfiques, Kabuto-kun ?

-Hum... »

Le jeune homme aux lunettes recracha le membre de son professeur.  
Il avait les joues légèrement rosies par le manque d'air et l'excitation à l'idée qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite.

« -Oh, oui, Oro-sensei.

-... Quelque chose te tracasse, non ?

-...

-Allez, Kabuto. Fais confiance à ton maître. »

En disant ça, il grattifia l'étudiant d'une caresse dans ses cheveux gris.  
Le jeune ne savait pas trop si il pouvait lui confier ses doutes, mais, vu que l'autre attendait une réponse, autant ne pas lui mentir.

« -Orochimaru-sensei, l'autre jour, avec Kakashi... Vous parliez de... De Sasuke... Je ne vous suffit plus ? »

Le professeur regarda son élève, les yeux ronds avant d'éclater en un rire un peu cruel.

« -Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Kabuto ! Vois-tu, Kakashi désire ce garçon et je vais l'aider à l'avoir, mais... Tu sais, ça m'ennuie que tu sâches tout ça... Tu ne répéteras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ca me ferait de la peine... »

L'homme ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un objet qui fit frissonner Kabuto alors qu'Orochimaru se lèchait les lèvres.

« -Oui... Ca serait dommage que je sois obligé de te punir, non ? »

Le garçon hocha vivement la tête, espèrant ne pas avoir à subir le couroux de son maître.

« -HumHum... Tu faisais quelque chose, il me semble.

-Ou... Oui, maître ! »

Aussitôt, il reprit la fellation en s'appliquant un maximum pendant qu'Orochimaru vaquait à ses occupations.  
Il rangea l'étrange "jouet" qu'il tenait en main en se demandant si il aurait à l'utiliser avec l'Uchiwa.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke jeta un oeil dans la chambre de l'Aburame avant d'éclater de rire.  
En effet, cette salle était un état de crise: les individus à huit pattes s'étaient échappés de leurs aquarium et se baladaient librement, cherchant à ne pas se faire rattrapper par les mains de Shino qui tentait tant bien que mal de réparer son erreur de manipulation.  
Prit de pitié pour son ancien compagnon, Sasuke décida de l'aider.  
Les trois autres, paralysés par leur arachnophobie ne leur était d'aucune utilité.  
Pour les deux biologistes, s'en était presque amusant.  
Après une bonne demi-heure de chasse, ils avaient enfin réussit à toutes les remettre dans les bocaux au plus grand soulagement de Naruto, Kiba et Itachi.  
Shino se permit une moquerie.

« -Ben dit donc, Kiba ! T'as peur des araignées, des chats... T'es mal barré mon pauvre !

-Raaaah ! Ta gueule ! »

L'Inuzuka fit mine de bouder alors que tous les autres étaient pliés de rire, sauf l'aîné des Uchiwas qui regardait son petit frère avec un sourire tendre. Il adorait ces petits moments où le passé n'avait plus la moindre importance.  
Il dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas embrasser Sasuke devant tout le monde.  
Bien excité, il déclara qu'il allait faire la cuisine.  
Il y eut un instant de battement avant que Sasuke, assurant qu'il tenait encore à la vie, le désiste de cette tâche pour s'en occuper lui-même.  
Ils laissèrent donc les trois autres seuls.  
En bas, les Uchiwas cuisinaient.  
Enfin... Le cadet cuisinait en empêchant son grand-frère de faire brûler le manoir.  
C'était plutôt mignon.  
Et ça le serait rester si le plus vieux n'avait pas commencé à avoir un regard licencieux sur la situation.

« -Sasu-chan ? Tu...

-Non, mon chou.

-Hein ?! Mais...

-Pas tout de suite. Tu vas devoir attendre qu'on soit seul et que les autres soient occupés.

-Maieuh... »

Aussitôt, Itachi fit une moue adorable pour faire craquer son compagnon, mais il n'obtint qu'un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres qui désiraient pourtant tellement plus.

« -Je suis désolé, 'Tachi, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de ça jusqu'à ce soir. On ne peut pas risquer d'être découverts avant...

-... Avant quoi ?

-... Avant que je trouve le courage de leur parler de nous. »

Soudain, Sasuke se mit à rougir.  
Le mot "nous" les avez fait frissonner tous les deux en même temps.  
Un sourire de prédateur apparu sur le visage d'Itachi puis il se lècha les babines tranquillement.

« - Bien, mais sâche que je ne compte pas laisser tomber: j'ai envie de toi.

-Ah oui ? J'espère que tu résites bien à la frustration car je suis plutôt tenace d'après les dires de mes anciens petits amis. »

Sasuke savait bien qu'Itachi n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette remarque.  
Le cadet offrit quand même un magnifique sourire à son amant puis il passa sensuellement la main dans ses cheveux.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que l'aîné comprit ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Je crois que je vais enfin connaître la version diabolique de Sasuke._

-_Appartement de l'Hatakae_-

Kakashi était entre son ordinateur et ses copies à corriger.  
Il soupirait en lisant ces devoirs: aucun de ses élèves actuels ne valait Sasuke, que ce soit mentalement ou... Physiquement.  
Il termina de noter la dernière copie avant de retourner au site X qu'il avait commencé à feuilleter il y a des heures.  
C'était une page web où de jeunes éphèbes **(j'ai apprit ce mot en lisant un livre d'Appolinaire XD Trop 'Zarb .")** bruns se caressaient dans des situations plutôt ambiguës.  
Le professeur s'offrait un petit plaisir en songeant au cadet Uchiwa, son ancien élève.  
Il avait dû réprimer plus d'une fois ses pulsions pendant les cours, lorsque Sasuke était encore au collège. C'est en partie pour satisfaire ce désir qu'il l'envoyait sans cesses au tableau en profitant de son pouvoir d'enseignant.  
L'Hatakae se mordit la lèvre.  
Bientôt...  
Orochimaru le lui avait assuré: bientôt il aurait enfin le corps de l'Uchiwa.  
C'est sur cette "douce pensée" qu'il acheva son fantasme sur sa future proie.

-_Résidence Hyûga_-

Neji faisait son sac, la mâchoire serrée à l'extrème.  
Hanabi fit son appartition dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard toujours aussi neutre.

« -Tu repars, cousin ?

-Oui. Shino vient de m'appeler et c'est plus simple si je le rejoins plutôt que ce soit lui qui vienne.

-Je comprends. Tu vas revoir ton compagnon et àa ne te réjouis pas.

-... »

Il ne répondit pas.  
Sa cousine était très perspicace pour son âge ce qui, en cette situation, l'agaçait sérieusement. Il referma son bagage et le porta sans adresser un mot de plus à Hanabi qui le laissa passer sans prostester.  
Elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste et elle sentait la rupture entre Neji et Shino, même si aucun d'eux ne risquait de se l'avouer.  
Elle le regarda partie, silencieuse et exaspérée.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi revint dans la cuisine en gromelant.  
Les choses se présentaient mal pour lui: les locataires rentraient tous ce soir selon les propos de l'Aburame.

_Surtout avec Sakura à la maison ! Sasuke va se bloquer et ce sera atrocement difficile de le convaincre d'accepter mes avances._

Il lâcha un soupire qui n'échappa pas à son petit frère qui coupait tranquillement des carottes.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, 'Tachi ?

-Rien, rien.

-... Menteur.

-Tsss.

-... Tu es contrarié et, pourtant, je n'ai encore rien fait... Oh... Il reviennent, c'est ça ? »

L'aîné se contenta d'hocher la tête, vaincu.  
A sa grande surprise, son amant fulminait déjà.

« -Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !

-Sa... Sasuke ?

-Quelle bande de gêneurs ! Encore avec seulement Shino, Neji, Naru et Kiba, on aurait pû... Mais, là... »

Visiblement déçu et énervé, Sasuke ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il faisait et...

« -Sasuke, fais gaf...

-Aïch !!! »

Le couteau qu'il tenait tomba sur le sol dans un bruit terrible alors que le jeune homme se maudissait d'être aussi maladroit.  
Itachi se plaça aussitôt auprès de son petit frère.

« -Su-chan, tu t'es blessé ?

-A ton avis ?! 'Tain, mais quel con !

-Hé ! J'suis encore ton aîné et...

-Mais pas toi, moi !... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, réagir plus calmement...

-C'est un "mea culpa" **(je sais pas comment ça s'écrit ^^")** ?

-Ben...

-Mais où est passé mon petit Sasuke froid et hautain, qui n'était jamais responsable de rien ?

-... »

Le jeune homme était sur le point de pleurer.  
Il avait conscience que la situation lui échappait et il se sentait complètement perdu. Le plus caressa la joue de son homologue avant d'examiner la blessure. Sasuke s'était bien coupé, la plaie était bien nette sur sa paume et saignait abondament.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, Itachi embrassa la tempe de son amant avant de lui dire qu'il allait chercher de quoi le soigner.  
Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir quitté la cuisine et refermé la porte qu'il se rendit à l'évidence: il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'amoire à pharmacie dans la manoir. Se voyant mal retourner voir Sasuke pour lui demander, il opta pour l'autre solution: parler avec les autres locataires.  
Assitôt, il vit Shino traverser la couloir en courant. Il l'arrêta immédiatement.

« -Hép ! Shino, tu pourrais...

-Désolé, Itachi-san, mais Neji arrive, je dois aller à sa rencontre !

-Mais...

-A toute ! »

Et l'éthologue planta l'avocat au milieu du couloir.  
Un peu gêné, il monta pour demander à l'Uzumaki et l'Inuzuka.  
Mais, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du blond, il se figea: d'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre... Des gémissements ?

_Mais ils ne pensent qu'à ça ma parole !_

Il soupira en s'éloignant de l'endroit, mais la sonnerie de son portable l'arrêta.

« -Tu m'la fais courte, Kisame. Faut que je trouve un plan de ma propre maison !

-Ah... En fait, c'était pour te parler du prochain dossier dont tu vas t'occuper lundi, et...

-Et ça attendra ! J'ai mon petit frère qui souffre d'hémoragie en ce moment même alors le dossier attendra lundi !

-Mais...

-Au revoir ! »

**CLIC**

Itachi aurait voulut pouvoir raccrocher plus violemment, mais avec un portable, ce n'était pas possible.  
Il resta là, à errer, cherchant où trouver de quoi soigner son cadet.  
Il ne se rendit vraiment compte du temps où il était resté immobile que lorsque Sasuke monta les escaliers et, sans un regard pour lui, s'engouffra dans la buanderie.  
Itachi déglutit difficilement avant d'aller rejoindre son compagnon.

« -Euh... Sasuke ? Tu...

-Ca va, je gère... Je gère...

-Sasu, tu n'as pas tes deux mains, je vais t'aider.

-'Tachi, je t'ai attendu un quart d'heure avant de monter. J'ai trop mal pour patienter plus longtemps.

-Sasuke... »

Ca, c'était un comportement d'Uchiwa !  
Dénigrer la main tendue en répliquant avec une remarque cinglante.  
Mais l'aîné n'était pas dupe: des larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues du jeune brun.  
Itachi ferma la porte et s'approcha de son amant.

« -Désolé mon coeur. Y'a le « fishen-chips » qui m'a appelé et... Sasu, je vais passer plus de temps dans cette maison vu que je ne peux plus quitter la ville alors... Il faudra absolument que tu me fasse visiter la maison.

-... Attends... Tu ne savais pas où était l'armoire à pharmacie ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas grand chose de la vie à domicile.

-... 'Tachi, s'il te plaît, aide moi à panser ma main.

-Vient là, mon ange. »

Itachi désinfecta la plaie et soigna lentement son homme.  
Il essayait d'être aussi tendre que possible en partie pour se faire pardonner.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Sasuke souffrir, il aurait dû lui en parler directement.  
Profitant de cette solitude, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
Un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux qui prouvait leur attachement et la frustration dû à leurs locataires.

-_A l'entrée du manoir_-

Shino attendait l'arrivée de Neji.  
Il appréhendait, il voulait en parler avec lui, il voulait tout lui dire pour Kiba. Mais quand ? Il n'avait plus le courage qu'il avait rassemblé le jour où il avait voulut rompre.  
Il se sentait lâche et horrible. Il faisait des efforts, mais il n'était même plus capable de dire une chose contrariante à Naruto ou de refuser une demande de Neji.  
L'arrivée de l'Hyûga mit fin à ses réflexions. Il avança vers son compagnon qui avait un visage fermé, froid... Presque un visage d'Uchiwa normal.  
Ca troublait réellement l'Aburame, mais il n'en montra rien.  
Neji s'arrêta face à son petit ami, à quelques centimètres.

« -Bonjour, Shino.

-Bonjour, Neji.

-Je vais rentrer dans le manoir, poser mes affaires et on va discuter... Oui, on a besoin de discuter toi et moi.

-... Bien, comme tu voudras. »

Shino se montrait docile: inutile d'envenimer cette situation déjà particulièrement épineuse...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke et Itachi étaient de retour dans la cuisine.  
Ne pouvant rien faire avec sa blessure, le jeune homme s'amusait à commander les actes de son aîné.

« -Tu es tyrannique, Su-chan !

-Je sais ! Et ce n'est qu'un début: comme je te l'ai dit, je suis particulièrement pénible quand je suis en manque de tendresse.

-Et... Tu l'es ?

-J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive plus à maîtriser mes émotions et les situations...

-Et plus elles te semblent grave, plus tu perds le contrôle ?

-... Oui.

-Je connais: j'avais les mêmes problèmes à ton âge, quand j'avais enfin pû obtenir ta garde. C'est du stress et... Des souvenirs aussi.

-... C'est... Ca va passer ?

-Bien sûr, mais ça va prendre du temps. Et je suis là, en cas de besoin, pour t'aider. »

Sasuke se mir à sourire, tendre, rassuré.  
Plus le temps passait, plus il tombait dans les affres de l'amour. Il se trouvait même niais et fleur bleue, mais il n'y accordait pas une grande importance.  
Alors que les deux frères allaient commencer à se tourner autour, Neji débarqua en trombes dans la cuisine.

« -Oy ! Salut les gars. Vous avez pas un couteau de boucher ici ? J'vais parler avec Shino et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin.

-Euh... Oui, mais il est au lave-vaisselle: Sasuke s'est charcuter avec.

-Quoi ?! »

Les yeux de l'Hyûga s'écarquillèrent, ils s'approcha de Sasuke.

« -Ca va ? Tu t'es vraiment fait mal ?

-Un peu... Itachi exagère beaucoup.

-Ca te fait quand même un sacré pansement ! Ca saigne encore, non ?

-Oui, mais ça va aller... Ca me surprends que tu sois si inquiet pour moi. »

Le jeune Hyûga lui offrit triste.  
C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas aussi proche de Sasuke que l'étaient Shino, Naruto ou Shikamaru, mais il ne le détestait pas pour autant.  
Même si il avait soupçonné son compagnon de le tromper avec l'Uchiwa, il se disait que c'était ridicule en y repensant: Sasuke était particulièrement fragile ces derniers temps mais il était plutôt du genre à dominer. Il ne se serait jamais laissé prendre par Shino.

« -Bon, je vais aller causer avec mon... Petit ami... A toute à l'heure. »

Les deux frères le regardèrent partir en se demandant si il y aurait un mort avant le repas...  
Dans leur chambre, Kiba et Naruto étaient étroitement enlacés, nus, sous les draps. Le petit blond nageait dans le bonheur et l'Inuzuka se sentait rongé par la culpabilité.  
Il voulait en parler, le lui avouer, mais il avait peur de sa réaction.  
A côté, dans la chambre de Shino, des cris fusaient.  
On reconnaissait aisément la voix de Neji qui semblait plus énervé que jamais. L'Aburame essayait de rester calme, tant pour lui montrer qu'il s'en voulait que pour ne rien perdre des reproches qu'il lui faisait.  
Fatigué de hurler, l'Hyûga s'arrêta, pour reprendre son souffle.  
Il toisa Shino, le regard lourd de menaces.  
Il prononça brusquement mais distinctement.

« -Avec qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux rompre, okay. Tu m'as trompé, d'accord. Mais je veux savoir avec qui.

-... Neji...

-N'évite pas ma question. Je le connais ?

-... Oui.

-... Il habite ici ?

-... Pas officiellement.

-Ce serait Lee ? Mais il est avec Sakura et... Oh, je vois à ton regard que ce n'est pas Lee.

-Cherche ailleurs.

-... Non.

-...

-Et vous osez faire ça à Naruto ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais... Kiba devait lui dire...

-Hn... Si il ne lui avoue pas d'ici lundi, c'est moi qui lui dirait. Alors, préviens ton amant.

-... Neji, s'il te plaît...

-QUOI ?!

-... Tu... Tu veux que je déménage ?

-Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-... Si il le faut pour que tu veuilles bien redevenir mon ami, je le ferais. »

Neji fixa son ex, les yeux ronds.  
Shino voulauit rester ami avec lui ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?!!

_... Décidément, je suis trop bon._

L'Hyûga soupira bruyament puis il s'assit juste à côté de son ancien compagnon.

« -Non, non... Tu peux rester. Je ne serais pas hostile envers toi, mais... Je n'accepterais d'être ton ami que lorsque Kiba et Naruto seront officiellement séparés, comprit ?

-Oui, c'est de bonne guerre. »

Les deux bruns se serrèrent chaleureusement la main puis la voix d'Itachi résonna dans un « A table ! » sonnore.  
Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes descendirent, inconscients de ce qu'ils allaient voir pendant le repas...

**A suivre**

**Bon, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose et je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... En plus je le poste trop tard et j'ai du retyard sur le suivant ! Je suis impardonnable .**  
**Enfin... J'essaierais de me faire pardonner au chapitre 15. Après tout: Sasuke n'a pas montré "l'étandu de son talent" XD**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ! ^^  
Chapitre 15 en temps et en heure ;)  
Bonne lecture. =D**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 15**

Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes descendirent, inconscients de ce qu'ils allaient voir pendant le repas...  
En effet, Sasuke avait décidé de taquiner un peu son aîné et personne ne pouvait dire jusqu'où il irait pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, adjacente à la cuisine, Sasuke était déjà assit à sa place, occupé à refaire son bandage. Cette blessure lui faisait mal, mais il n'allait pas culpabiliser Itachi pour ça, ni inquièter les autres.  
A peine furent-ils assis que le cadet des Uchiwas prit un air solennel.

« -Mes amis, c'est peut-être notre dernier repas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Itachi a fait la cuisine et nous na savons donc pas si nous serons en vie demain...

-Sasuke ! Je t'entends d'ici ! "

Le jeune brun éclata de rire alors que son aîné entrait avec des plats qu'il déposa sur la table.  
Naruto remarqua un étrange regard échangé entre les deux hommes, mais il ne parvint pas à le définir.  
Les discutions començaient de bon train alors que, sous la table, le pied de Sasuke partait à la rencontre de la jambe de son aîné...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Gaara et Hinata terminaient leurs valises, ne sâchant pas quoi conclure de leur séjour chez Shikamaru et Temari.  
En ce moment même, le couple discutait et, pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à signaler.  
La petite Hyûga embrassa son fiancé, espérant le faire déstresser un peu. Elle trouvait que son rouquin s'inquiètait trop pour sa soeur et que ça lui portait sur le moral. Elle l'enlaça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles amoureuses qui réchauffèrent le coeur de l'informaticien.

« -Merci ma puce... Tu crois qu'il faut...

-Oui. Tu n'es plus le même quand ta grande soeur est en cause. Et ils sont grands, ils peuvent se débrouiller tous seuls !

-Hmm... Tu dois avoir raison.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Allez, il faut qu'on parte si on veut arriver au manoir avant demain ! »

Gaara lui souria tendrement, elle faisait des efforts pour le mettre de bonne humeur et il trouvait ça adorable.

Dans le sallon, agenouillé devant Temari, Shikamaru cherchait les mots appropriés pour sa demande.

« -Shika, qu'est-ce que tu ?...

-Temari. Je sais que j'ai fait pas mal de bourdes dans ma vie et que tu méprises mon passé, mais... Oui, malgré tout, je sais que je t'aime, que je n'aime que toi et ce pour toujours. Ma seule raison de vivre, c'est toi.

-Shikamaru ?

-Temari, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La blonde de Suna resta bouche bée, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que son compagnon lui avait dit.  
Le génie se mordit la lèvre: ses capacités d'analyse étaient enraillées, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elle serait sa réponse. Son coeur battait la chamade, comme si il allait s'arracher de sa cage-toracique à force de cogner aussi fort.  
Le brun bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de sa bien-aimée dire...

« -Non. »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi serrait les dents en lançant des regards colériques à Sasuke.  
Le plus jeune s'amusait à caresser le bas du corps de son amant.  
Naruto avait remarqué la crispation d'Itachi, mais il mettait ça sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de manger avec ses locataires. Sasuke, lui, était plus à son aise, parlant avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était.  
Neji et Shino se lancèrent un regard avant de décider d'en parler.

« -Je dois vous prévenir: Neji et moi, on a rompu.

-Hein ? »

Sasuke et Itachi les regardèrent sans pour autant s'étonner de cette nouvelle. C'était pour l'Uzumaki et l'Inuzuka que c'était un choc.  
Le petit blond ne résista pas à l'envie de poser une question.

« -Pourquoi ? Vous êtiez si bien tous les deux !

-Et bien il faut croire que l'un de nous était moins heureux que l'autre. »

Shino baissa les yeux en entendant son ex dire ça. Ses lunettes de soleil qu'il portait constament cachaient ses larmes de culpabilité.  
Kiba déglutit difficilement en sentant Naruto qui resserrait sa prise sur sa main.  
L'Aburame mit un petit coup de pied à son amant pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils devaient parler.  
Soudain, Itachi sursauta.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui et il se justifia par un:

« -Désolé, je me suis déconnecté de la réalité pendant une seconde. »

Sasuke avait un sourire grivois sur le visage.  
Il avait laissé son pied aller un peu plus loin et caresser doucement l'entre-jambe de son aîné.  
Itachi devait se l'avouer: Sasuke l'excitait vraiment et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.  
Il devait trouver un moyen de contrer son petit frère sans éveiller les soupçons du reste du groupe...

-_Chez le Nara_-

« -Non. »

Le Nara resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés.  
La tristesse et la déception lui serrèrent la gorge, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot.  
Voyant la confusion de son ami, Temari tenta de se justifier.

« -Shikamaru, écoute... C'est pas que je ne veux pas...

-Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Mais rien, voyons !

-Je ne comprends pas...

-C'est simple: Je suis enceinte.

-Oui, merci, ça je le savais.

-Justement: je ne veux pas que tu me demande en mariage juste parce que j'attends un bébé ! »

Le génie la fixa.  
C'était donc pour ça qu'elle lui avait dit non ?  
Il émit un rire nerveux avant de lui répondre.

« -Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais le moment pour te demander ta main, je ne te fais pas cette déclaration sur un coup de tête. Bébé ou pas, je veux être lié à toi pour toujours.

-Mais... Si jamais je fais une fausse-couche ? Si je perds notre petit, si il a une malformation ? Tu m'abandonneras ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ma grossesse comme prétexte !

-Ce n'est pas un prétexte, Temari ! J'accepte ton refus puisque tu doutes de moi, mais je n'en démors pas et je te jure de tout faire dès à présent pour que tu comprenne que je n'aime que toi et ce jusqu'à la fin ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shikamaru embrassa sa blonde à pleine bouche.  
Un baiser brusque et en même temps tendre et passionné.  
Gaara et Hinata entrèrent à l'instant où l'embrassade devenait plus chaude et que Temari entraînait son amant sur le canapé.  
Le rouquin et la brunette se regardèrent, le rouge au joues, avant de fermer lentement la porte pour retourner dans leur chambre: ils allaient arriver plus tard que prévu au manoir.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Les conversations allaient de bon train malgré la séparation de Neji et Shino.  
Même Itachi s'amusait à s'introduire dans les dialogues en lançant des phrases qui prooquaient l'hilarité générale.  
Il avait commencé à répondre au « jeu de jambe » de son petit frère et il avait ajouté un petit plus: des gestes à découverts.  
C'était plutôt soft, mais assez suggestif pour ces amants cachés.  
Itachi s'amusait au dépends de Sasuke en lui frôlant la main, en caressant son poignet ou en lui jetant des regard passionnés... Résultat, ils rougissaient très souvent tous les deux, seulement Sasuke gardait une certaine avance avec sa façon prédatrice de se lècher les lèvres quand personne d'autre que son aîné ne le regardait.  
La voix de Naruto résonna en un éclat de rire puis il ajouta.

« -Oui, j'm'en souviens de celui-là ! Un peu mastoc, un gouffre sans fond... Chôji qu'il s'appelait ! Ca fait un bail que j'l'ai pas vu. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de grogner chaque fois que Shikamaru parlait de lui ! Tu te rappelles, Sasuke-kun ?

-Si j'm'en rappelle ? Je me souviens surtout du jour où Ino m'a comparé à lui en demandant à Shika-kun lequel de nous était le meilleur au pieux !

-Sérieux, elle a fait ça ? »

Neji n'était pas surprit: il avait même assisté à la scène, mais Kiba semblait choqué. A ses yeux, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'on ne demandait pas un à homme.  
L'Hyûga émit un ricanement.

« -De toute façon, quand on vous voyez l'annanas et toi, Sasuke, on savait que vous êtiez heureux. J'suis même pas sûr de t'avoir vu aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur.  
Le cadet des Uchiwas ne répondit que par un simple rictus. Il lança un regard timide à son grand frère qui souriait nerveusement, bouillonnant de l'intérieur.  
Un coup de sonnette de sonnette fit susauter les habitants du manoir.  
Sasuke leur demanda d'aller ouvrir en se justifiant par une flemme monumentale. Comprenant que les deux Uchiwas avaient envie de parler, les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent la table.  
Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Sasuke commença.

« -'Tachi, écoute, ils...

-C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais...

-Sasuke. J'étais là moi aussi et c'est vrai que vous êtiez le parfait petit couple. Ca ne m'a jamais plû et je détesterais toujours Shikamaru, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir à toi pour ça.

-... »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car la rose et « gros sourcils » entrèrent dans la pièce sans écouter les quatre autres qui leur conseillaient d'attendre.

« -Itachi-san ! Sasuke-kun ! Alors, on vient plus dire bonjour ?

-Salut, Sakura.

-Hn. »

La jeune femme resta figée devant le manque d'entrain des deux glaçons. Lee n'avait pas parlé, dissuadé par les yeux noirs des deux hommes.  
Soudain, Naruto débarqua avec un sourire niais, exagéré, sur les lèvres.

« -Si Sasuke-baka ne veut pas te dire bonjour, moi je veux bien, Sakura-chan ! »

Aussitôt, l'Haruno fit une moue triste, faisant mine d'être sur le point de pleurer.

« -S... Sasuke ne veut même plus me saluer ! J'vais m'suicider ! J'vais sauter par la fenêtre !

-On est au rez-de-chaussé, Sakura. »

Le visage orné d'un léger sourire, Sasuke se leva pour faire la bise à son ancienne camarade de classe.  
Il savait que le blond et la rose avaient fait exprès de se comporter comme quand ils étaient petits.  
Itachi, lui, n'était pas décidé à se montrer agréable. Il bougonna un « b'jour », sans rien dire de plus.  
Pour éviter à avoir tout autre geste social à faire, il alla ajouter deux couverts pour les nouveaux arrivants.  
Une fois que tout le monde eut regagné sa place, le petit jeu des frères Uchiwa reprit.  
Seulement l'aîné était tendu, il n'aimait pas qu'il y ai autant de personne ici et, pour lui, ça lui semblait une annulation certifiée de leur petite nuit tous les deux. Sasuke n'oserait jamais coucher avec lui avec tous ses amis à la maison, à moins qu'il n'arrive à le chauffer assez, mais comment ?...  
Alors qu'il pensait à ça, Lee fit tomber un bol de chips qui s'éparpillèrent sous la table.  
Le jeune sportif paniqua.

« -Désolé, Itachi ! Je... Je vais ramasser et...

-Non, non, c'est bon. Laisse moi faire. »

Rock Lee hocha la tête, intimidé par l'avocat.  
Il ignorait qu'Itachi le remerciait intérieurement.

-_Conversation internet entre Orochimaru et Kakashi_-

**Kakashi: **Alors ? Ca avance ton plan génial ?

**Oro:** Ne sois pas si impatient. Bien que ce ne soit pas une méthode très reptilienne, je tisse ma toile avant de l'attrapper.

**Kakashi:** Tu es sûr qu'il ne se méfiera de rien ? Ce serait trop bête qu'il s'échappe avant que le piège ne se referme.

**Oro: **Retiens bien une chose: les Uchiwas se méfient de tout. J'ai les choses en main, il me suffiera d'agir quand il sera vulnérable et, de préférence, loin de son aîné.

**Kakashi:** Je comprends. Le problème n'est pas la réticence de Sasuke, mais la hargne d'Itachi.

**Oro:** Exact ! Au fait: Kabuto a entendu nos manigances. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à parler mais si tu pouvais le bousculer un peu à ta prochaine visite. Juste assez pour qu'il sâche que tu sais être brusque quand il le faut.

**Kakashi:** Tu me demandes de le matter histoire qu'il reste à ta botte sans broncher ? Okay, je te dois bien ça.

**Oro:** Merci. Je vais te laisser, je vais travailler un peu sur le médicament. Je l'essaierais peut-être sur Kabuto pour être sûr des effets... On se reparle demain.

**Kakashi:** Même heure. Compte sur moi **(pour ça, il n'est pas en retard, hein ? -_-'')**

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas ? T'es tout rouge.

-C... C'est rien... C'est chaud, je me suis brûlé en mangeant.

-Menteur ! Ca te fait de l'effet quand je parle des dernières escapades de Jiraya-sama dans les vestiaires des filles ?... Hé ! J'vous l'ai dit qu'il s'est fait arrêté par une flic blonde ?

-Hum... Non, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement.

-Alors... Tu penses à Saï, avoue ! Je suis sûr qu'il te plaît le beau dessinateur !

-Ou... Oui, tu as raison, Naruto. Je... Me demandais si je me voyais avec lui. »

_Certainement pas._

Cette pensées venait des deux Uchiwas.  
Sasuke essayait vainement de faire bonne figure pendant que, sous la table, Itachi était occupé à tout autre chose que de ramasser les chips tombées quelques minutes auparavant.  
Agenouillé près de son petit frère, ses mains allaient et venaient sur ses cuisses, tandis que sa bouche soufflait son air brûlant sur l'entre-jambe du jeune homme. Malgré le tissus qui couvrait sa peau, Sasuke sentait le souffle comme s'il était nu.  
Pour le coup, Sasuke maudissait son grand frère et ses idées bizarres.  
Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ça sans être repéré par les autres et ça le faisait rager. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'assurer qu'aucun de l'eur amis ne regarderait sous la table.  
Ne résistant plus à la tentation, Itachi posa ses lèvres sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant.  
Sasuke fut prit de frissons.  
Il essayait de retenir ses gémissements et finit par les étouffer dans une toux brutale.

« -Hé ben, Sasu ! T'as beau dire, moi j'ai l'impression que tu as attrappé froid.

-Sûrement... J'irais me coucher tôt.

-Ca, c'est l'angoisse des mauvais élèves ! T'as peur pour la rentrée ! »

Le jeune ne répondit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir alors qu'Itachi avait déjà ouvert son pantalon pour avoir plus de contact avec la hampe de son cadet.  
Il n'utilisa que ses doigts pour taquiner le membre de son amour, ainsi, il pouvait participer à la conversation en assurant qu'il avait bientôt terminé.  
Il s'arrangea pour que l'attention dérive vers la rupture de l'Hyûga et de l'Aburame avant de « finir » Sasuke aussi discrètement que possible.  
Le jeune Uchiwa ne laissa paraître qu'une légère tension au niveau de son visage, pouvant passer pour un tic nerveux, et la crispation de ses mains, légèrement tremblantes.  
Il avait parfaitement réussit à camoufler sa jouissance et il en était assez fier.  
De plus, il venait de reprendre le dessus sur son grand frère: il devait être encore frustré.  
Itachi refit rapidement surface, déposant les chips ramassées dans un petit bol avant de concentrer son attention sur son homologue.  
Sasuke le fixait, l'air de dire « tu vas me le payer ».  
Ne se doutant de rien, l'aîné partit chercher le dessert.

-_Appartement de Kiba_-

Enfermé dans la cuisine depuis trop longtemps à son goût, Akamaru commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer.  
Il tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, le comble pour un chien !  
Agacé et impatient, il sauta sur la porte en essayant d'atteindre la poignée.  
Après trois essais, il y parvint et la porte s'ouvrit, lui offrant l'accès à tout l'appartement. Mais c'était l'entrée qui l'intéressait, il voulait vraiment sortir.  
Bien sûr, étourdit et énervé comme l'était Naruto le jour de son départ, il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte.  
Le chien eut vite fait de l'ouvrir, bousculant le pan de bois avec sa tête pour pouvoir enfin sortir.  
La porte de l'immeuble étant pourvue d'une chatière, l'animal n'eu aucun mal à quitter définitivement les lieux pour s'aventurer dans les ruelles sombres de la ville...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi entra et déposa le dessert sur la table.  
L'aîné regarda les autres se servir puis son attention fut captée par le regard que lui envoyait son petit frère...  
Un regard brûlant d'envie et de désir de vengence.  
Il craignait le pire: il avait déjà du mal à contenir ses ardeurs pendant les « jeux de jambes » alors si il rajoutait quelque chose en plus, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps.  
Le dessert, c'était des glaces.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas se disaient que Sasuke ne trouverait jamais quelque chose de suggestif et pourtant discret à faire avec de la crème glacée...  
Erreur.  
L'étudiant en biologie déballa son cône et, du bout de la langue, il lècha lentement la crème pâle qui fondait dans sa bouche.  
Itachi le regarda faire, les yeux ronds.  
Là, c'était clair: il ne tiendrait pas, ça allait le faire craquer.  
Lorsqu'il le vit passer sa langue sur toute la hauteur de la glace, cornet comprit, il se figea.  
Des images peu catholiques passaient devant ses yeux et l'obligeaient à chercher quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer... En vain.  
Le rouge aux joues il se leva et quitta la pièce, le pas rapide.  
Les jeunes se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. Sasuke faisait mine de ne pas comprendres pourquoi son frère avait quitté la table, s'assurant du même coup que les autres n'avaient rien vu de ce petit manège qu'il pratiquait depuis tout à l'heure.

Dans les toilettes, Itachi essayait de retrouver son calme avec la précieuse aide de sa main droite.  
Depuis plusieurs années déjà, le seul moyen pour lui d'atteindre le plaisir était de penser à son jeune frère. Mais ça, il ne lui aurait jamais dit: il avait trop honte.  
Une fois soulagé et les traces de son « méfait » effacées, il redescendit rejoindre les autres.  
Seulement, à peine eu t-il ouvert la porte qu'il vit Sasuke qui suçait innocemment ses doigts couverts de glace.  
Sentant une nouvelle vigueur le prendre, il claqua brutalement la porte pour retourner se planquer dans les cabinets.  
Sasuke et les autres fixèrent la porte, étonnés.  
Cette fois-ci, le jeune ténébreux n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès de le chauffer, mais il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

-_Chez le Nara_-

Gaara et Hinata souriaient nerveusement en voyant Temari et Shikamaru réconciliés.  
Elle n'avait pas accepté de l'épouser, mais le génie brun persistait à dire que ce n'était que partie remise.  
Les deux invités s'apprêtaient à partie quand ils entendirent gratter doucement à la porte...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke et Itachi s'étaient désignés volontaire pour ranger et s'occuper de la vaisselle.  
Les deux hommes attendirent d'être seuls pour commencer à parler.

« -Bravo.

-Hn ?

-T'as gagné, Sasuke. J'en peux plus, j'suis accrocs et, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je ferais ceinture pour ce soir... Même si j'ai vraiment très envie de toi... Je me retiendrais. »

_Même si c'est très dur..._

Un ange passe...  
Les deux hommes était autant gênés l'un que l'autre.  
Soudain, Itachi se mit à rire sous l'oeil interrogateur de son petit ami, il lui expliqua après avoir retrouvé un peu de calme.

« -J'aurais tout fait pour voir ta tête quand j'étais sous la table ! Je suis sûr que tu devais être craquant !

-Ouais, et ben ne recommence jamais ça ! Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu être découverts ? Que les autres auraient pu avoir des doutes ?

-Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était encore plus jouissif qu'il y ai des témoins !... Ca m'a excité. »

Sasuke se mit à rougir légèrement en toussotant. Itachi souriait de plus belle en le voyant réagie ainsi.  
Pour changer de sujet, Sasuke se tourna vers le congélateur.

« -Au fait, 'Tachi, tu ne veux pas ta glace ? Tu ne l'as pas mangé après ton retour des toilettes.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Après ce que tu as fait ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder une crème glacée sans repenser à ça ! »

Sasuke émit un ptit rire mi-amusé, mi-amoureux.  
Lentement, il passa ses bras autour du torse de son aîné en soufflant sensuellement:

« -Ne t'en fais pas, mon 'Tachi. Tu l'auras tout à l'heure ton dessert.

-Non, je viens de te dire qu... Oh ! »

Une lumière venait de s'allumer dans le cerveau d'Itachi: il venait de comprendre l'allusion pourtant peu discrète de son cadet.  
Pour peu, il se serrait cogné la tête contre le mur pour être aussi stupide.  
Pour donner le change, il se retourna et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son trésor. Un baiser chaste, mais très prometteur quand à la suite des événements.  
Mais, une fois séparés, Sasuke devint livide.  
Il fixait le sol, la gorge serrée, les yeux écarquillés.  
Inquiet, Itachi lui caressa la joue.

« -Sasu-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-La... La gamelle...

-Ben oui, c'est la gamelle du chat... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

-... Elle est toujours pleine depuis ce matin... »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Itachi se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait **(Un peu lent aujourd'hui, l'Uchiwa, non ? :p)**: le chat avait disparu et il n'était sûrement pas dans la maison.  
Autrement dit: Sasuke avait toutes les chances de faire une crise d'angoisse, comme quand le pauvre félin avait été renversé par une voiture quelques semaines auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, dans le sallon, Sakura se redressa brusquement.  
Surprit, Naruto lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Vous avez entendu ?... On dirait que ça gratte à la porte ! »

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi long XD  
Mais qui est-ce qui gratte aux portes ? J'écoute vos hypothèses X)**

**A mercredi prochain ! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review !  
Après longues et looongues réflexions, le chat s'appèlera.... Chidori !... Ben quoi, c'est le chat de Sasuke ;)  
Merci à tous pour vos propositions et clin d'oeil spécial à Virus-eXtra-Dark qui m'a littéralement bombardée de noms pour le chat =D**

**Sans plus attendre: la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 16**

« -Vous avez entendu ?... On dirait que ça gratte à la porte !

-Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

-Non... Je vais voir.

-Je viens avec toi, Sakura-chan ! »

Le blondinet aux yeux d'azur suivit la fleur de cerisier dans l'entrée où ils ouvrirent la porte pour trouver...

-_Chez les Nara_-

« -Un chat ! Viens voir, Gaa-kun ! Il ne te dis pas quelque chose ?

-Ben si: « miaou ». Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il dise d'autre ? »

Hinata lui lança aussitôt un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.  
Shikamaru arriva derrière eux et resta figé alors que Gaara disait qu'il se rappelait de ce chat sans savoir où il l'avait vu.  
Une fois redescendu sur terre, le génie alla prendre le félin dans ses bras et il le caressa lentement.

« -Shika-kun ?

-C'est Chidori. Le chat de Sasuke.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de le connaître ! »

Alors que le rouquin et la brunette souriaient, heureux de ne plus être tourmentés par l'identité de l'animal, Temari serrait les dents comme elle pouvait.

_Sasuke... Encore Sasuke !_

Sentant que sa compagne était tendue **(ou par instinct de survie ^^'')**, le Nara se tourna vers son futur beau-frère.

« -Gaara, puisque vous retournez au mnoir, vous pourriez le prendre avec vous ? Son maître doit sûrement s'inquièter et... Je préfére ne pas le voir. »

Le roux de Suna hocha la tête mais, après une seconde de réflexion, il annonça.

« -C'est dangereux de sortir la nuit, avec un animal en plus. Ca gêne si nous ne partons que demain matin ? »

La blonde assura que ce n'était pas un problème mais la jeune Hyûga n'était pas totalement d'ccord.

« -Sasuke l'adore, cette bête. Il va sûrement paniquer en voyant qu'il n'est plus dans la maison. Il faudrait l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il est ici, non ?

-Non, il est trop tard pour téléphoner. Je vais lui envoyer un SMS.

-D'accord, Shika. »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Regardez qui était à la porte !

-Wif !

-Akamaru ? »

Kiba se leva aussitôt pour prendre son chien dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il avait cette expression de gamin heureux comme à chaque fois qu'il s'occupait de son animal.  
Itachi emmena Sasuke vers l'escalier, le poussant doucement par les épaules pour ne pas le brusquer. Ils passèrent par la porte de la cuisine donnant directement sur le couloir pour éviter le salon et les curieux, en vain. Shino les aperçu et, aussitôt, il leur fit signe de venir avec eux. Itachi embrassa le front de son cadet en lui demandant de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il allait parler aux autres. Le jeune ténébreux émit quelques réticences à le lâcher, mais il finit par obéir à contre-coeur. L'aîné se dépêcha, sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une.

« -Chidori a disparu et Sasu ne se sent pas bien. Je vais l'aider à aller se coucher et il est fort probable que je dorme avec lui ce soir pour éviter des angoisses noctures ! Des questions ? Non ? Parfait. »

Et il tourna les talons pour retourner auprès de son trésor.  
Les locataires se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Itachi avait déblatéré sa tirade.  
Résultat: ils n'étaient pas certains de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.  
Sakura les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers les autres locataires.

« -Dîtes, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de suspect chez eux ces derniers temps ?

-Ben... Ils sont plus proches, mais en même temps, Itachi n'est pas souvent là. C'est important pour Sasuke.

-Hum... C'est vrai, Neji, mais... Ils dorment souvent ensemble, non ?

-Tu te fais des idées, Shino ! Oui, Sasuke est bizarre en ce moment mais bon. L'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, la disparition de son chat et... La conversation mystérieuse qu'il a eu avec lui tout à l'heure...

-Une conversation mystérieuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Naruto ? »

Le petit blond se mit en tailleur, le doigt sur la lèvre, scrutant le plafond de ses yeux bleus en essayant de bien se remémorer la scène.

"-Et bien... Je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé voir Sasuke et, quand je suis enté, je les ai vu enlacés sur le lit... Après, ils n'étaient pas nu et Sasu était enveloppé dans sa couette alors je pense qu'ils étaient seulement en train de parler, il n'y avait rien d'inacceptable dans ce geste.

-Mais... Vous pensez que... Enfin... Ce serait de l'inceste et... »

Ils se lancèrent des regards, choqués.  
Même Lee ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de drire. Sakura fit « non » de la tête, se refusant à une telle éventualité.  
C'est vrai que les deux frères étaient proches, mais la simple idée qu'ils pourraient ne serait-ce que s'embrasser les révulsaient au plus haut point.

« -Non, je crois qu'on se fait des idées. Faudrait être sacrément dérangé pour coucher avec son frère ! Non, Sasuke doit juste avoir besoin d'être rassuré et Itachi, en bon grand frère, s'occupe de lui offrir l'affection fraternelle dont il a besoin !

-Hum... Oui, ça doit être ça, Sakura... Parlons d'autre chose, sinon j'vais gerber ! »

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles de Kiba qu'ils préférèrent clore le sujet...  
Dans la chambre, Itachi s'occupait de son petit frère. Il avait toujours très envie de lui, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pour le coup, Sasuke semblait une poupée de chiffon, ne faisant aucun mouvement par lui même.  
Bien sûr, ça pouvait paraître excessif pour un chat, mais cet animal était tellement important pour lui.  
Itachi déshabilla son homme en faisant attention de ne pas trop le toucher de peur de ne pas tenir.

« -'Tachi ?

-Oui, mon trésor ?

-... Tu crois qu'on retrouvra Chidori... Vivant ?

-Sasu...

-Non ! Je... Finalement, je ne veux pas le savoir !

-... Vient là, mon ange. »

Le jeune se blottit contre le torse de son amant, profitant de cette chaleur rassurante. Il se sentit encadré par les bras de son aîné. Aucun d'eux ne voulait cesser cette douce étreinte, mais...

_Brrr Brrr_

« -Qu ?

-C'est mon portable...

-... Un message sûrement... Tu ne regarde pas qui c'est ?

-Non, j'ai la flemme...

-... »

Devant le manque d'entrain évident de son cadet, il décida de voir de quoi il s'agissait, au cas où ce serait important. Il repoussa donc à contre-coeur son cadet qui tomba sur le dos tellement il semblait mou. Sasuke resta là, docile, étendu sur le matelas sans bouger un muscle puis il prit l'appareil sur la table pour regarder l'envoyeur... Shikamaru. Le sang de l'Uchiwa se mit à bouillir. Son orgeuil en avait prit un coup lorsque Neji avait assuré que « Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec le Nara »... Ca lui donnait envie de vomir tellement ça semblait niais. Evidemment qu'ils étaient amoureux et c'est aussi pour ça que Sasuke avait mit des semaines à se remettre de l'abandon de ce pseudo génie. Il n'ouvrit pas le SMS et reposa le téléphone à sa place initiale en soufflant:

« -Pub. Rien d'intéressant.

-Hn... »

Itachi retourna aussitôt s'occuper de son petit frère, achevant de le déshabiller puis il recouvrit son corps nu avec le drap. En temps normal, il lui aurait laissé son boxer, histoire qu'il n'y ai pas de malaise, mais avec ce qu'il avait fait sous la table... Itachi se déshabilla à son tour, gardant son sous-vêtement pour éviter tout dérapage pour la nuit. Le mieux aurait encore été qu'ils ne dorment pas ensemble, mais l'état émotionnel de Sasuke ne le permettait pas. Après avoir poussé un long soupire frustré, l'aîné des Uchiwas se glissa sous les draps pour rejoindre son compagnon. Il la câlina un peu pour qu'il se détende, en vain.

« -'Tachi, j'ai peur.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, Su-chan.

-La dernière fois que Chido' **(on commence déjà avec les diminutifs :p)** est sorti, c'est la clinique vétérinaire qui nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'après deux jours d'errance il s'était fait renverser par une voiture.

-Chut, ça va aller.

-...

-... A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me demande ce qui est le pire: ne jamais le retrouver ou...

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon amour. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien et... Il est débrouillard, il ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois.

-... J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui...

-Sasuke, je sais que je vais te paraître cruel, mais... Ce n'est qu'un chat.

-... Je sais. »

Itachi grimaça: son cadet avait frissonné en l'entendant dire ça. Il resserra son étreinte en retenant un cri de rage contre lui même.

_Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas qu'un chat, andouille ! C'est l'animal qui le réconfortait quand tu avais trop de boulot pour t'occuper de ton propre petit frère !... Trop occupé pour le consoler de son chagrin d'amour... Itachi, tu es un idiot irresponsable._

Le jeune homme logea a tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant.

« -... Il me manque.

-Je sais, mon ange. Calme toi, tu vas voir, tu t'endormieras vite.

-Je ne veux pas dormir. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arivé... »

Résigné, Itachi le berça en espérant qu'il finierait par s'assoupir, mais...

_Brrrrr Brrr ! Brrrrr Brrr !_

Enervé, l'aîné décrocha.

« -Quoi ?

-Euh... C'est Shikamaru. Est-ce que Sasuke est là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-... J'aimerais autant lui en parler directement. »

Itachi lança un regard à son petit frère qui semblait totalement perdu.  
Il savait que cet appel était pour lui, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à lui passer cette personne. Le visage de l'avocat en disait long.  
Il prononça, froid et hautain.

« -Il est occupé. Un message ?

-Seulement si je suis sûr qu'il l'aura.

-J'suis son frère. Je lui dirais.

-... Son chat est chez moi. Je... Enfin... Gaara et Hinata le lui rameneront demain. C'est... Juste pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-...

-... Itachi ?

-Oui. Merci d'avoir appelé. Je lui dirais.

-Hum... Ciao.

-Hn. »

Il raccrocha. Sasuke le regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir en pensant que, peut-être, son chat aurait été retrouvé.  
Itachi voyait bien que son cadet espérait, mais, si il lui disait la vérité, il était sûr d'entendre parler de Shikamaru toute la nuit et il n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

_Trouve un truc crédible, vite !_

« -Gaara et Hinata préviennent qu'ils n'arrivent que demain... Désolé, Su-chan.

-Oh... C'est... C'est pas grave... »

_Menteur... Il est sur la défensive, on dirait... Il est déçu, je le vois bien, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit que ce n'est pas grave ?_

Itachi était fatigué. Autant par le dîner mouvementé qu'ils avaient eu que par les réactions si peu confiante de son amant et des éloges de Neji sur le Nara.  
Jaloux.  
Oui, il était jaloux parcequ'il voulait garder Sasuke pour lui seul, il ne voulait pas que Shikamaru s'approche de lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'un doute affreux l'étreignit: est-ce qu'il avait le droit de garder son petit frère malheureux auprès de lui plutôt qu'heureux même si il pense à un autre ?

« -Sasu, je sais que tu es triste, mais...

-Non. Je ne suis pas triste. Enfin... Pas pour ça.

-Ah ?

-Oui... Je... Je pense que Chidori va bien et que Shikamaru prendra bien soin de lui jusqu'à ce que Gaara et Hinata le ramènent avec eux. Maintenant, je t'écoute: pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu voulais que je m'offre à toi dans un moment de désespoir ? Si c'est ça, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore bien, mon coeur. »

Le ton utilisé par Sasuke était plutôt étrange. D'abord doux et confiant puis provocateur, presque défiant et assez sec.  
Cela destabilisa grandemment Itachi qui ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Devait-il tout nier en bloc ou lui avouer sa jalousie ?

_J'y crois pas... Quand il a dit « pas grave », c'était parce que je lui avait mentis ? Comment..._

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je suis sûr que c'est Shikamaru qui téléphonait, sinon tu m'aurais laissé parlé. Sauf si ça avait été Saï, mais là je ne saurais dire d'où il aurait eu mon numéro. Enfin,quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas appelé juste pour dire que Gaara et Hinata, pas à cette heure là.

-... Désolé.

-De quoi ? De m'avoir mentit ou de m'avoir prit pour un demeuré ?

-De tout.

-Allez, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis sûr que tu avais une raison qui te semblait valable... Je me trompe ?

-Non... Je ne voulais pas... Que tu parles de Shikamaru... Pas après ce que Neji a dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh ? Jaloux ?

-... »

Itachi se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas être faible devant son amant: il avait toujours sa fierté d'Uchiwa ancrée en lui. Ca l'étonnait d'ailleurs que son petit frère s'en soit débarassé aussi facilement.  
Le cadet se blottit rapidement, tout sourire, contre Itachi.  
Il était rassuré et calme maintenant.  
Soudain, il prononça, chantonnant presque.

« -Tu es jaloux ! J'y crois pas !

-Et bien oui, je suis jaloux ! Très jaloux même ! Le simple souvenir de toi et lui en train de vous bécotter me donne des envies de meurtres !... Tu étais... Tellement mal quand il t'a laissé tombé.

-Hum. C'est vrai. Mais grâce à ça, maintenant, je suis avec toi. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis du genre jaloux alors je risque d'être plutôt nerveux si je vois Deidara à côté de toi... Surtout après votre petit numéro dans la cuisine.

-Euh...

-Ouais, la cuisine, c'est MON territoire ! »

Il avait dit ça avec un clin d'oeil avant de rechercher les contacts avec son amant.  
Itachi ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Il l'enlaça de ses bras puissants en le serrant tout contre lui. Il se senti agréablement déboussolé.  
L'aîné se sentait mal en songeant que, le lendemain, ce serait leur dernier jour ensemble avant de retourner au travail. Sasuke exactement pensait la même chose sans le laisser paraître. Il embrassa gentillement son grand frère en le caressant un peu. Puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de murmurer:

« -Ce soir, je te demande d'être patient. Les autres pourraient nous surprendre et ça, c'est hors de question. Si tout va bien, je te propose de leur dire demain. Ca t'irait ?

-Si c'est ce que tu désires, je suis d'accord.

-Embrasse moi.

-Avec plaisir. »

Et les deux Uchiwas débutèrent alor une bataille bucale tendre et passionnée avant de s'endormir, étroitement enlacés.

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -'lez, Tsunade ! Au nom du bon vieux temps, laisse moi sortir !

-Ne me fait pas rire: quel bon vieux temps ?

-S'il te plaît **(yeux de crapaud battu =D)**

-Non. Tu y repenseras à deux fois avant d'aller photographier les jeunes filles dans les douches !

-Mais c'est dans l'intérêt de l'Art ! »

La blonde lança un regard dédaigneux à l'écrivain pervers qu'elle avait bouclé il y a quelques heures déjà puis elle partit rejoindre ses collègues.

« -Rah ! Il m'énerve !

-Euh... Vous êtes allée voir Jiraya, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Et je vais finir par brûler tous ses livres si ça continue !

-Ouh... Et bien, j'ai de quoi vous calmer. Comme je vous l'avais dit hier: il y a du nouveau dans le dossier Uchiwa !

-Ah ? Tu m'intéresse, Asuma. Raconte moi tout. »

_Cette fois, je te coincerais, Itachi Uchiwa !_

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Lee et Sakura venaient de quitter le petit groupe, prétextant un coup de barre.  
De leur côté, Kiba et Shino se lançaient d'étranges regards. Naruto les regardait faire sans comprendre. Pendant une seconde, il crut même qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, mais l'air sérieux de Neji le détrompa.  
Sentant le malaise s'installer, l'Hyûga prit le blondinet à part, en faisant mine de s'intéresser à Akamaru pour que l'Uzumaki lui montre les quelques tours qu'il savait faire.  
L'Aburame profita de cette divertion pour se rapprocher de l'Inuzuka et, les yeux dans les yeux, il prononça sec et sans appel:

« -Dis lui. »

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plû malgré la totale improvisation des trois quart de ce chapitre ^^"  
Dans le prochain... Ben, je verrais parcequ'en fait, je l'ai toujours pas commencé T.T**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	17. Chapter 17 12

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review.  
Ce chapitre est, malheureusement, très court, mais je n'ai pas la force physique ni morale d'en faire un plus long pour aujour'hui, c'est pourquoi il est en deux parties**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
Bonne lecture.**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(intervention de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 17 (1/2)**

« -Dit lui. »

Kiba regarda son amant, les yeux écarquillés.  
A l'instant, il ressemblait à une carpe hors de l'eau.  
Se reprenant, il lui répondit tout bas.

« -Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Ben oui, pas à la Saint Patrick !

-Mais... Shino, je... Je ne saurais pas comment...

-Oui, ben Neji m'a chargé de te prévenir qu'il lui dira si tu ne le fais pas avant lundi ! »

L'homme chien se retrouva encore plus déconcerté en apprenant que l'Hyûga était au courant, mais il ne paniqua pas.  
Il soupira doucement.

« -Okay, je... Je vais lui parler.

-Hn... Neji et moi, on va vous laisser seuls. J'espère que tu ne lui fera pas mal.

-... Je vais essayer. »

L'ethologue partit chercher son ex pour laisser place à la rupture de l'autre couple.  
Le petit blond rejoignit son compagnon avec son habituel sourire rayonnant. Il portait Akamaru dans ses bras, contre son coeur et l'animal semblait nager dans le bonheur.  
Kiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Ca va pas arranger mes affaires ça !_

« -N... Naruto, j'ai à te parler... Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Oh ? Je t'écoute, Ki-chan ! »

L'Inuzuka voulut tout lui dire, mais il se bloqua en voyant le regard bleu ert le sourire heureux de l'Uzumaki.  
La simple idée de voir une ombre ternir ce visage l'angoissait atrocement.

« -Je... Euh...

-Oui ?

-... Je t'aime, Naruto.

-Oh, c'est chou ! Je t'aime aussi, mon Kibamour ! **(le surnom pourri XD)**

-Oui...C'est chou... »

Le blond venait de sauter au cou de Kiba, lui criant son amour.  
L'homme chien se sentit affreusement honteux de par sa réaction tout à fait à l'opposée de ce qu'il voulait à la base et aussi à cause de cette question qui n'allait sûrement pas le quitter de la nuit: Comment lui dire ?

_-_Le lendemain_-_

Dans la chambre, les Uchiwas dormaient encore, enlacés malgré les rayons matinaux qui les dérangeaient.

« -'Tachi ?

-Hn... Oui mon coeur ?

-Tu es sur ma main -_-

-Ah ? Désolé, Su-chan ! »

Aussitôt, Itachi s'écarta pour libérer la main blessée de son petit frère.  
Sasuke lui offrit un sourire mi-douloureux mo-reconnaissant avant de poser des lèvres sur celles de son aîné dans un baiser chaste et doux.

« -Allez je vais te laisser mon petit ange brun. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout de suite, 'Tachi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis le plus grand se résigna à quitter la chambre.  
Il mit son peignoir et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer son petit déjeuner, mais, à peine au niveau du couloir, un bruit la perturba.

**Toc toc toc**

_Tain, c'est qui l'emmerdeur qui débarque à..._

Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

_Hum... 10h30... Okay, j'ai dormit plus que ce qu je pensais et cet emmerdeur a tout à fait le droit d'être là..._

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte en laissant la chaîne de sécurité.

« -Oui ?

-Itachi Uchiwa ? Je suis Tsunade de la police de Konoha. Je peux entrer ? »

Il plissa les yeux puis il la laissa entrer.

_Pfff... C'est toujours interdit de massacrer un agent de police en exercice de ses fonctions ?_

« -Ravi de vous revoir, madame. Que me vaut l'horreur, non, l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Horreur partagée. Je viens vous parler des nouveaux éléments du dossier.

-Oh joie. Café ?

-Volontier. »

La scène était plutôt étrange: ces deux personnes se détestaient mais ils laissaient une ambiance amicale entre eux.  
Ils se rendirent donc dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto somnolait toujours, l'air d'un ange alors que Kiba souffrait d'un manque de sommeil terrible: il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, tracassé par l'aveux qu'il avai à faire.  
Il avait bien une petite idée, mais...

-_Chez le Nara_-

« -Allez, Shika, s'il te plaîîîît !

-Non, Hinata. Inutile d'insister. »

Le brun croisa les bras, faisant « non » de la tête.  
Temari regardait son compagnon du coin de l'oeil, le sourire aux lèvres, fière de son homme.  
Mais la petite Hyûga n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« -Shikamaru. Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse tout ce trajet à pied avec ce pauvre petit chat dans nos bras ? Il pourrait nous échapper et se perdre ou... Être heurté par une voiture. »

Le Nara devint plus pâle.  
Il savait que la brunette cherchait à le manipuler, mais sa phrase avait fait mouche.  
Il se tourna vers sa blonde, le regard plein d'espoir et de supplications... Chose qui eu l'effet escompté car elle soupira en hochant la tête.  
Le génie se permit un sourire avant de répondre.

« -C'est d'accord: je vais vous emmener en voiture... Dès que vous serez prêt !

-Oh, merci Shika-kun ! Aide moi à trouver Chidori et on pourra y aller !

-Pas de problème. Je vais voir dans notre chambre, toi dans celle que vous occupiez et Gaara dans le salon, si il le veut bien.

-Pas de problèmz ! »

Et chacun partit dans les pièces désignées.  
Temari attendit une seconde avant d'aller voir son petit frère pour lui demander une faveur...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Ah ? Vous avez un chien ? Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir vu la dernière fois que je suis venu vous voir.

-Parcequ'il n'était pas là. Cet animal appartient à un ami de Sasuke... Mais nous avons un chat qui devrait être rapporté dans quelques heures.

-Oh... J'en suis...

-Trêve de mondainité, voulez-vous. Venons en à ce qui vous amène.

-Voici: les nouvelles preuves ajoutées au dossier me font penser que... Et bien... Que vous êtes coupable.

-Oh, quelle surprise. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Le fait que le rapport balistique confirme que mon arme n'a jamais tiré ?... A moins que ce ne soit les photos qui prouvent que Fugaku n'était pas net.

-Chez moi, ça s'appelle un mobile.

-Super ! Mais malgré le fait que ce soit logique, je n'ai rien fait, d'accord ? »

Itachi afficha un superbe sourire en lui servant le café. Mais, alors que Tsunade allait relancer le débat, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« -Ita-chan ! Ton blond préféré est venu te voir ! »

_Merde ! Deidara !_

La policière haussa un sourcil, étonnée tant par la voix enjouée de l'arrivant que par l'air sévère qui avait remplacé le sourire du brun.  
Le poseur de bombe arriva, tout sourire, mais il déchanta rapidement en voyant la blonde.

« -Ah... Je te dérange en galante compagnie ? Moi qui croyait être le seul à compter à tes yeux... Enfin, à part Sasuke bien sûr. »

L'Uchiwa lui lança aussitôt un regard noir alors que Tsunade ne comprenait plus trop ce qui se passait.

« -Monsieur uchiwa, qui est-ce ?

-Un collègue.

-Non, pas un collègue: LE collègue.

-P... Pardon ?

-Nous sommes sortis ensemble il y a un moment... Un long, looong moment.

-Oh, je comprends mieux. Mais dîtes moi, où est votre cher petit frère ? »

Itachi se crispa alors qu'un souffle d'air glacé remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas concerné par l'enquête.

-Oui, mais... J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de l'adhésif sans photo sur la dernière page de l'album. Vous êtes le seul qui avait intérêt à faire disparaître l'une d'elles.

-...

-Alors, elle était... Disons, plus osée que les autres ? Mais ça, ça ma paraît difficile... Ou alors elle n'était pas de vous. Je pense donc que votre petit frère était sur cette photo... Ce qui nous fait un autre suspect avec un mobile solide.

-QUOI ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'aîné était en rogne. Son regard semblait plus noir et froid que jamais ce qui effraya Tsunade. Deidara sortit de la cuisine au pas de course, les laissant seuls.

« -Ecoutez moi bien: Sasuke avait six ans ! Vous entendez ?:! Six ans ! Il n'aurait jamais pû faire de mal à nos parents, il n'avait même pas conscience de ce que ce monstre avait fait !

-Oh... Alors, j'avais raison. C'était bien une photo de votre frère. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir.

-Pour vous rincer l'oeil peut-être ? Elle n'a aucun intérêt et Sasuke en fera ce qu'il désire, point barre !

-Je veux la voir.

-Taisez vous !

-'Tachi, calme toi ! »

Sasuke était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, parfaitement réveillé, en peignoir lui aussi. Itachi se calme presque aussitôt.  
Le jeune ténèbreux vint faire la bise à son grand-frère puis il salua Tsunade avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.  
Deidara ne tarda pas à faire de même, mais... L'aîné remarqua un petit quelque chose...  
Une marque rouge sur la joue du blond.

« -Euh... Dei', t'as quoi sur la joue ?

-La preuve que Sasuke n'est pas du matin. »

Le jeune homme ricana et expliqua la situation: Deidara était venu le chercher alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se changer et, comme il était nu, il lui en avait collé une pour être sûr qu'il ne dépasserait pas les limites.  
Le cadet des Uchiwas sentit alors la main douce de son aîné sur sa cuisse.  
Jalousie.  
Il le savait, il le sentait.  
Itachi était furieux à l'idée que Deidara ai pû voir SON amant nu, même si ce n'était pas le but premier de cette visite... Quoi que...  
Sasuke répondit par un doux sourire avant de se plonger, comme tous les matins, dans le noir de son café.  
Mais, sans gêne, Tsunade relança son sujet de visite.

« -Itachi Uchiwa, je veux cette photo.

-Non.

-... De quoi parle t-elle, 'Tachi ?

-De rien, Su-chan, elle est paranoïaque.

-Paranoïaque ? Sasuke, je veux la photo de toi qui se trouvait dans l'album de Fugaku. »

Sasuke devint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, presque fantômatique. Il émit un léger rire avant de répondre.

« -Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai gardé cette horreur ? Si je mets la main sur ce maudit bouquin, je le brûle sur la tombe de mon porc de père, comprit ?

-... Vous avez détruit une preuve ?

-Oui. Le sujet est clos. »

Et le jeune homme repartit dans son petit déjeuner sans prêter la mondre attention aux remarques de la blonde sur ce que la loi appelle « entrave à une enquête » et « outrage à officier ».  
Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Lee et Sakura les rejoingnirent rapidement, mal réveillés. Ils s'installèrent sans comprendre qui était cette femme à forte poitrine et que signifiait son babillage.  
Les Uchiwas la laissaient parler, persuadés qu'elle aurait un minimum d'esprit pour cesser de parler de cette affaire...  
Mais non.

« -Si vous continuez comme ça, je me sentirais obligée d'en parler aux moeurs ! Les victimes de viol ont besoin de soutient.

-Les victimes de viol ?... De quoi elle parle ?

-De rien, Sakura. Elle divague.

-Oh ? Vous l'ignoriez ? J'aurais dû parier, j'aurais gagné. **(pour une fois)**

-Taisez vous.

-Messieurs Uchiwa que voici ont été tous deux victimes des désirs de leur père. Par conséquent: victimes de viol, de pédophilie et, pour finir, d'inceste.

-QUOI ? »

Choc parmit tous les locataires.  
Ils regardaient Sasuke et Itachi qui faisaient mine de ne pas avoir entendu.  
Ils se ressemblaient plus que jamais: même air neutre et froid qui ne donnait pas du tout envie de les contrarier.  
La blonde s'attendait à une réaction beaucoup plus explosive mais... Les explosions, c'était le domaine de Deidara.  
Oui, car si les autres avaient l'air de poissons hors de l'eau et que les concernés étaient d'un j'm'en foutisme flagrant, lui il n'était pas serein.  
Il lui répondit devant tout le monde, se disant que ça vaudrait beaucoup mieux qu'un entretient privé pour l'impact que ça aurait.

« -Vous êtes une garce.

-Pardon ?

-Ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas à vous de le crier sur tous les toits. C'était leur droit de ne pas en parler à leur entourage et ça ne vous regardait absoluement pas.

-Mais ! Je vous interdis de...

-De quoi ? De dire ce que je pense ? Le fait est que c'est vrai: ce n'était pas à vous de balancer tout ça et surtout pas de cette façon ! Aussi, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter les lieux si vous n'avez pas d'autres secrets à trahir. »

Tsunade ne répondit pas.  
Les deux blonds se jaugeaient du regard mais le collègue d'Itachi avait l'habitude avec tous les criminels, les tueurs qu'ils devaient soumettre à leurs idées pour les sortir du guêpier.  
Aussi, l'officier finit par détourner le regard et, après avoir annoncé son départ, elle partit sans demander son reste.

Un silence de tombeau planait au dessus des habitants du manoir.  
Sasuke avait presque envie de remercier Deidara, mais il préféra s'en abstenir. En même temps, l'androgyne n'avait pas besoin de remerciement, il sentait bien que les Uchiwas étaient moins tendus alors il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.  
Naruto avait la gorge serrée. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair et il supposait que la mystérieuse conversation que les deux frères avaient eu était justement sur ce sujet, sur cet inceste.  
Il avait envie de vomir.  
Neji aussi d'ailleurs. L'Hyûga se souvenait parfaitement du père de son ami puisque son oncle lui parlait souvent. Même si cet homme l'inquiètait, il n'aurait jamais songé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à ses enfants.  
Les autres étaient tout aussi choqués mais, au moins, ils avaient arrêté de dévisager les deux ténèbreux.  
Le plus jeune des deux commença à trembler.  
Lui qui voulait parler à ses amis de sa relation avec son frère, c'était loupé.  
Ils allaient les prendre pour des détraqués traumatisés par leur passé douteux.  
Pour peu, Sasuke se serait bien cogné la tête contre la table mais avec tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, il risquait de se crever un oeil.

_Y'a vraiment des jours où tout fout le camp... Quoi que, c'est peu cher payé pour ne plus sentir ce foutu malaise._

Le cadet se leva, les jambes en coton, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.  
Il partit avec un léger rictus pour ses camarades.  
Itachi se redressa en le voyant s'éloigner.  
Il eu un instant d'hésitation avant de s'excuser auprès des autres pour aller rejoindre son compagnon.

-_Prison de Konoha_-

« -Arrêté pour QUOI ?

-Chut ! Calme toi, Iruka ! J'ai pas fait pire que d'habitude.

-Oui, mais là tu t'es fait choppé.

-Allez ! Fait pas le serpent, viens me libérer.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, vieux crapaud vicelard ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

-Maieuuuh ! T'es pire que Tsunade quand tu t'y mets ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ton petit protéger d'Uzumaki, tu me dois bien ça !

-Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est le pervertir !

-Le pervertir ? J'en ai rien tiré de ce gamin ! Il ne sait pas apprécier les formes féminines !

-Comme quoi il n'est pas un cas désespéré. Débrouille toi pour ta caution, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon argent. Au revoir, Jiraya.

-Hein, mais... Je t'interdis de me raccrocher au nez espèce de petit voyou ! »

_... Merde, il a vraiment raccroché cet ingrat !_

L'auteur reposa le combinet en gromelant alors qu'un officier venait le chercher pour le ramener à sa cellule.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke et Itachi descendirent au salon, un peu moroses.  
Ils avaient profité de leur solitude pour se câliner un peu dans les limites du descent.  
Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
C'était difficile d'affronter les regards, mais au moins il n'y avait aucun dégout dedans... De la compassion, de la douceur, oui.  
Cette constatation leur réchauffa le coeur et ils retournèrent à leur routine quotidienne...  
Routine rompue par un bruit de clé et des « Miaw Miaw » sonores et impatients.  
Sasuke était nerveux.  
Son coeur battait la chamade et tout se passait au ralentit.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement...

**A suivre.**

**Voilà...  
Pour les plaintes, c'est moi qu'il faut engueuler.  
Pour les problèmes de concordances: je me suis arrêtée au tome 20 de Naruto.  
Pour les rôles des personnages, c'est moi aussi.  
Petite précision: je n'ai rien contre Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya ni Oroch... Non, en fait je déteste Orochimaru ^^"  
C'est juste que je trouve que les situations leurs vont bien...**

**Désolée pour le manque de délires, j'espère que je serais plus en forme pour la suite et que ce n'était pas trop médiocre.**

**A mercredi prochain =)**

**(PS: je dédicace ce chapitre à mon hamster Kitsune morte alors que j'étais malade comme un chien à me demander si j'aurais le temps d'écrire mes brouillon T.T... Y'a vraiment des semaines où tout fout le camp T.T T.T)**

**_C'était "la vie sans intéret de l'auteur". Merci de votre lecture_**


	18. Chapter 17 22

**Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review ! ^^  
Je suis plus malade ! Alors c'est une 2° parti plus longue que la précédente que je poste =D  
Mais avant...**

**-_Le mot du chat et du chien fugueurs_-**

Moi: Hé bien ! Vous avez fait une sacrée peut à vos maîtres ! Un mot pour expliquer vos fuites ?

**Eux: Niark Niark Niark**

Moi: Euh Oo"... Merci pour ces informations ^^"

**Maintenant: La suite ! ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 17 2/2**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement...  
Et la voix de Gaara retentit.

« -Mais ! Chidori ! Tiens toi tranqu... Wha ! »

Et le félin apparu, courant pour entrer dans le manoir et il se jeta dans les bras ouverts de son maître.  
Sasuke le serra fortement contre lui, fou de bonheur, alors que le rouquin entrait en grommelant suivit par sa brune, tout sourire.  
Dans le salon, Sakura avait éteint le son de la télévision et on entendait que les ronronnements du félin. Sasuke embrassa le front de son animal avant de remercier le couple qui venait d'arriver.  
Il n'était pas gêné de leur adresser la parole: ils n'étaient pas encore au courant...  
Pas encore.  
Les autres vendraient la mèche dès que les Uchiwas s'absenteraient mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« -Remercie plutôt Shikamaru ! Il nous a amené en voiture pour qu'on rentre plus vite !

-Ah ? »

La petite Hyûga lui montra la fenêtre du doigt alors il alla voir.  
Le Nara était toujours dans sa voiture, les deux mains crispées sur le volant. Sasuke lui fit signe, juste pour le saluer, mais...  
Dans sa voiture, le génie avait bien vu le geste amical de son meilleur ami, mais il avait un mauvais présentiment.  
Il se força donc à ne pas répondre et il démarra la voiture qui partit en trombes.  
Le jeune Uchiwa resta en bug devant la fenêtre, surprit et blessé par la réaction de son ex.  
Toujours fidel au poste, Chidori lui lècha tendrement le poignet pour le faire revenir sur terre.  
Le jeune ténèbreux eu un sourire amer.

« -Tu dois avoir faim, Chido... J't'emmène dans la cuisine... Kiba, récupère ton chien, je ne veux pas de carnage ici.

-Oui... »

L'Inuzuka, en temps normal, se serait insurgé et aurait dénoncé les fans de chats de manière méprisante, mais pas là.  
Il était encore troublé par les paroles de Tsunade et la révélation de l'enfance atroce des deux bruns, ce n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale.  
L'ambiance lourde n'échappa pas à Gaara, mais il avait autre chose à faire.  
Il s'éclipsa discrètement pour passer un coup de téléphone à sa soeur...

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

Tsunade entra, rageuse, faisant sursauter Kurenaï et Asuma qui semblaient avoir une conversation passionnante sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir... En toute innocence, bien sûr.

« -Un... Un problème av...

-Avec tout le monde ! Ce salopard d'Itachi est coupable, je n'en doute pas ! Et cet irresponsable de Sasuke a détruit la preuve qui le liait à l'enquête ! Et j'me suis faîte remballée par une tapette blonde qui est l'ex de mon suspect numéro un !

-... Ah, ouais... Ca fait beaucoup...

-Faut que je me défoule... Je vais leur faire payer !... Où est Jiraya ?

-Ben... Toujours dans sa cellule.

-Parfait, il va m'aider. »

Les deux collègues déglutirent en la voyant s'éloigner.  
Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais ils étaient sûr que ça allait faire mal...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Toujours seule, Temari attendait un coup de fil important... Très important.  
Lorsque le téléphone sonna, elle se jeta littéralement dessus.

« -Allo, Gaara ?

-Euh... Non, c'est Kankûro. Je...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Rappelle plus tard !

-Mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle avait déjà raccroché. Une nouvelle sonnerie.

« -Gaara ?

-Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres !

-Personne, personne... Alors ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, j'ai regardé: Shikamaru n'est même pas descendu de la voiture et quand Sasuke lui a fait signe il n'a pas répondu et il est partit.

-Génial ! Merci petit frère !

-A ton service.

-Ciao.

-Bye. »

Elle raccrocha, aux anges.  
Son petit frère venait de lui assurer que Shikamaru cherchait bel et bien à éviter Sasuke et donc qu'il ne voulait plus se retrouver en contact avec lui. Elle rappela donc son autre frère pour savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui raconter.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Kiba venait de sortir avec Akamaru pour laisser la place à Sasuke, Itachi et Deidara qui avaient décidé d'une réunion improvisée.  
La cuisine était l'endroit parfait pour ça **(y'a des couteaux en cas d'intrus =D)**et les deux aînés commencèrent à parler pendant que Sasuke s'occupait de son animal.

« -Quelle salope cette blonde ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de balancer ça !

-Ouais... Merci pour tout à l'heure Dei, ça nous a vraiment aidé.

-Je sais, c'était la moindre des choses. Maintenant, j'ai une question... Sur vous deux et... Je voudrais une réponse franche. »

Les deux Uchiwas déglutirent en même temps mais l'aîné resta impassible, en hochant la tête. Malgré tout, l'angoisse commençait à l'étreindre.

_Et si il avait comprit ? Merde ! Il a gardé le secret pour Fugaku, mais là..._

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, restant agenouillé auprès de Chidori, dos à Deidara.  
Ses mains tremblaient à l'idée d'être jugé par la personne qu'il avait le plus détesté depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.  
Le blond semblait chercher ses mots, il essayait de parler avec tact bien que ce ne soit pas son fort.  
Il inspira profondément avant de parler.

« -Est-ce que c'est... Et puis merde ! C'est à cause de ce connard de Fugaku et de ses putain d'attouchements que vous êtes si proches ! J'me trompe ? »

Les deux qui avaient retenus leur souffle réprimèrent un soupire de soulagement puis Itachi expliqua, continuant dans la voie de son collègue.

« -Oui. J'ai fini par avoir des doutes sur les actes de Fugaku et j'en ai parlé avec Sasuke. J'ai découvert qu'il avait refoulé ses souvenirs jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de cette partie de sa vie... On en a pas mal parlé et... Ca nous a bien rapproché. Ca va nous aider à remonter la pente. J'admire ton sens de la déduction: je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais si vite et par toi même. »

Deidara émit un petit rire flatté, mais il se rendait bien compte que certaines choses étaient passées sous silence. Mai bon, il les saurait tôt ou tard...  
Dans le salon, c'était le choc pour Hinata et Gaara.  
Sakura n'avait pas pû tenir sa langue et elle avait même « empiré » les choses en parlant de tortures, de sévices et même de l'indifférence de la famille par rapport à la situation des deux frères, mais personne parmi les locataires n'avait voulut lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne savaient pas les détails de l'histoire.

« -Ce... C'est vraiment horrible ! Je ne me doutais pas qu'ils avaient vécu ça, les pauvres !

-Hé ben... J'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'une personne soit morte !

-Ouais ! Ils nous en ont même pas parlé ! Vous vous rendez compt...

-OK ! Qui a vendu la mèche ? »

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir un Deidara plus furieux que jamais.  
Le comportement fouineur de ces étudiants l'énervait au plus haut point: il avait l'impression qu'ils en parlaient par curiosité morbide et non par compassion pour leur hôte... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux...  
Toujours dans la cuisine, Itachi observait son petit frère, attendrit.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et, ne pouvant plus résister, il lui demanda de lui faire face avant de lui infliger une pichenette sur le front.  
Sasuke eu un petit sourire pendant qu'il portait sa main à son front comme pour couvrir une blessure.

« -Tu ne me verras donc jamais en adulte ?

-Non. Je crois que tu seras toujours le gamin que je laisse derrière moi tous les jours depuis mes treize ans. »

Un léger malaise s'installa.  
Itachi s'était toujours sentit coupable de ça: laisser son petit frère seul dans le manoir pour aller travailler... Le manoir où leurs parents... Où leur mère avait été assassinée. Même si Neko-baba s'était occupé de Sasuke à la perfection, l'aîné avait toujours eu l'impression de manquer bien des choses avec son petit frère.  
Pour briser le silence et détendre un petit peu son amant, le jeune ténèbreux embrassa tendrement ces lèvres si tentantes.

« -Je t'aime, Itachi.

-...

-Ca ne va pas ?

-... J'en ai assez, Sasu. Ce sera notre dernière nuit avant de retourner hors de chez nous... Ce soir, je veux que tu sois à moi. Que tu m'appartienne tout entier.

-... Je comprends, mais...

-Oui. Les autres.

-...

-...

-On leur dira !

-Quoi ?

-Ce soir !... Non, tout à l'heure, cet après-midi, on leur dira ! On leur expliquera et...

-Et si ils n'acceptent pas ?

-... Ben... Soit on les vire, soir on va ailleurs ! Juste toi et moi.

-Hum, ça me plaît... Prêt à affronter leur jugement ? »

Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant réfléchir puis il prit son chat contre lui et la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis il prononça, l'air sûr de lui.

« -Prêt ! »

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

Kakashi et l'homme reptilien se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier à discuter de leur plan.  
Tout semblait parfait du début à la fin même en cas d'anicroches.  
Derrière la porte, caché, Kabuto écoutait leurs manigances. Les deux pervers ignoraient sa présence, mais il serait bien forcé de se montrer tôt ou tard puisque son professeur l'attendait pour son « cours particulier ».  
Entendre ces deux éducateurs parler ainsi de « comment prendre l'Uchiwa » le perturbait pas mal.  
Il regarda sa montre et soupira avant de toquer, prêt à affronter son maître et son camarade de jeu.

« -Ah ! Mon petit Kabuto, enfin ! Tu es en retard.

-Oui, désolé sensei... Je... J'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas seul et... J'avais peur de vous déranger.

-Ah, ça . Non, non... Aujourd'hui, Kakashi va m'aider pour notre cours. »

L'étudiant ne pû s'empêcher de trembler.  
Il connaissait les lubies du professeur de mathématiques vu qu'il n'était pas rare que les deux adultes discutent de leurs fantasmes et c'est ça qui l'effrayait.  
Bien obligé, il dû sourire aux explications d'Orochimaru et fit mine d'être impatient de passer à l'acte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour plaire à son prof..._

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Kiba avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il savait comment rompre avec Naruto et ça le rendait plus léger plus... Plus amoureux et, malheureusement, il le montrait à tout le monde... En se collant à son blond. Résultat, l'Uzumaki était au anges, persuadé que ça ne finirait jamais entre eux... Tout le contraire de ce qui allait se passer.  
Au milieu des locataires, Itachi et Sasuke étaient à deux doigts de criser. Ils étaient encadrés par Lee et Sakura d'un côté et Gaara et Hinata de l'autre et les deux couples étaient là à se papouiller alors que eux pouvaient à peine être en contact physique si ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer.  
Sur l'écran de la TV, l'émission fut interrompue pour un flash spécial.  
L'horreur apparut sur le visage des deux frères.

_« -On apprend à l'instant une avancée dans l'enquête sur le meurtre de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa ! Nous savons de sources sûres que ce dernier abusait de son fils aîné, Itachi Uchiwa, avocat dans le cabinet « Akatsuki », et sûrement aussi de son autre fils, Sasuke Uchiwa, étudiant en biologie à l'université de Konoha. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous montrer les photo qui nous ont été communiquées pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles. Et... »_

« -LA SALOPE ! »

Itachi avait hurlé ça en fixant l'écran.  
Lui qui n'avait pas réagit quand ils étaient face à face, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'étrangler à l'instant.  
Sasuke, lui, était plus blanc que jamais.  
Ils avaient cité leurs noms, leurs lieux de travail, limite leur adresse ; et, associée au nom de leur père, la mémoire de leur pauvre mère semblait souillée.  
Deidara avait les yeux exhorbités, se demandant quel serait le lieux idéal pour pauser une bombe et la faire exploser pour venger l'affront fait à son collègue.  
Même Chidori avait hérissé sa fourrure en sifflant contre la reporter qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
Les autres avaient blêmit, la gorge serrée. Ils lançaient des coups d'oeil qui se voulaient furtifs vers les deux bruns.  
Sasuke força un sourire, voulant cacher son envie de hurler de rage.  
Itachi le remarqua et se leva de toute sa hauteur pour en imposer plus sur les autres.

« -Bon ! Vous voulez voir un DVD ? Genre « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ou « Scream » ?... Les gens ? »

Pas de réponse.  
Ils comprenaient que l'aîné tente de changer de sujet vu qu'ils détestaient être au devant de la scène, mais ils se fichaient bien de ce qu'ils regarderaient tant que ça les faisaient penser à autre chose.  
Devant le mutisme des jeunes gens, Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère.

« -Une idée, Sasu ?

-... « Sweeney Todd ».

-C'est partit pour Tim Burton ! »

L'aîné installa le disque et le mit en route avant de s'arranger avec les lumières et les volets pour mettre la pièce dans le noir et retourner auprès de son amant.  
Dans cette pénombre, ces tourtereaux cachés pouvaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre, se tenir la main amoureusement à l'abri des regards et... Ca leur rappelait un peu leur toute première fois...  
Le félin s'était vite calmé après le commencement du film et il ronronnait en léchant le poignet de son maître.  
Sasuke était obligé de se l'avouer: la présence de son animal l'aidait vraiment à tout oublier.  
La rentrée allait être difficile: ses camarades de classe allaient sûrement l'interroger sur ce stupide reportage et autant dire qu'il était bon pour une convocation chez le directeur et un rendez-vous pour une évaluation psychologique.  
Il retint un soupire de dépis avant de se plonger dans les images du film noir en caressant machinalement le félin.

_-_Des heures plus tard_-_

Sasuke s'étira en même temps que son chat sous le regard amusé d'Itachi.  
Ils étaient au milieu de l'après-midi et avaient mangé devant la TV entre « Sweeney Todd », « Sleepy Hollow » et « Big Fish **» (j'ai pas résisté: j'adore ces films =D).**  
Les frères quittèrent la salle, prétextant de débarasser, pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux.  
Toujours dans le salon, les autres sentaient que les deux ténèbreux allaient parler de quelque chose d'important, mais impossible d'espionner: Chidori montait la garde devant la porte...  
Dans la cuisine, Itachi avait enlacé son homme, le tenant aussi fort que possible. Le plus jeune pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, déversant sa honte et sa peine.  
L'avocat l'embrassa le front de son compagnon, cherchant à le consoler.

« -Là, mon ange... C'est fini...

-Je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça, elle n'avait pas le droit !

-Chut... Tout va bien... »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, l'aîné semblant vouloir étouffer les sanglots de son cher petit frère.  
Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, mais sans détacher leurs regards pour autant.

« -'Tachi, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Su-chan.

-... Dis moi ! Tu veux qu'on leur dise ? Tu veux... Qu'on leur explique ?

-Oui. Quitte à ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, sâche qu'ils ne pourront pas t'en vouloir et... Ils finiront par l'accepter.

-... On y va ?

-On y va. »

Ils se prirent une dernière fois la main pour se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rejoindre les autres qui regardaient un reportage sur le village caché de Kiri où des couples incestueux avaient été arrêtés et abattus en prison.  
Rien que cette petite minute de documentaire angoissa les deux Uchiwas, mais ils ne se démontèrent pas pour autant.  
Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la bouche pour tout leur dire, mais il fut arrêté par Shino qui parlait, visiblement écoeuré.

« -Mais vous avez vu ça ? C'est vraiment la journée des horreurs ! Les médias vont en parler pendant des semaines et comparer les deux affaires !

-Beurk. Quand je pense que ces deux là étaient liés par le sang et qu'ils baisaient ensemble ! Vraiment dégueulasse ! Faut être malade pour coucher avec quelqu'un que tu as vu grandir ! »

Les mains des Uchiwas se crispèrent, raffermissant leur prise et l'enlacement de leurs doigts.

« -Ouais ! Ce genre de type, faudrait s'en débarasser. Pour peu, je dirais qu'ils ont bien mérité ce massacre dans les prisons de Kiri ! »

Aussitôt, Itachi lâcha prise, laissant la main de Sasuke sans soutient.  
Le regard du cadet était fixe et il fut prit de sueurs froides.  
Il comprenait pourquoi son amant avait rompu le contact et, si Itachi avait été moins rapide, il l'aurait sûrement fait à sa place, mais là c'était trop dur.  
Il fit un pas en arrière en jetant un regard plein de détresse à son homme avant de partir en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Le bruit de pas précipités interpella les autres qui se tournèrent vers l'homme encore présent.  
Lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait, l'avocat se renfrogna.

« -Quoi ? Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, vous vous étonnez encore qu'il ai besoin de s'isoler ? Et faîtres gaffe à pas gober des mouches ! »

Itachi était vraiment éreinté.  
C'est vrai que l'inceste était quelque chose de difficile à comprendre et à accepter, mais eux, ils ne semblaient pas chercher à savoir si les personnes dont ce reportage parlait s'aimaient ou si ce n'était que charnel.  
L'aîné soupira puis s'affola sur le bord du canapé, juste à côté de Deidara.  
En d'autres circonstances il serait monté pour s'assurer que Sasuke se sentait bien, mais là il ne pouvait pas. La situation stagnait et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.  
Bon, pour ce qui était de faire l'amour avec lui, ils s'arrangeraient, se feraient discrets, ce n'était pas un gros problème mais si Naruto, Sakura ou Hinata avaient encore « un mec super » à présenter à Sasuke, il risquait de péter les plombs.  
Exaspéré, Itachi se massa machinalement les tempes en essayant de se détendre alors que son collègue avait l'impression d'y voir de plus en plus clair.

_Sasuke a fuit quelque chose ! Il est partit quand Shino, Gaara et Neji parlaient... L'inceste... Non ! Ce n'est pas le souvenir de son père qui le dérange, c'est... 'Tain, Itachi ! Dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués !_

L'androgyne soupira, se demandant si il devait intervenir ou laisser couler.  
Il attendit une seconde puis il se leva, prétextant un besoin pressant.  
Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les cabinets une fois à l'étage, il resta devant la porte du jeune Uchiwa.

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Kabuto était penché au dessus des toilettes à recracher ce que les deux hommes lui avaient fait avaler.  
La voix du professeur de biologie se fit entendre, faussement inquiet.

« -Ca va, Kabuto ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ou... Oui, Oro-sensei. Je... Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'était un peu plus « physique » que d'habitude. Tu supporteras mieux la prochaine fois. »

L'étudiant eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur à l'idée de recommencer.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, un fin sourire reptilien fendit le visage de l'homme.  
Le malaise de son élève lui procurait une étrange impression de puissance.  
Il partit rejoindre son invité qui l'attendait patiemment dans le bureau.

« -Alors ?

-Il va s'en remettre.

-... Gomen, j'y suis allé un peu fort. »

L'hôte se mit à rire avec sa voix grinçante, étonnant l'Hatakae.

« -Sacré Kakashi ! A ce rythme, tu vas me demander pardon pour avoir cassé mon « jouet » ! C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai demandé de participer: maintenant j'ai un moyen de pression sur ce cher Kabuto pour qu'il tienne sa langue. Il ne me quittera jamais, il est accroc.

-Je vois... Excellent stratagème !

-N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, plus personne ne nous empêchera d'atteindre Sasuke.

-... Et Itachi ?

-Je verrais pendant les prochains jours si ces deux là sont proches. Si ils se disputent, ce sera plus simple de les séparer. »

Orochimaru et Kakashi échangèrent un regard pervers et complice qui s'intensifia lorsque Kabuto réapparut, un peu penaud, en rajustant ses lunettes...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

_'Tain, Dei ! T'es tombé dans la cuvette ou quoi ?_

Itachi fulminait.  
Plus le temps passait, plus il détestait les amis de son petit frère.  
Il n'arrivait plus à supporter les coups d'oeil de Shino vers Kiba et Naruto qui, eux, n'arrêtaient pas de se papouiller tout comme Sakura et Lee.  
Maintenant, il était sûr de 3 choses:  
1-il détestait les couples qui s'exposaient.  
2- « Gros sourcils » allait sûrement s'installer définitivement pour être le plus possible avec Sakura  
3-il devenait mère poule car il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir aller voir son cadet pour savoir comment il allait.

« -Itachi, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Hein ?

-Tu te masses les temps depuis tout à l'heure et...

-Non, ça va, Hinata. Je suis... Juste un peu fatigué. »

La brunette hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis elle lui prit la main dans un geste amical qui, étrangement, détendit aussitôt le brun.  
C'était un don chez elle, il suffisait d'un seul de ses sourires pour apaiser les coeurs. Itachi se surprit d'ailleurs à lui répondre automatiquement à un geste...  
Toujours devant la porte, Deidara se décida à entrer. Il gratta un peu à la porte, comme l'aurait fait Chidori, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Sasuke. Le blond s'apprêta: il devait agir vite.  
Dès que le brun ouvrit la porte, Deidara avança son pied pour bloquer l'entrée. Déterminé, le poseur de bombes poussa l'étudiant qui, fatigué, se débattit à peine.  
Il ne savait pas ce que l'ami de son frère voulait, mais il espérait que ce ne serait pas long.  
A peine le seuil franchit, l'androgyne ferma la porte avant de plaquer le jeune contre le mur en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
Comprenant ce qui lui arrivait, Sasuke se débattit pour de bon, essayant d'éloigner le blond mais celui-ci était incroyablement fort.  
Deidara eu un petit ricanement avant de se pencher à l'oreille du garçon.

« -Cherche pas: tu ne fais pas le poids.

-Dei... Que...

-Chut. »

Dans le salon, un léger malaise se faisait sentir. Pour peu, on aurait pû voit des ondes maléfiques émaner d'Itachi.  
Vraiment gêné, Kiba décida qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles.  
Il annonça son départ en demandant aux autres de l'excuser auprès de Sasuke **(j'explique parcequ'après relecture c'est pas clair: Kiba part mais Sasuke est pas là et il veut pas le déranger donc il demande aux ****autres de l'excuser pour ne pas lui avoir dit aurevoir... C'était l'explication ****longue et inutile =D)**  
Naruto suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la porte avec une mour triste tout bonnement adorable.  
Neji les regarda s'éloigner, furieux que l'Inuzuka se défile alors que Shino, lui, était plutôt triste et déçu par la lâcheté de son amant.  
L'Hyûga serra les dents.

_Je n'ai plus qu'à réfléchir à comment tout expliquer à Naruto..._

« -Au revoir mon coeur.

-A bientôt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et, à peine la porte fermée, Neji alla rejoindre l'Uzumaki, prêt à tout lui dire.  
Naruto sortit alors son portable et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...

**A suivre.**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plû !  
Je tiens à dire que le BAC de français approche et qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne poste pas dans 2 semaines (je confirmerais la semaine prochaine si besoin). J'espère que vous comprenez...  
Merci d'avoir lu !**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Salut à tous ! Merci pour vos review et vos encouragements ^^  
Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et... Enfin, vous verrez XD  
Bonne lecture =)  
**

_Pensées des personnages_  
**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 18**

_-_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de Sasuke_-_

« -Cherche pas: tu ne fais pas le poids.

-Dei... Que...

-Chut. »

Le blond resta collé contre le brun malgré les protestations étouffées de celui-ci.  
Il aurait voulut l'obliger à s'éloigner, le frapper, mais oui: il ne faisait pas le poids.  
Sasuke cherchait une quelconque échappatoire, quelque chose à dire, à faire pour se libérer. Il parvint quand même à dégager sa bouche de la main de Deidara et il lui cracha la première menace qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Arrête ou je te jure qu'Itachi te le fera regretter amèrement ! »

Moment de silence.  
Les yeux du blond s'étaient vaguement arrondis, sûrement sous la surprise, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

« -Tu crois qu'Itachi croira son petit frère qui lui a mené la vie dure aussi longtemps ou son ami qui a tenté de protéger l'honneur de votre famille tout à l'heure ?

-... »

Le jeune se renfrogna: il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.  
Bien sûr, lui signaler qu'Itachi aurait plus confiance en son amant qu'en son ex aurait été une bonne réplique, mais le brun ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire ça.

« -Une autre menace à me faire ?

-...

-Okay, passons à la suite.

-Quoi ? Mauhumpff... »

Deidara avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles de l'étudiant qui, instinctivement, serra les dents pour éviter toute intrusion.  
Cette réaction automatique amusa beaucoup le blond qui se sépara assez rapidement de sa victime.

« -Ecoute moi bien, Sasuke. Je vais te laisser partir, mais sâche que je suis le seul alibi de ton frère pour le soir du meurtre.

-C... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il suffirait que j'aille en parler avec Tsunade et Itachi se retrouverait sous les verroux en moins de deux. »

Le garçon pâlit considérablement.  
Du chantage.  
Il sentait venir la condition, mais n'osait pas la demander.  
Pourtant, c'était ce que le blond attendait.  
L'Uchiwa béguailla quelques syllabes inutiles avant de prononcer enfin une phrase intelligible.

« -Et... En échange ?

-Et bien... Je veux que tu viennes me voir, mercredi, après tes cours.

-Quoi ? Mais, je...

-Chut... Tu pense vraiment avoir le choix, Sasu-kun ? Tu viendras et tu le sais. Tu connais mon adresse, non ? »

Le garçon hocha imperceeptiblement la tête. Il se sentait tellement faible. Le poseur de bombes semblait aux anges.

« -Bien ! Tu vois, tu es raisonnable. Je te laisse et, au fait: pas un mot à Itachi, sinon l'accord ne tient plus. »

_Bien sûr... Ca aurait été beaucoup trop facile sinon._

Sasuke soupira en hochant encore la tête.  
Il aurait tout fait pour son grand frère et si tout voulait dire se livrer en pâture à un blond pervers, il le ferais sans hésiter.  
Deidara lui offrit un sourire plutôt mesquin avant de sortir en premier bientôt suivit par l'Uchiwa.  
Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier de manière à ce que Sasuke soit le premier arrivé en bas...

Naruto sortit alors son portable et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
L'Hyûga resta immobile une seconde avant de s'approcher du blond et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« -Naru ? Ca ne va pas ?

-...

-Naruto ?

-Non... Non non non ! »

Neji s'écarta, surprit.  
Il lança un regard paniqué aux autres, mais seul Sasuke qui arrivait à l'instant eu le réflexe et le courage nécessaires pour aller calmer son ami.  
Itachi voulut voir ce qui se passait, mais Deidara débarqua à la seconde en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que Tobi avait demandé à ce qu'il le rappelle d'urgence.  
Résigné, l'aîné quitta les locataires pour téléphoner à son patron.  
Sasuke se mit face à lui, le prenant par les épaules, charchant les sphères océan du garçon de ses yeux onyx.

« -Naruto, regarde moi.

-... »

Le petit blond leva la tête, hésitant, les joues humides. Le brun lui souffla, gentillement.

« -Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le blondinet fondit aussitôt en larmes dans les bras de son hôte.  
Sasuke ne broncha pas: il commençait à se douter de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Il le garda conre lui mais lui prit son portable. Sur l'écran, un message de Kiba.

_**« Dsl Naruto, j'm qq'1 d'autre. C fini entre nous. Adieu. »**_

_Une rupture par SMS. C'est lâche._

« -Chut, Naru-chan, chut... Je suis là... Je suis là. »

L'Uchiwa consolait le garçon comme si c'était un enfant qui venait de se blesser.  
Il lui demanda si il voulait rejoindre les autres ou si il préférait qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose. Mais l'Uzumaki avait peur de se retrouver seul alors ils allèrent dans le salon, au milieu des autres.  
Sasuke expliqua la situation à leur entourage et Shino et Neji se regardèrent, affligés.  
Ils auraient préféré que Kiba se défile et qu'il s'en aille plutôt que ça se passe comme ça.

Dehors, l'homme chien rentrait chez lui, penaud.  
Akamaru le suivait, les oreilles couchées la tête basse, il était affecté par l'ambiance même si il n'avait pas conscience de la rupture entre les deux hommes.  
Il jappait tristement, fatigué.

« -Ne traîné pas, Akamaru. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

-Wif ! »

_J'aurais peut-être pas dû faire comme ça... Ah ! Un message... De Shino ?_

_**« C'est lâche. J'aurais préféré que tu lui dises en face, quitte à ce que je prenne ta défense. Là, je ne peux plus le faire. Désolé, mais je ne veux pas te revoir avant que Naruto ne soit de nouveau sur pied. »**_

Il déglutit mais, en même temps, il comprenait. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouv » pour s'en sortir sans casse...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi, après avoir subit les reproches de son chef sur le retard de certains de certains dossiers, descendit lentement les escaliers en se demandant comment sauver son couple sans provoquer une guerre civile et leur exécution **(je cite Koalamanga: les Uchiwas sont une espèce en voie d'extinction XD)**  
Mais, à peine eu t-il posé un pied dans le salon, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.  
Sasuke tenait Naruto tout contre lui en le berçant.  
L'aîné alla jusqu'au canapé et se pencha, appuyé sur le haut du dossier pour que sa bouche soit proche de l'oreille de son amant. Le jeune releva la tête en sentant ce souffle brûlant contre sa peau.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le cadet comprit que son grand-frère attendait une explication sur la situation.  
Sasuke parla doucement, ne cessant de caresser les cheveux de son ami.

« -Kiba vient de laisser tomber Naru... Par SMS.

-... Oh... »

Itachi retint un soupire de soulagement avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blondinet, mais il ne dit rien.  
Il n'y avait rien à dire.  
Gêné par la situation qui le concernait indirectement, Shino se leva en déclarant qu'il se chargerait du repas et Neji partit l'aider. Ils finirent tous par trouver quelque chose à faire et, au final, il ne resta plus que Sasuke et Sakura pour consoler leur ami.  
Ils essayaient de le faire sourire en lui citant quelques anecdotes du collège et d'avant... Leur première rencontre, la folie amoureuse de la rose, le premier baiser involontaire des deux hommes, les livres pervers que Kakashi-sensei lisait pendant qu'ils étaient en contrôle, le test du brevet qui ressemblait plus à une épreuve de volonté qu'autre chose et le prof d'histoire, fou de récitq d'espionnage qui les encourageait à apprendre à tricher dans se faire prendre...  
Au bout d'un moment, l'Uzumaki se mit même à participer à ces récits, si bien que le trio ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Itachi et Deidara étaient revenus et s'étaient installés devant eux, à les écouter attentivement, souriant par moment ou se lançant des regards étonnés. Une heure plus tard, l'Aburame les sortit de leur monde en leur annonçant que le dîner était servit.  
Naruto se sentait un peu mieux et engloutit trois bols de ramen sous l'oeil amusé de ses camarades.  
La première nuit serait difficile, Sasuke en avait conscience, l'Uzumaki avait réagit à peu près comme lui lors de sa rupture avec Shikamaru, en moins désespéré.  
Sasuke soupira.  
Il était heureux de ne plus être le centre d'attention de la soirée, mais il espérait que le blondinet n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré pendant la nuit et SURTOUT qu'il ne vienne pas alors qu'il serait avec Itachi.  
Okay, Naruto avait besoin de soutient, mais lui et son frère avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour cette dernière nuit...  
Dernière nuit... Le pire, c'est que c'était ça. Avec son boulot, ses devoirs, ses réunions, les voyages, les stages... Autant dire qu'ils ne se verraient que pendant les soirées et qu'ils seraient trop épuisés pour assouvir leurs pulsions.  
Soudain, le jeune brun se raidit.  
Un pied venait de caresser imidement sa jambe.  
Il se crispa légèrement: cette hésitation et cette maladresse n'était pas du genre de son frère.  
Il fit le tour de la table des yeux mais il ne parvint qu'à s'assurer que ce n'était pas son amant qui lui faisait du pied.  
Il devint de plus en plus pâle.  
Itachi sembla remarquer le malaise soudain de son compagnon car il fit glisser son pied au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec celui de son cadet pour attirer son attention. Sasuke sursauta et fixa son regard tétanisé dans celui inquiet de son homologue.  
Aussitôt un bruit atroce de verre brisé retentit.  
Les deux Uchiwas y virent une occasion de s'éclipser et ils se levèrent en ordonnant aux autres de ne pas bouger, de continuer à manger.

-_Appartement de l'Hatakae_-

Le gris était allongé sur son canapé à regarder la TV.  
Il ne s'inquiètait pas du lendemain, il avait suffisamment d'emprise sur ses élèves pour se faire respecter même le jour de la reprise des cours.  
Il regarda vaguement l'heure et zappa sur le journal télévisé. D'habitude, il ne faisait que regarder le sommaire avant de mettre un film X loué pour l'occasion, mais là, l'un des reportages l'interpella.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi ronds que des soucoupes et sa mâchoire descendit au fur et à mesure des mots que le journaliste disait.

_Non ! Fugaku leur a fait ça ?_

Il n'en revenait pas, mais il n'allait pas arrêter le plan pour autant.  
Au contraire, il en parlerait avec Orochimaru à leur prochain rendez-vous et il était fort possible que ce sujet allimente leurs fantasmes pour un certain temps...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Rah ! Chidori, c'est pas vrai !

-Maow »

Et le chat se frotta contre son maître en ronronnant pendant qu'il ramassait le cadavre de ce qui fut le cadre d'une photo de famille.  
Itachi soupira, exaspéré.

« -Ta bestiole s'absente une journée et ça y est, il détruit tout dans la barque !

-Je sais... D'habitude il n'est pas comme ça... »

Sasuke prit l'image sur le sol et l'admira, un peu nostalgique.  
Avant, ils étaient une grande famille, et maintenant il n'y avait plus que eux deux. Tous morts dans des accidents souvent bêtes ou assassiné dans le cas de leurs parents.  
Il la posa sur le bord de la table basse avant de reprendre son ménage.  
L'aîné le regardait faire, les yeux fixés sur la chute de reins du garçon. Il se força à détourner le regard pour ne pas craquer et il changea de sujet.

« -En tout cas, ça m'arrange pas mal qu'il ai fait ça: tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui t'ai arrivé à table. T'étais bizarre.

-...

-Sasuke, c'est moi. Tu peux tout me dire.

-... Y'a quelqu'un... Qui m'a fait du pied et... C'était pas toi. »

Itachi resta de glace à cette annonce ce qui étonna Sasuke et la désappointa un peu.  
Il était même déçu.  
Il baissa les yeux, honteux.  
Chidori avait arrêté de ronronner et se frottait contre la main blessée du garçon.  
La voix grave de l'aîné résonna en faisant sursauter le brun et son félin tellement elle était menaçante.

« -Qui ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je...

-Si jamais cette personne recommence, qui que ce soit, je le tue. »

L'Uchiwa était plus que sérieux et ça effraya un peu l'étudiant... Mais en même temps, c'était agréable de se sentir aimer autant.  
Sasuke se leva pour jeter les preuves du carnage, mais Itachi le réceptionna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis il l'attira contre lui, s'arrangea pour dénuder l'épaule de son cadet avant d'y déposer sa marque en suçant sa peau.

« -Ah ! 'Tachi, non...

-Si. Tu es à moi et à moi seul. Personne d'autre te touche, mon trésor... Personne. »

Le ténèbreux se mit à rougir, il ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la sensation des lèvres de son frère sur son épaule.  
Il laissa un gémissement s'extirper de sa gorge à la plus grande satisfaction de l'aîné.  
Après un instant, Itachi rajusta les vêtements de son homme avant de prendre les objets coupants de ses mains.

« -Tu es assez blessé comme ça, mon coeur. J'aurais besoin de tes mains ce soir.

-Je compte bien les utiliser. Je veux pouvoir te toucher, te sentir... J'espère que tu es en forme.

-J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de retourner avec les autres. Itachi fit un passage par la poubelle et se réinstalla à sa place.

« -Le chat a cassé un cadre. Rien de grave.

-Vous êtes restés vachement longtemps pour ça, quand même. »

Lee n'obtint qu'un hochement d'épaule qui clos aussitôt le sujet.  
La suite du repas se passa sans problème jusqu'à ce que Sasuke sente à nouveau ce même pied indésirable qui venait à la recherche de sa jambe.  
Le brun se raidit à nouveau et replia ses jambes comme il pû pur échapper à ce contact.  
Il lança un regard circulaire et, une fois de plus, il ne trouva pas qui pouvait être cette personne.  
Il serra les dents et donna un léger coup de pied à Itachi pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.  
L'aîné fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber ses baguettes pour jeter un coup d'oeil sous la table et démasquer son rival... Mais Deidara l'en empêcha.

« -J'suis plus près, je m'en occupe.

-Hn... »

Itachi lui lança un regard noir mais, habitué, le blond n'en tint pas compte.  
Il lui tendit ses baguettes que l'Uchiwa lui arracha presque des mains en gromelant un « merci » plus qu'agressif.  
Il jeta un oeil navré à son petit frère, lui montrant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider sans se dévoiler. Sasuke lui répondit par un petit sourire, obligé de supporter le jeu de l'inconnu.  
Il baissa les yeux dans son bol, touillant les pâtes sans grand appétit.  
Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas que Sasuke eu enfin la paix.  
Il hésitait à parler à Itachi de son « altercation » avec Deidara et du rendez-vous convenu avec celui-ci.  
Itachi déclara qu'il allait se coucher et Sasuke le suivit quelques temps après en ayant prit soin de consoler Naruto et de lui demander de ne pas le déranger ce soir. Les deux Uchiwas se rejoingnirent dans la chambre du cadet.  
Celui-ci prit soin de verrouiller sa porte avant d'aller se blottir sous les draps, tout contre son grand-frère.  
Ils restèrent allongés, enlacés, décidés à rester ensemble pour parler un peu en attendant que les autres aillent se coucher.  
Itachi caressait tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke en le berçant.  
Il sentait un besoin irrépressible de protéger son petit frère, de le soustraire aux souffrances du quotidien.  
La main blessée du garçon passa sur le torse de son compagnon qui s'en empara presque aussitôt. Itachi embrassa alors la plaie à travers le pansement.

« -Tu n'as pas trop mal mon ange ?

-Non, ça va... Il y a des choses qui font beaucoup plus mal... Comme ce que les autres ont dit tout à l'heure par exemple.

-Je sais. J'ai trouvé ça dur moi aussi, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre.

-... Je me demande si ils auraient fait un effort pour nous...

-On le saura plus tard !... Dis, tu veux que je vous emmène avec Neji demain ? Ca t'éviteras sûrement quelques mauvaises rencontres.

-Oui... Merci, 'Tachi.

-Tout pour toi, Su-chan. »

Itachi posa alors ses lèvres sur le front de son frère puis sur l'une de ses paupières closes puis sur sa joue et, enfin, ses lèvres. Un simple contact, un baiser volatile qui en appela un autre plus long et encore un autre, plus passionné.  
Les mains de l'aîné devinrent joueuses et s'aventurèrent dans le dos de son amant, partant des épaules, suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter dans le bas **(très, très bas) **du dos.  
Le plus jeune frissonnait d'excitation, tant par la caresse de son frère que par l'idée qu'on puisse les surprendre.  
Oui, ça l'excitait, mais ça ne les avait pas empêché de se figer en entendant un bruit dans le couloir.  
Ils attendirent une seconde, les oreilles aux aguets... Sakura, Lee, Shino et Naruto allaient se coucher.  
Ils entendirent trois portes se fermer, le compte était bon **(ben oui: Sakura et Lee sont dans la même).**  
Sasuke fut soudain prit d'un doute.

« -Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque pas de faire du bruit ?

-Ca dépend... Mais tu as raison, je pense. Attends moi, je reviens. »

-_Chez le Nara_-

_Galère de vaisselle ! Galère de boulot ! Galère de patron ! Galère de galère ! _**('Mais que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ?'... Okay, j'arrêt XD)**

Shikamaru faisait la vaisselle en pensant à la reprise du travail du lendemain.  
Devant la TV, Temari était allongée sur le canapé.  
La main sur son ventre, elle réfléchissait.  
Un enfant.  
Elle attendait un enfant de l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle connaissait.  
Bon, il était fainéant, mais côté physique il était plutôt bien battit et elle n'avait aucun mal à le faire « réagir » au lit malgré sa flemme.  
Elle pensait à son bébé.  
Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi intelligent que son père et beau comme sa mère **(modestie -_-')**.  
Elle se demandait aussi si ce serait un garçon ou une fille... Et comment l'appeler ?  
Elle se rendit soudainement compte que ces questions pourtant banales allaient la hanter pour longtemps.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de se changer les idées...

« -Shikamaru ! Y'a Kankûro qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure !... Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'une fille !

-Ah ? Tu as un nom à donner ? Je dois la connaître, vu que tu m'en parles.

-Oui, je crois que tu la connais... Si je te dis: Tenten ?

-Tenten ?... _ Tenten ? Celle qui étais toujours avec Neji et Lee ?

-Sûrement. Je ne la connais que de vue.

-Des chignons ? Un de chaque côte de la tête ?

-Oui.

-Ouaip, c'est bien elle. »

Shikamaru eu un petit sourire.

_Je me demande si elle parle toujours avec l'Hyûga ?.. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas apprécié l'annonce de son homosexualité..._

L'idée de faire une « enquête » lui plaisait.  
En même temps, ça lui permettrait de revoir un peu Sasuke.  
Il secoua négativement la tête: il ne devait pas le revoir ! Pas physiquement du moins.  
Il se dit qu'il tenterait une approche par SMS dans la semaine: il ne fallait pas que Gaara remarque qu'il voulait renouer le contact.  
Soudain, la voix de sa blonde l'appela, tremblante.

« -Shika-kun, il y a un reportage à la TV... Qui... Pourrait te surprendre... »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Chut, Naruto, tout va bien.

-J'peux pas, sasu ! J'me sens seul, c'est insupportable !

-Calme toi, je t'en prie. Uu étais beaucoup trop bien pour lui, crois moi.

-... Okay, je... Je vais retourner me coucher. Merci, Sasu-chan. »

Le jeune brun lui offrit un sourire doux pendant qu'Itachi attendait patiemment de pouvoir rejoindre son amant.  
Mais le blond n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise.  
Il prit la main du ténèbreux, les yeux suppliants.

'-Si je me sens mal, je pourrais... Je pourrais venir te voir ?

-... Naru... Il vaut mieux pas.

-Qu... Quoi ? »

L'Uzumaki se sentit brusquement abandonné, comme lorsqu'il avait lu le SMS de Kiba. Mais l'Uchiwa le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant amicalement le dos et parlant d'une voix calme et rassurante.

« -Je ne t'abandonne pas, Naruto, mais... P... Pas ce soir. Je... Ne me sens pas très bien, tu comprends ?

-Ah, c'est vrai... Fugaku. »

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, heureux de voie que le blondinet comprenait sa détresse.

« -Naru, si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, tu pourras toujours rendre visite à Neji ou Shino, ils t'acceuilleront sans problème.

-Oui... Itachi va rester avec toi ?

-Hn... Je préfére et... Lui aussi, je crois...

-... Tu sais, Sasu... Toi et ton frère... On voit que vous tenez l'un à l'autre... Ca fait plaisir à voir.

-... »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.  
Il était vraiment impatient de passer à l'acte avec Itachi et, malheureusement, Naruto les retardait.  
L'aîné, toujours près de la porte, essayait de rester calme pour que la forme de son pantalon ne devienne pas trop suspecte.  
Enfin, l'Uzumaki quitta les Uchiwas qui eurent du mal à retenir un soupire de soulagement.  
Dès que la porte fut vérouillée, Itachi se jeta sur son petit frère, capturant ses lèvres, les dévorant presque.  
Leurs baiser étouffaient leurs gémissements de plaisir, ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus respirer.  
Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre: son petit frère, son ange, son trésor était allongé sous lui, le souffle court, les joues légèrement rougies, sa bouche tentatrice entre-ouverte.  
Oh non: ce soir, Sasuke ne lui échapperait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Les deux se glissèrent sous le drap, mais l'avocat gardait quelque chose caché dans son dos.  
Curieux, le plus jeune lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.  
Un mince sourire pervers apparut sur le visage fin **(et magnifique *ç*)** puis il susurra, sensuellement:

« -J'ai là de quoi faire à ce que le bruit soit limité. »

Et Itachi lui montra un foulard et une ceinture qui allaient sûrement servir de lien et de baillon.  
Sasuke déglutit difficilement.  
Il n'aimait pas trop les entraves depuis Shino et ses pratiques bizarre avec des insectes. Il frissonna au souvenir de cette seule nuit où il l'avait laissé utiliser ses bestioles, mais il se ressaisit et embrassa cet homme à qui il ressemblait tant. L'aîné était très excité. Il n'avait qu'une envie: le prendre à l'instant. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, il n'en pouvait plus, mais il se retenait. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du dérapage d'avant leur première fois, de la peur dans les yeux noirs de cet être qu'il chérissait... Peur qui semblait d'ailleurs y refaire surface.

« -Ca ne va pas mon coeur ?

-... Je suis moyen côté contraintes, mais bon... J'accepte si...

-... Si quoi ?$

-... Je ne veux plous que tu me mettes à quatre pattes. Même si je ne réagis pas comme tel ces derniers temps, je reste un Uchiwa. J'ai ma fierté.

-Oh ? Ca ne t'a pas plû l'autre jour ?

-... J'aurais préféré que ça ressemble moins à « un coup comme ça »

-Je vois... Si c'est ce que tu désires, je serais le plus doux des amants. »

Il embrassa aussitôt le dos des mains de son petit frère puis il remonta lentement le long de l'un des bras, relevant la manche au fur et à mesure, profitant se la chaleur de cette peau fraichement dénudée. Sasuke réprima un gémissement d'impatience.

« -Hn... 'Tachi...

-Chut, laisse toi aller... Tu es si beau. »

Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son cadet qui émit un rire qui fit littéralement fondre Itachi. Sasuke laissa sa main caresser les longs cheveux soyeux de son grand frère.

« -Bien moins que toi, démon.

-Démon ? »

Leurs yeux noirs profonds se croisèrent. L'aîné avait sentit une étrange sensation, une brûlure dans ses reins bien plus intense que lorsque l'étudiant le surnommait « 'Tachi » **(oui, j'ai dit que ça lui faisait de l'effet =D).** Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

« -Démon, tu dis ? Intéressant, mon ange. »

Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, passionnément puis Itachi présenta de nouveau le foulard à son frère.  
Ce dernier ne pû s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'emblème de leur famille sur le tissus bleu marin: l'inceste leur retombait dessus encore une fois.  
Il secoua vivement la tête puis l'encouragea à lui imposer baillon et lien.  
Itachi ne se fit pas prier et noua le foulard de manière à lui couvrir la bouche puis il prit ses poignet qu'il attacha au dessus de sa tête à la l'aide de la ceinture.

« -Et voilà: plus un cri.

-...

-Tu me laisse faire, Su-chan ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cadet prit une pose allanguit **(j'ai des doutes sur l'orthographe...)** en fixant ses yeux onyx dans ceux identiques de son homologue. Un nouveau frisson secoua le corps de l'aîné.  
Il n'était plus question d'attendre.

-_Dans un bar de Konoha_-

Accoudés à une table, un homme et une femme, connaissances de longue date, oubliaient leurs conflits autour d'une bouteille de saké.

« -Et bien, ma bonne Tsunade ! Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis comme ça !

-Oui, Jiraya ! La prochaine fois, il faudra inviter Orochimaru, ça nous fera une sortie souvenir.

-Ouaip ! Mais bon... On est pas bien, juste toi et moi ? »

Et l'auteur appuya ses dires en caressant la cuisse de la blonde. Elle répondit par une claque sur la main intruse.

« -Ah ? Bizarre: dans mes livres, ça marche. **(il a méchament bu, non ? -_-')**

-Non, non ! Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé à bien romancer l'enquête et à entrer en contact avec les médias, mais ça s'arrête là. »

L'homme qui avait ouvert de grands yeux de batracien se ressaisit rapidement en hochant la tête.  
Il courait après Tsunade depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, il ne s'était pas démonté au lycée et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait abandonner.  
Les deux se sourirent.  
Jiraya était libre: l'officière l'avait fait sortir de prison après qu'il l'ai aidé à rendre publique l'affaire Uchiwa.  
Ces deux là étaient partis pour une soirée bien arrosée quoi pouvait bien inspirer un nouveau livre à l'auteur...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sasuke était à présent nu sous les caresses de son frère.  
Itachi voulait le détendre un maximum, s'arranger pour que, cette fois-ci, ils atteignent le nirvana ensemble sans forcer le rythme ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

« -Tu es chaud pour la suuite, mon coeur ?

-Hmpf... »

L'aîné se permit un petit rire en voyant son petit frère suivre sa main avec son corps pour que le contact entre eux ne soit pas rompu.  
Le baillon remplissait parfaitement son rôle: Sasuke pouvait à peine émettre des sons étouffés et ça satisfaisait étrangement le grand ténèbreux.  
Itachi délaissa son cadet pour prendre un lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté quelques temps auparavant. Il en appliqua sur ses doigts avant de les placer contre l'intimité de son compagnon.

« -Je vais y aller mon beau. N'hésite pas à me faire comprendre si tu ne veux plus du baillon ou si je suis trop brusque, okay ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête **(ils hochent souvent la tête dans mon histoire, non ? XD)** et mordit dans le tissus en sentant l'intrusion.  
Il avait beau avoir « retrouvé l'habitude », ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de subir.  
L'aîné caressa tendrement le membre de son frère avant d'entamer une fellation très, très lente qui excitait et frustrait encore plus l'étudiant.

« -Tu en veux plus ?

-Hum...

-Ca veut dire oui ? »

Le ton chantonnant d'Itachi lui attira un regard noir de colère de la part de son jeune amant.  
Regard auquel l'aîné répondit par une moue triste.

« -Me fixe pas comme ça, ça me brise le coeur.

-Grmpf !

-Bah, on dirait que t'aime pas être attaché. Tire pas comme ça sur tes liens, tu vas te faire mal. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.  
C'était lui qui était attaché et ça serait aussi lui le coupable.  
Itachi l'embrassa à travers le baillon avant d'enlever ses doigts et de lubrifier son sexe.  
Il devait quand même se retenir pour ne pas directement sauter sur ce péché de luxure personnifié qu'était son petit frère.

Dans sa chambre, Naruto se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.  
Il avait envie de pleurer, de cracher sa haine contre Kiba...  
Mais à qui ?  
Jusque là, il ne s'était confié qu'à Sasuke, mais il avait besoin de parler.  
Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir.  
Il sursauta en entendant un cri.. Cri qui venait de la chambre de Sakura.  
Le blondinet grimaça en maudissant tous les couples du monde.  
Il alla à pas lents et silencieux vers la porte de la chambre de l'Uchiwa.  
Hésitation.  
Après ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, il était plutôt risqué d'aller voir.

_... Bon, tant pis ! Au pire, j'interromprais un câlin ou je les réveillerais._

Il leva la main, prêt à toquer, mais...

**A suivre.**

**Bon ! C'est officiel: je hais ce chapitre ! Je viens de passer une heure pour toute la mise en forme (je hais ce site, je hais mon ordi... oui c'est bon, j'arrête XD)**

**Donc chapitre plus long parceque... Ben parceque révision la semaine prochaine et donc impossibilité de poster, désolée é.è**

**Mais je reviendrais avec un looooong chapitre pour me faire pardonner =3  
J'espère que celui-ci vous a plû ! ^^**

**A dans deux semaines =D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review: ça a dépassé les 100 ! En plus j'ai eu 15 review pour ce chapitre !  
J'en ai jamais eu autant :')  
Pour moi c'est une grande première et je vous en remercie, tout ça c'est gâce à vous ! =3  
Pour les exam, j'ai encore mon oral jeudi, mais on s'en fout, je poste !**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 19**

Il leva la main, prêt à toquer, mais...

« -Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

-Ah ! Neji ? Ben... J'arrive pas à dormir... J'ai besoin... De parler... Et toi ?

-... J'ai besoin de boire un truc. Tu... Veux venir avec moi ?

-Je te préviens: je vais cracher sur le compte de Kiba. »

L'Hyûga retint un sourire intéressé et hocha la tête.

« -Sans problème, amène toi ! »

Dans la chambre, les deux Uchiwas étaient immobiles et silencieux.  
Le coeur du cadet avait loupé plusieurs battements quand il avait entendu la voix du blond.  
Itachi n'était pas tranquille non plus. Tellement qu'il avait abaissé le baillon de son petit frère pour qu'il puisse ordonner à l'Uzumaki de na pas entrer.  
Bien sûr, la porte était toujours vérouillée, mais ce n'était pas une raison.  
Ils attendirent que le son des pas des deux autres aient disparu avant de souffler enfin.  
Mais, à peine calmés, Sasuke et son aîné furent prit d'un rire nerveux qu'ils mirent plusieurs minutes à calmer.  
L'avocat soupira de soulagement.

« -Et bien, c'était juste ! Merci Neji.

-Ben quoi, 'Tachi ? T'as eu peur qu'ils te prennent la main dans le sac ?

-Moui... Ou dans autre chose. **(Phrase piquée à Watching theword falling down =D)**

-'Tachi ! è/é »

Le cadet avait fortement rougit alors qu'Itachi arborait un sourire plus que pervers.  
Il caressa le corps sous lui, partant de sa hanche pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et replacer le baillon.

« -On reprend où on s'est arrêté, mon ange ?

-... »

Sasuke hocha fébrilement la tête.  
Il était très excité et son aîné aussi. Pour preuve: ses mains tremblaient dans ces caresses.  
L'idée d'être surprit était plus présente que jamais, mais c'était plus stressant qu'euphorisant.  
Sasuke n'avait jamais vu son grand frère aussi inquiet sur ce qu'il allait faire.  
Résigné à être toujours le soumit et à perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait, le cadet écarta un peu plus les cuisses en faisant glisser son pied sur la peau nue de son amant en grognant à travers le tissus.

« -Frustré, hum ? Je vais y remédier. »

Il avait reprit confiance en lui et était décidé à passer à l'acte maintenant.  
Il se replaça, le bout contre l'intimité de son homme.  
Sasuke ferma les yeux pour se déconnecter de la réalité, mais l'intrusion du membre de son frère le fit rapidement revenir.  
Son corps s'arqua par automatisme, acceuillant encore plus profondément la virilité de son aîné.  
Ses gémissements entre la souffrance et l'extase ne franchirent pas la barrière de tissus, ou si peu.  
Une fois totalement en son cadet, Itachi perdit toute considération pour les autres locataires.  
Il se sentait tellement bien, uni à son petit frère.  
Plus rien ne semblait exister autour, plus personne d'autre qu'eux dans tout le manoir.  
Il approcha son oreille de la bouche du garçon soumit à ses désirs pour ne rien perdre des petits bruits qui filtraient.  
Il commença de lents va et vient, cherchant le bon angle de pénétration.  
Un petit cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et il se rendit compte qu'il était le moins discret alors il déposa ses lèvres sur la gorge de l'étudiant étouffant ses soupires de bien-être.  
Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, son corps tout entier tremblait, des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir l'inondaient à chaque mouvement de son amour en lui.  
Il serra les dents en sentant les lèvres de son aîné s'activer sur sa peau entre baisers, suçons et morsures.  
Il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et son érection devenait douloureuse.  
Leurs corps se frottaient de plus en plus vite, dans une danse endiablée.  
Cette fois, Itachi voulait jouir avec son petit frère en parfaite synchronisation.  
Sasuke commençait à s'agiter, mort de désir.  
Les coups de reins de son frère étaient de plus en plus brusques et leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit plus que plaisant.  
Itachi n'avait pas quitté la peau de son compagnon, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les poignets entravés de son petit frère.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il se débattait, qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir, alors son sang se mit à bouillir d'avantage.  
Il planta ses dents dans la peau fine du jeune homme, faisant couler le liquide carmin qu'il lècha, assoiffé.  
Plus que jamais, le mot raisonna dans l'esprit du cadet des Uchiwas.

_Démon._

A croire que l'aîné lisait dans ses pensées car il remonta vers le visage de son amant pour planter son regard de braise, plus brûlant que jamais dans les yeux vitreux et embrumés de plaisir du plus jeune.

_Irrésistible._

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau à travers le tissus avant de se reconcentrer sur ses coups de buttoir en mordant le cou de son homme.  
Un son plus fort, moins filtré par le baillon, attira son attention: il avait trouvé.  
Il ne pû réprimer un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre la pénétration, plus violemment, en conservant le même angle, sortant parfois complètement pour mieux s'enfoncer à nouveau dans cet antre chaud et doux.  
Cet acte pouvait paraître agressif, mais les attentions d'Itachi envers son trésor réfutaient l'idée de violence.  
Ses coups de reins étaient brusques, comme ses morsures, mais ses caresses et ses baisers étaient d'une douceur inimaginable.  
Sasuke émit une longue plainte malgré le foulard et Itachi la comprit aussitôt: c'était bientôt terminé.  
Il s'enfonça une ultime fois en lui, heurtant de plein fouet sa zone si sensible.  
Le corps du uke **(SasUKE... Ouais, je sais, elle est connue XD)** s'arqua à nouveau et il se rendit entre eux dans un gémissements de pure jouissance toujours étouffé par le baillon. Sentant les muscles de son cadet se resserrer autour de son membre, Itachi vint à son tour, en son frère.  
Essouflés, ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour retrouver à peu près leurs esprits et Itachi libéra enfin son amant.  
Soulagé, Sasuke massa ses poignets là où la ceinture l'avait blessé.

« -Je t'ai fait mal ?

-... Non.

-Ah, tu...

-Tais toi. »

Le jeune Uchiwa embrassa son aîné, encore étourdit par leurs ébats.  
Le cadet tâtonna, prit son réveil et le règla pour qu'il sonne une heure plus tôt: ils allaient avoir besoin de prendre une bonne douche le lendemain.  
Ils s'allongèrent ensuite et se laissèrent emportés par le sommeil, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_-_Le lendemain_-_

Le réveille de l'Aburame valdingua pour atterrir dans l'aquarium de Gudule.  
Il se leva en grommelant et partis s'habiller.  
L'éthologue était tellement peu du matin qu'il ne fit pas attention aux deux bruns qui sortaient ensembles de la salle de bain.

« -N'jou' It'chi, N'jour 'Suke-k'n **(il ne manque pas de lettres, il articule pas XD)**

-Euh... Salut Shino. »

Les deux se regardèrent surpris mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, mais Sasuke s'arrêta en voyant le courrier.  
Il prit les lettres et en tendit une à son aîné.

« -Pour toi.

-Merci. J'attendais cette lettre.

-... Tu l'attendais ?

-Attends une seconde. »

L'aîné ouvrit l'enveloppe et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Il tendit alors la feuille à son cadet en lui expliquant.

« -J'ai fait un détour en partant du poste de police. J'ai acheté le lubrifiant qu'on a utilisé hier et... J'ai fait des test pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de MST... C'était ta phobie de l'autre jour, non ?

-Oui... Merci, 'Tachi, c'est vrai que ça me rassure. »

Le jeune lui offrit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser furtivement pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert.  
Ils s'étaient promit de ne pas parler de leur relation là où ils risquaient d'être entendus, mais Itachi devait savoir.

« -Su-chan, est-ce que tu as aimé hier ?

-... 'Tachi, on avait dit qu...

-Je sais, mais il faut que tu me le dises.

-... J'aime vraiment pas être attaché.

-... Okay, je recommencerais plus, mon ange. »

Itachi était sérieux, il ne voulait pas forcer son petit frère à faire des choses qu'il n'appréciait pas.  
L'arrivée de Lee les arrêta.  
Il avait les cheveux en bataille et l'oeil rouge qui témoignaient de sa nuit agitée. Il n'était pas réveillé... Un peu comme Shino.  
Il salua les deux bruns et, vraiment endormit, il désigna le cou de son hôte en lui disant

« -T'as du rouge là. »

Par pur réflexe, il plaqua sa main sur une marque au niveau de son cou.  
Il s'excusa, le rouge aux joues et partit se regarder dans le miroir.  
Itachi le suivit et se posta juste derrière.  
Le plus jeune avait les yeux écarquillés, visiblement choqué.

« -Sasu ?

-J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as fait des suçons là ou ça se voit, baka !

-... Regarde pas tes poignets.

-Quoi ?... Rah, c'est pas vrai ! »

Sasuke bouscula son frère et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il revint en col roulé et manches longues, l'air plutôt agacé.  
Il s'arrêta devant son grand frère et lui souffla, manaçant.

« -A partir de maintenant: plus de marque visibles, on est d'accord ?

-Oui, chef ! Allez, va réveiller Naruto, sinon il va être encore en retard.

-Nyah Nyah Nyah »

Le plus jeune tira la langue, ne s'attendant pas à ce qe l'aîné en profite pour la happer en l'embrassant.  
Ils se séparèrent en entendant Gaara et Hinata descendre.  
Ils s'en rendaient vraiment compte maintenant: ça allait être très difficile de s'aimer en secret...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Shikamaru n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit.  
Les phrases du journaliste tournaient encore et encore dans son esprit, l'obsédant complètement.  
Ca lui semblait tellement atroce... Et Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça alors qu'ils étaient restés ensemble pendant deux ans.  
Le génie se sentait blessé par ce manque de confiance mais aussi par son propre manque de discernement.  
Lui qui avait un QI exceptionnel n'avait pas été foutu de comprendre la détresse de son ami quand ils étaient en primaire.  
Tout lui semblait évident maintenant: sa façon de se tortiller alors qu'il était toujours si calme, ses yeux baissés alors qu'il était toujours défiant et hautain, et ce malaise soudain...  
Oui, tout s'éclaircissait, y comprit le pourquoi de ce sentiment qui le poussait à protéger Sasuke.  
Il soupira et décida de se lever pour aller se préparer.  
Il ne voulait pas partir travailler, mais bon... Il devait savoir.  
Il devait savoir si c'était bien sa chef, Tsunade, qui avait balancé cette histoire aux journalistes.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Le cadet des Uchiwas marchait tranquillement vers la chambre de Naruto, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à le consoler une fois de plus.  
Il toqua doucement à la porte et, n'ayant aucune réponse, il entra.  
Il se figea en voyant pas la mais LES personnes dans le lit.

_Et bien, j'aurais pas à la consoler._

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il cria.

« -Naruto, Neji, debout ! »

Les deux, surpris, sursautèrent comme des enfants prit en flagrant délit.  
Le blond se cacha presque derrière l'Hyûga qui balbutiait des explications désordonnées à propos de discussions, de larmes, de câlins de consolation et de « une chose n entraînant une autre ».  
Sasuke se mit à rire franchement ce qui réconforta et détendit un peu les amants de la veille.

« -Allez, les tourtereaux, il faut se préparer !

-Oh, non !

-Pas de plaintes: je suis sûr que Gaï-sensei et Oro-sensei nous attendent avec impatience. »

Les deux étudiants grimacèrent alors que le ténèbreux sortait en dissimulant très mal son fou rire...

_-_Quelques minutes plus tard_-_

Dans la voiture noire d'Itachi, les deux Uchiwas et l'Hyûga étaient silencieux.  
Aucun d'eux ne voulaient parler, mais l'ambiance n'était pas lourde pour autant.  
Neji se souvenait avec plaisir de sa nuit avec Naruto.  
Bon, ils n'avaient rien fait qui aille au délà du câlin et de caresses, mais ça leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux.  
Il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si, éventuellement, il pourrait se rapprocher plus du blondinet... Beaucoup plus.  
Alors que Neji divaguait vers des pensées peu catholiques à propos du mangeur de ramen, les deux frères se lançaient des regards en coin et des sourires timides.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas donné pour pouvoir s'embrasser une fois, rien qu'une fois avant de se séparer.  
Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la FAC de bio.

« -Allez, les scientifiques ! Dehors: j'ai des gens à sortir de tôle moi !

-Oui. A ce soir, Itachi-san.

-Bonne journée, 'Tachi. »

Et les deux jeunes bruns quittèrent la voiture, laissant l'aîné à la contemplation de son petit frère qui s'éloignait.  
Il lâcha un soupire frustré puis il redémarra: en route pour le cabinet « Akatsuki ».

De leur côté, Sasuke et Neji marchaient côte à côte.  
D'habitude, ils allaient ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée et là ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs « amis », mais pas cette fois.  
L'Hyûga avait conscience que la journée allait être très longue et particulièrement éprouvante pour son hôte, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée, la semaine au besoin avec lui pour le soutenir.  
Avec la « nouvelle » qui avait été divulguée, ça n'allait pas manquer.  
Evidément, tout le monde se retourna en apercevant l'Uchiwa et des murmures fusaient dans les masses d'étudiants.  
Sasuke faisait mine de ne pas les entendre, mais chaque mot prononcé semblait le poignarder.  
Des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui ne le connaissait pas, se permettaient de juger sa vie, sa famille... Son frère peut-être ?  
Il aurait voulut disparaître tant il se sentait mal.  
Aussi, il n'alla pas rejoindre Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu **(j'espère que c'est bien ça leur noms ^^'')**, préférant tout de suite s'installer dans l'amphi...

-_Cabinet d'avocat Akatsuki_-

« -Et bien, Itachi. Pour peu, tu aurais été en retard !

-Je sais, Tobi. Mais je suis là et à l'heure. Alors laisse moi passer que je puisse travailler.

-J'aime ta façon de penser. File. »

L'Uchiwa passa donc en conservant son visage fermé et son regard froid.  
Mais derrière son masque d'indifférence, il bouillonnait de rage et de frustration.  
La journée promettait d'être pénible si il relâchait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.  
A peine fut-il entré dans les bureaux que tous ses collègues s'immobilisèrent en le dévisageant.  
Seul Deidara vint le saluer comme à son habitude, faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
Voyant que son arrivée avait jeté un froid, le ténèbreux décida qu'il valait mieux se comporter comme toujours: arrogant et froid tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait... Ce qui n'arrivait qu'avec Sasuke en fait** (... Y'a un côté pervers dans cette phrase ou c'est moi ? oO'')**.

« -Kisame ! T'es pas mon binôme pour rien ! Où sont les dossiers ?

-I... Ici, je te les amène. »

L'homme bleu se dépêcha, cherchant tous les documents alors que tous les autres ne le quittaient pas des yeux.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« -Vous n'avez pas de travail ? Cessez donc avec vos yeux de merlan frit !... Sans vouloir te vexer, Kisame.

-... »

Le mi-requin avait ouvert de grands yeux à la seule mention de poisson grillé, mais il se reprit vite et apporta les dossiers sur lesquels ils allaient travailler « en équipe ».  
Quand Kisame s'éloigna pour chercher le reste des papiers, le blond androgyne s'approcha de son collègue.

« -Oy ! Comment ça va ?

-Tranquille.

-Et ton petit frère ? »

Itachi releva la tête, le regard dur.

« -Il va bien. C'est... « gentil » de t'en préoccuper.

-Je suis très gentil... Tu le sais bien. »

Deidara accentua ses dires par une caresse sur le poignet de son ancien amant qui se dégagea aussitôt, rageur.

« -Dei', tu es le seul a qui j'ai confié tout ça, alors je t'en prie, au nom de notre amitié, arrête. **(un peu OCC, je sais, mais je savais pas comment faire ce moment sinon...)**

-... Bien. »

L'artiste lui sourit en s'éloignant.  
Si Itachi ne l'avait pas repoussé aussi violemment, il aurait annulé le rendez-vous avec Sasuke, mais là il était plus impatient que jamais d'être à mercredi...

-_FAC de biologie de Konoha_-

Sasuke et Neji prenaient des notes, attentifs pendant que tous les autres, prof comprit, leur lançaient d'étranges regards allant de la pitié la plus pure jusqu'à la moquerie la plus cruelle en passant par le mépris le plus simple.  
De temps en temps, l'Hyûga posait sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin.  
Il n'essayait pas de séduire l'Uchiwa, c'était juste pour lui montrer son soutient.  
La pause ne fut pas une libération pour les deux bruns: les étudiants se rassemblèrent autour du ténèbreux qui se sentait incroyablement mal.  
Ses joues et ses yeux lui brûlaient et sa gorge se serrait.  
Il essayait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas se montrer faible devant cette bande de vautours.  
Voyant rapidement l'état instable de leur « chef » **(dans le sens scolaire... En gros, Sasuke guide et eux ils suivent comme des moutons)**, Juugo, Suigetsu éloignèrent les curieux defaçon plutôt agressive pendant que Karin guettait l'arrivée de leur professeur suivant... Orochimaru.  
Une fois la zone dégagée, l'Uchiwa parvint à retrouver un peu de son flegme naturel.  
L'Hyûga qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil commençait sérieusement à s'inquièter.

« -Su-kun, tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir ?

-Hn... Il nous reste juste la bio et on a fini la journée, alors il faudra bien.

-Oui, mais on l'a trois heures, le vieux serpent. Ca ne manquera pas: lui aussi va te regarder bizarrement.

-C'est toi qui dit ça. »

Neji eu un petit sourire.  
C'est vrai qu'il avait plutôt mal réagit en l'apprenant, mais il avait rapidement comprit que ça ne servait à rien de leur en parler si ils préféraient taire les faits.  
Maintenant, l'important c'était qu'ils ne soient pas rejetés pour cette histoire.

« -Il arrive ! »

La voix de la bleue fit réagir tout le monde: chacun se dépêcha de retourner à sa place et de se taire pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur.  
Le serpent entra dans la cage à souris **(une métaphore :p)**.  
Son sourire et ses yeux jaunes firent frissonner toute l'assemblée.  
Il ricana.

« -C'est calme pour un jour de reprise. »

Il alla lentement jusqu'au bureau puis il commença son cours sans plus de cérémonie.  
Tout allait bien jusque là, mais, pendant un temps de silence où Orochimaru cherchait un document à projeter comme illustration, Sasuke entendit quelqu'un parler derrière lui... Juste derrièer lui.

« -Les Uchiwas ? Le truc sur le père ? Tu sais, moi j'vois pas en quoi ça étonne tout le monde: c'était sûrement une famille de consanguins ! Maintenant, les deux derniers doivent s'en doner à coeur joie ! Si ça se trouve, ils baisaient déjà ensemble quand ils étaient gamins et ils ont accusé leur père pour camoufler... Ca tombe bien qu'il soit mort: c'est leur parole contre celle d'un cadavre. Tu crois qu'ils l'ont but...

-Tu vas la fermer ta gueule, Yôroï ? Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait !

-Monsieur Uchiwa, il suffit ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours !

-Hn... »

Le brun qui s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère se remit à sa place, le regard plus glacé que l'Arctique.  
L'étudiant qui avait été repéré par Sasuke s'était figé, tétanisé.  
Maintenant que l'Uchiwa, réputé depuis la maternelle pour être un garçon qui n'a JAMAIS perdu un combat, s'était montré agressif envers lui, il avait plutôt intérêt à se carapater à toute vitesse dès la fin de la biologie.  
En plus, Neji venait de lui lancer un regard noir alors ses craintes se confirmaient...

-_Chenil de Konoha_-

« -Hey, Kiba ! T'es en retard !

-Je sais, désolé Hige **(prit de Wolf's Rain)**, mais j'ai dû changer d'itinéraire pour ne pas croiser mon ex.

-Ne m'en dit pas plus ! J'espère que ça ira pour le travail aujourd'hui ?

-T'inquiète ! Tant que ça parle de chien, j'suis au poil ! »

L'Inuzuka lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'aller s'occuper des pensionnaires du lieux. Mais le chenil n'était pas son métier principal ; il s'occupait également du dressage des chiens policiers de la ville.  
Il préférait d'ailleurs ce travail là car il détestait que les animaux soient euthanasiés parcequ'ils n'avaient pas de maîtres.  
Une des cage attira son attention.  
Il fronça les sourcils et appela la garçon qui ramassait les chiens errants.

« -Toboe **(prit aussi de Wolf's Rain XD)**! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Hein ? Ben... Un chien ?

-C'est pas un chien, c'est un renard ! Faut que je t'apprenne la différence ?

-Euh...

-Dépêche toi de le relâcher avant qu'on ai la SPA sur le dos.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?... Je... Je le mets dehors, comme ça ?

-Mais non ! Tu le ramène dans la forêt, c'est tout.

-... D... D'accord, monsieur Inuzuka. »

Le jeune trappeur partit, courant presque.  
Kiba était intransigeant pour ce qui était des traitements infligés aux animaux et puis... Le renard, c'était l'animal préféré de Naruto...

-_FAC de biologie de Konoha_-

« -Su-kun, tu veux que je t'attende ?

-Non, merci Neji...

-Tu veux que je t'attrappe ce connard de tout à l'heure ?

-...

-Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-A tes ordres. »

Le cours venait juste de se terminer et l'Hyûga se leva, décidé à rattraper Yôroï pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles et recracher ses dents.  
Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'apprêtait à affronter le plus lubrique des serpents.  
Orochimaru attendit patiemment d'être seul avec sa proie.  
Les reptiles sont des créatures à sang froid et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber ce prédateur.  
Sa longue langue passa discrètement sur ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne parle.

« -Et bien, Sasuke. Explique moi pourquoi tu as crié sur ton pauvre camarade ?

-... Rien qui intéresserez, professeur.

-Mais si ! Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, alors raconte.

-... Il a dit des choses cruelles et injustes. Je voulais simplement qu'il arrête. Je suis navré d'avoir dérangé votre cours.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais bien ? »

_Plutôt mourir_

« -Oui, professeur.

-Tu n'as aucun soucis ?

-Non, professeur.

-... Et Itachi ? Il va bien ?

-... vous avez vu le reportage, pas vrai ?

-J'avoue.

-Tout va très bien, merci de vous en inquièter.

-... Parfait. »

Orochimaru hocha la tête en faisant signe qu'il pouvait partir.  
Il ne se fit pas prier: il avait un « pauvre camarade » à étriper.

-__Une heure plus tard_, au manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Wha ! Cogne fort ce con !

-Ah ah ! Pas autant que toi, Sasu ! J'crois qu'il s'en souviendra encore longtemps !

-Tant mieux parce que je ferais pas ça tous les jours.

-Tu m'étonne !... Allez, va t'allonger sur la canapé, j'm'occupe de la bouffe pour une fois.

-Okay, merci Ne-kun. »

Les deux étudiants venaient de rentrer.  
La bagarre avait été plutôt violente, mais Sasuke s'en était sorti presque indemne, juste une douleur à l'épaule, rien de grave.  
Il s'était déjà fait beaucoup plus mal alors il savait que ça ne tarderait pas à passer.

L'Hyûga mit les deux plats de nouilles instantanées dans le micro-onde, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ca avait été un beau combat.  
Une joute verbale où l'Uchiwa avait laminé son adversaire puis une lutte jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit à terre, le suppliant de le pardonner.

_**DING !**_

Le brun sortit les deux bols et alla rejoindre le « héros » du jour.

Sasuke semblait pensif.  
Il regardait son chat qui, en manque d'affection, était venu réclamer auprès de son maître en ronronnant gentiment.  
Ne s'étant pas rendu compte du retour de son ami, il chuchota en caressant doucement la tête du félin.

« -Et toi, Chidori, tu en pense quoi ? Je... Je pourrais leur dire ?... Non... Non, ils ne comprendraient pas... La preuve aujourd'hui... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Hum... Sasuke ?

-Ah ! Neji ? Ce...

-Oui, c'est déjà prêt.

-... »

L'Hyûga posa les bols et les baguettes sur la table basse et, après une seconde de silence, il soupira.

« -Et j'ai aussi entendu ce que tu disais. »

Sasuke se figea.  
Il serra un peu plus Chidori contre lui avant de se calmer un petit peu.

« -Et... Tu as comprit quoi ?

-Pas grand chose justement, mais...

-Neji... Je te suis très reconnaissant de veiller sur moi en ces moments difficiles, mais... Ca, je ne peux pas te le confier.

-C'est... Important ? Privé ?... Grave ?

-... Un peu des trois. Désolé.

-T'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. Mais bon, si un jour tu as besoin d'en parler... Je serais là.

-... Merci. »

Les deux se sourièrent puis ils se dépêchèrent de commencer leur repas avant que les nouilles ne soient froides.  
D'habitude, ils ne mangeaient pas ensemble, ils allaient en ville, chacun avec sa troupe, mais après la bastonnade, il valait mieux rester au calme...

-_Salle des profs, collège de Konoha_-

Kakashi profitait de sa pause pour feuilleter un magazine X.  
Ca ne gênait personne: ils faisaient tous des choses plus ou moins louches.  
Soudain, il sursauta, dérangé par son téléphone.  
Il grommela, encore « dur » et s'exila dans les toilettes pour répondre.

« -Oy ?

-Kakashi ? C'est Orochimaru.

-Ah ! Salut Oro, y'a un problème ?

-Non, non. Je viens de voir Sasuke.

-Oh... Alors ?

-Il va falloir attendre un peu, mon ami. Il a été affaiblit par la révélation d'hier, mais il est encore trop proche d'Itachi.

-Ah, merde.

-Allez, patience ! Je veille et je te rappelle, bye.

-Bye. »

L'Hatakae raccrocha en serrant les dents.  
Il shoota dans le mur, rageur.  
Il maudissait son ancien camarade, Itachi, pour être aussi attaché à son frère.

_Ca serait si simple si il le battait ou un truc du genre..._

Le gris soupira et partit vers sa prochaine salle de cours pour pouvoir maudire la monde entier en paix.

_-_Fin de journée_-_

Itachi claqua la porte de sa voiture.  
Il était éreinté et il se préparait une migraine d'enfer.  
Deidara lui avait fait des avances à plusieurs reprises et il les avait toutes repoussées en étant presque violent vers la fin.

_Enfin. Maintnant c'est terminé, je vais retrouver mon Sasuke et..._

« -Hé ! Itachi-san ! »

_Et merde._

« -Shino ! Tu rentres tôt dit donc !

-Euh... Non, c'est toi qui rentre tard.

-Hein ? »

L'aîné regarda sa montre et son coeur manqua un battement: il était resté près de deux heures supplémentaires au bureau.  
Il pressa le pas pour rentrer au plus vite et rejoindre son amant qui devait fulminer de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer **(Vous imaginez Sasuke hurler « c'est à c't'heure ci qu'tu rentre ? » ? XD)**

Dans le salon, devant la TV, Naruto s'extasiait en écoutant Neji raconter le combat entre Yôroï et Sasuke.  
Ce dernier regardait « Friends » d'un oeil distrait en refaisant le pansement de sa main et en se demandant si il lui rester des sachets pour mettre de la glace sur son épaule.  
Enfin, ça c'était les pensées dont il avait conscience car au fond de lui, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander où pouvait être son grand frère en se jurant d'appeler les flics si il ne revenait pas avant 21 heures.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur l'avocat et l'éthologue.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se redressa légèrement.

« -C'est qui ?

-Oy 'Ke-kun ! Il manque du monde ?

-Salut p'tit frère.

-Hn... Oui, Hinata et Sakura.

-Ah ? J'en connais deux qui doivent s'inquièter.

-Ouaip: tu trouveras Lee dans la chambre de Saku, fixé sur son portable et Gaara sur le toit à guetter l'arrivée d'Hi-chan. »

Itachi entra dans le salon et s'installa à côté de son amant secret.  
De petits détails attirèrent son attention: l'histoire que Neji racontait maintenant à Shino avec Naruto qui écoutait toujours avec de petites exclamations de temps à autres et aussi l'étrange façon dont Sasuke faisait bouger son épaule... Comme si il y avait un problème.

« -Tu as mal, Sasu ?

-Hn... J'me suis battu avec un gars de ma classe.

-Ah... T'as gagné au moins ?

-... Ca dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Quand une personne rampe devant toi en implorant ton pardon, ça veut dire qu'elle a perdu ?

-... Oui.

-Ah, alors oui: j'ai gagné. »

Amusé, l'aîné prit son cadet contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« -T'es un champion.

-Je sais ! »

Ils se retinrent de s'embrasser passionnément puis une question tomba: QUI allait cuisiner.  
Pas Sasuke vu son état, ni Itachi, personne ne voulait mourir, et les autres...  
Soudain, Hinata entra avec Sakura à une vitesse folle.

« -Salut les mecs ! On s'occupe du dîner, tournez-vous les pouces ! »

Et aussitôt elles partirent s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger et aussi discuter... D'une chose très importante...

**A suivre.**

**Voili Voilou !  
J'espère que ce chap' vous a plû ^^  
Normalement, il y a moins de fautes que la dernière fois, mais faut dire aussi que le correcteur du site crois que « Irrésisticle » est un mot... Tant pis -_-''  
Ah ! Pour les personnages de Wolf'Rain cités, je n'ai prit que leur nom, je n'ai pas tenté d'intégrer les VRAIS personnages à ma fanfic... Voilà ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus court, mais il recouvrira (normalement) le mardi et le mercredi dans cette histoire (donc le Rendez-vous de Deidara et Sasuke devrait y être aussi (peut-être pas en entier pas contre)**

**Encore merci pour votre lecture ! =)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review ^^  
Bon, je préviens maintenant: il y a pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins d'élipses temporelles dans ce chapitre.  
J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que l'action reste claire, mais bon...**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 20**

Le repas fut très calme.  
Les filles avaient refusé d'en dire plus à propos de leur retard, mais leurs sourires montraient bien qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.  
Itachi par contre semblait préoccupé: il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son frère s'était battu. Il avait fait mine de s'en moquer tant qu'il avait gagné, mais en réalité, ça l'obsédait. Il lançait régulièrement des regards mi-curieux mi-inquiet vers son petit frère.  
Côté Sasuke, tout allait bien... Enfin, dans certaines mesures.  
Il n'était pas sûr, mais il sentait parfois un pied venir à sa rencontre. En même temps, il était entre plusieurs couples, il y avait forcément des confusions sous la table.  
Le repas fini, chacun partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre respective, même les frères Uchiwas.  
C'était dur, mais ils devaient s'habituer à être séparés.  
Ils firent exprès de traîner dans l'escalier pour se retrouver seul un instant et pouvoir s'embrasser en paix. Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur et partirent dormir.  
La nuit fut difficile pour tout le monde.  
Itachi avait, à plusieurs reprises, hésité à se lever pour rejoindre son amant, mais sa fichue fierté l'en empêchait.  
Pareil pour Sasuke, mais il fini par se lever quand il entendit gratter à sa porte.  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, il ouvrit en se répétant

« -Deidara n'est pas là. Deidara n'est pas là... »

Il jeta un oeil timide derrière le pan de bois, mais ne vit personne.  
Il allait refermer, mais...

« -Miaou !

-Chidori ? Ah, j't'avais pas vu. Viens là. »

Il prit le félin dans ses bras et s'enferma.  
Rester sans son homme allait être un peu plus supportable...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Temari était au téléphone et les tremblements de sa voix trahissaient sa nervosité.

« -T'es sûr que tu ne peux pas rentrer ce soir ?

-Je suis désolé ma belle, mais j'ai commit l'erreur de poser une question qui fâche à ma chef.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois faire des heures supplémentaires ?

-Oui: j'suis aux archives. Je dois classer tout ça avant la fin du mois, mais j'en ai pour des années si je ne m'en occupe pas un peu pendant les soirées... Elle était vraiment en rogne.

-Je vois... Travail bien mon chéri.

-Bisou, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime. »

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.  
C'est vrai qu'elle le rendait dingue, mais c'est parcequ'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se lasse.  
En se montrant instable, elle s'assurait qu'il serait toujours à ses pieds, les pensées fixées sur elle.  
Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, rêvant à son homme et... A leur avenir.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Su-chan ? »

Itachi toqua à nouveau à la porte puis il entra.  
Il dû calmer ses nerfs en voyant SON petit frère s'occuper d'une fille !... Bon, tant que ça ne dépassait pas le stade du câlin amical.  
Sasuke passa sa main dans le dos de son amie avant de lever les yeux vers son aîné.

« -'Tachi ? Un problème ?

-... Non, je... rien. Laisse tomber.

-Itachi-san, attends ! »

L'avocat se tourna vers la brunette qui s'était levé.  
Elle s'avança un peu et lui sourit.

« -Je... Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Je... Je vais voir Neji pour parler.

-Hinata, c'est bon, reste. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Sasuke allait bien.

-Hum... Oui, mais non. Bonne nuit les Uchiwas.

-...

-Bonne nuit Hina-chan. »

La traductrice quitta la pièce, un peu triste d'avoir été coupée dans sa confession.  
Sasuke était la personne avec qui il y avait le moins de risque que ses secrets soient dévoilés, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait tenu à lui parler de ce qui les avait mises en retard avec Sakura.  
Mais elle partait parce que, si Sasuke était mal, n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pû essayer de le consoler, mais si Itachi avait besoin de réconfort, il n'y avait que son petit frère qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de soulagement. **(un peu longue la phrase, non ? ^^'')**  
Elle partit donc s'exiler chez son cousin...  
Seul, les deux ténèbreux s'installèrent sur le lit, silencieux.  
Chidori se prélassait tranquillement sur les genoux de son maître, visiblement aux anges alors que les deux hommes avaient l'air gênés.

« -Hum... Tu es venu me voir pour quoi, 'Tachi ?

-Pour te voir... Tu me manquais trop.

-On a pas été séparé deux heures, tu sais.

-Oui, mais pour moi c'est déjà trop. »

Sasuke ne pû s'empêcher de sourire avant de prendre son grand frère dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.  
Il avait dédramatisé les choses pour que son aîné ne le trouve pas accroc.

« -Sasuke, laisse moi dormir avec toi ce soir, j't'en prie.

-...

-Trésor ?

-Chut ! Je réfléchis. »

Une minute de silence après, les bruns éclatèrent de rire en s'enlaçant tendrement.  
Cette nuit là, ils s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre, sans ambiguité...  
N'importe qui qui les aurait surprit aurait juré que les deux frères s'étaient endormi, comme quand ils étaient petits.

_-_Le lendemain_-_

« -Naruto, magne toi !

-Maieuuuuh !

-Décroche toi de Neji et descendez, merde ! »

Gaara n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à attendre.  
Il avait cherché à en savoir plus hier, mais Hinata avait refusé obstinément avec son petit sourire doux qui cachait tant de choses.  
Dans la cuisine, le reste de la marmaille déjeunait en discutant de tout et de rien.  
Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et, une tartine de pain dans la bouche, il se leva pour aller au bureau.

« -J'y go, les gosses ! Détruisez pas la baraque, allez étudier et cotiser pour ma retraite. Bye 'Suke.

-Bye, 'Tachi.

-Ciao Ita ! »

Et l'aîné partit après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son cadet.  
Il devait partir plus tôt aujourd'hui: il rencontrait un criminel qu'il devait sauver de la prison à vie, même si il méritait de pourrir en tôle.  
Neji et Naruto entrèrent dans la cuisine ensemble.  
Shino souriait, heureux que l'Hyûga se soit trouvé quelqu'un.  
Il n'avait toujours pas reprit contact avec Kiba: c'était trop tôt, il fallait que l'homme chien se rende bien compte de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il secoua vivement la tête, décidé à se changer les idées.  
Il devait reporter son attention sur autre chose.  
Après une minute d'hésitation, il décida de se concentrer sur l'attitude de son ex le plus récent après Neji: Sasuke.  
Il regarda le cadet qui arborait un petit sourire niais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas... Ou presque pas.  
Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant depuis quand il était comme ça...  
Depuis quand l'Uchiwa était-il amoureux ? Et surtout: de qui ?

-_Cabinet Akatsuki_-

« -Tobi, je peux te parler un minute ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Deidara ?

-Je... Je voudrais... Si c'est possible... Je voudrais avoir mon mercredi après-midi de libre.

-Hum ?... Tu as beaucoup hésité, non ? C'est pas ton style. C'est important ?

-... Pour moi, oui.

-... Comment il s'appelle ?

-Il s'appelle pas.

-Comprit. Marié ou en couple, c'est ça ?

-Je sais pas trop... Mais c'est pas ce qui importe tant que c'est un bon coup.

-Ok, pas de problème ! Demain aprèm, je ne veux pas te voir au bureau.

-Merci Tobi. »

Le poseur de bombes repartit vers son bureau pour mettre les bouchées doubles sur son dossier et prendre de l'avance sur le lendemain.  
Itachi, qui venait d'arriver et qui avait entendu toute la conversation, plissa des yeux.  
Après les avances qu'il lui avait fait la veille, il allait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Bien sûr, il n'était pas jaloux: il avait Sasuke, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Mais ça lui semblait bizarre.  
Avec qui il pouvait aller pour sacrifier le boulot au sexe ?  
Il chercha en vain avec qui il pouvait être.  
Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller voir le blond d'Iwa.

« -Alors, Dei', on vient pour une fois en avance et on demande des congés ?

-Ben oui, Ita-chan, un plan cul avec un Apollon, ça ne se refuse pas !

-Un Apollon ? Tu croises souvent des mecs bien, toi ?

-Yep ! Je l'ai rencontré dans une boîte hier ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec ! J'te trouverais un partenaire bien docile pour la nuit.

-Et me retrouver avec un toxico SM ? Hors de question.

-Comme tu voudras... Mais si un jour tu te sens seul...

-Abandonne, beau blond, je crois qu'on s'entend mieux en ami qu'en amant.

-Hum... Tu as peut-être raison. »

Ils se sourièrent puis retournèrent chacun à son travail.  
Deidara jubilait intérieurement, imaginant déjà son rendez-vous du lendemain avec le petit frère de son « ami ».

-_Chemin de la FAC de sport de Konoha_-

« -Vous êtes cool de m'accompagner !

-Bah, de toute façon, c'est sur notre chemin, et vu que Lee sèche, t'aurais été tout seul. C'est pas cool. »

Shino, Neji et Sasuke accompagnaient Naruto à sa FAC, pour lui faire plaisir.  
Les deux biologistes avaient prévu, après que l'Uzumaki soit en cours, d'escorter l'Aburame au musée: ils avaient un peu de temps libre avant leur premier cours.  
Soudain, l'Uzumaki se figea, bientôt imité par les trois autres.  
Là, juste devant, Kiba arrivait avec un jeunot brun avec de grand yeux doux et un sourire agréable.  
Naruto sentit son coeur se briser à nouveau.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dir sur lui, des sentiments ne disparaissaient pas du jour au lendemain.  
Et là, le voir avec ce gosse qui avait bien moins de 20 ans le mettait en rage !  
Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais il était hors de question qu'il cède devant lui.  
En les voyant, l'Inuzuka se stoppa net.  
Toboe le regarda, surprit.

« -Kiba-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-... Hey, louveteau, tu te souviens de Naruto ?

-Ton ex ? Oui.

-Regarde. »

L'adolescent sursauta en voyant les quatre hommes qui étaient face à eux.  
Bien obligés, les deux groupes s'avancèrent jusqu'à combler le vide entre eux.  
Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'homme chien tente de s'excuser.

« -Naru, écoute, j... »

**BAF**

« -Gah ! Kiba-kun ! »

Toboe rattrapa son collègue de justesse alors que Shino avait entravé le blond avec ses bras de façon à ce qu'il ne frappe pas l'Inuzuka à nouveau.  
Les yeux de Neji et Sasuke s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise: en temps normal, Naruto n'était pas du genre violent, mais là c'en était effrayant.  
La terreur des ramen se débattait comme une bête, semblant prêt à tuer toute personne se mettant en travers de sa route.

« -Lâche moi, Shino ! J'vais lui faire sa fête à ce salopard, ce bâtard infidèle et menteur !

-Naruto, calme toi ! »

Peine perdue. Kiba se redressa difficilement en se massant la mâchoire endolorie par le coup.  
Soudain, le blond arrêta de gigoter.  
Aussitôt, Shino le lâcha, sans se douter que Naruto en profiterait pour infliger un coup de pied violent à son ex qui était encore à terre.  
Cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui les sépara, visiblement agacé par cette scène.

« -Naruto, ça suffit ! Ca ne te ressemble pas de faire ça !

-Ben ça devrait ! Cette enflure m'a abandonné pour détourner un mineur et se taper ce petit jeune !

-... Non, Naruto. »

Le blond se stoppa net et se tourna vers l'Aburame, ne comprenant pas d'où il affirmait ça.  
L'éthologue se mordit la lèvre, jeta un oeil à son amant qui semblait souffrir des blessures qu'il venait de subir puis se lança.

« -C'est moi... C'est pour moi que Kiba t'a quitté. Je lui ai fixé un ultimatum **(oui, ça existe comme mot :p)** car j'avais rompu avec Neji et... Je suis désolé, Naruto.

-Toi ?... Toi, Shino et lui, Kiba ?... Non, non, non, non !

-Naruto, je...

-Ne t'approche pas ! Je... Je crois que j'vais aller en cours seul. Ciao.

-Naruto, attend ! »

Trop tard: l'Uzumaki avait décidé d'employer ses talents de springteur pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
Il pleurait, il se sentait perdu, déboussolé. Il ne savait plus qui étaient ses ennemis et ses alliés.  
Il devait déstresser et, pour lui, rien de mieux que de se dépenser au maximum pour décompresser.

De leur côté, les cinq qui étaient restés n'avaient pas bougé.  
Toboe, encore choqué par les propos que le blond avait tenu à son sujet, semblait s'être transformé en statue.  
Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Shino s'occupa de son petit ami officieux devenu officiel.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe aussi amoureusement que possible.  
Sasuke retint une grimace: Itachi lui manquait... Physiquement.  
Une fois l'Inuzuka remit sur pieds, les deux amants se séparèrent pour aller travailler.  
Neji se força à ne pas sauter de joie à la vue de son ancien amant rival, blessé et au sol. Mais ça lui avait aussi étreint le coeur que Shino prenne ainsi la défense de Kiba aussi... Courageusement.  
Il était un petit peu jaloux de cette attention qu'il lui portait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance: il avait peut-être ses chances avec Naruto, enfin... Dès qu'il se serait vraiment remit de sa rupture avec l'Inuzuka.  
Sasuke soupira, résigné à ce que les histoires amoureuses de ses amis soient très compliquées.

_-_Fin de journée_-_

Sasuke s'effondra en même temps que Neji sur le canapé en soupirant en complète synchronisation.  
Ils avaient passé une journée épouvantable à la FAC et, à eux deux, ils avaient achevé les tâches ménagères de la maison de la cuisine au ménage en passant par le lustrage de l'argenterie.  
Ils avaient fait ça pour oublier.  
Pour oublier toutes les horreurs que les étudiants de leur classe avaient déblattéré sur eux et aussi les questions des trois ou quatre journalistes qui campaient devant chez eux.  
Pour le coup, les deux bruns ténèbreux se trouvaient seuls dans le manoir à se demander quoi faire.  
Soudain, l'Hyûga se mordit fortement l'intérieur des joues puis il se jeta à l'eau.

« -'Suke-kun, tu pense que... Que je pourrais... Avec Naruto, tu vois ?

-Hn ? Non, je ne vois pas.

-... J'ai mes chances avec Naruto selon toi ?

-Peut-être... Tu sais, il est encore très affecté par leur rupture, mais on ne sait jamais.

-... Je pourrais essayer, alors ?

-Oui.

-Cool... Et toi, personne à l'horizon ?

-... Non, personne.

-... Tu sais, on est pas aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu es heureux. Tu as ce comportement de quand tu es en couple et que tu te sens bien. Tu as l'air frustré parce que tu ne dois pas le voir souvent, mais tu aimes quelqu'un.

-... Changeons de sujet. »

Neji eut un petit sourire puis il se leva pour aller prendre une douche.  
Il croisa sa cousine qui rentrait bien avant son compagnon pour pouvoir finir sa conversation avec l'Uchiwa.  
Elle le trouva devant la TV et se jeta presque sur lui.

« -Alors ? Dis moi, j't'en prie, Sasu ! Dis moi !

-Oui.

-Oui ? Tu es sûr ?

-Ecoute, tu me demande mon avis, je te réponds: oui. Dis lui tout, il sera sûrement ravi.

-... Okay... Okay, j'te fais confiance, Su-kun ! Merci.

-Pas de quoi, Hi-chan. Tu vas le faire quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Perfecto ! Tu me diras comment il a réagit, d'ac' ?

-Promis. »

Ils se sourièrent et Hinata partit finir quelques traductions en retard.  
Itachi grommela en claquant la porte de sa voiture.  
Il avait manqué d'écraser un journaliste en rentrant et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.  
Mais bon, une unique envie l'emportait sur toutes les autres: aller voir son petit frère et être le meilleur des petits amis.  
Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt... Pas fait car tous les locataires étaient rentrés avant lui et le manoir semblait animé d'une vie presque surnaturelle.  
Cette demeure qui était silencieuse, froide et morte toute la journée ressemblait à un hôtel surpeuplé dès la fin des cours.  
Un peu déçu, l'aîné rentra, à la recherche de son amant, mais il n'était pas avec les autres.  
N'étant pas d'humeur à chercher, il demanda directement à Shino où se trouvait Sasuke.  
Réponse: il s'était exilé dans sa chambre.  
Bien sûr, Itachi s'y rendit aussitôt pour voir un peu son trésor.  
Il toqua doucement puis entra.

« -Sasuke ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr 'Tachi. Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Tu es seul dans ta chambre.

-Parceque je t'attendais patiemment pour prendre une douche.

-... Tu m'attendais ?

-Mais oui, démon. »

Ils échangèrent un regard passionné et partirent ensemble se cacher dans la salle de bain.  
A peine la porte vérouillée, Itachi plaqua Sasuke contre le mur glacé en lui dévorant les lèvres.  
Ils s'enlacèrent puis, après dix secondes de pélotage, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabine de douche à deux doigts de passer à l'acte, mais le cadet bloquait: son « rendez-vous » du lendemain l'angoissait au plus haut point.  
Itachi qui était occupé à titiller les tétons de son amour se figea, surprit

« -Su-chan ?

-Hn... Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

-Parceque tu es préoccupé par autre chose.

-...

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-... Je suis désolé, Itachi, je... »

Il hésita, vraiment mal à l'aise puis les mots de Deidara lui sautèrent à la gorge.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire... Je ne veux pas qu'il retrourne en prison..._

Il retint un sanglot en songeant à ce que le collège de son grand frère allait lui demander de faire le lendemain ; mais ses barrières mentales s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes lorsqu'une question à raisonance horrible s'immiça dans son esprit: est-ce que Deidara allait lui demander de revenir après ? Est-ce qu'Itachi ne serait pas furieux contre lui si il apprenait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il avait accepté les avances de Dei' ?  
Le cadet se força à sourire et lança une excuse bidon pour expliquer son manque d'implication dans leurs caresses.

« -Désolé 'Tachi, mais avec tout ce que j'ai entendu comme poison sur notre compte, c'est... Ca me coupe un peu mes effets.

-Oh... Je comprends... »

Itachi embrassa son petit frère tendrement, mais il n'était pas dupe: il y avait quelque chose que Sasuke lui cachait, mais il n'allait pas le forcer à dire de quoi il s'agissait.  
C'était compliqué pour eux, alors il fallait laisser faire le temps...

En bas, Naruto fuyait Shino comme la peste.  
Il lui lançait régulièrement des regards assassins, mais il ne l'attaquait pas de front.  
On aurait dit un animal prit au piège qui grogne mais qui est trop terrorisé pour mordre.  
Il ne cessait de penser qu'il devait passer à autre chose, mais il ne savait pas qui aller voir.  
Il avait besoin d'une petite histoire pour passer le temps.  
Une histoire avec un homme, mais un qui ne le repousserait pas... Alors qui ?  
Un sourire illumina son visage lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo de l'emmènagement qui se trouvait sur la table basse.  
Il savait qui aller voir et il le ferait dès ce soir...

_-_Après le dîner_-_

« -Wha ! Je sais pas qui a cuisiné, mais c'était une pure merveille !

-Ah Ah ! Merci, Sakura. C'est du travail d'équipe !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est Sasuke et moi. On a tout fait dans la baraque... Ca nous a calmé après les questions des vautours.

-Les vautours ?... Ah, les journalistes ?

-Hn... »

De petits sourires navrés furent échangés car ils avaient tous dû se battre pour rentrer chez eux àcause de ces personnes.  
Ils se levèrent et allèrent directement dans leurs chambres, épuisés par la rude journée qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Pour les deux Uchiwas, c'était celui qui se sentirait le plus seul qui irait rejoindre l'autre.  
Ils avaient décidé ça pour voir si, un jour, ils parviendraient à passer juste une nuit l'un sans l'autre.  
Allongé sur son lit, Sasuke attendait, les yeux rivés sur son réveil.  
Il regardait s'écouler les minutes, rongé par la sensation de manque qui surplantait toutes les autres.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.

_23h00... Si il n'est pas là à la demi, c'est moi qui irai le voir._

Et les secondes s'envolèrent à toute allure et, alors qu'il se levait pour se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
Sasuke eut un petit sourire en songeant que, finalement, le plus accroc n'était pas lui.  
Il alla donc à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir...

Dans leur chambre, Gaara et Hinata se préparaient à dormir.  
Le rouquin éteignait son ordinateur en écoutant vagument ce que sa fiancée disait... Très vaguement.

« -Hé ! Gaara, tu m'écoute ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui.

-Hum... Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? »

La brunette eut un petit rire puis, toujours en brossant ses longs cheveux, elle répéta ses paroles.

« -Je faisais remarquer que, avec Temari, on vous avait bien eu avec cette histoire de bébé.

-Ah ça oui: j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque.

-Ah bon ?... En bien ou en mal ?

-En mal ! Non mais tu imagine ? Nous deux avec un gosse sur les bras. On a eu chaud !

-... A ce point ?

-Oui, a ce point. Crois moi, ça aurait été une catastrophe ! Tu ne pense pas ?

-... Oui, une catastrophe.

-Ca, tu l'as dit... Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

-... Pour rien, loulou... Pour rien. »

Aussitôt, Hinata s'allongea, dos à son compagnon.  
Gaara haussa les épaules avec un sourire niais et il se coucha à son tour en éteignant la lumière.  
Il ne se doutait pas que, prostrée dans le noir, Hinata pleurait en silence.  
Elle qui avait tant préparé son aveu à l'aide de Sakura, tant espéré grâce aux conseils et à la gentillesse de Sasuke...  
Voilà que Gaara gâchait tout...  
Tout son bonheur maternel...  
Tout son plaisir de future maman...

A la porte de sa chambre, Sasuke fixait la personne qui lui faisait face.  
Il était un surprit, mais il n'allait pas refermer la porte au nez de son ami.

« -Euh... Naruto ? Pourqoi es-tu là ?

-Je devais te parler... Je peux entrer ?

-... Moui, vas-y.

-Merci. »

Le blond entre et s'installa sur le lit sous le regard exaspéré du brun.

_... Installe toi, j't'en prie._

« -Bien, pourquoi es-tu là, Naru-kun ?

-... Je voulais te voir...

-Tu aurais dû rendre visite à Neji, vous vous entendez bien, non ?

-Oui, mais c'es toi que je voulais voir... Juste toi.

-Euh... Naruto, tu commence à me faire peur là.

-Mais voyons, je ne te ferais aucun mal... Et puis, tu le veux aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand je te faisais du pied l'autre jour. »

Le brun blêmit.  
C'était donc Naruto qui l'avait dragué et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué !  
L'Uchiwa chercha une quelconque échapatoire, mais l'Uzumaki l'avait déjà coincé entre son corps et le bureau.

« -Naruto, non.

-Quoi « non » ? Je n'ai encore rien fait.

-C'est déjà tr...Mmpf ! »

L'Uzumaki ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir, il s'était jeté sur les lèvres du brun.  
Sasuke tenta de la repousser, mais le bois du meuble lui brisait le dos et ses poignets étaient immobilisés par les mains du blond.  
Le cadet des Uchiwas ne pû s'empêcher de faire de nombreux rapprochement entre cette situation et les avances poussées de Deidara de l'avant-veille.  
Il voulait l'éloigner, le frapper, mais ses forces venaient de l'abandonner.  
Dès que Naruto se détâcha, à bout de souffle, en relâchant sa prise et sa garde, Sasuke le repoussa brusquement à l'aide de son genou en haletant.

« -Naruto, stop ! Ce n'est pas bien !

-Mais si ! On était bien ensemble avant et on est célibataires, on peu faire quelques trucs tous les d...

-Non, Naruto. Je suis désolé, mais... Je ne suis pas... Célibataire. Je suis avec une personne que j'aime plus que tout et te cèder ne serait pas juste ni pour lui ni pour toi.

-... Tu as quelqu'un ?... Mais qui ? Tu ne vois presque jamais Saï et Deidara et tu passe ton temps avec nous et ton frè... Ah ! »

Le blond plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifié.  
Il avait comprit et ça le rendait malade.

« -N... Naruto ?

-... Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »

Il bouscula Sasuke et partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il manqua même de faire tomber Itachi dans le couloir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.  
L'aîné n'y fit pas trop attention et alla voir son amant.  
Il le trouva allongé de tout son long sur son lit, le visage caché dans ses mains.  
Son monde s'écroulait.  
Si Naruto disait tout aux autres, ça allait barder, ça aurait vite fait le tour de la ville et, dès cet instant, les deux frères seraient seuls, sans aucun soutient.  
L'avocat s'installa à coté de son petit frère puis il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« -Un problème, Su-chan ?

-Na... Naruto... Il sait... Il a voulut... M'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé en disant que j'étais avec un homme et il a comprit par nous deux.

-Merde... Il l'a mal prit ?

-... Très mal... »

La voix du cadet tremblait, pleine de sanglot autant pour ce qui venait de se passer que pour ce qu'il allait devoir subir dans quelques heures.  
Itachi le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le consoler comme il le pouvait ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, l'un pleurant l'autre sèchant ses larmes assez maladroitement...  
Une nuit bien difficile pour Sasuke et Hinata...

_-_Le lendemain matin_-_

Une fois de plus levés très tôt, Sasuke et Itachi descendirent à la cuisine, propres et habillés.  
Mais une autre personne était déjà attablée, tappotant sur son ordinateur.  
Tout aurait pû paraître normal si la pauvre demoiselle n'avait pas le teint blafard et les yeux rouges et cernés.  
Le cadet s'approcha de la brunette.

« -Hé, ça ne va pas, Hi-chan ?

-... Non. Il ne veut pas.

-Il ne veut pas ? Tu déconnes ?

-Non, il m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était hors de question.

-Euh... Qui ne veut pas quoi ?

-ah, Itachi... C'est... Hinata est enceinte.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Mais Gaa-kun ne veut pas de ce bébé alors... Je me renseigne sur... Sur les cliniques d'avortement.

-QUOI ? »

Sasuke avait crié, choqué.  
Hinata le regarda, un peu surprise, mais compréhensive.  
Itachi tenta de la réconforter et de lui faire entendre raison.

« -Hinata, écoute... Il t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu avortes ?

-... Non...

-Alors attends un peu. Parle lui à tête reposée et, surtout, réfléchit bien, toi. Avoir un bébé, c'est important et... S'en « débarasser » ça détruit le mental, tu comprends ?

-... Oui. Merci, vous êtes géniaux. »

Et elle réclama un câlin auquel Itachi participa timidement.  
Peu de temps après, Naruto descendit et lança un regard mauvais aux deux frères. Oeillade qui glaça bien vite le sang du cadet.  
Décidemment, ça allait être une longue, très longue journée.

-__Deux heures plus tard_, Cabinet Akatsuki_-

« -Salut Dei' ! Encore en avance ?

-Ouaip', 'Tachi ! Tu sais quoi ? Hier, j'ai été frappé par l'inspiration et j'ai ait un joli feu d'artifice extérieur en faisant sauter des statuettes à l'éfigie des douze signes du zodiac chinois.

-Ouah, ça devait être cool.

-Trop ! J't'inviterais la prochaine fois.

-Hn... On verra.

-Hé ! Kisame arrivera un peu en retard aujourd'hui.

-Hin Hin... evidément, quand on doit interroger Zabuza... Pff... Tant pis. »

Ils se sourièrent et Itachi s'installa à son bureau.  
Là, il sortit une lettre d'un tiroir. Lettre qu'il avait reçu au manoir le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de leur parents** (je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas expliqué la lettre reçue au chapitre 3 ^^'' alors la voilà la lettre XD)** et Itachi était sûr que c'était Haku qui l'avait posté.  
Haku, c'était la poule de Zabuza.  
Une minute à peine après qu'il se soit installé, Itachi fut convoqué dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire pour qu'il puisse parler avec son client.  
Il ne fut pas surprit de voir le jeune garçon androgyne aux côtés de l'assassin notoire qu'était Zabuza.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas soupira et partit à leur rencontre.

« -Zabuza, Haku.

-Boujour, Itachi-sempaï.

-Hn... Entrez, tous les deux. »

Ils obéirent sans broncher et s'installèrent dans la pièce exiguë et sans fenêtre.  
Itachi ferma la porte et se mit face à eux.

« -Bon, je sais que vous êtes là pour revoir les détails de votre dossier et que je tente de vous faire sortir de prison, mais avant tout je voudrais sa voir... Pourquoi ? »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot en faisant glisser l'enveloppe vers eux en la poussant du bout du doigt.  
A cet instant, l'avocat aurait juré les avoir vu frissonner.  
N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il décida d'approfondir la question.

« -Alors ? Pourquoi avoir déposé une lettre de menace chez moi ? Vous aviez peur que je refuse votre dossier ?

-... Oui, on a pensé que, si votre petit frère était menacé, vous n'oseriez pas refuser de nous protéger. »

Itachi émit un léger rire un peu angoissant puis il continua.

« -Heureusement pour vous qu'il n'a pas ouvert cette enveloppe. Là, oui, je me serais fâché et je me serais arranger pour que vous ne sortiez JAMAIS de prison. Mais puisque je l'ai intercepté et qu'il n'y en a pas eu d'autres, je vais vous aider.

-... Bien, merci. »

Itachi ouvrit le dossier lentement et sortit tous les documents, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait pa eu lieu.  
Tant que son petit frère ne risquait rien, il se fichait bien de ce que ses clients avaient pû faire au cours de leur vie...

_-_Fin des cours,_ FAC de biologie de Konoha_-

« -Hé ! Sasuke, attend !

-Quoi, Neji ?

-Ben... J'pensais qu'on rentrerais ensemble, comme hier et lundi.

-Ah, oui... Désolé, mais pas aujourd'hui: je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ? »

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête.  
Jusque là, Naruto ne semblait avoir révélé son secret à personne, mais il ne se tairait pas éternellement.  
Aussi, le brun avait décidé de commencer à se détacher de Neji pour les cours.  
Si jamais l'Hyûga le rejetait après la révélation, il en souffrirait moins... Enfin, en théorie.

« -Ce « quelqu'un », c'est ton petit ami, c'est ça ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un petit ami ?

-Sasu, je te l'ai déjà dit: tu as ce sourire de quand t'es heureux en couple... Alors, tu nous le présente quand ?

-... Le plus tard possible. Désolé, Ne-kun, il faut que j'y aille.

-C'est ça file: une partie de jambes en l'air avec son partenaire, ça ne se fait pas attendre ! »

Le cadet des Uchiwas se força à rire.  
Il s'était rarement sentit aussi mal.  
Il fit la bise à son ami en lui demandant de ne rien dire à Itachi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas...  
Qu'est-ce que Sasuke n'aurait pas fait pour que Neji que tienne pas compte de ce conseil ?

-_Appartement de Deidara_-

Le blond malaxait une poignée d'argile assez nerveusement.  
Il avait oublié de demander à Sasuke à quelle heure il finissait les cours, résultat il ne savait pas si il lui avait ou non posé un lapin.

_Bha, dans l'intéret de son frère, il viendra..._

Et le blond sortit fouilla dans une pile de documents, essayant de passer le temps d'ici l'arrivé de sa « cible ».  
Cible qui se trouvait dans le couloir, vraiment mal à l'aise.  
Il n'osait pas frapper à la porte et son seul désir était de s'enfuir d'ici et de tout raconter à Itachi... Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Si il était emprisonné à nouveau, il ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Ravalant ses sanglots et prenant son courage à deux mains, il toqua à la porte en essayant de garder un visage impassible.  
Il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur puis le bruit d'un loquet qu'on enlève.

_Trop tard pour reculer._

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Deidara tout sourire ce qui ne rassura pas du tout le plus jeune.

« -Sasuke ! Entre.

-... Bonjour, Deidara... »

Le brun eu une petite hésitation puis il franchit le pas qui le séparait de ce lieu tant craint.  
La porte se referma derrière lui et un petit clic le fit frissonner... L'entrée était maintenant vérouillée.

« -Détend toi, j'vais pas te manger. Mets toi à l'aise. »

_Facile à dire..._

Sasuke semblait calculer chacun de ses gestes, comme si en allant trop vite ou trop lentement quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus.  
Il était mort de peur et déjà rongé par le remord.  
Ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto la veille comptait encore plus maintenant: ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas juste pour Itachi...  
Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« -Calme toi. Le salon est par là, viens »

_Il est beaucoup plus nerveux que ce que j'imaginais... Il faut que je le déstresse un peu sinon il va m faire une syncope..._

Deidara s'installa sur le canapé de la pièce en désignant à son invité la place à côté.  
Sasuke se mit à l'opposé du propriétaire des lieux, le plus loin possible.  
Le blond d'Iwa roula des yeux et se rapprocha du garçon en passant son bras derrière ses épaules tremblantes.  
Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du plus jeune et ne fut pas surprit que ce dernier détourne brusquement le visage.  
Il était gêné, ça se voyait.

« -Cesse de te comporter comme une vierge effarouchée, tu ne trompe personne.

-...

-... Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-... Non.

-Hum... tu préfére qu'on passe directement à ce qui t'amène ? »

En disant ça, Deidara passa une main sous le T-shirt du brun alors que sa bouche s'attaquait à sa gorge.  
Presque aussitôt, Sasuke le repoussa, visiblement paniqué.

« -Je... Finalement, je veux bien boire un truc. »

Le blond eu un petit sourire en le voyant aussi désemparé.

« -Quoi donc ?

-Euh...

-... Je vois... soda, c'est okay ?

-C'est okay. »

_N'importe quoi pourvu que ce sale moment est retardé..._

Le blond se leva et partit vers la cuisine alors que l'Uchiwa soupirait de soulagement.  
Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver dans le bras de cet homme, mais il se sentait piègé.  
Deidara revint rapidement en disant qu'il devait aller chercher la boisson à la cave.

« -Fait comme chez toi, fouillade, y'a des dossiers juridiques sur la table si tu veux... M'en veux pas, mais je vais t'enfermer: tu es tellement stressé que tu serais capable de partir pendant mon absence... Allez, à tout de suite.

-... »

L'Uchiwa soupira à nouveau.  
Il avait un poids dans le ventre qui semblait grossir un peu plus chaque seconde.  
Oui, il se serait barré en courant si la porte n'avait pas été fermée.  
En partie désespéré, il prit un cahier qui se trouvait en dessous de tout un tas de documents et commença à le feuilleter pour penser à autre chose.  
Il plissa des yeux lisant les lignes.  
Ca ressemblait à un repérage sur les Uchiwas...  
Deidara avait espionné ses parents pour connaître leurs habitudes ?

_Les notes s'arrêtent par un « c'est aujourd'hui, on est prêt, il sera seul »... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Sasuke rangea le cahier et se leva pour faire le tour de la pièce et voir un peu où vivait ce partisan de l'art éphémère.  
Il s'arrêta devant un cadre avec une photo...  
Une photo de Deidara adolescent avec Itachi...  
Deidara adolescent...  
Il n'était pas grand par rapport à l'aîné des Uchiwas...  
De petite taille...  
Le brun ténèbreux secoua vivement la tête en s'éloignant de la tablette où se trouvait les cadres et il se stoppa net en voyant un revolver qu'il avait déjà vu posé entre un bibelot et un livre sur les explosifs.  
L'étudiant le prit en main et l'examina...  
Un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il reposa l'arme aussi rapidement qu'il pû avant de tituber jusqu'au canapé.  
Il prit sa tête entre ses main en essayant de calmer son cerveau qui fonctionnait à plein régime pour remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre.  
C'est à peine s'il entendit Deidara rentrer et revenir près de lui.  
Il sursauta encore lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre.

« -Boit un peu, ça te calmera peut-être.

-... »

Le brun prit le verre et avala quelques gorgées du liquide sans broncher.  
Il était perdu ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

« -Sasuke... Je sais que tu as peur de ce qui va se passer, mais j'suis pas une bête. J'vais pas te forcer à faire des trucs SM alors que t'es à deux doigts de t'évanouir... Enfin... Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

L'Uchiwa avait noté le « pas aujourd'hui », ce qui lui enserra le coeur.  
Ses craintes de la veille étaient justifiées: Deidara voudrait le revoir.  
Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre et, soudain, la vérité s'illumina dans son cerveau.  
Le puzzle était complet en ce qui concernait Deidara et les impressions qu'il lui faisait.  
Sasuke se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes et il recula de quelques pas.  
Sa voix s'éleva, légèrement brisée.

« -C'était toi.

-Quoi c'était moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ?

-C'est toi que j'ai vu le jour du meurtre ! C'est toi qui a tué mère et qui a manqué de me tuer aussi !... C'est de toi qu'Itachi m'a sauvé.

-... »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit soudainement et un rictus cruel remplaça son petit sourire de bien heureux.

« -Décidément, tu es beaucoup trop perspicace. Je ne sais pas comment tu as comprit, mais bon... Tant pis. Allez, approche que je termine le travail. »

Sasuke voulut se défendre, mais un vertige brusque l'obligea à s'agenouiller à terre.  
Puis il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le sol.  
Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision se troublait.  
Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il entendit juste Deidara soupirer:

« -Quel dommage. »

**A suivre**

**Voilà ^^  
... Mauvais chapitre pour Naruto, non ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû, qu'il était assez long et tout et tout ^^  
J'aimerais vos impressions sur l'attitude de Deidara et sur les suites possibles à ça, je pense que ça serait intéressant de lire vos idées ^^**

**A mercredi prochain =D **


	22. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review ^^  
Donc... Un chapitre plein de surprises, je suppose ^^''  
Si vous avez des questions après, n'hésitez pas !  
(ce chapitre est pas trop réussit, je m'appliquerais plus pour le prochain =3)  
**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 21**

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement, le corps endoloris.  
Il voulut se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.  
Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.  
Il reconnu la voix de Deidara...  
C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Je... Je serais dans la chambre de Deidara ?_

Cette pensée ne l'aida pas, mais il se força à rester calme et à se souvenir de quelque chose... Mais rien.  
Un black out complet.  
Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux doucement et il entendit le blond parler.

« -Désolé, Sasuke... J'aurais référé que ça se passe autrement... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de me repousser en disant que tu étais avec Itachi ?... J'suis pas une bête, j't'aurais laisséé partir... Et t'aurais jamais sû pour le meurtre... Putain de fierté d'Uchiwa. »

Le poseur de bombe caressa doucement la joue du brun, mais ce contact n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle.  
Il se leva et s'en alla attendre Itachi.  
L'aîné arriva quelques minutes après, sur les nerfs.  
A peine entré dans l'appartement, il aggripa son collègue par le col et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur. **(Et de 1...)**  
Deidara ne se débatit pas: l'Uchiwa était bien assez énervé comme ça.

« -Ecoute Dei'. Je consents à ne pas t'éclater ta p'tite tête si tu me dis pourquoi Sasuke est chez toi.

-... Je... Euh... Tu peux me reposer par terre ? »

Itachi le lâcha et le laissa tomber rudement sur le sol.

« -Vas-y. T'es par terre, alors parle !

-... Vous me cachiez quelque chose et je voulais savoir... J'ai essayé de te le faire dire en te draguant, tu m'as renvoyé l'argument de l'amitié à la figure. J'ai tenté de faire craquer Sasuke, mais... J'm'y suis mal prit. Je voulais le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il avoue... Et... Il a comprit pour... Mon implication dans le meurtre.

-... Pardon ?

-J... Je sais pas comment il a fait, j'te jure, mais...

-Où est-il ?

-... Dans ma chambre.

-QUOI ?

-J'lui ai rien fait ! J'l'ai drogué pour qu'il dorme et que j'puisse lui faire croire que j'avais abusé de son sommeil. J'suis pas suicidaire: j'l'aurais jamais touché... Et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si l'un de vous m'avez avoué que vous sortiez ensemble ! »

Bien qu'étonné, Itachi conserva son regard coléreux.  
Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse le blond s'en sortir à si bon compte, mais il attendrait un peu avant de le massacrer.  
Il darda son collègue d'un oeil mauvais avant d'aller retrouver son petit frère.  
Sasuke sentait que les effets de la drogue persistaient: il se fatiguait vite.  
A peine avait-il tenté de se redresser qu'il s'était effondré, toujours dans le lit heureusement, mais il était exténué et ses yeux s'étaient fermés tous seuls tellement il était fatigué.  
Il entendit Itachi entrer et, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de lui sauter au cou pour le supplier de le ramener au manoir, il fut incapable de faire un geste.  
Lentement, il perdit connaissance, bercé par la voix chaude de son amant.  
Deidara entra à son tour, restant sur le pas de la porte.

« -Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit... Pour vous deux ?

-Parceque tu n'as jamais prouvé que tu n'étais pas une commère.

-... »

L'aîné prit son petit frère dans ses bras et ordonna à Deidara d'ouvrir la marche pour qu'il puisse retourner à sa voiture et le ramener chez eux.  
Une fois sur le parking, il installa son cadet, assit, sur l'un des sièges arrières.  
Il embrassa doucement son front, lui mit sa ceinture puis alla s'installer au volant en faisant signe à Deidara de se mettre à l'avant... La place du mort...

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -Alors, inspecteur Nara, tout va bien aux archives ?

-C'est... Calme.

-Bien, bien... Et si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. »

Et Tsunade fit demi-tour en arborant un sourire cruel, mais Shikamaru n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« -Je n'ai toujours pas eu ma première réponse.

-... Pardon ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous livré cette affaire à la presse ?

-... Vous vous occuperez également de taper TOUS les dossiers sur ordinateur, avant la fin du mois, c'est clair ?

-Très clair... Mais j'aurais ma réponse. Même à l'usure, j'aurais ma réponse.

-... Et vous me ferez un index de référence.

-Bien, chef. »

Le génie avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, tellement que la blonde partit, rageuse.  
Le brun eut un sourire satisfait puis retourna à ses heures sup' en ayant quand même une pensée nostalgique pour Temari...

-_Voiture d'Itachi Uchiwa, chemin du manoir_-

L'aîné des Uchiwas ait les sourcils froncés, visiblement sur les nerfs.  
Il n'avait qu'une envie: massacrer son collègue, mais il sentait bien qu'autre chose allait le mettre en rogne... Beaucoup plus en rogne.

« -... Dei', il dort encore ?

-Oui, on dirait bien.

-... 'Tain, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait prendre ?

-... Le truc qu'on utilise avec l'organisation.

-QUOI ? »

Itachi, sous le choc, fit un mouvement brusque qui manqua de les envoyer dans le décors.  
Ayant reprit possession de ses moyens, il souffla et fit un petit geste de la main qui signifiait à Deidara que c'était de la folie.

« -Putain, Dei', tu sais très bien qu'on a eu des cas d'allergies graves avec ce produit ! Il aurait pû s'étouffer ou mourir, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Mais non ! Quand j'l'ai utilisé sur lui la première fois, il a eu aucune réaction nég... »

Cette fois: coup de frein violent.  
Deidara dû mettre ses main en avant pour que sa tête ne heurte pas le haut de la boîte à gants.  
Itachi serra les dents.

_Si jamais je ne nous plante pas avant, j'le tue._

Une fois calmé, le brun lui envoya un regard plus qu'assassin et il lui souffla, rageur.

« -Quand et combien de fois ?

-...

-Putain, Dei', répond !

-U... Une seule fois... Qu... Quand Orochimaru et Kakashi étaient au manoir. »

Itachi cracha une insulte quelconque et accéléra, pressé de rentrer.

« -On ne dit rien aux autres, Deidara. Sasuke a des amis et ils te tueraient si tu leur avoue que tu l'as drogué... Et j'veux m'occuper moi-même de ton cas.

-Oh... Et on dit quoi ?

-... Malaise ?

-... Mouais... Vu les derniers jours, ça foit pouvoir coller. »

Le ténébreux crispa ses mains sur le volant puis il demanda à son copilote d'appeler au manoir pour qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas de leur arrivée.

-_Manoir Uchiwa, _quelques minutes plus tard__-

Itachi et Deidara venaient juste d'arriver et ils s'étaient dépêchés de ramener Sasuke dans la chambre de son aîné et de rassurer Shino, Neji, Sakura et Hinata qui étaient vraiment paniqués.  
Naruto, lui, était resté en retrait, fixant la scène d'un oeil méfiant.  
Il n'avait encore rien dit aux autres, mais il comptait le faire... Ce soir.  
Une fois la petite troupe calmée, Itachi et Deidara allèrent se réfugier avec l'endormit... Mais à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que le brun plaqua son collègue contre le mur, le soulevant à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche plus le sol.**(...et de 2...)**  
Sa voix résonna en une menace plus qu'inquiètante.

« -Répète moi ce que Sasuke t'a dit exactement sur le jour du meurtre.

-Il... Il a juste dit: c'est toi qui a tué ma mère... C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui !

-Et... Pour Fugaku ? Pour l'organisation ?

-Non... J'crois qu'il sait pas que c'était toi...

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

-J... J'en suis sûr !

-... Parfait

-...

-Passe qu'il sâche pour toi, mais il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas lui dire que c'est moi qui ai liquidé Fugaku ni que c'était mon idée...

-Ni qu'on les a espionné pendant des mois pour savoir quand attaquer... Compris.

-... Bien... Bien... »

Itachi soupira de soulagement.  
Il savait que Sasuke détestait leur père autant que lui, mais il risquait de le prendre mal... Très mal.

_Surtout qu'il a failli y passer._

Rassuré, il alla au chevet de son petit frère et amant pour l'embrasser et lui caresser les cheveux.  
Il souffla doucement plus à lui-même qu'au blond.

« -Il est si beau quand il dort... Trop beau... »

Puis il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir avec Deidara pour laisser l'endormit tranquille... Endormit qui ne l'était pas tant que ça...

**-_Conversation entre Orochimaru et Kakashi_-**

**Orochimaru**: Alors ? Tu tiens ?

**Kakashi**: J'en peux plus ! T'imagine pas ma frustration actuelle.

**Orochimaru**: Patience, mon ami. Je vois Sasuke demain, en cours... Je verrais si on peut passer à l'attaque... Avec un peu de chance...

**Kakashi**: Ouais... Faut pas trop rêver non plus.

**Orochimaru**: Garde espoir... Si jamais il faut d'avantage patienter, je t'enverrais Kabuto, ok ?

**Kakashi**: ... Ok, merci. A demain.

**Orochimaru**: A demain.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et, pour une fois à cette heure-ci, l'endroit était calme.  
Ils étaient tous, excepté Sasuke, atblés dans la salle à manger devant le repas préparé par les filles, mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir faim.  
En fait... Naruto était le seul à avaler sa part alors que tous les autres touillaient doucement dans leur assiette.  
Il fini par s'arrêter net en regardant les autres et il lâcha, la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, étonnés.  
Seul Itachi se doutait du pourquoi des réactions du blondinet.  
Shino voulut répondre, mais sa situation vis à vis de l'Uzumaki l'en empêcha.  
Ce fut Sakura qui parla d'une voix tremblante.

« -Sasuke a eu un malaise et... Et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

-... Et alors ? C'est un simple malaise, il est pas mort.

-Naru, il était avec un homme qu'on ne connaît pas. Il a eu de la chance qu'Itachi et Deidara le retrouvent.

-Mais, Neji, c'est qu'un malaise ! De toute façon, au pire, puisque personne ne connaît ce type lui a peut-être fait prendre la drogue du violeur, il l'a sauté et il l'a abandonné... La vie suit son cours ! »

Itachi tiqua.  
Naruto devait vraiment leur en vouloir pour dire les choses avec une telle désinvolture.  
Mais s'en était trop pour Hinata qui était déjà travaillée par les hormones de grossesse.

« -C'est ignoble de dire ça, Naruto ! Je croyais que Sasuke était ton ami, alors pourquoi tu parles de lui comme ça ?

-... »

Naruto se renfrogna.  
Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour balancer la relation incestueuse des deux frères: plus il le ferait tard, plus cette information ferait mouche.  
Après un très long moment de silence, chacun tenta d'entamer son repas bien que le coeur n'y soit pas.

_-_Quelques heures plus tard_-_

Il était plus de minuit, mais presque tout le monde était devant la TV.  
Ils ne voulaient pas allé dormir, ils étaient angoissés.  
Seuls Itachi et Deidara semblaient calmes et Naruto... Et bien, Naruto était partit se coucher.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas monta à son tour pour voir si son petit frère s'était réveillé.  
Il tapota doucement à la porte puis il entra sans allumer la lumière.  
Dès qu'il fut assit, il parla tout bas.

« -Su-chan ? Tu dors mon ange ?

-... Non...

-Pourquoi es-tu allé chez Dei' ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-... Il disait que si je t'en parlais ou que je ne venais pas il... Il te ferait mettre en prison.

-...

-C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça.

-Je vois... Mais ça aurait pû très mal tourné, tu comprends ?

-Oui...

-...

-... Et toi, pourquoi tu as couvert Deidara pour le meurtre de mère... Alors qu'il a tué le seul parent sur qui on pouvait compter et qu'il a voulut se débarasser de moi ?

-... C'était mon meilleur ami et... J'avais besoin d'un soup de main.

-... C'est lui qui a tué père ?

-... Non... Je... Ne sais pas qui ça peut-être.

-...

-... Sasuke ?

-...

-Sasu ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, ce qui inquièta Itachi.  
Il se pencha au dessus de son homme en murmurant une fois de plus le prénom de son amant, mais Sasuke se retourna brusquement, frappant son grand frère au torse en criant.

« -Menteur ! »

Aussitôt, il se leva et partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Itachi mit un moment à se remettre de ce coup et il alla à l'instant pour rattraper son cadet, mais sa porte était déjà fermée à clé.  
L'aîné comprenait de moins en moins le comportement de son petit frère, allant même jusqu'à se demander si la drogue ne lui avait pas détraqué le cerveau.

« -Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-Va t'en !

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'parle pas à un tueur ! Fiche le camp de devant ma porte ! »

Le brun s'éloigna, choqué.

_A quel moment a t-il comprit ?_

Il se mit dos au mur à côté de la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.  
Il devait réfléchir et trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner... Vite.

« -Oh ? Une scène de ménage ? Si c'est pas malheureux. »

Itachi releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu et méprisant de Naruto.  
Il lui répondit avec un coup d'oeil haineux et un rictus moqueur.

« -Quoi, Uzumaki ? Tu es jaloux parce que c'est moi qu'il a choisit ?

-Moi ? Jaloux d'un mec qui abuse de son frère ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je n'abuse pas de lui.

-Hin hin... Le digne fils de son père.

-Qu... ? »

L'avocat attrapa le blond par le col et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face.**(et de 3 !)**  
Il avait plus l'air d'une bête enragée plutôt qu'autre chose, mais Naruto ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« -Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

-La ferme ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur mon compte, j'en ai rien à foutre du moment que tu ne me compare pas à Fugaku !

-J'vais m'gêner tiens !

-Un truc à dire ? »

Le plus âgé cogna l'étudiant contre la parois puis le laissa tomber par terre avant de partir rejoindre Deidara au rez-de-chaussé pour avoir son avis sur le comportement de son frère et sur comment le calmer.  
De son côté, l'Uzumaki arborait un mince sourire malicieux: il imaginait déjà comment réagirait l'Uchiwa confronté aux autres locataires quand il aurait tout révélé.  
Il avait hâte d'y être.

Sasuke, lui, se sentait plus mal que jamais.  
Oui: Fugaku était un monstre mais... C'était son père...  
Bien qu'il se dise que sa mort était une chose bien, il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader complètement.  
Dès qu'il avait entendu son frère se disputer avec Naruto juste devant sa porte, il était sortit par la fenêtre pour aller sur le toit.  
Là bas, on ne risquait pas de venir l'ennuyer.  
Seul Gaara et Shikamaru l'avaient déjà croisé ici et ils n'étaient pas très bavards.  
Allongé sur les ardoises glacées du toit, il réfléchissait.  
En temps normal, il serait allé parler à Naruto pour le persuader de ne pas répéter leur secret, mais là...  
Il était tellement perdu que tous les arguments qui naissaient dans son esprit lui paraissaient d'une débilité profonde.  
Il ne savait même plus si il pouvait encore aimer son frère après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_... Oui, je l'aime... Mais..._

Une larme glissa lentement le long de la joue de l'étudiant.  
Avait-il encore le droit de l'aimer après ce meurtre ?  
Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux, épuisé et il ne broncha même pas quand un vent glacial le frappa de plein fouet...  
A l'instant, tout lui était égal.

En bas, Itachi et Deidara parlaient tout bas en faisant de grands gestes, mais personne n'arrivait à entendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient.  
Et Naruto fit son entrée.  
Il se mit tout proche de l'oreille de Gaara et il lui chuchota un secret...  
Un grand secret qui fit sursauter le roux qui, aussitôt, se tourna vers son hôte, les yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte.  
Et l'Uzumaki continua à marmoner sa nouvelle aux autres qui semblaient tous plus ou moins étonnés. Shino se leva et béguailla.

« -R... Réunion urgente... Tous... Tous dans la salle à manger. »

Ils se levèrent tous et le suivirent sans discuter.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas les regarda s'éloigner.  
Il savait ce que le blond avait dit et c'était trop tard pour reculer.  
Il alla jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa, visiblement désemparé.  
Deidara se mordit la lèvre.

« -Il leur a dit ?

-Il leur a dit.

-... Tu vas faire quoi ?

-... M'en aller... Camper au bureau... Ou les virer à coups de lattes... Au choix.

-Je vois... Et Sasuke ? Ca va se passer comment pour lui ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Il m'a rejeté tellement brutalement... Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, je l'aime trop... »

Le poseur de bombe eu un petit sourire attendrit.  
Il n'avait jamais vu son collègue comme ça et ça lui faisait vraiment mal qu'il soit dans cet état pour une histoire de coeur.  
Il se mit à côté de lui et l'étreignit amicalement pour le rassurer... Même si il ne lui était pas d'une grande aide.

Dans la salle à manger, tous les locataires s'étaient assis autour de la table, en état de choc.  
Naruto eu un sourire cruel: il avait dévoilé l'horrible vérité.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les autres s'en remettent pour avoir les réactions.  
Là, ce fut Gaara qui commença les hostilités.**(bon, je préviens: quand un prénom (autre que Sasuke ou Itachi) est cité dans les 5 prochaines lignes, c'est celui de la personne qui a parlé juste avant ^^'') **

« -C'est... Ignoble... Putain, ils ont le droit de faire des trucs pareils, c'est dégueux !

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Comment peut-on faire une horreur pareil ?

-Pas faux, Lee... Ca... C'est trop... Bizarre.

-Merde, Shino !... Qui se serait douté de ça ? Ils sont proches, mais... A ce point c'est... Eurk !

-M... Mais Neji, ils... Enfin... Sasuke ne... Il a dû être forcé, non ? C... Comme avec Fugaku. »

Sakura avait dit ces mots, tremblantes comme une feuille.  
Tous avaient parlé sauf une personne.  
Ce que Naruto ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

« -Et toi, Hinata ? Tu n'a rien à dire ?

-... Si.

-... Bien... On t'écoute.

-... Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, en l'attente d'un commentaire cinglant, mais...

« -De quoi vous vous mêlez ? »

Choc.

« -P... Pardon ?

-Je pense avoir été claire.

-Mais... On parle d'inceste, Hinata.

-... Et alors ? Vous avez peur de quoi exactement ? »

Re-choc.

« -M... Mais, c'est...

-Oui, ça j'ai comprit, mais vous avez peur de quoi ? Le terme d'inceste a été créé surtout pour empêcher la consanguinité et qu'il n'y ai pas trop d'enfants tarés.

-Mais... C'est...

-arrêtez à la fin ! Si ils s'aiment, quelle importance ?

-Hina-chan, on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un de la même famille... C'est comme si Neji et toi vous couchiez ensemble ! »

Silence...

« -Merci Gaara pour ces détails... Mais je ne veux aucune opinion de la part d'un homme qui ne remarque pas que la femme qu'il veut épouser est enceinté et qui crie haut et fort qu'un bébé serait une catastrophe ! Si Sasuke et Itachi sont amoureux, et bien qu'on les laisse !... Shino, Naruto... M... Même n'importe qui ! Vous dîtes tous que vous n'avez jamais vu Sasu aussi heureux depuis Shikamaru ! Alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne les laissez pas tranquilles ? »

Et la brunette s'en alla en claquant la porte de la pièce.  
Elle partit se réfugier là où peu de gens allaient: le toit.  
Les autres locataires qu'elle avait laissé là étaient etomacqués et le petit discours de la jeune Hyûga les avait même fait réfléchir.  
Enfin... Sauf Gaara qui avait bloqué sur une chose: il allait être papa et il avait déblatéré tout un tas d'horreur au sujet des enfants.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et partit, sans dire un mot, pour aller attendre sa fiancée dans la chambre: elle finirait bien par venir dormir.  
Lee et Sakura, un peu penauds, partirent se coucher tout de suite.  
Naruto, Neji et Shino restèrent à se regarder, silencieux.  
Puis, d'un commun accord, ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller voir l'un des concernés de l'affaire: Itachi Uchiwa.  
Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé du salon et Deidara tentait encore de le rassurer.  
Les deux étudiants et l'éthologue encerclèrent les deux « Akatsukiens », bien décidés à en savoir plus, mais l'Uzumaki préféra se tenir en retrait, surtout après le léger accrochage de tout à l'heure.  
Ce fut donc Shino qui débuta.

« -Itachi-san, on peut parler ?

-... Vous voulez quoi ?

-Parler.

-...Parler ou... Cracher votre venin ? Si c'est le cas, attendez demain !

-Non, maintenant ! »

Deidara leva les yeux vers Neji: l'Hyûga se mettait rarement en colère pour si peu, mais là...  
Itachi soupira et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« -Bien. Allez-y: lapidez moi !

-Hum... Sasuke... Tu l'obliges à faire des choses ?

-Non.

-Et...

-si l'un de vous me compare à Fugaku, j'le tue, c'est clair ?

-... Sasuke est vraiment consentant ? »

L'aîné des survivants soupira, visiblement agacé.  
Il lança un regard noir et circulaire aux trois autres avant de répondre.

« -Je ne me permettrais JAMAIS de faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Je l'aime, je ne vis que pour lui et je me fous de votre avis sur notre relation.

-Hn... Et pourquoi il dit que tu es un assassin ?

-... Fin de la discution. »

Itachi se leva et partit dans sa chambre.  
Aucun des blonds ou des deux autres bruns ne chercha à le rattraper.  
Mais Deidara afficha un sourire mesquin.

« -Vous feriez mieux de leur foutre la paix: ils ont bien assez de problèmes dans que vous les méprisiez. C'est votre soutient dont-ils ont besoin.

-... »

Les autres ne répondirent pas alors, après un moment de silence, le poseur de bombe s'allongea sur le canapé en déclarant qu'il dormait là.  
Les autres soupirèrent et alèrent se coucher à leur tour, un peu perdus...

-_Sur le toit_-

Hinata avança lentement vers la silhouette étendue sur les tuiles.  
Elle se doutait bien que ça ne pouvait être que Sasuke, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.  
A peine fut elle à sa hauteur qu'il sursauta et la fixa, les yeux ronds.

« -Hina ! T m'as fait peur !

-Désolée, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-... »

Après un instant de silence, il lui expliqua vaguement la situation en passant sous silence tout ce qui concernait le meurtre de ses parents.  
La petite Hyûga l'écouta attentivement, intéressée.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta et il demanda avec hésitation.

« -Ils ont réagit comment ?

-... Assez mal... Je leur ai dit ma façon de penser et je suis partie.

-... Ta façon de penser ?

-On n'a pas à vous juger... Tant que vous êtes heureux.

-... Si seulement ils réagissaient comme toi... »

Elle lui prit la main en souriant doucement puis ils redescendirent.  
La journée promettait d'être longue.

_-_Le lendemain matin_-_

Deidara se réveilla rapidement et partit vers la porte de la cuisine où Itachi l'attendait.

« -Oy, Ita-kun... Où est ton homme ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il doit être dans la cuisine: la porte de sa chambre était ouverte mais il n'était pas dedans.

-Ah... »

Et ils allèrent tous les deux pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici: la jeune Hyûga.

« -Hinata ? Où est Sasuke ?

-Partit pour la FAC: il m'a dit qu'il voulait éviter les mauvaises rencontres. »

Itachi tiqua en entendant ces mots.

_C'est moi la mauvaise rencontre ?_

Il soupira et s'installa avec Deidara.  
Bientôt, tous les autres descendirent et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.  
Un long silence suivit cette arrivée et ce calme, ce manque de vie, fit encore plus mal à Itachi que des milliers d'insultes sur son amour immoral.  
Il releva légèrement la tête et croisa les regards lourds de reproches de Lee, Naruto, Shino et Neji.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva, faisant trembler la table.

« -Très bien. J'vais bosser, mais je vous préviens: si jamais vous continuez à être aussi chiant, j'vous vire d'ici ! C'est encore chez moi et je ne supporterais pas vos regards intolérants plus longtemps ! »

Et il claqua la porte aussi violemment qu'il pû, bientôt suivit par Deidara...

-__Deux heures plus tard_, FAC de biologie de Konoha_-

Neji entra dan l'amphi, cherchant à repérer Sasuke pour NE PAS s'installer auprès de lui.

_Okay, c'est pas sympa pour lui, mais... Inceste... Yeurk !_

Il grimaça et remarqua que le jeune Uchiwa n'était pas à sa place habituelle.  
Il chercha alors Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu pour voir vers où ils regardaient.

_Bingo ! Il est au fond de la salle... Bizarre: d'habitude il déteste être trop loin..._

Il ne chercha pas plus et il partit se mettre au 3°rang, tranquille.  
Si il s'était un peu plus intéressé, il se serait rendu compte qu'il s'était placé là bas à cause des cernes sous ses yeux rougis et de son teint blafard de fatigue.  
Les cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient atrocement.  
Sasuke ne quitta pas l'amphi durant la pause de midi.  
Il n'avait pas faim... En fait, il plus goût à rien.  
L'Hyûga remarqua vaguement que son hôte ne sortait pas, mais il préféra rejoindre ses amis plutôt que de s'occuper d'un garçon qui aime son propre frère.  
Le ténèbreux passa donc sa journée sans rien avaler, mais ça ne lui manqua pas le moins du monde.  
Il était perdu et il ne pourrait pas fuir Itachi éternellement.  
Les dernières révelations l'avaient fait tant souffrir que son esprit entier nageait dans le brouillard le plus complet.  
C'est à peine s'il remarqua que les cours avaient reprit.  
Il ne se revint à la réalité qu'après qu'Orochimaru lui ai ordonné de venir à son bureau à la fin de l'heure pour qu'il justifie son manque d'attention.

_Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher..._

Et la fin de cours arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût...

**A suivre**

**Voilà ! Fin de mon chapitre 21 !  
J'ai une nouvelle à annoncer (attention, ça va faire mal): je ne pourrais pas poster pendant trois semaines, désolée  
Pourquoi ? Ben parce que je serais loin de mon ordi et que je n'aurais pas le temps de taper... Mais je reviendrais le 4 août (ou un peu avant) avec un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ^^**

**Bonne vacances tout le monde !**

**A dans 3 semaines =D **


	23. Chapter 22

**Mouhahaha ! De retour !  
Je s... Hein ? Comment ça vous vous en foutez ?...  
Bon, ok, je vous mets la suite :p  
Je tiens juste à dire que je la poste avec un jour d'avance parce que je repars demain matin et que je ne pourrais sans doute pas le faire là où je vais ^^''**

**Bref: bonne lecture !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 22**

Sasuke descendit doucement les marches de l'amphi qui le menaient vers l'antre du serpent.  
Il réprima une grimace et se posta devant la table, attendant que le professeur de biologie daigne lui adresser la parole.  
Inconsciemment, son regard s'accrocha à celui de Neji, mais il resta inexpressif: il ne devait pas se montrer faible.  
L'Hyûga vit bien qu l'Uchiwa risquait d'avoir des problèmes, mais il quitta quand même l'amphi, se disant que ce n'était pas à lui de veiller sur les erreurs de la nature.  
Dès que le dernier étudiant fut sortit, Orochimaru fit signe au brun de s'asseoir.  
N'étant pas d'humeur à polémiquer, il décida d'obéir sans broncher.  
Un sourire assez effrayant fendit le visage de l'homme reptilien.

« -Et bien, Sasuke, je ne te trouve pas très attentif ces derniers temps.

-Possible.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-...

-Sasuke... »

Le brun qui était resté fixé sur ses pieds leva timidement les yeux.  
Il se sentait vraiment mal et il ne le cachait pas... Ou plutôt: il n'arrivait pas à la cacher.  
Bien que n'étant pas enclin à se confier, l'air adoucit, presque humain **(bon, c'est Orochimaru quand même !)**, qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage du professeur le rassura.  
Il soupira et essaya de montrer à l'adulte qu'il l'écoutait.

« -Sasuke. Le rôle d'un professeur, c'est aussi de prendre soin de ses élèves. Même à la FAC, tu n'es pas seul. Je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles.

-...

-... Sasuke ?

-... Je me suis... Disputé avec mes amis et... Et aussi avec Itachi. »

Le serpent réprima un sourire réjouit et adopta une expression contrite.

« -Avec Itachi-kun ? J'y crois pas ! Vous aviez l'air de vous entendre si bien tous les deux.

-... Pas autant que ce que j'aurais voulut. »

Un soubresaut secoua les épaules du plus jeune qui retint un sanglot.  
Se confier à Orochimaru: il venait définitivement de toucher le fond.

« -... C'est étrange, Sasuke... Tu ne semble pas pressé de partir... Pourtant, d'habitude, pendant mon cours, tu trépignes d'envie de t'en aller.

-... J'avoue que l'idée de rejoindre les autres ne m'enchante pas, mais bon... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Le sourire de l'homme se changea en un rictus qui échappa totalement à un Sasuke épuisé qui n'avait plus toute sa raison.  
La drogue avalée la veille avaient encore un peu d'effet.

_Connard de blond ! T'as versé quoi dans mon verre ?_

Le jeune Uchiwa prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Il était à bout.  
La main glacée de l'adulte se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« -Sasuke... Tu devrais aller voir Kakashi, il pourra certainement t'héberger un jour ou deux. Le temps que tu règles tes problèmes. D'accord ?

-... Je... Je ne sais pas...

-Allez, Sasuke. Tu ne risques rien, tu sais.

-...

-Bien. Fais comme tu veux. Je suis sûr que tes amis sont impatients de te voir... Surtout le jeune Hyûga.

-... Je... Vous êtes sûr que je ne le dérangerait pas ?

-Bien sûr... Attends... Tiens, voilà son adresse et son numéro. Appelle le de ma part, il s'occupera de toi.

-... »

Sasuke prit le papier qu'on lui tendait et s'en alla d'un pas lent et hésitant.  
Il ne voulait pas y aller: Kakashi lui faisait presque aussi peur qu'Orochimaru ou que les collègues de son frère, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter les autres ou même seulement Itachi.  
Et il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit dehors.  
Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

_J'vais quand même pas l'appeler maintenant... Est-ce que j'dois seulement l'appeler..._

Exténué, il alla jusqu'à un parc et il s'installa sur un banc dans un coin peu fréquenté...  
Il n'aimait pas la foule et, dans son état actuel, le calme était indispensable.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reposer un peu son esprit torturé.

_... Non... Je ne devrais pas aller chez lui... Ce n'est pas raisonnable..._

Alors qu'il commençait à retrouver sa lucidité, des éclats de rires rauques se firent entendre.  
Le cadet des Uchiwas ouvrit les yeux et vit une bandes de jeunes armés de bouteilles de bières s'approcher dangereusement de son asile.

_Et merde..._

-_Cabinet Akatsuki_-

« -Hé ! Alors, Dei', c'était comment ton coup d'hier ?

-Ben... Sympa.

-Sympa ?... C'est tout ? Tu as loupé une aprèm' de boulot pour un coup sympa ? Putain, j'espère qu'au moins c'est toi qui l'a sauté.

-Oui... On peut dire ça, oui.

-Bon... Allez, au boulot !

-Chef, oui chef ! »

Et dès que Tobi s'éloigna, Deidara pû enfin voir qu'Itachi le tuait du regard.  
Il émit un petit rire gêné en se grattant la nuque.  
Le brun fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur le dossier, essayant de garder son calme et de gérer des pulsions meutrières.  
Kisame avait bien remarqué que son collègue était énervé, mais il savait qu'il était risqué de se mêler des affaires d'un Uchiwa.  
L'homme-requin soupira et promit de n'intervenir que si l'attitude d'Itachi mettait dans l'embarras un client.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Tout le monde à part les Uchiwas et l'Aburame étaient revenus.  
Ils étaient tous à se regarder sans oser aborder le sujet qui les taraudait.  
Seule Hinata, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutait de la musique tout en tapant une traduction sur son ordinateur portable, et Gaara qui la regardait en caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée en marmonnant des niaiseries quelconques.  
Neji soupira.

« -Les gens... Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai des remords.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben... J'ai... Ignoré Sasuke... Toute la journée, mais... Il n'avait pas l'air bien... Je m'en veux de ne pas être allé vers lui...

-Neji, t'as pas à t'en vouloir: ils sont bizarres.

-Mais... Hinata a raison... Si ils s'aiment...

-Deux frères ne peuvent pas s'aimer ! C'est qu'un complexe narcissique qui fait qu'ils ont envie de baiser parcequ'ils se ressemblent ! C'est des malades !

-... Oui... Oui, tu dois avoir raison, Lee. »

_Mais quand même, c'est dur... On ne choisit pas..._

Il lança un regard timide vers Naruto en se mordant la lèvre.

_On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux..._

-_Parc Minato de Konoha_- **(c'est bien Minato le nom du père de Naru ?...)**

« Hé ! Ma mignone, tu es seule ?

-Vos gueules.

-Quoi ? Il nous joue la vierge effarouchée ?

-Foutez moi la paix ! »

Sasuke bouscula légèrement le garçon qui essayait de l'empêcher de passer et il tenta de prendre la fuite: ces cinq hommes baraqués puaient l'alcool et, avec le jour qui déclinait, il commençait à craindre ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire... Physiquement.  
L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le leader, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers lui en riant fort.

« -Nous, on n'aime pas les saintes ni-touche ! On va t'apprendre la vie, tu vas voir !

-Ah ouais ? »

Aussitôt, le cadet des Uchiwas envoya son genou sur la « partie sensible » de son agresseur qui tomba à terre en gémissant et en se tenant l'entre-jambes.  
Sasuke profita du choc que son attaque avait entraîné pour partir du parc et aller là où c'était éclairé.  
Il marchait vite, complètement perdu.  
Cet « accrochage » l'avait empêché de retrouver toute sa raison et il n'arrivait plus à tenir le fil de ses pensées.  
Il fini par s'appuyer contre un lampadaire et, désespéré, il prit son portable et le papier qui traînait dans sa poche...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

_**Driiing Driiiing**_

_Putain ! Qui peut bien m'appeler à 8h du soir ?_

Le gris se força à quitter son site X pour répondre au téléphone, assez énervé.

« -Allo ?

-Allo, Kakashi-sensei ?... Désolé de vous déranger... C'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Sasuke ? »

Toute la rage du professeur s'envola en une seconde.  
Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, rendant son expression plutôt angoissante.

« -Sasuke-kun ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

-Et bien... Je... J'ai quelques différents avec Itachi et les autres... Et... Orochimaru m'a... Il m'a coseillé de vous appeler.

-Oh... Je vois... Ecoute, Sasuke... Tu devrais venir chez moi si tu n'as nul part où aller. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose si tu restes dans la rue... Tu as mon adresse ?

-Oui... Je... Alors, je peux venir ?

-Evidément ! Je t'attends.

-... A tout de suite. »

Kakashi raccrocha doucement alors qu'un doux frisson remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Enfin.  
Enfin, il allait goûter à peau si pâle de son ancien élève...  
Il se dépêcha d'envoyer un SMS à son complice pour qu'il le rejoigne rapidement et il partit préparer une chambre pour son... « invité ».

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Putain ! Il devrait déjà être rentré !

-Itachi, calme toi, j't'en prie.

-Quoi, Uchiwa ? T'es frustré ?

-Lee, la ferme.

-Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de parler ?

-T'habite pas ici je te rappelle, alors aucun commentaire !

-Hé ! Deidara non plus, mais...

-Oui, mais lui c'est pas un crétin fini ! »

Itachi était énervé et surtout inquiet.  
Il était rongé par l'absence de son petit frère et il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.  
Deidara était resté encore pour cette nuit là, histoire de soutenir son ami et collègue, et il avait eu raison...

En haut, dans la bibliothèque, Hinata venait de trouver une sorte de trésor.  
Elle qui était venue chercher un livre pour s'occuper, elle venait d'ouvrir un album photo de la famille Uchiwa.** (un vrai album avec des photos de famille, pas une horreur comme il y avait dans le sac ^^'')**

_Ce qu'ils étaient mignons petits ! Quand je pense que je n'ai rencontré Sasuke qu'au collège..._

Elle sourit en voyant une photo datant de plus longtemps encore: Itachi, enfant, qui tenait son petit frère, bébé, dans ses bras.

_Ils ont bien grandit..._

Elle continua à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention.  
Un bruit de coup suivit d'un cri.  
Elle lâcha le livre et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

« -M... Merci... C'est... C'est gentil de m'accueillir chez vous...

-Mais c'est tout naturel. Installe toi.

-... Merci.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Un frison d'angoisse secoua alors la carcasse du jeune brun.  
Le souvenir de la veille venait de lui sauter à la gorge et son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes... Et il aurait volontier accepté, mais il était trop épuisé pour obéir à cet ordre.  
Il aurait voulut changer d'avis par rapport à Itachi pour retourner au manoir et quitter au plus vite cet endroit.  
Le gris se mit juste à côté du garçon, cuisse contre cuisse, en passant « discrètement » son bras autour des épaules du brun.  
Une nouvelle vague de terreur monta en lui tendit que les lèvres de l'homme effleuraient le lobe de son oreille.

« -Tu es certain que tu ne veux rien ?

-O... Oui... S'il... S'il vous plaît, laissez moi.

-Quoi ? Je te fais peur ?

-... »

Le regard emplit de détresse du jeune Uchiwa troubla grandement l'Hatakae qui se força à s'éloigner pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage le garçon.  
Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait sympathique puis il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Hinata arriva rapidement en bas et vit Sakura qui essayait de séparer Lee et shino.

« -Mais ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ben... Apparemment, Shino a changé d'avis concernant la relation... Etrange, disons, d'Itachi et Sasuke et... Ca ne plaît pas trop à Lee. »

La jeune Hyûga eu un petit sourire avant d'aller chercher Itachi et Deidara pour séparer les deux hommes qui semblaient à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement et chacun prit l'un des bagarreurs pour l'emmener de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas tenait fermement l'Aburame qui se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il chercha à les calmer.

« -Bon sang, ça suffit ! Vous allez vous faire mal, arrêtez !

-C'est l'but ! J'vais lui exploser sa p'tite tête d'hétéro macho !

-Shino, j't'en supplie, stop ! »

Il fini par arrêter de gigoter en insultant une fois de plus « gros sourcils ».  
Ce dernier partit la tête haute en dardant Itachi d'un oeil mauvais.  
L'aîné soupira et relâcha l'éthologue.  
Il lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de retourner s'affaler sur le canapé en priant pour que Sasuke appelle quel que soit l'endroit où il soit, quelle que soit l'heure... Juste qu'il appelle en disant qu'il va bien.  
Hinata et Shino regardèrent la scène: Itachi, prostré, qui fixait le téléphone avec Deidara qui passait sa main dans son dos pour le rassurer.  
Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil puis ils s'avancèrent vers les deux avocats pour les soutenir, pour montrer à l'Uchiwa qu'il n'a pas que des ennemis...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

_Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

C'était la question qui tournait dans la tête de Sasuke depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
Au calme, il avait fini par retrouver ses esprits et une angoisse sans nom le prenait à la gorge, l'étouffant presque.  
Il aurait voulut partir. De plus, le gris imposait une ambiance plutôt oppressante qui semblait ne pas lui permettre pas de revenir sur sa décision de passer la nuit ici. **(la phrase est bizarre, mais je savais pas comment la tourner :p)**

_Bon... Kakashi est là-bas depuis un moment... Je... Je vais essayer de m'éloigner, d'aller vers la porte et je lui dirais que j'ai changé d'avis._

Aussitôt, il se leva et partit à pas de loup vers l'entrée.  
Il avait la main sur la poignée...

« -Sasuke ? Tu vas quelque part ? »

_Et merde !_

« -Je... Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei, mais... Je pense... Que je ne vais pas rester finalement... Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je vais rentrer au manoir. »

Il tourna la poignée, mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte pour autant.  
Un nouveau frisson parcouru alors que le gris se faufilait derrière lui.

« -Vérouillée... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

Une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule.  
Aussitôt, Sasuke se retourna, essayant de frapper l'autre, mais Kakashi le plaqua fortement contre le bois en appliquant un mouchoir sur le nez et la bouche du jeune brun.  
L'Uchiwa ne tarda pas à tourner de l'oeil à cause du chloroforme qui imprègnait le tissus.

_Désolé, mon petit Sasuke..._

Le gris porta l'évanouï jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparé.  
Il l'allongea sur le matelas et, le coeur déjà battant, il murmura au plus proche de son oreille.

« -Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends de pouvoir jouer avec toi... Il est hors de question que je patiente un jour de plus. »

Aussitôt, il attrapa son portable pour prévenir son complice qu'il avait dû utiliser le plan B...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Itachi, tu tiens plus debout, vas te coucher.

-... Non... Non, Sasuke peut encore appeler... Il faut que je sois réveillé si il appelle... Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime et que je l'ai fait pour lui... Je l'ai fait pour lui...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Deidara se mordit la lèvre.  
Son collègue était dans un état second et, actuellement, il était le seul à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Mais Hinata et Shino semblaient très inquiets.  
Le blond devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour éloigner ces deux là et les protéger de la vérité sur le meurtre de Fugaku et Mikoto.

« -Hina, Shino... Je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir: lui, il est pas près de le faire et moi je vais le surveiller.

-... »

Ils hésitèrent une seconde puis ils partirent se coucher après avoir soufflé des mots d'encouragement à l'Uchiwa et jeté des regards noirs à tous les autres locataires.  
Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le salon, Deidara chuchota à l'oreille de son ami.

« -Tu parles trop quand t'es dans cet état. Pour peu j'aurais l'impression que tu t'es bourré la gueule mais t'as jamais bu un verre... T'es vraiment pas possible ! »

Mais, même si le grand Itachi voulait attendre le coup de fil impossible de son petit frère, il fini par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux du blond.  
Deidara frissonna en entendant le chat du « disparu » **(considérant qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie ^^'')** miauler au désespoir en s'étalant de tout son long sur la table basse devant les photos.  
L'avocat grimaça.

« -T'inquiète, Chidori, ton maître va revenir... »

_Enfin... J'espère..._

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

« -Non, il n'est pas encore réveillé... Hum... Oui... Bien, je vais faire ça... Mais ça va être difficile de résister... Oui, tu as raison. Dépêche toi, Orochimaru, « on » t'attend. »

Le gris raccrocha son portable et prit un objet dans sa table de nuit avant de rejoindre son... « Invité » qui dormait encore d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
Le professeur prit doucement les poignets du garçon pour les attacher à la tête de lit à l'aide de menottes. Et il fit ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait conseillé pour patienter: il caressa doucement le brun.  
Mais ces simples contacts, cette simple exploration de son torse l'excitait beaucoup trop.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et se mit autant de gifles mentales que possible.

_Attendre... Il faut attendre..._

Il décida donc, à contre coeur de se contenter de regarder.  
Regarder sans pour autant enlever ses vêtements: si Sasuke se réveillé, nu, il risquait de paniquer et de devenir violent. **(comme si il risquait pas de paniquer en étant attaché dans le lit d'un pervers -_-'')**  
Allongé, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité ni à bouger.  
Le chloroforme l'avait plongé dans un état qui lui rappelait un peu trop celui dans lequel le « verre » de Deidara l'avait mit.  
Il était vaguement conscient qu'une main se baladait sur son buste, sans plus... Mais cette caresse ne venait pas de son amant.  
Il avait peur mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.  
Une seule phrase persistait dans son esprit encore embrumé par le médicament.

_Sasuke, tu n'es qu'un imbécile !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit connaissance.  
Il voulut se frotter les yeux pour effacer les restes de sa sieste forcée, mais il ne pû rien faire.

_Attaché ?... Merde..._

« -Qu'est-ce que ?...

-Tu te réveilles enfin, Sasuke-kun ! Bien dormit ?

-... Je suis où moi...

-Chez moi.

-... Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-Pour que tu ne t'enfuis pas.

-... »

Le jeune Uchiwa se mordit la lèvre.  
Il connaissait déjà les réponses, mais il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net.  
Il tira fort sur ses chaîne, essayant de se libérer bien qu'il sâche que c'était inutile.  
Il sentait que ça risquait de dégénérer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
Il tenta de jouer la carte de la pitié: il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

« -Je... Je vous en prie, sensei, libérez-moi.

-Hors de question.

-Mais... Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?... Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? »

Kakashi répondit par un sourire grivois avant de se lever, abandonnant son prisonnier qui était en proie à une panique grandissante...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Shikamaru rentra enfin chez lui, éreinté.  
Il venait juste d'envoyer un SMS à Sasuke pour lui exlpiquer pourquoi c'était mieux si il n venait pas à son anniversaire... A cause de Temari et de sa jalousie inexpliquée.  
Ca avait coûté à l'ananas brun de faire ça, mais il savait que sa blonde ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir invité un « rival » à cette fête, même si cette personne était son meilleur ami.  
Il soupira et poussa la porte de chez lui, un peu dans le gaz.  
Il n'était pas rentré chez lui la nuit dernière uniquement pour prendre un peu d'avance et s'accorder quelques instants de paix auprès de sa fiancée... Fiancée qui l'attendait ur le canapé.  
Chose qui ne rassura pas trop le policier.

« -Tema-chan ? Il y a un problème ?

-... Gaara a téléphonné... Il... M'a dit... Enfin... Sasuke a un nouveau... Un nouvel amant.

-Ah ? Qui ça ? »

_Elle me joue la tragédie parce que Sasu-chan s'est trouvé quelqu'un ? Elle devrait être en train de sauter de joie... A moins que ce soit Kankûro ?... Non: c'est un hétéro pur et dur..._

Le cerveau du génie fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver avec qui Sasuke pouvait bien être, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir.  
Il soupira et lança un regard interrogatif à sa compagne.  
La blonde baissa les yeux et lâcha son secret, trop lourd pour elle.

« -... Itachi.

-...

-...

-Oui ? Quoi « Itachi » ? **(long à la détente, non ? :p)**

-Shika... Son amant, c'est son frère. Sasuke et Itachi sont ensembles !

-... Oh... Oh... D... D'accord. »

Pour le coup, le Nara était bien sonné, même choqué.  
Il stoppa ses réflexions, préférant éviter toute image de cette relation... Spéciale.  
Il se contenta de prendre Temari dans ses bras.  
Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, immobiles, puis Shikamaru eut un petit sourire amusé.

_Ca, j'aurais jamais pû le deviner ! Dire que j'avais ce si beau couple sous les yeux et que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !_

« -... Tu en pense quoi, Temari ?

-Hum ?

-De leur relation. Tu en pense quoi ? Tu as l'air ennuyée.

-... Ca ne me gêne pas. Tant que tu es MON Shikamaru, je me fiche d'avec qui Sasuke ira... Tant qu'il est heureux.

-Tu t'intéresse à son bonheur toi ?

-Si il est heureux, il ne cherchera pas à te séduire.

-Tu perds pas le nord.

-Oui ! Je suis même prête à les soutenir si ça peut conserver leur couple ! »

Shikamaru ricana et embrassa sa blonde, heureux qu'elle ne soit pas contre cet amour.

_Ils vont sûrement avoir besoin de nous... Faudra que je pense à leur téléphonner un de ces quatre..._

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

Dans se « chambre », Sasuke avait réussit à se redresser suffisamment pour être assit et que ses mains puissent presque atteindre ses poches.

_Putain... J'vais l'avoir... Oui !_

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, limite euphorique, en sentant son portable sous ses doigts.  
Il l'extirpa avec difficulté de sa poche et chercha à l'allumer.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas rechargé ma batterie ? J'suis trop con !_

Enfin, il pû ouvrir son répertoire et chercher le numéro de son grand frère, mais le gris entra et lui arracha l'appareil, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« -Qui appelais-tu ? Ton frère ?

-...

-Personne ne viendra te sauver. »

_... Me sauver... Merde, comment j'vais m'en sortir moi ?_

Sasuke baissa les yeux alors que l'Hatakae démontait le portable.  
Soudain, une silhouette apparu devant la porte de l'antre, mais le garçon ne leva même pas la tête, désemparé.  
Il se doutait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes, qu'il allait souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas se confronter à la réalité.  
Tout s'était passé tellement vite...  
Il ferma les yeux en se mordant fortement la lèvre, espérant que la douleur le réveillerait. Mais il était parfaitement éveillé.  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués en sentant une main glacée caresser son menton et lorsqu'il reconnut Orochimaru, il se débattit réellement.  
Il n'avait plus aucun doute: ils voulaient son corps.  
Il tenta de se débattre, mais, à eux deux, les professeurs parvinrent à lui faire ne injection d'un médicament qui le paralysa en le laissant conscient.  
Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard plutôt effrayant avant de détacher leur proie et de commencer à s'amuser mais sans débordement.  
Ils se contentèrent seulement de quelques caresses en le déshabillant.  
Ils durent se forcer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus directement.  
Le serpent murmura quelque chose au gris qui le fit sourire étrangement puis ils partirent dans un éclat de rire inquiètant, vérouillant la porte derrière eux.  
Sasuke aurait voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur pour punir sa propre connerie, mais il ne pouvait plus faire un geste.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et, crevé, il ne chercha même pas à les retenir.  
Il pensait à Naruto qui s'était montré méprisant, à Hinata qui les avait soutenu, à Itachi qui lui avait menti...  
Itachi.  
Il lui manquait tellement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour revenir en arrière et appeler son grand frère plutôt que l'épouvantail ?  
Tout.  
Il aurait tout fait.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, la faisant saigner cette fois-ci.

_La dernière chose que je lui ai dîte... Je ne parle pas à un assassin... Non... Ca n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça... J'aurais dû lui dire..._

Un drôle de bruit provenant de la pièce voisine de sa prison lui fit soupçonner que sa torture allait bientôt commencer.  
Une nouvelle goutte salée dévala sa joue accompagnée d'un gémissement sourd...

_J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aime..._

**A suivre.**

**Alors !... *évite une canette* Je crois que certaines personnes m'en veulent par rapport à... *esquive une tomate pourrie* A ce qui arrive à Sasuke, mais je tiens à dire que... *se prend une imprimente en pleine face* Ouch... Que si il ne lui arrive rien, l'histoire ne peut pas continuer et... Oh oh...**

**Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais encore me prendre dessus ?  
A vous de dire XD**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi de la semaine prochaine !**

**A tout bientôt =D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Salut tout le monde !  
Je reviens de loin !... Hein ? Ben, de loin comme Nantes ^^"  
Enfin, je veux juste rappeler une chose dîte auparavant.  
J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelques anonymes et, si vous me donnez vos adresses mail, je peux répondre à vos review et vous prévenir si il y a un retard. (je précise que j'efface les adresses des commentaires pour que ça reste confidentiel)...**

**Voilà ! Reprenons le cours de l'histoire ! ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 23**

-_Le lendemain, FAC de bio de Konoha_-

« -Hum... Il manque quelqu'un, non ?

-Uchiwa, sensei.

-Un Uchiwa qui bleute ? On aura tout vu ! »

Neji se mordit la lèvre.  
Il regrettait déjà de ne pas l'avoir attendu la veille.

_Putain, Sasu... J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé..._

Et le serpent commença son cours en ayant une pensée assez déplacée pour cette proie qui attendait patiemment le retour de ses « maîtres ».  
Kakashi et lui ne l'avaient pas encore touché.  
Ils avaient décidé de le faire patienter au maximum dans une pièce fermée sans fenêtre en espérant que ses barrières mentales s'effondrent...

-_Cabinet d'avocat Akatski_-

Tobi, Kisame et Deidara regardaient attérés le grand Itachi Uchiwa qui faisaient une chose parfaitement inhabituelle.  
Oui: Itachi était affalé sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras.  
Lui qui était en temps normal le plus productif d'entre eux n'arrivait plus à rien.  
Il ne voulait plus rien faire.  
L'homme requin se risqua à lui parler.

« -Euh... Itachi-san ? Ca va ?

-Hn...

-Euh... Tu veux que je t'aide pour le dossier Zabuza ?

-Non.

-Allez, il faut bien le f...

-J'm'en tape de ce putain d'dossier ! »

Et il balança le tas de papier qui se trouvait sur son bureau sous le regard horrifié de ses collègues.  
Il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça.  
Deidara se décida à expliquer un peu l'état du brun.

« -Il est inquiet pour Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?... Il passe des exam' ?

-Non, il... Il a disparu.

-Quoi ? »

Ils se figèrent en le fixant et il se força à leur raconter l'histoire tout en cachant la vérité sur l'amour des deux frères.

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

Sasuke n'était plus assomé mais toujours attaché.  
Il avait des chaînes un peu plus longues, mais à quoi bon ?  
Il ne pourrait pas descendre du lit: il avait déjà essayé.  
Il avait aussi tenté de tirer sur ses liens, mais peine perdue.  
Se sentir prisonnier... C'était la première fois qu'il le subissait à ce point.  
Il reprenait lentement une véritable attitude d'Uchiwa froid et indifférent.  
Mais cette situation était tellement humiliante.  
Il se recroquevilla d'avantage, la tête posée sur ses genoux nus.  
Il n'était pas vêtu et le drap était au bout du matelas, hors de portée.  
Il ignorait où étaient passés ses vêtements, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus: les heures devaient s'écouler et ses deux bourreaux n'allaient sûrement pas tarder.  
Il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et il implora mentalement son aîné de venir le secourir.  
Itachi ne lui avait jamais autant manqué.  
Il sursauta en entendant que ça bougeait dans la pièce voisine.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, inondant la pièce sombre d'une lumière infernale.  
L'épouvantail et le serpent entrèrent et s'installèrent juste devant lui.  
Il se recroquevilla d'avantage, les yeux fermés, le front collé à ses genoux.  
Il sentit la paume rugueuse du prof de math passer sur son épaule.  
Sasuke eut un mouvement de recule, comme si ça allait le sauver.  
Cette résistance amusa les deux pervers qui décidèrent qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi tournait comme un lion en cage.  
La disparition de Sasuke le rendait dingue et il angoissait comme jamais.  
Côté coloc', tous les autres s'étaient calmés par rapport à leur relation incestueuse, excepté Naruto qui ne résistait pas à l'envie de balancer quelques pics assez cruels.  
Pour les autres, ce n'était plus le moment de se montrer agressif avec leur hôte vu son état.  
Ce serait presque de l'incitation au meurtre.** (au moins ils ont comprit ça :p)**  
Deidara appelait régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de débordement et qu'Itachi n'était pas trop... Bavard.  
L'Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus, il s'imaginait les pires scénarios... Sans savoir que celui qu'il qualifiait d'ignoble était le plus proche de la réalité.  
Hinata décida qu'il était temps de calmer le jeu et elle s'absenta en espérant que ça ne virerait pas en guerre civile.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, la seule chose qui avait changé c'était une marque bien rouge en forme de main sur la joue de Lee.  
Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que « gros sourcils » avait dit le mot de trop et que Sakura avait bien réagit.  
Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'approcha du brun stressé.

« -Ita-san, il faut que tu te changes les idées.

-Hum ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis mort d'inquiètude pour Sasuke...

-Hé bien... Sit on petit frère t'obscède à ce point... Parles nous en ! »

Elle lui tendit le livre poussièreux qu'elle tenait dans ses bras: l'album photo de la veille.  
Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent et c'est en tremblant qil prit l'objet.  
Il s'installa lentement dans l'un des fauteuils et il ouvrit le livre.  
Il laissa ses yeux fermés et prit de profondes inspirations.  
Troublé par ce rituel, Neji s'approcha de l'homme, bientôt rejoint par sa cousine.

« -Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas les photos ?

-Il... Il me faut un instant de préparation avant.

-... Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-... J'ai prit peu de photo depuis la mort des parents, alors... Un album complet... Ca date d'avant... Quand Fugaku... « Jouait ».

-Oh... »

Ils grimacèrent tous. Ils avaient presque oublié ce détail.  
Les orbes onyx de l'Uchiwa se dévoilèrent et il eut un sourire amère qui s'adoucit en voyant la bouille d'ange de son cadet.  
La minute d'après, il commença à raconter les anecdotes liées aux images.  
Il se sentait mieux.  
Penser aux bons moments, quand ils étaient petits, quand il le sur-protégeait, quand ils s'aimaient d'un amour enfantin... Ca lui manquait...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

« -Hé ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

-Hum... Immobilise le un peu, ça ne sera pas long. »

Le gris essaya d'attraper le bras du garçon, mais Sasuke se défendit comme un beau diable, décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre.  
Il savait que ces deux hommes voulaient le violer, mais il refusait de se rendre sans combattre.  
Evidément, il fut rapidement maîtrisé, mais il faut dire aussi que ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé.  
Le dernier souvenir net du garçon fut la douleur due à une aiguille plantée sans aucune douceur dans l'une de ses veines.  
Après, tout devint flou pendant plusieurs minutes puis les sensations physiques s'accentuèrent.  
Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le matelas et il entendit ses bourreaux parler sans pour autant comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
Le serpent s'installa juste à côté du lit, le regard particulièrement intéressé, alors que l'épouvantail s'éloignait de quelques pas.  
Le sang du jeune Uchiwa se glaça lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de zip... Une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre.  
Exténué et désespéré, Sasuke ferma les yeux en essayant de se déconnecter de la réalité, seulement il n'y parvint pas.  
A l'instant où il sentit la chaleur d'une peau contre la sienne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il vit le gris, nu, allongé sur lui.  
Il avait le goût de la bile au fond de la gorge mais sans pour autant vomir, un pur malaise pour lui.  
Son état s'aggrava lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre son intimité.  
Sasuke ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissant des torrents de larmes se déverser sur ses joues.

_Putain, c'est pas vrai !... Pitié... Faîtes que ne soit qu'un cauchemar !_

Mais c'était loin d'être une illusion.  
La douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur était bien réelle, tout comme les lèvres qui pressaient sauvagement les siennes et la langue qui s'imposait dans sa bouche.  
Ce baiser brusque et violent étouffa le cri qui s'échappait de la gorge du brun.  
Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru jubilait.  
Il admirait le spectacle offert par ce début de viol.  
Un viol banal... Pour l'instant.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches des deux hommes imbriqués.  
Le corps tout entier de l'étudiant se crispait atrocement en s'arquant.  
Quand l'Hatakae s'éloigna, à bout de souffle, l'Uchiwa était haletant, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer tant la panique lui tordait les boyaux.  
Le gris ricana doucement.

« -Allez, détends toi un peu. C'est pas la première fois que tu te fais baiser au ens propre ! »

Il ne répondit pas.  
Il n'avait même pas vraiment écouté.  
Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si son esprit cherchait à partir... Partir loin de son corps, loin de ces tortures.  
Loin de tout... Près d'Itachi.  
Soudain, il sentit une sensation horriblement désagréable, mais qui marquait la fin de sa torture.  
Le brun eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur en entendant un gémissement de jouissance franchir les lèvres de son violeur.  
L'homme se retira et le jeune sentit un liquide chaud couler hors de lui.  
Kakashi se releva, essoufflé, pendant qu'Orochimaru s'approchait.  
A cet instant, Sasuke comprit que c'était loin d'être terminé...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Deidara, qui était venu pour veiller sur Itachi, regardait son collègue d'un oeil doux.  
Tous les souvenirs qu'il livrait à ces personnes qui, hier encore, le regardaient de travers auraient pû lasser ces jeunes gens, mais non.  
Ils s'étaient même tous placés en arc de cercle autour de l'Uchiwa.  
Même Naruto écoutait toutes ces anecdotes d'une oreille intéressée.  
Le blond d'Iwa s'approcha d'eux et posa ses mains sur les épaules du conteur.

« -Hé. Il est tard et il est vraiment temps de dormir.

-Oh... »

Tous les locataires soupirèrent, déçus.  
Ils auraient voulut prolonger cette soirée, mais c'est vrai qu'il se faisait tard.  
Ils montèrent donc à l'étage en laissant les deux « Akatsukiens » seuls et, sur le palier, avant de se séparer, les Hyûga retinrent leurs amis.

« -Attendez !... Ecoutez, on... Je pense qu'il faudrait chercher Sasuke... Au moins signaler sa disparition.

-... Hi-chan, sérieusement... Il a disparu juste depuis deux jours. Il doit se planquer quelque part, il finira bien par revenir.

-Et si c'est pas le cas ? »

Silence.  
Ils se lancèrent des regards, penauds puis Sakura s'approcha des cousins.

« -Bien ! Je viendrais avec vous si vous allez signaler sa disparition.

-Merci, Saku-chan ! »

La brune et la rose s'enlacèrent, complices.  
Cette étreinte amicale suffit à tous les convaincre... Excepté Naruto.

En bas, Itachi et Deidara s'étaient installés sur le canapé.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas essayait pour la énième fois de téléphoner à son cadet, mais il tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie.

« -Putain, Sasu... Tu crois qu'il m'évite ?

-Je, euh... »

_Si il ne l'évite pas, ça veut dire que Sasuke s'est fait braquer ou pire..._

« -P... Peut-être... Il... Il doit encore t'en vouloir pour Fugaku, c'est tout.

-... Ou il me fuit... Il s'est rendu compte que... Que c'était horrible l'inceste, et...

-Ita-san, dit pas ça.

-Et pourquoi j'dirais pas ça, hein ? »

Le brun se releva brusquement et, après avoir passé nerveusement ses mains dans ses longs cheveux.  
Il parlait fort et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« -C... C'est parfaitement logique qu'il me fuit... Non, mais t'as vu comment les autres ont réagit ? C'est même bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas tiré avant ! Maintenant, il doit être en train de baiser un étudiant de son âge dans un motel du coin !

-Itachi, arrête !

-Mais merde: il faut être réaliste ! Il ne m'aime plus... Si ça se trouve, il ne m'a jamais aimé...

-Ita... »

Le brun s'affala sur le canapé, désemparé.  
Le blond voulait consoler et rassurer son collègue, mais il ne savait pas comment faire.  
Un long silence suivit la « crise » de l'Uchiwa sans que son ami ne trouve quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire que de passer doucement sa main dans son dos.  
Soudain, le ténèbreux se leva et prononça d'un ton sans appel.

« -J'te ramène. »

Deidara aurait volontiers refusé, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de contrarier Itachi.

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

Dans une chambre aux allures de prison, deux hommes fixaient leur victime, un mince sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
Le corps étendu sur le lit n'avait pas bougé depuis bien une heure.  
Le jeune homme brun semblait à peine conscient.  
Si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts et que quelques larmes ne continuaient pas à alimenter les flots sur ses joues, on aurait juré un endormit... Ou un cadavre vu sa pâleur maladive.  
C'était comme si le contact du corps froid du serpent pendant son « jeu » l'avait paralysé.  
Les deux bourreaux quittèrent l'endroit d'un commun accord, décidés à se reposer un peu avant de revenir plus tard...  
A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Sasuke commença à bouger fébrilement.  
Il ramena lentement ses jambes à son torse, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et il laissa les nouveaux sanglots qui l'assaillaient s'exprimer librement.  
Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de son honneur, il se fichait bien qu'on l'entende pleurer.  
Ces hommes qui avaient tous deux été ses enseignants, ces personnes qui étaient des amis de son frère... Ces monstres venaient d'abattre les rares protections mentales que Sasuke s'était façonné après les gestes de Fugaku et qui avaient été déjà bien ébranlées par les confessions d'Itachi.  
Tout s'était effondré en si peu de temps que ça semblait irréel.  
C'était comme si on avait soufflé sur un château de carte.  
Le jeune Uchiwa trouva miraculeusement la force de se redresser malgré la douleur qui lui broyait les reins et il attrapa le drap pour se couvrir.  
Il avait si froid tout à coup, mais pas tant physiquement qu'intérieurement: il sentait son coeur se glacer entre ses côtes.  
Son esprit se vida lentement de tout ce qui lui avait importé jusque là... Plus rien.  
Le vide, le néant.  
Pour l'heure, l'idée de mourir le frôla, mais il la chassa brusquement lorsqu'il rattrapa un souvenir qui avait failli quitter sa tête comme tant d'autres... Itachi.  
Son frère, son amant, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.  
Il l'imaginait, mort d'inquiètude, à sa recherche, mais...

_Personne ne viendra te sauver..._

Aussitôt, ce souvenir qu'il avait voulut conserver lui échappa comme lorsqu'on tente de retenir de l'eau ou du sable entre ses doigts.  
Il ne reste plus que quelques gouttelettes, quelques grains de silice...  
Mais pas assez pour se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.  
Sasuke se rallongea à contre coeur, essayant tant bien que mal de réfreiner les atroces souvenirs des mains de Fugaku sur son corps...  
Il n'allait pas dormir ce soir, il le savait, mais il n'allait pas de défendre contre la fatigue.  
Le jeune homme laissa encore couler quelques larmes et il se recroquevilla d'avantage en maudissant ses bourreaux: pendant les prochaines heures, il allait repasser en boucle toute la scène... Ces deux viols consécutifs...

-_Seuil de l'appartement de Deidara_-

« -Hé bien... Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Ita-kun... Tu veux rentrer une seconde ?

-... Non. Faut que je retourne au manoir: j'ai un lit vide et froid qui m'attend. »

Le blond d'Iwa grimaça.

_Que c'est joyeux tout ça..._

« -Itachi. Tu es fatigué. Viens au moins prendre un café, ça t'aidera à te réveiller et à tenir le volant pour le retour.

-... Mouais... J'veux bien, mais pas longtemps. »

Deidara eut un petit sourire et le fit entrer.  
Il le fit s'installer sur le canapé puis il lui apporta une tasse de café chaud.  
Le brun le bu doucement sous le regard de son ami.  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Itachi reposa sa tasse sur la table basse puis son regard croisa celui du blondinet.  
Ils se fixèrent un instant et ils se rapprochèrent lentement, irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.  
Leurs lèvres se frolèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.  
Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs langues allèrent aussitôt à la recherche l'une de l'autre.  
Cet échange dura une minute puis Deidara recula brusquement en repoussant son collègue.

« -Itachi, non.

-... Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Le brun se leva et se plaça derrière la canapé.  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond en se penchant vers lui.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu me réclames depuis tout ce temps ?

-... Ben... Si, mais... Mais non ! Tu... Tu aimes Sasuke.

-Oui, mais lui non apparemment. Allez... Laisse moi t'offrir ce que tu désires tant.

-I... Itachi... »

L'aîné des Uchiwas se pencha sur son ami qui s'esquiva aussitôt.  
Il se mit debout, à plusieurs mètres de son ancien compagnon.

« -Itachi, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu... Je comprends que tu te sentes abandonné et tout, mais... Ca ne te soulageras pas qu'on le fasse: au contraire. Tu vas te sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si tu le trompes !

-Je ne vais pas le tromper: il m'a quitté !

-... Il te l'a dit ?

-... Non... Merde. »

Itachi s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Deidara avait raison, il avait fait ça par dépis uniquement.  
Le départ de Sasuke l'avait donc tant atteint ?

_Shit... Le café n'a vraiment pas d'effet..._

« -J'suis fatigué..

-'Tachi... »

Le brun lança un regard glacial à celui qui osait l'appeler ainsi puis il abandonna cette expression pour une autre plus désespérée.  
Il était vraiment à bout et, surtout, mort d'inquiètude.  
Le poseur de bombes s'installa à côté de lui.

« -Ecoute... J'ai du boulot demain: avec Sasori on a un job d'intimidation et une ou deux de mes oeuvres à installer à des endroits stratégiques... Tu ne veux pas rester ici au moins pour ce soir ? On va dormir maintenant, je te laisserais la clé de l'appart' avant de partir et tu fermeras quand tu rentreras hez toi, okay ?

-... Okay. »

L'Uchiwa s'allongea sur le canapé après avoir prit l'oreiller et la couverture que son collègue venait de sortir d'un placard.  
La nuit promettait d'être longue...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae, _le lendemain matin__-

Sasuke se redressa une nouvelle fois, les yeux écarquillés, en sueur, le souffle court.  
Encore un cauchemar.  
Le cinquième depuis qu'il avait cédé au sommeil.  
Ils étaient assez variés dans le genre: c'était soit ses deux bourreaux actuels qu'il revoyait, soit son père, soit Itachi dans son moment de folie passagère, juste avant leur première fois ensemble.  
Ce dernier cauchemar l'effrayait presque plus que les deux autres.  
En partie parcequ'il n'arrivait plus à trouver un bon souvenir avec cet homme qu'il aimait tant... Enfin, il se souvenait qu'il l'aimait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, mais plus rien ne lui venait à l'esprit quand il cherchait un instant agréable de sa vie.  
A croire qu'il n'avait jamais quitté cet endroit... Qu'il avait passé sa vie dans cette pièce sans fenêtre.  
Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait envie de vomir et il pleurait encore et toujours.

« -Tu vas finir par te déshydrater, Sasu-kun. »

Le brun releva vivement la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés, les sourcils froncés, à la fois en colère et terrorisé.  
Le gris l'admirait, visiblement tenté, mais il préféra attendre quelques instants.  
Il quitta le pas de la porte puis alla installer quelque chose sur le meuble à côté du lit.  
Le jeune brun réprima un frisson d'horreur en voyant l'objet.

_Une... Une caméra ?_

La bouche du garçon se tordit en une grimace étrange.  
Pendant une minute, il avait espéré... Il avait espéré soit qu'ils le relâcheraient, soit qu'ils le tueraient.  
Mais, maintenant, il en était sûr: il allaient recommencer.  
Ils allaient encore le violer.  
Il essaya de parler, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.  
Le professeur de mathématiques se retourna et le vit qui le fixait, le regard larmoyant et muet comme une carpe.  
Un mince sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« -Tu as vu, hum ? Oro et moi ne sommes pas là aux même heures et ce petit bijou va nous permettre de ne rien rater de ce que fait l'autre.

-... Ce que... Fait... L'autre ? »

Sasuke avait un petit air de zombi.  
Il avait peur et ça semblait plaire à Kakashi.  
Il alluma l'appareil puis il s'assit près du brun.  
Aussiôt, le cadet des Uchiwas se recroquevilla d'avantage, tentant vainement de s'éloigner de son violeur.  
L'Hatakae susurra doucement.

« -Tu as faim ? Ou soif ?

-...

-Ca fait un moment que tu n'as rien avalé, mon pauvre chéri... Mais pour manger il faut être gentil. »

Le regard de Sasuke changea alors que l'information se gravait dans son cerveau.  
Ca faisait facile deux jours qu'il avait le ventre vide, mais il s'en foutait royalement.  
Là où il en était, sa vie, son honneur et son corps étaient sérieusement amochés.  
Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« -Allez en enfer.

-... »

Le gris soupira de dépis puis il gifla violemment sa victime.  
Malgré la violence du coup, cela n'affecta pas plus que ça le cadet.  
Seulement, vu son état, ses forces étaient nettement amoindries et l'épouvantail n'eut aucun mal à obliger son jouet à s'allonger et à se laisser faire sous ses mains.

« -Pourquoi es-tu si arrogant, Sasuke ? Ca serait tellement plus simple pour toi si tu te montrais un tantinet plus docile.

-...

-Sasuke ?

-Plutôt crever ! »

Et il lui cracha au visage, sâchant bien que ça en plus ou en moins, il y avait peu de chances que ça aggrave sa situation.  
Kakashi s'essuya le visage puis il se pencha sur sa victime, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.  
Ca l'amusait de voir sa proie tenter désespérement de le repousser et de se soustraire à la langue qui traçait des arabesques sur sa peau pâle.  
La caméra enregistra chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque « jeu » où le jeune Uchiwa se trouvait forcé de participer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Orochimaru arriva et entra pour chercher son acolyte.  
L'Hatakae abandonna sa victime pour aller le rejoindre.  
Sasuke se roula en boule dès que la porte fut fermée...

A côté, le serpent et l'épouvantail discutaient tranquillement.

« -Alors,tu t'es bien amusé avec Sasuke-kun ?

-Oui, c'était... Vraiment agréable.

-... Mais ?

-... Mais il faut que je me retienne encore. J'ai envie de le faire souffrir, mais je ne dois pas...

-Tu veux le voir souffrir physiquement ?

-... Oui.

-Alors pas de problème. Regarde ce que j'ai amené pour nous amuser.

-C'est quoi ?

-... Deux, trois truc dont ce cher Sasuke ses souviendra longtemps... Très longtemps. »

Kakashi prit l'un des objets en main et un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine.  
Un rictus cruel apparut sur ses lèvres.

« -Orochimaru.

-Hum ?

-Celui là... On peut... L'utiliser maintenant ? »

Le serpent écarquilla les yeux puis il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.  
Ils décidèrent de laisser une heure de répis à l'Uchiwa pour qu'il pense que c'est terminé et revenir à la charge.  
Et, de ce coup là, Sasuke s'en souviendrais toute sa vie...

**A suivre. **

**Bien ! Je vous parle d'un abris anti-nucléaire au fin fond de nul part !  
J'aimerais bien entendre vos hypothèse sur l'objet qui intéresse tant Kakashi (même si je ne pense pas que vous trouviez... ^^")**

**Sinon, j'anonce (toujours planquée !) que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fan fic avec une amie sur un compte nommé "vibatee-EPR" sur "now and then, here and there" (ou "Moi qui suis là maintenant" ou "Ima sokoni Iru boku"... Bref XD)  
Le premier chapitre sera posté demain à 11h08 XD**

**Enfin, c'est soft au début, mais bon... Même si vous n'avez pas vu la série, vous devriez comprendre, on explique tout ^^**

**Je suis à genoux devant vous, Ô lecteurs, en vous suppliant d'aller y faire un tour ;) (je ne ferais plus souffrir Sasuke sous vos yeux !... Ou presque pas ^^")**

**Bref, c'était l'instant pub et supplication !**

**J'espère que ce chap vous a quand même plû (toujours cachée ! Aucune imprimente ni bombe ni tomate ne peut m'atteindre ! Mouhahaha XD) et que vous continurez à lire quand même ^^**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review ^^**

**Je retarde un peu votre lecture pour vous signaler deux choses:  
les adresses de mail et de blog que vous me donnez par review ne s'affichent pas, donc donnez moi votre pseudo et le site ou vous êtes (ou l'opérateur e-mail) ou contactez moi sur ma homepage (disponible sur mon profil)**

**Ensuite, il semblerait que j'ai perdu (?) une lectrive (ou plusieurs) à cause de mon précédent chapitre.  
Selon vous, est-ce que je suis allée trop loin avec Sasuke ?  
Si c'est votre avis: sâchez que le premier lemon que j'ai écrit de ma vie était une scène de viol avec une variation de POV entre la victime et l'agresseur et CA c'est dur à supporter pour la lecture.  
Enfin, je ferais quand même un effort pour ne pas trop vous traumatiser :p**

**Merci pour tous ceux qui me traitent de sadique: je prends ça pour un compliment ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =D**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 24**

« -... Il dort ?

-... On dirait que oui... Ne le réveillons pas.

-Pourquoi ? Au contraire ! On...

-Non. Dans son état, il doit faire des cauchemars. Laisse le avoir peur et angoisser, on le fera souffrir dès son réveil. »

La voix du reptile s'éteignit aussitôt dans l'obscurité.  
Oui: Sasuke avait l'impression d'être en enfer.  
Des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de sa machoîre, sa respiration était haletante et son corps entier était pris de tremblements. Ses muscles se crispaient et il poussait des cris paniqués, il semblait se débattre contre quelque chose d'effrayant.  
Le gris regardait cette scène, joueur, mais Orochimaru...  
Orochimaru avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon.  
Son sang pulsait de plus en plus fort dans ses veines et ses sens s'enflammaient déjà.  
Il savait ce qui l'excitait: c'était l'Uchiwa. L'Uchiwa en état de faiblesse, effrayé, perdu et, surtout, dépendant d'eux.  
Il chuchota à son camarade de jeu.

« -Il faudra penser à lui donner de l'eau et de la nourriture quand on aura fini. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts.

-Oui, tu as raison... Mais, ton truc, il va marcher ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas: j'ai tout prévu. »

Se rendant compte que Sasuke réagissait à leur voix, ils continuèrent à parler.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, terrorisé.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, il manquait cruellement de sommeil et son corps n'était pas loin d'atteindre ses limites.  
Il ne pouvait plus se débattre, il le savait.  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'il vit les deux pervers qui le fixaient, il pleura en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_C'est pas vrai... Je passe d'un cauchemar à un autre..._

« -Alors, Sasuke, bien dormit ?

-...

-Tu sais que c'est très impoli de ne pas répondre ?

-... Je suis fatigué... Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas...

-Parcequ'on n'en a pas terminé. Loin de là. »

Aussitôt, Kakashi immobilisa Sasuke mais pas comme d'habitude: il le maintenait assit, les deux bras dans le dos, les épaules bien en vue.

« -Penche lui la tête sur la droite. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et l'objet insolite s'approcha dangereusement de la gorge de Sasuke qui regardait la chose, terrifié...

-_Appartement de Deidara_-

Le blond s'étira en sortant de sa chambre et, dès que son regard se posa sur celui qui était sur la canapé, il lâcha un soupire de frustration.

_J'lui cours après depuis des mois et hier il me saute dessus et je le repousse... Putain, les Uchiwas ont une sacrée dette envers moi !_

C'est donc en rogne que le poseur de bombes alla se préparer pour partir.  
Il aimait toujours Itachi et il était toujours excité par Sasuke, mais accepter les avances de l'un ou en faire à l'autre revenait à briser leur couple.  
Encore endormit sur le canapé, l'aîné des ténèbreux rêvait.  
Il rêvait de son petit frère et de leur futur.  
Ca pouvait paraître stupide, surtout après ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Deidara, mais ça lui semblait tellement important d'avoir une idée pour l'avenir.  
L'Uchiwa s'étira et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer en douceur.  
Il referma les yeux et se retourna.

_Bon... Dei' doit être partit bosser... Il serait temps que je me lève et..._

« -Dei', t'as un Uchiwa sur ton canapé !

-Ah... Oui, il a passé la nuit ici... Reste pas sur le pas de la porte, Sasori.

-Il a dormi ici ? Oh, oh ! Ca reprend entre vous ? »

_Non._

« -Disons que... Reprendre est un bien grand mot. »

_Disons que ça a faillit... Putain, j'suis trop con !_

« -Hum... Il dort ?

-Pas pour longtemps si tu continues à beugler à côté de son oreille.

-Okay... On va bosser ?

-Oui, attend... »

Le blond déposa la clé et un mot sur la table et sorti avec son collègue.  
Le brun attendit d'être sûr que les deux autres soient partis avant de se lever.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son dérapage de la veille.  
Il avait failli le tromper... Sasuke avait peut-être été kidnappé, peut-être qu'il était blessé... Itachi soupira.  
Il se trouvait pathétique.

_Allez... On va retourner au manoir... Et s'engueuler avec Lee et Naruto... Génial._

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Chut, Naruto... Ca va aller...

-Putain... Pourquoi il est parti ce con !

-Là... Ca va aller.

-Naruto ? »

Assit sur le canapé, l'Uzumaki, en pleurs, était encadré par les cousins Hyûga qui tentaient de le consoler.  
Lee fixa la scène, les yeux ronds.  
Le blond qui menait le combat contre Itachi et Sasuke semblait avoir perdu toute envie de continuer.  
« Gros sourcils » attrapa Neji par le bras et l'interrogea sur ce qui se passait.

« -On voulait trouver une photo de Sasuke pour aller signaler sa disparition et... Et on a trouvé Naru ici, en train de pleurer... Il serrait un cadre photo dans ses bras et il arrête pas d'insulter Sasuke, c'est assez bizarre.

-Il tenait quelle photo ?

-Celle de l'emmènagement.

-... »

L'ami de Sakura grimaça. Ca ressemblait à une vieille histoire de coeur à l'eau de rose.  
Neji retourna auprès des deux autres.  
Au fur et à mesure, il avait comprit que Naruto avait été blessé par le rejet de Sasuke et jaloux d'Itachi.  
En fait, son rival et ami lui manquait.  
Leurs engueulades et tout ce qu'il y avait autour de cette relation ami/ennemi qui le mettait de si bonne humeur avaient disparu.  
Hinata, submergée par son instinct maternel, s'occupait du blond.  
Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« -Tu veux qu'on appelle Iruka ? Ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu... Ca te remonterait un peu le moral, non ?

-Moui... Mais... Sasuke...

-Ne t'en fait pas: on va aller signaler sa disparition et on demandera aux policiers de nous tenir au courant... D'accord ? »

L'Uzumaki acquieça silencieusement.  
Il s'en voulait tellement pour tout ce qu'il avait craché sur le compte des Uchiwas.  
La jalousie était vraiment son pire moteur.  
Hinata passa une main rassurante dans la tignasse du blond puis elle le confia à son cousin pour aller chercher Sakura et Gaara: ils allaient se rendre maintenant au commissariat.  
Lee resta une seconde en bug avant de remonter les marches en bougonnant: il se retrouvait seul à avoir « les yeux ouverts » sur cette relation écoeurante...

En bas, Neji et Naruto étaient seuls, enlacés et silencieux.  
Le blondinet avait son regard océan rivé sur la photo de l'emmènagement.  
Il regardait Sasuke, son air froid et méprisant avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire sur son visage... Ce qui prouvait bien qu'il était heureux de cette arrivée.  
Son attention se reporta sur Itachi... Toujours charismatique et hautain.  
Il soupira.  
Il allait lâcher le cadre quand un visage attira son regard...  
L'Hyûga...  
Neji.  
Naruto venait de se rendre compte que ce brun était séduisant.  
Autant que Sasuke dans son domaine. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux mais de façons différentes.  
Il se redressa et vit Neji qui le couvait de ses yeux blancs.  
Son regard était bien veillant et apaisant.  
Le mangeur de ramens se sentait bien auprès de lui.  
Leurs visages se raprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frollèrent juste une seconde avant que le brun ne craque et qu'il se jette littéralement sur son ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
A peine surprit, Naruto ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

**(c'était « comment gâcher un moment romantique en 4 mots » XD)**

Recroquevillé sur le lit, Sasuke tremblait de douleur.  
Orochimaru lui avait « déposé sa marque » comme il disait si bien et son corps entier ressentait cette blessure.  
Il n'avait pas réussit à identifier l'objet quand il l'avait vu et pour cause: c'était l'une des « merveilleuses inventions » du serpent.  
Cet objet lui avait fait l'effet d'une brûlure et, apparemment, également celui d'un tatouage... Marqué à vie.  
Mais, pour l'instant, il souffrait trop pour s'en rendre compte.  
De son côté, Kakashi jubilait de le voir dans cet état, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas.  
Deux minutes après, Oro et lui décidèrent de s'amuser en même temps sur leur victime...

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -Euh... Excusez moi... »

Hinata tapa doucement sur la petite sonnette, attendant qu'un agent apparaisse, mais le commissariat semblait plus vide qu'un bol de nouilles chinoises après le passage de Naruto. **(ça c'est de la comparaison :p)**  
Et, si la brunette était encore un peu timide face aux inconnus, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura.  
Elle frappa la sonnette tellement fort qu'elle se brisa net.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une voix aténuée par des portes et des murs qui disait que quelqu'un allait venir.  
Gaara avait prit sa petite amie dans ses bras comme pour la protéger de l'Haruno, ce qui amusa beaucoup la future mère.  
Quelques instants après, un homme brun arriva et s'installa au bureau de l'acceuil sans accorder un regard aux autres.  
Il sortit des documents, toujours les yeux baissés en murmurant un « galère » las.

« -Bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, m'sieur dames ?

-... Shikamaru ?

-Hum ? »

Le génie daigna enfin lever les yeux vers les trois qui le fixaient, étonnés.  
L'ananas fut aussi un peu surprit.

« -Euh... Hinata, Gaara et Sakura **(que des ''a'' =D)**... Hum... Voyons... Gaa-kun, je n'ai rien fait de mal à ta soeur ; Hina-chan, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'envoyer mes félicitations pour ton bébé et Saku... Ben... J'crois que j'ai rien à me reprocher.** (c'est qu'il en a des choses pour lesquelles il se sent coupable :p)**

-Tu... Tu n'es coupable de rien, Shika-kun. On... On est là pour... Pour lui. »

La jeune Hyûga posa la photo de Sasuke sur la table.  
Elle se mordait la lèvre: la situation était délicate.

_Bon sang. Il fallait que ce soit Shikamaru... Ca aurait pû être n'importe qui, mais non._

Le Nara resta un moment silencieux à regarder l'image puis il se reconcentra sur ses amis.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sasu-chan a des problèmes ?... Ca a un rapport avec Itachi-san ?

-Oh... Je vois que tu es au courant... En fait... Ca fait déjà trois jours qu'on a pas de nouvelles de Sasuke. »

Le brun blêmit.  
Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
Il remplit aussitôt, presque de tête, la fiche de renseignements sur le cadet Uchiwa pour l'avis de recherche.

« -Merci, Shika-kun... Tu... Tu nous tiendras au courant, hein ?

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Les trois forcèrent un sourire.  
L'inquiètude les rongeait et la mine peu sûre de Shikamaru n'arrangeait rien...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -... Ca va, je vous dérange pas trop ?

-Itachi ? »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, les yeux écarquillés, le coeur battant.  
Comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal.  
L'Uchiwa eu un léger sourire puis il parti vers l'escalier en prononçant calmement.

« -Non, mais continuez. Je vous demande juste de ne pas faire ça sur le canapé et de ne pas abîmer la photo, okay ?

-Mais, on...

-Je veux pas l'savoir. »

Naruto repoussa Neji et couru vers le ténèbreux.

« -Itachi, attend ! »

L'aîné s'arrêta et soupira.  
Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés et il lui envoya, rageur.

« -Hé, l'Uzumaki, se c'est pour me balancer encore une horreur quelconque, retourne bécoter Neji !

-Non, je... Je voulais... Te demander pardon. J'ai vraiment été chien avec toi et Sasu... En fait, j'étais jaloux, voilà... Je suis désolé.

-...

-... Itachi ?

-Si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle.

-Non, non... C'est très sérieux.

-Oh... Et bien... Merci. Ca me touche beaucoup. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main, réconciliés, puis Itachi lui fit remarquer que Neji devait l'attendre.  
Bien sûr, la réaction de la pile électrique fut automatique.

« -Arrgh ! C'est vrai ! J'vais vite le rejoindre !

-C'est ça... A toute. »

Mais la tornade blonde était déjà partie se réfugier dans les bras de son futur compagnon.  
Cette fois-ci, l'Akatsukien eu un sourire triste.  
L'absence de Sasuke se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.  
Il essuya une larme furtive qui menaçait de couler et il parti vers sa chambre, la gorge serrée.

_Sasuke aurait été vraiment heureux que Naruto ai comprit et qu'il l'accepte... Soupire..._

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

Les deux pervers quittèrent la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils vérouillèrent la porte et s'assurèrent qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir: vu l'état de Sasuke, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de la menotter de nouveau.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et mirent en route la vidéo de leurs ébats précédents tout en discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire plus tard.  
Le serpent examina l'objet qu'ils avaient utilisé quelques heures auparavant. *  
Ca ressemblait un peu à ce qui servait à marquer le bétail sauf que, grâce à ses traficotages, ce truc brûlait la peau de la victime et injectait en même temps une sorte d'encre.  
Résultat: une douleur certaine pour la personne et une marque nette et profonde, tatouée, qui était très difficile, voir impossible, à effacer.  
Orochimaru frissonna: maintenant, il leur appartiendrait pour toujours...  
L'épouvantail avait l'air plutôt satisfait.  
Il avait des idées pour la suite et il n'hésitait pas à les communiquer à son complice qui était toujours d'accord avec lui...

Dans sa prison Sasuke essayait de profiter d'un instant de repit, mais les souffrances qui torturaient son corps l'en empêchait...  
Les deux l'avaient prit en même temps.  
Le jeune Uchiwa tenta de se redresser, mais il s'effondra en gémissant.  
Il avait trop mal.  
Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme et la question qui semblait le préoccuper le plus était: « comment vais-je mourir ? »  
Tué par ses bourreaux pour le faire taire ?  
Par accident lors de l'une de leur visite ?  
Suicidé parcequ'il avait perdu tout espoir ?...  
Toutes ces suppositions lui donner envie d'accepter la 3°: plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui, qu'il ne reverrais jamais ses amis ni son frère... Itachi.  
Penser à lui faisant souffrir d'avantage Sasuke mais, en même temps, ça lui procurait une étrange sensation dans la poitrine...  
L'impression d'être en vie peut-être ?...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -On est rentré ! »

Le trio qui s'était rendu au commissariat entra dans le manoir sans savoir si ils devaient être heureux d'avoir enfin prévenu les autorités de la disparition de Sasuke ou si ils devaient être inquiets vu la tête que Shikamaru avait fait lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il s'en occupait.  
Ils trouvèrent Neji et Naruto sur le canapé à discuter, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Les trois qui venaient d'arriver décidèrent de squatter, rien que pour les charrier.

Dans sa chambre, Shino s'occupait de ses insectes avec sa patience et son attention habituelle.  
Il s'occupait des araignées quand son portable sonna, le faisant sursauter et déchirer un peu la toile de l'animal.  
Il jura et referma l'aquarium.

« -Allo ?

-Shino ?... C'est Kiba.

-Ah, salut... Ca va depuis l'autre jour ? Tu t'en sors ?

-Bah, t'en fait pas. Les autres sont sympa au boulot, alors ils me laissent pas faire les truc trop durs... Ca m'agace un peu mais bon... Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose. Hina-chan est enceinte, mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit... Sinon... »

Une petite lumière sembla s'allumer dans l'esprit de l'ethologue. **(génial: pour le correcteur, ethologue n'existe pas mais ''lmière'' si -_-')**  
Il hésita une seconde puis il se lança.

« -Au fait tu travailles toujours pour la police ?

-Oui. La brigade canine, pourquoi ?

-Parceque Sasuke a disparu et qu'on vient de signaler sa disparition. J'espérais pouvoir compter sur toi pour nous dire si jamais il y a des bruits de couloir sur le sujet.

-Hé ! Tu me prends pour nue commère ?

-Oui.

-... Tu me connais mieux que ce que je croyais. Ok, mon vieux, tu peux compter compter sur moi !

-Merci.

-Bon, ben... A plus ?

-Oui... Attend ! Kiba...

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime. »

Et l'Aburame raccrocha aussitôt sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre.  
Il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il était heureux que l'Inuzuka l'ai appelé, il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient à peine parler depuis son altercation avec Naruto...  
Un SMS arriva sur le téléphone du brun.  
C'était Kiba qui lui disait_ « Je t'aime aussi, crétin d'insectophile. »_  
Shino se permit un petit rire avant de retourner s'occuper de ses insectes...

Allongé sur son lit, Itachi repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours.  
En fait, tout était parti en délirium quand Naruto avait comprit pour eux et ça s'est aggravé lorsque Deidara a révélé son rôle dans le meurtre de Mikoto et de Fugaku...  
Après tout n'était qu'un enchaînement de conséquences.  
L'Uchiwa se maudit pendant bien une heure avant de descendre rejoindre les autres malgré son taux de motivation avoisinant le zéro.

_-_Quelques heures plus tard_-_

Tsunade se trouvait devant tous les habitants du manoir.  
Derrière elle, le Nara était là pour noter tout ce qui semblait utile.  
Itachi la regardait de travers mais il ne disait rien.  
Elle était là pour retrouver son frère, pas pour essayer une fois de plus de le mettre en prison et le sens du travail de cette femme n'était plus à prouver.

**(je sais que normalement ils doivent les interroger un par un et tout et tout, mais j'ai la flemme alors ça sera un interrogatoire de groupe pas du tout acceptable dans une cour de justice XD)**

« -Bien... Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Vous allez tous me dire quand est-ce que vous avez vu Sasuke Uchiwa pour la dernière fois... Itachi ?

-... La veille de sa disparition. J'étais allé le chercher chez Dei', je l'ai ramené à la maison... On s'est disputé et je ne l'ai plus vu...

-Hum... Shino ?

-Quand Itachi et Deidara l'ont ramené.

-Gaara ?

-Pareil.

-Sakura ? Lee ?

-Idem.

-Naruto ?

-Je l'ai aperçu durant la dispute qu'il a eu avec son frère. Depuis, plus rien.

-Hinata ?

-Je l'ai vu quand il est parti ce matin là. On avait passé une partie de la soirée à parler sur le toit. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, j'ai essayé de le réconforter... Il est parti plus tôt à la FAC pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec nous tous. Je ne l'ai pas revu après.

-Bien. On sait au moins qu'il s'est rendu à la facultée... Neji, était-il en cours ?

-Oui... Mais... Il n'a pas quitté la salle à la pause de midi, ou du moins je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il s'était mit au fond alors que normalement il est toujours au 3° rang et... 'De Dieu ! **(dsl, c'est la première expression qui m'est passée par la tête ^^')**

-Quoi ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait été convoqué par Orochimaru ! Je suis sorti parce que, comme d'habitude, ce prof attend d'être seul avec l'élève pour lui parler... Merde !

-Orochimaru vous dîtes ? »

Itachi serra les poings.  
Il insulta le serpent à voix haute avant de s'expliquer.

« -J'ai été au lycée avec lui. On était assez proche... Il est venu au manoir il y a peu de temps et il regardait Sasu bizarrement. Je n'ai pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement...

-Calmez vous, nous ne sommes pas sûr que ce soit ce professeur qui le détienne, Sasuke a pû être agressé par n'importe qui. »

Itachi blêmit en entendant ces mots.  
Agressé... L'idée que quelqu'un ai pû faire du mal à son frère lui donnait des envies de meurtres.  
Tsunade soupira.

« -Bien. Merci pour votre coopération. Je vais aller parler à cet homme. Itachi, ne faîtes aucune démarche personnelle s'il vous plaît: je ne veux pas de cadavres sur cette affaire.

-Sâchez que si on ne retrouve pas Sasuke, il y en aura. »

La façon dont il avait parlé avait glacé le sang de tous excepté de la policière qui se contenta de soupirer à nouveau en quittant le manoir.  
Neji se leva aussitôt en s'insultant.

« -Putain, j'aurais dû l'attendre ! Tout ça parce que j'étais trop con pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide !

-Ne-kun, calme toi, j't'en prie.

-Non, Naruto ! Tu te rends pas compte ? C'est notre faute si il a disparu ! On aurait pas dû se comporter comme ça, j'aurais pas dû l'ignorer toute la journée, je... Merde ! »

L'Hyûga arrêta net de parler lorsqu'il remarqua que l'aîné des Uchiwas le fixait étrangement.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Il faut que j'assume maintenant._

« -Je suis désolé Itachi. Tout est de ma faute.

-... Non.

-Hein ?

-Si Sasuke est parti en avance, c'est pour éviter de me croiser. Sinon, vous seriez sûrement allé en cours ensemble. Vous auriez parlé, quitte à vous engueuler et tu l'aurais attendu parce que tu aurais renoué un minimum de lien à ce moment. C'est gentil de te sentir aussi concerné, même de croire que tu y es pour quelque chose, mais si il y a un coupable... C'est moi. »

L'avocat était plus que sérieux.  
A ses yeux, il était responsable de tout.  
Mais la brunette ne semblait pas d'accord pour pour qu'il porte le chapeau.

« -C'est n'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes coupable de rien, ni toi, ni nous ! Oui, on a tous quelque chose à se reprocher mais les responsables sont ceux qui séquestrent Sasuke ! Quand on le retrouvera, c'est eux qui seront puni, pas nous. Vous comprenez ? »

Un long silence suivit cette remarque.  
Elle avait raison: si l'un d'eux avait fait quelque chose différement, Sasuke serait encore avec eux, mais ils n'étaient pas responsable pour autant.  
Neji et Naruto s'enlacèrent, mitigé entre le fait qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Hinata et le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à les ronger...

-_Demeure d'Orochimaru_-

« -Police, ouvrez !

-J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Le serpent sedéplaça lentement jusqu'à la porte.  
Il était rentré de chez Kakashi depuis trois heures et il ne voyait pas trop ce que la police pouvait bien lui vouloir.  
Il ouvrit à ces personnes qui entrèrent aussitôt.  
La blonde à la tête de l'opération aboya à ses hommes.

« -Fouillez l'endroit ! Il faut le retrouver !

-Oui chef !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda le professeur de biologie, visiblement déjà lassé par cette situation.

« -Monsieur Orochimaru, nous avons là une commission rogatoire opur fouiller votre maison.

-Oh... Hé bien, faîtes, mais évitez la chambre: je ne suis pas seul.

-Tien donc ? »

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de la femme.  
Connaissant ses collègues, elle savait qu'il allaient fouiller cette pièce très prochainement et...

« -Tsunade-sama ! Il y a un jeune homme ici !

-Bon, apparemment c'est trop tard. Suivez moi. »

Le serpent hocha la tête et suivit la blonde jusqu'à la chambre où un jeune homme se rhabillait rapidement.  
Orochimaru marcha jusqu'à lui et posa sa main froide sur l'épaule frêle du gris.

« -Voici Kabuto. Il est majeur et vacciné, nous ne faisons rien d'illégal quoi qu'en dise mes voisins.

-... Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici. Sasuke Uchiwa a disparu.

-Sasuke ? Je l'ai vu il y a trois jours en cours. Je lui ai même dit de se montrer plus attentif... Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Qu'a t'il fait après vous avoir parlé ?

-Il est parti. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un mai à rejoindre dehors et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser.

-Je vois... Et...

-Tsunade ! Il y a... D'étranges objets par ici. Je... Préfère ne pas savoir à quoi ça sert. »

Kabuto se blottit contre son professeur en rougissant.  
Orochimaru le laissa faire: il aimait bien ce garçon, même si il préfèrait Sasuke pour le moment.  
Le serpent sourit en hochant les épaule et il s'expliqua avec nonchalance.

« -Chacun ses fantasmes. Il est consentant, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

-Hum... Ne quittez pas la ville. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les policiers étaient partis, laissant Kabuto seul avec son professeur.  
Ils pouvaient reprendre le « cours » qu'ils avaient commencé avant l'arrivée de Tsunade et de son équipe...

**A suivre.**

**Voilà !  
Je vous ai épargné la scène où ils sont à deux sur Sasu (dommage, ça aurait été marrant à écrire :p)  
J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ^^  
(note: le chapitre suivant marquera un tournant essentiel de l'histoire ! )**

**Au fait (totalement HS, mais c'est pas grave :p) on a enfin réussit à poster le premier chapitre de "Apprendre à grandir" avec EPR, jetez y un coup d'oeil à l'occasion ;)**

**(fin du moment PUB)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review, vos encouragements et tout et tout ^^  
Grâce à vous, j'ai pû finir ce chapitre en 4 jours au lieu de 7 et prendre une certaine avance sur le suivant... Donc je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de changer mon rythme de publication à la rentrée...**

**Bref ! Encore merci ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture =D**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 25**

_-_Une semaine passe_-_

Sasuke se cognait l'arrière du crâne contre le mur au rythme des secondes.  
Il souffrait de son manque de sommeil et la blessure infligée sept jours auparavant le torturait toujours autant.  
Il jeta un vague regard au plateau repas qui était placé près de lui et il se força à avaler un truc.  
Il s'obligeait à manger de lui-même depuis qu'Orochimaru lui avait « donné la becqué ».  
L'Uchiwa grimaça et se rallongea sur le côté.  
Il ne pouvait plus se mettre sur le dos depuis que Kakashi avait ramené un fouet.  
Le brun ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son esprit, en vain.  
Il se redressa puis examina sa main, celle qu'il s'était coupé en cuisinant.  
Le serpent s'était amusé à rouvrir la plaie deux jours auparavant.  
Au moins, maintenant, c'était cicatrisé.  
Allongé sur le matelas, le jeune homme se demandait si, un jour, il sortirais d'ici.

_Quelle connerie..._

Il commença à s'endormir, le corps engourdit.  
Mais, lorsqu'il allait sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.  
Sasuke émit un rire nerveux puis il leva ses yeux cernés vers les deux hommes.  
Au niveau où il en était, son mental était bien entamé.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se redressa, réprimant une grimace de douleur, puis il prononça d'un ton ironique.

« -Vous désirez messieurs ? »

L'épouvantail et le serpent échangèrent un regard amusé puis il s'installèrent sur le lit auprès de leur victime qui se recula aussitôt, inquiet.  
Oui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, mais il n'aimait pas que ces hommes le touchent ou l'approchent.  
Les doigts fins et glacés d'Orochimaru frollèrent la marque, le faisant frissonner de terreur alors que la main de l'Hatakae s'aventurait sur la cuisse du garçon.  
La voix sifflante du reptile résonna à son oreille.

« -Sasuke. Tu sais, les gens te cherchent dehors. Ils sont venus nous interroger et ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à remonter jusqu'à nous.

-... Et alors ?

-Alors ?... On ne peut pas te garder plus longtemps ici.

-... Vous allez me tuer ?

-Hein ? Non, non. Ce serait du gâchis, et puis... Cette marque n'aurait servit à rien. »

Sasuke gémit de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Le gris prit la relève.

« -Nous allons jouer encore un peu avec toi et... Nous te relâcherons mon petit Sasuke. »

Le cadet des Uchiwas sursauta en entendant ces mots.  
Il le sentait mal... Très mal.  
Il était mort de peur: leurs derniers jeux risquaient d'être bien plus cruels que les précédents.  
Le jeune tenta vainement de se débattre pendant qu'Orochimaru lui dévorait la gorge de sa langue visqueuse et que Kakashi commençait à lui agripper les hanches.  
Les larmes lui revenaient même après tout ce temps.

_On ne s'habitue jamais à ça..._

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Euh... Itachi, tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?

-Non, j'ai pas fini.

-Bon sang, Ita, ça fait une semaine que tu te noies dans le boulot. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas oublier Sasuke.

-Je sais, mais ça me permets d'éviter de sortir pour étriper un serpent. »

Shino grimaça.  
L'Uchiwa passait ses journées dans ses dossiers juridiques pour se vider la tête.  
Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

« -Je suis clauqé !

-Tu m'étonnes... Allé, vient avec nous, ça te changera les idées.

-... Okay. »

Résigné, le ténèbreux lâcha ses documents et se leva pour suivre l'ethologue.  
En bas, tout le monde discutait de tout et de rien, mais l'arrivée des deux bruns jeta un froid.  
Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que Gaara ne trouve la force de balancer une petite vanne.

« -Alors, Itachi, tu redescends parmis les vivants ? »

L'Uchiwa lui répondit par un regard sibérien puis il fixa un point invisible.  
Ses nerfs étaient à bout.  
Voyant son air d'animal battu, Naruto tenta de le réconforter.

« -Hey, Ita-san... On va le retrouver ton mec.

-Mouais... Mais si ça se trouve, il ne voudra que son frère...

-Quoi ?

-Ben... Dit « mon mec », ça fait pas très amoureux... Enfin... Après, il n'aura peut-être pas besoin de son amant... Plus de son aîné.

-Hum.. Je vois. »

Ils comprenaient, c'était normal.  
Mais Lee, énervé par ce manque d'hostilité, balança.

« -T'inquiète pas « 'Tachi », avec un peu de chance, il est déjà mort ton frangin... Si tu peux encore le considérer ainsi. »

A cet instant, le visage d'Itachi représentait beaucoup de choses: le dégoût par rapport aux insinuations de Lee, la terreur à l'idée que Sasuke soit vraiment mort et la colère face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« -Lee, t'as pas le droit de dire des conneries pareilles !

-Ben si, la preuve: je le fais.

-Et si j'te faisais cracher tes dents, tu le ferais encore ? »

Hinata prit le bras de son hôte, espérant qu'il se calmerait.  
Depuis que Tsunade s'occupait de chercher Sasuke les deux là n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, pire que lorsque Naruto menait les railleries.  
Cette situation gênait vraiment Sakura.  
Elle aimait toujours Lee, mais il était tellement agressif envers les Uchiwas que ça lui enlevait de son charme.  
Itachi se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, hanté par l'idée de ne jamais revoir son amour.  
Un coup de sonnette fit sursauter tous les locataires.  
Le ténèbreux alla ouvrir, suivit de près par Chidori **(ça faisait longtemps :p) **qui avait prit l'habitude de se précipiter vers la porte à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait.  
Il espérait toujours que ce soit son maître, en vain.  
Aussitôt après que les policiers soient entrés, le chat fit demi tour, la tête basse, les oreilles plaquées vers l'arrière en miaulant au désespoir.  
Le voir comme ça fit baisser le moral des jeunes gens.  
Le salon fut bientôt envahit pat l'équipe de recherche.  
Tsunade se plaça au centre de tout ce beau monde puis elle prit la parole.

« -Comme promis, je suis venue vous faire un rapport sur les avancées de l'enquête. Nous avons réussit à retracer une partie de l'emploi du temps de Sasuke. Il était au parce Minato quelques minutes après avoir quitté la FAC. Environ une dizaine de personnes disent l'avoir croisé et seulement deux prétendent qu'il a été rejoint par des amis et...

-Des amis ? Sasuke n'a pas d'autres amis que nous à part Karin, Juugo et Kakuzu !

-Ah ? J'en prends note: je vais aller les interroger. »

La blonde les salua et elle quitta les lieux avec les autres agents.  
Seulement elle resta légèrement en retrait puis elle parla bas avec Itachi.  
Les autres n'entendirent pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais ça semblait l'avoir sacrément secoué.  
Dès que la porte fut claquée, Gaara et Neji allèrent vers Itachi pour l'encourager à revenir parmis eux et à leur expliquer.  
Le brun s'effondra presque sur le canapé et il dû prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de pouvoir parler, encouragé par les filles.

« -C'est Tsunade... Elle m'a dit que... Que...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-... Qu'il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs pour Sasuke... Que si ces personnes n'étaient pas ses mais, il s'agissait peut-être de la bande de voyous responsable de plusieurs agressions ces dernières semaines.

-Ah, merde... »

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

Allongé sur le ventre, Sasuke essayait d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait.  
Son corps était trop engourdit pour ressentir pleinement les tortures, mais ça restait insupportable.  
Le serpent s'était éloigné du jeux qu'il avait mené pendant quelques heures pour s'occuper de tout autre chose.  
Il préparait leur ticket de sortie: un médicament de sa composition **(testé sur Kabuto :p)** qui influait sur la mémoire.  
Il attendit que l'épouvantail ai terminé pour ensuite aller faire son petit spitch à leur victime.

« -Alors, mon cher Sasuke. Tu vois cette seringue ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-... Encore un truc pour me shooter en espérant que je participe ?

-... Non. Ce produit va t'endormir et, quand tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras plus de nous. De ce qu'on t'a fait, oui, mais pas de nos visages.

-... A quoi ça sert ? Autant me crever les yeux et me couper la langue. C'est moins technique et ça m'fil'ra une raison de plus d'en finir. **(je rappelle que Sasuke commence à devenir un peu dingue... Juste pour expliquer ce qu'il dit ^^'')**

-Te couper la langue ? Oh non, ça serait dommage: tu sais si bien t'en servir. »

Sasuke se renfrogna en cherchant à nouveau à s'éloigner des deux pervers.  
Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Kakashi qui le força à revenir tout contre lui.

« -Tu vas nous manquer, Sasu.. Mais tu ne vas jamais vraiment nous oubler. Tu comprends ? »

En disant ça, les doigts du gris passèrent sur le tatouage encore douloureux.  
Le corps du garçon se crispa.  
Il avait encore envie de pleurer mais il se retint.

« -Donne moi ton bras.

-...

-Sasuke ? »

Le brun resta immobile.  
Il se sentait mal, il ses souvenait des sensations de quand il était groggy par une drogue ou un médoc' et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Orochimaru agrippa le poignet de sa proie et le tira pendant que Kakashi retenait le reste du corps. Le reptile enfonça l'aiguille sous sa peau.  
Aussitôt, tout devint flou autour.  
Les deux hommes s'assurèrent que le jeune Uchiwa était totalement dans les vapes avant de le transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain...

-_Chez le Nara_-

Temari, allongée sur le canapé la tête sur la cuisse de Shikamaru, regardait une chaîne pour enfant.  
Elle grimaça en voyant l'un des dessins animés pour les tout petits.

_Et c'est __CA__ que notre enfant va regarder presque tous les jours ?_

Elle soupira puis coupa le sons.  
Son compagnon était plongé dans un dossier de police.  
Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais la blonde de Suna était sûre qu'il s'agissait de documents sur la disparition de Sasuke.  
Elle se rongea l'ongle du pouce, un peu agacée.  
Même maintenant l'Uchiwa s'arrangeait pour influencer dans leur couple.  
Elle se redressa légèrement.

« -Shikamaru ! Si c'est sur Sasuke que tu enquêtes, lâche ce dossier !

-Mais... Tema-chan...

-Y'a pas de Tema-chan qui tienne ! Tu passes tes journées à le chercher au boulot, tu pourrais au moins passer un peu de temps avec ta femme quand t'es à la maison !

-...

-Tu ne trouves rien à répondre ?

-... « Avec ta femme »... Temari, tu te considère comme ma femme ? »

La blonde se renfrogna un instant puis elle fit mine de bouder.

« -Ben quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais il y a pas si longtemps ? Que je sois ta femme... Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Moi ? Tu déconnes ? »

Le génie abandonna ses papiers pour embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

« -Tu as beau dire, ma chérie, mais moi je te trouve très jalouse.

-Maieuuuh... Pour ta peine, tu vas aller chercher le linge à la blanchisserie !

-Hein ? Mais il fait presque nuit !

-Raison de plus pour te dépêcher.

-Bien, maîtresse ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis le brun quitta l'appartement pour aller chercher les draps dehors...

-_Appartement de Kakashi Hatakae_-

« -Il dort toujours ?

-Oui.

-Hum... Je vais quand même lui refaire une injection, au cas où. »

Le serpent le fit, heureux de voir que le produit semblait faire effet.  
Ils avaient lavé Sasuke pour effacer les preuves et leur ADN.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'Uchiwa s'était bien défendu: il y avait beaucoup de peau sous ses ongles.  
Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, ils le transportèrent, enroulé dans une couverture, jusqu'à la voiture du gris où ils l'installèrent.  
Orochimaru resta sur la banquette arrière pour s'occuper de leur victime au cas où les effets de la piqûre s'estomperaient plus vite que prévu.  
La nuit commençait à tomber, c'était le moment idéal pour se débarasser d'un corps.  
Le véhicule s'arrêta au niveau d'une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée, près de la sortie Est du parc Minato.  
Ils le sortirent de la voiture et l'abandonnèrent, nu, dans ce lieu sordide...

Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi fit part de ses doutes à son ami.

« -C'est pas un peu riqué de le laisser là bas ? Vu son état, il risque de se faire attaquer, ou...

-C'est le but, Kakashi.

-Hein ? »

L'épouvantail était surprit par cette remarque.  
Le serpent eu un sourire cruel puis il s'expliqua.

« -Si quelqu'un d'autre l'attaque, il y aura moins de soupçons sur nous.

-... Je ne vois pas trop comment.

-Imagine qu'un type le trouve et qu'il le viol. Comme ça, sur une simple envie.

-Moui...

-Il a des traces de sévices dû à son séjour chez nous.

-Oui...

-Et bien elles seront attribuées à ce dernier homme qui aura profité de son corps. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

-Ah, okay... Hé ! C'est vrai que c'est malin ! Cruel et malin... Parfait quoi !

-Hum... Enfin, j'espère que ça t'a plû ces quelques jours.

-Ouais ! C'était génial... Je vais peut-être me remettre avec Iruka après ça... A moins que je ne cherche une nouvelle cible.

-Ah ah ! Tu perds pas le nord mon vieux ! »

Et les deux pervers continuèrent à discuter, plus trop préoccupés par le sort de Sasuke...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi, assit sur le canapé, regardait vaguement Neji et Shino s'affronter sur un jeu vidéo.  
Il trouvait ça amusant que ces deux là aient pû surmonter si rapidement les problèmes qui avaient entraîné leur rupture.  
Maintenant, ils se comportaient comme de bons amis qui avaient juste eu une courte liaison sans conséquences sur leur amitié.  
L'Uchiwa avait commencé à analyser les locataires: il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec eux et il en avait profité pour se faire une idée sur eux.

**(petit bilan des gens by Itachi :p)**

Gaara: quand il n'est pas obsédé par ses ordinateurs, il est totalement obnubilé par sa fiancée.  
Malgré son air impassible qu'il affiche devant les inconnus, il aime beaucoup rire et a un grand sens des valeurs familiales.

Hinata: une fille tolérante et adorable.  
Un peu rêveuse, réservée devant les inconnus, mais une vraie pro dans son travail.  
Elle serait sûment une excellente mère selon lui.

Lee: un p'tit con à grande gueule **(on sent qu'Itachi l'aime beaucoup XD)**  
Ce garçon était doué en sport, parfois drôle, assez beau malgré ses cheveux qui frisent à l'humidité.  
C'était dommage qu'il soit aussi intolérant.

Naruto: un sale gamin dans certain moment, un grand sage dans d'autres.  
Le problème c'est qu'il est très jaloux de ceux qui approchent de ses cibles.  
Il est dynamique et semble mettre de la vie dans le manoir.

Neji: encore un brun froid et impassible... En apparence.  
Il est doux quand il est engagé mais, en échange, il exige la fidèlité de son amant.  
Sinon, il n'est pas difficile à vivre.

Sakura: un peu lourde quand elle s'y met, mais sinon elle peut être tout à fait fréquentable.  
Son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne lui permet de bien comprendre ses amis et sa force sur-humaine de se faire respecter.

Shino: sympa.  
Parfois un peu effrayant avec ses insectes, mais il avait un bon contact humain.  
Tellement qu'il avait réussit à séduire Sasuke, c'est dire !  
Le seul truc chez lui qui agaçait Itachi c'était qu'il était proche et possessif avec son petit frère.

**(fin du bilan... J'espère que ça vous a pas trop soûlé XD)**

L'Uchiwa, sorti de ses pensées, se permit un petit rire lorsqu'il remarqua que l'Aburame téléphonnait en même temps qu'il jouait au jeux.

« -Ouais... Okay, merci Kiba. T'es sûr ?... Oui, je sais que ça remonte à 10 jours, mais... Bien. Merci d'avoir essayé. Ciao mon amour. Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha et la partie se termina: match nul.  
L'ethologue soupira.

« -La brigade canine a totalement perdu sa trace. Ils avaient déjà du mal à la repérer dans le parc alors dans la rue... Et, dans les couloirs du commissariat, ils disent qu'ils auraient de la chance de retrouver son cadavre. »

Itachi balança l'un des coussins du canapé contre un mur en grognant.  
Les gens étaient d'un tel pessimisme dans cette affaire et à ce rythme les journalistes allaient encore venir fouiner autour de chez eux.  
Sakura vint les chercher pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait très faim, mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se laissent dépérir...

-_Ruelle sombre près du parc Minato_-

Sasuke commençait à reprendre pied.  
Des petites gouttes d'eau anonçant le début d'une averse tombèrent sur ses épaules, mais il s'en foutait: il avait encore du mal à voir clair.  
Se rendant compte de sa nudité, il se recroquevilla, un peu perdu.  
Il se demandait où il était, comment il allait faire...  
Rentrer.  
Rentrer à tous prix.  
Il se foutait bien de son honneur, mais le manoir devait être loin et il avait si peu de forces...  
Se lever lui semblait impossible pour l'instant.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de raisonner, mais...

« -Hé ! R'gardez les gars !

-Mais ouais: c'est la p'tite mignonne de l'autre jour ! »

_Putain, j'dois être maudit._

Sasuke se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
Il était tellement fatigué, il n'avait plus la force de se débattre.  
C'est à peine si il parvint à s'éloigner lorsque ces garçons s'approchèrent en l'encerclant...

-_Côté Shikamaru_-

Le Nara avait un sac remplit de drap sous le bras.  
Il grommela un « galère » en sentant la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

_J'vais finir trempé à ce rythme... Galère._

Il passa à pas lents à côté d'une ruelle et il sursauta en entendant des rires cruels venir de l'impasse.

« -Allé, ma belle, fait un effort.

-Tu vas voir: tu en redemanderas. »

Le génie se raidit en comprenant ce qui allait se passer: quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.  
Son instinct de policier se réveilla.  
Il agrippa son revolver et fonça dans la ruelle en hurlant.

« -POLICE ! Eloignez vous tout de suite ! **(je voulais couper ici au départ XD)**

-Merde, un flic ! »

Aussitôt les jeunes s'éloignèrent de leur victime **(bon, je dis « victime », mais ils lui ont rien fait. Je précise =3)** et, lorsque Shikamaru le reconnu, il s'enfuirent en courant.  
Mais le Nara s'en moquait: Sasuke était là, en boule, les bras placés en protection sur sa tête.  
Il tremblait, sûrement frigorifié à cause de la pluie.  
Le policier s'approcha de son ami.  
Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et tenta de le toucher, mais l'Uchiwa le repoussa en gémissant.  
Il n'essayait même pas de savoir qui était cet homme auprès de lui, il avait trop peur.  
Peur de se retrouver de nouveau dans sa prison auprès de...

De qui déjà ?

En une seconde, Sasuke se rendit compte que ses violeurs n'avaient pas de visage.  
Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait subit, mais sinon...  
Il leva doucement les yeux pour voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Des larmes de joie inondèrent son visage, aténuées par les gouttes de l'averse qui se calmait.  
Shikamaru prit l'un des draps de son sac et il enveloppa son ami dedans.

« -Ca va aller, Sasuke. Je suis là maintenant.

-... Shikamaru ?

-Oui, c'est moi Sasu...

-... J'ai froid.

-O... Okay, je... Je vais t'emmener ailleurs. Mon appart' est pas loin, tu peux te lever ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... »

Le jeune Uchiwa semblait perdu. L'ananas ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.  
Il se releva mais Sasuke lui agrippa le bras.

« -Pitié, reste ! Me laisse pas...

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas, sasuke. Je vais t'aider à te lever, viens. »

Le Nara s'arrangea pour soutenir le jeune homme.  
La pluie avait cessé, mais le froid persistait.

_Faut absolument qu'on aille chez moi, sinon il va finir par me faire une hypothermie..._

Obnubilé par le ténèbreux paniqué, le policier délaissa son panier à linge pour se concentrer sur le plus important...

-__Quelques minutes plus tard_, chez le Nara_-

Le blonde était assise à attendre le retour de son homme.  
Elle songeait sérieusement à accepter la demande en mariage de Shikamaru, mais elle avait peur que le son passé d'homosexuel les rattrape.  
Elle soupira.  
Elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle avait du mal... Beaucoup de mal.  
Elle se mit dans la position du lotus, tentant d'être un peu plus zen.  
Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_Hum ? Bizarre: Shikamaru devrait avoir sa clé... Bha, il doit être encombré_ **(c'est le cas de le dire -_-'')**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mouillé: à tous les coups il n'avait pas son parapluie._

A peine eu t-elle ouvert qu'elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait.  
Là, son compagnon soutenait à moitié Sasuke.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Shikamaru soupira et entra.

« -Bon, écoute Tema-chan, je sais que tu le hais et tout et tout, mais là il a vraiment besoin de notre aide... »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi titillait son dernier sushi du bout de ses baguettes, un peu fatigué.  
Lee avait disparu depuis quelques heures, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

_On ne se débarasse jamais vraiment de la vermine._

**Ding Dong**

« -Ah, le voilà ! »

La rose se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Un silence suivit le grincement de la porte puis un bruit de claque et des pas précipités.  
La Haruno revint rapidement dans la salle à manger et elle se remit à sa place.  
Elle était un peu plus pâlichonne que d'habitude et ses yeux vert étaient humides.  
Naruto resta fixé sur elle, inquiet.

« -Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-... Tu vas voir. »

« Gros sourcils » entra, suivit de Tsunade.  
Elle avait un regard un peu triste et une démarche hésitante, ce qui n'échappa pas à Itachi qui se redressa.  
Il avait peur qu'ils aient retrouvé le corps de Sasuke.  
La blonde s'avança vers l'hôte des lieux et elle prononça d'un ton solennel.

« -Monsieur Uchiwa, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

-... C'est grave ?

-... Assez pour que je vous en parle seul à seul sans en avoir dit un mot à mes supérieurs.

-Suivez moi à l'étage. »

Les deux s'en allèrent aussitôt vers la chambre de l'aîné des Uchiwas.  
Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Shino se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là, Lee ?

-Ben... J'en sais rien.

-Tu déconnes ? Tu es allé la chercher, alors pourquoi ? »

Mais le jeune homme avec sa coup au bol se renfrogna, décidé à rester muet.  
Sakura émit un léger gémissement avant de crier.

« -Il l'a dit à Tsunade !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? »

-_Chambre d'Itachi_-

« -Vous entretenez une liaison avec votre frère ?

-...

-Inutile de faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi je parle. Lee m'a tout raconté.

-... Où est le mal ? »

La commissaire resta en bug un instant.  
C'était un crime, l'inceste, mais elle avait fini par s'attacher à ces frères...  
Elle prit de profondes inspirations avant de parler.

« -La morale... Les moeurs... Il est difficile pour les gens d'accepter que deux personnes du même sang aient des relations.. Euh...

-Sexuelles ? Charnelles ? Physiques ?

-... Amoureuses. Surtout vu votre passé.

-Fugaku n'a rien à voir là dedans et Freud non plus. J'aime Sasuke et cette liaison est consentie.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Tsunade se montrait gentille, ce qui était assez rare, surtout avec les Uchiwas...  
Mais là tout lui semblait différent.  
Itachi n'était plus l'assassin de Fugaku et Mikoto à ses yeux, mais un homme qui cherchait le dernier membre vivant de sa famille ET l'amour de sa vie...  
Un homme qui risquait de tout perdre d'une minute à l'autre.  
Elle eut un sourire triste.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, si on ne retrouve pas bientôt Sasuke, je serais bien obligée de prendre en compte cette information voir même de la rendre publique.

-... Je comprends... »

La voix de l'avocat était enraillée.  
Il se fichait bien qu'on balance leur relation en pâture aux journalistes, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit frère en souffre.  
Ils décidèrent de redescendre et, surtout, de ne rien dire aux autres sur les menaces qui pesaient sur le couple si Sasuke demeurait introuvable...

-_Chez le Nara_-

« -Et mon linge, il est où ? **(elle perd pas le nord elle non plus ^^'')**

-Putain, Temari, je suis DE-SO-LE ! J'irais le chercher après.

-Hum... Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ton cher Sasuke ? »

Shikamaru grimaça.  
Sasuke était assit sur une chaise depuis déjà plusieurs minutes mais il n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixe...  
C'était à peine si on le voyait respirer.

Cette attitude ne rassura pas la blonde.  
Cette fois-ci, la jalousie l'avait complètement quitté, elle était vraiment inquiète.

« -Shika, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J... J'en sais trop rien. »

L'ananas passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et légèrement humides du cadet.  
Le garçon leva ses yeux vides de toute expression vers eux avant de les baisser à nouveau.  
Sa main était tellement crispée sur le drap qui le couvrait que ses phalanges étaient blanches.  
Le Nara se mordit la lèvre puis il murmura à son amie.

« -Il a toutes les réactions d'une victime de viol.

-Non... »

La fille de Suna était terrifiée.  
Elle prit une chaise et se mit juste devant le ténèbreux.

« -Shika ! Appelle les urgences et la police ! Je vais veiller sur lui.

-Mais... Tu le détestes.

-C'est pas une raison. Il a besoin d'aide et je vais pas le poignarder dans le dos ! Allez, dépêche toi ! »

Le génie hocha la tête et alla aussitôt vers le téléphonne...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Tsunade avait décidé de rester quelques heures de plus pour s'assurer que Lee ne serait pas lynché pendant la nuit.  
Il faut dire que le fait qu'il ai tout raconté à la police n'avait pas trop plû aux locataires.  
L'Aburame lui lança à nouveau un regard assassin par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.  
La commissaire soupira.

« -Ecoutez, je ne partirais pas avant d'être certaines que vous ne tuerez pas ce garçon.

-On va pas le tuer: on ca le torturer lentement et longtemps.

-Gaara, tu m'fais peur.

-Désolé mon Hi-chan... J'recommencerais plus... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Tsunade roula les yeux, amusée et un peu désespérée aussi.

_Brrrr Brrrr_

Elle attrapa son portable et répondit.  
Un mince sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.  
Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Itachi.

« -Monsieur Uchiwa, vous êtes chanceux.

-... Pardon ?

-Ils ont retrouvé Sasuke ! »

**A suivre.**

******Voilà ^^  
J'espère que ça vous a plû =3**

**... Pas d'imprimente en vue ? Ni de rouleau à pâtisserie ?... Pas de virus sur mon ordi... J'ai bien l'impression que vous n'allez pas me tuer pour ce chapitre XD**

**(PUB: et oui ! Encore de la pub ! Sérieux: si vous pouviez nous donner votre avis à EPR et moi-même sur notre fanfic' commune, ça nous ferait vraiment très plaisir *yeux de chiens battus*)**

**Bon... Et bien... Review ? :p (j'aperçois la barre des 200 au loin... Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas inaccessible :p)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Barre des 200 dépacées ! Merci à tous ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'aide généreuse d'EPR qui m'a corrigée en faisant quelques commentaires ;)  
Aussi, elle a sa propre marque d'intervention =D**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)  
_[interventions de EPR]_**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 26**

« -Ils ont retrouvé Sasuke ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Itachi se lève en lui ordonnant de lui dire où il était.  
La blonde sourit et lui dit qu'elle allait l'emmener.  
Mais, comme les locataires ne comptaient pas rester sans nouvelles pendant des heures, ils décidèrent de prendre Gaara, Hinata et Shino avec eux pendant que les quatre autres prendraient la voiture de l'Uchiwa.  
Ils s'en allèrent presque aussitôt vers l'hôpital Lin...

_-_Quelques minutes plus tard_-_

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de l'établissement, Itachi courut jusqu'au guichet pour interroger l'une des infirmière.  
Il avait beau dire qu'il était le frère de Sasuke, il fallut que Tsunade confirme qu'il avait le droit de lui rendre visite.  
Ils se rendirent alors tous les deux dans la chambre pendant que le reste de la troupe patientait en salle d'attente.  
La blonde était passée devant pour s'assurer que l'Uchiwa resterait calme.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, le rideau était fermé.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une infirmière tira les pans de tissus en parlant d'une voix douce.

« -Voilà, c'est terminé Sasuke-kun. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

-...

-Je vais parler avec ton médecin, je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure... Ah ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en voyant le grand ténèbreux qui était resté docile et froid juste devant la porte.

« -V... Vous êtes ? »

Tsunade le devança.

« -Je suis Tsunade, commissaire de police et voici Itachi Uchiwa. Le frère de la victime. »

Le mot « victime » glaça le sang du brun. Sang qui se réchauffa lorsqu'il vit son petit frère.  
L'Uchiwa avança timidement jusqu'au garçon alité.  
Sur le coup, prononcer son prénom lui sembla tout bonnement impossible.  
Il essaya quand même.

« -S... Sasu... ke ? »

Le garçon posa son regard vide sur son aîné et, soudain, une lueur de pur bonheur s'alluma dans ses prunelles alors que la vie semblait revenir dans son corps.

« -Itachi. »

Ce mot avait résonné comme un murmure, presque imperceptible.  
Sasuke tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur horrible lui vrilla les reins.  
Itachi tiqua en entendant un homme, qu'il n'avait pas remarquer jusque là, parler à côté de son amant.

« -Chut, reste allongé. Tu souffres déjà bien assez sans t'agiter. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.  
Itachi serra les dents en lançant un regard assassin à Shikamaru.  
Le Nara se leva, tendant sa main vers l'aîné des Uchiwas.

« -Itachi-san, ravi de te revoir. C'est moi qui ai trouvé Sasuke.

-Hum... Où était-il ?

-... Dans une ruelle et... »

Le policier posa son regard sur Sasuke qui s'était recroquevillé alors qu'il commençait à parler de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Comprenant, l'avocat n'insista pas.  
Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amour, mais le garçon eu un mouvement de recul, terrorisé.  
Il semblait faible et désemparé, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à l'Akatsukien.

« -Excusez-moi, vous êtes la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence ? »

Itachi se tourna vers le médecin et lui serra la main.  
Il répondit par son habituelle onomatopée.

« -Hn.

-Lien de parenté ?

-Frère aîné.

-Vous voulez bien me suivre ? »

_**[EPR: Sasu serait-il enceinte? :p ]**_

Ils allèrent ensemble dans le bureau alors que Shikamaru quittait la chambre pour rejoindre la salle d'attente.  
Le doc' ferma la porte derrière l'avocat.

« -Votre cadet n'a pas beaucoup de problème de santé mais son corps présente de nombreuses blessures qui prouvent que...

-... Que ?

-... Qu'il a subit des violences physiques et sexuelles ces derniers jours. »

La pâleur d'Itachi devint presque cadavérique.  
Il s'était déjà sentit coupable de ne pas avoir tué Fugaku à temps ; alors que Sasuke se fasse violer par un type pendant qu'il se tournait les pouces à attendre un coup de fil le mettait dans une rage folle.  
Colère tournée contre lui-même.

« -Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps il est resté dehors ?

-... Il a disparu il y a 10 jours.

-Bon. Ca fait au moins une semaine qu'il est maltraité vu la cicatrisation de certaines lésions.

-... Il... Il n'a rien dit ? Sur... Sur son agresseur ?

-Non. J'avoue ne pas avoir insisté, il était vraiment traumatisé lors de son arrivée ici et c'est uniquement grâce à monsieur Nara et sa fiancée qu'il n'est pas plongé en hypothermie.

-... Il souffre beaucoup ?

-Moui. Normalement on devrait lui administrer un sédatif mais la vue des aiguilles le fait paniquer.

-Il n'a jamais eu peur des piqûres pourtant...

-... Nous pensons que son agresseur l'a drogué. Vous connaîtriez quelqu'un qui en voudrait suffisamment à votre frère... Je veux dire, qu'il soit assez obsédé par lui pour le violer ?

-... Je ne sais pas trop... Deidara, Orchimaru, Saï... Naruto, Shino... Kabuto, Yoroï ? »

_Moi..._

« -Ca en fait du monde.

-Ne faîtes pas trop attention à ce que je viens de dire: j'ai dit certains d'entre eux au hasard... Il faudrait demander à Sasuke parce que moi, je... Je ne sais pas grand chose... de ses ennemis ou de ses fréquentations. »

Le médecin se força à sourire.  
Il avait conscience que la situation devait être difficile à assimiler, mais il fallait bien avouer que, vu leur passé, il serait difficile de remonter la pente...

-_Chambre d'Hôpital de Sasuke_-

« -Sasuke, je sais que tu es encore sous le choc, mais il faut que je t'interroge.

-...

-Sasuke ?

-... Est-ce que... Itachi peut revenir ? »

La blonde émit un petit rire moqueur.

« -C'est moi ou tu demandes la présence de ton avocat ?

-... Il me manque... »

Tsunade ravala son rictus de mouette rieuse et tenta de paraître moins cruelle.  
Malgré son âge, Sasuke ressemblait à un enfant appeuré et la commissaire ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants.  
Heureusement, Itachi et le médecin ne tardèrent pas à revenir.  
Le doc' se décida à donner quelques explications et informations à son patient.

« -Sasuke, les résultats de nos examens sont malheureusement sans appel: vous avez été victime d'un viol. _**[EPR: mdr ton doc est assez étrange dans sa façon de dire les choses ^^]**_

-... Je sais.

-Oh... Bon, vous avez subit ces sévices pendant combien de temps selon vous ?

-...

-Sasuke ?

-... Je suis fatigué.

-Je comprends, mais...

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant.

-Ah... D'accord, nous reprendrons dans quelques heures, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Votre frère peut rester si vous voulez. »

Le jeune Uchiwa hocha la tête et il tendit sa main vers son aîné qui la saisit tendrement.  
Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour s'asseoir près de son cadet.  
Il caressa la tête de son petit frère qui se fit violence pour ne pas s'éloigner immédiatement de cette source de chaleur.

« -Ca va aller mon Sasu ?

-... Non...

-Tu as mal ?

-Hn. »

Le garçon s'était recroquevillé, tenant son ventre avec ses bras.  
Il avait atrocement mal, mais l'idée d'être sédaté ne lui procurait que de la terreur.  
Itachi se releva et s'installa au bord du lit.  
Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne résista pas et recula, appeuré.  
L'aîné se força à sourire.

« -Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Sasu-chan... Je m'appliquerais à ce que plus personne ne te fasse souffrir.

-...

-Sasu ?

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Itachi. »

_**[EPR: ouch dans les dents!]**_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement sec et froid qu'Itachi cru que son coeur venait de geler.

_Il... Il pense que je suis coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

« -... Je suis désolé, 'Tachi. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est pas grave, mon ange. Je comprends... Je comprends. »

_Je suis parfaitement inutile... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Itachi soupira de dépis puis il se reprit.  
Il se pencha et embrassa le front de son cadet... Cadet qui venait de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se dérober sous ces lèvres intruses.  
Sasuke émit un léger gémissement.

« -Désolé, 'Tachi... Je... J'ai encore trop peur...

-Tu veux que je partes ?

-Non ! »

Le jeune Uchiwa venait d'agripper la manche de son grand frère sans pour autant raffermir sa prise en lui prenant le bras.  
Il ne tenait que le tissus.  
Des larmes de terreur perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« -Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul...

-... Je ne partirais pas. Je te protège.

-Merci... 'Tachi, je t'... »

Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre.  
Il n'arrivait même plus à exprimer ses sentiments.  
Mais Itachi se contenta de sourire.

« -Oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et l'aîné lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant que le garçon, allongé confortablement **(autant qu'on peut l'être dans son état)**, s'endormait. Il se sentait bien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps... Trop longtemps. En quelques minutes, Sasuke s'était profondément endormit. Itachi laissa sa main descendre sur le cou de son petit frère puis il lui caressa la nuque, puis il passa sur l'épaule gauche qu'il dénuda et...

« -Qu ? »

_**[ EPR: Oo"""""" sauvez vous tous!]**_

L'Akatsukien sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna à reculons.  
Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Sasuke puis il sortit à pas de loup.  
Il marcha lentement et calmement dans le couloir.  
Il s'arrêta dans la salle d'attente, juste devant le Nara.

« -Shikamaru, puis-je te parler un instant ? »

La voix du ténèbreux était étrange.  
C'était une voix froide qui cachait un brulant désir de meurtre.  
Comprenant que ce n'était pas une question, le génie suivit Itachi jusque dans la chambre de Sasuke.  
Le policier eu un rictus attendrit en le voyant allongé avec une expression paisible.  
Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'aîné des Uchiwas qui le tirait par le poignet.  
Itachi lui désigna la marque que portait son petit frère.  
Intrigué, le Nara examina le tatouage pendant quelques instants avant de s'éloigner en entraînant le ténèbreux avec lui.  
Il chuchota:

« -Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il l'avait déjà quand je l'ai trouvé.

-Si ce n'est pas toi, qui a fait ça ?

-... Ben... Sûrement l'homme qui l'a violenté. »

Itachi grimaça: si cet homme l'avait tatoué, Sasuke ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.  
Une vague de colère monta brusquement en lui.

_Il l'a marqué... comme une propriété._

« -... Shikamaru... Il... Putain, Sasuke... »

Il s'agenouilla près de son petit frère, les larmes aux yeux. Le génie préféra rester en retrait au cas où Itachi serait pris d'une nouvelle folie meurtrière.

« -Itachi... Tsunade et moi on a parlé des résultats des analyses et...

-... Et ?

-... Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-Pas d'ADN, pas de peau, pas de... de sperme, rien. Rien qui puisse nous aider à trouver le coupable. »

Itachi jura.  
Il se promit intérieurement de tuer l'homme qui avait osé toucher à son amant, son amour... Son petit frère.

« -Itachi ?

-Hn.

-Tu m'en veux d'avoir sauvé Sasuke ?

-... Je suis... déçu de ne pas avoir pû le protéger moi-même, mais bon... Je préfère que ce soit toi qui l'ai secouru _**[EPR: enfin il l'a juste trouvé...] **_plutôt qu'il soit encore dans les bras d'un monstre... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. »

L'aîné des Uchiwas était dans un tel état.  
Il aurait voulu assassiner tous ceux qui avaient maltraité son frère.

_J'ai buté Fugaku, y'a pas de raison que je loupe ce salopard ! Si seulement je savais qui c'est, je lui ferais regretter d'être en vie._

« -Shikamaru, tu peux nous laisser ?

-Moui... Tu vas rien faire de... Enfin, vous êtes et...

-Dans mes souvenirs t'avais plus de QI que ça.

-Euh...

-Mon petit frère s'est fait agresser et tu penses que ma première idée c'est de faire la même chose ?

-Non... Je suis désolé, pardon.

-... Laisse tomber. »

Le Nara hocha la tête et les laissa seuls...

-_Salle d'attente_-

Là, tout le monde était assit à se tourner les pouces.  
Neji soupira.

« -Au moins, il est vivant.

-Oui, mais on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Tu as raison, Saku-chan... Tsunade-sama, vous savez quelque chose ?

-... »

Face à son mutisme, les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi penser.  
Pour l'instant, seules les blondes, Shikamaru, Itachi et quelques membres du personnel médical étaient au courant.  
Une infirmière arriva dans la pièce, la balayant rapidement du regard, analysant chaque personne présente, cherchant les familles de victime en enlevant d'office les blessés qui attendaient d'être reçus.  
Elle vit toute la petite troupe et tenta.

« -Vous êtes tous là pour Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Oui.

-Bien: on va encore le garder demain pour faire de nouveaux examens et nous assurer qu'il n'est pas malade.

-Excusez-moi: pourquoi cette précaution ?

-... Votre ami s'est fait agresser. Il faut qu'on veille à ce qu'il n'ai pas été contaminé par une MST ou autre. »

Les locataires se lancèrent des regards paniqués et écoeurés.  
C'était bien l'une des pires choses qui aurait pu lui arriver.  
Lee ouvrit la bouche pour balancer une horreur, mais il se ravisa en voyant Hinata fondre en pleurs.  
Gaara la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et il la consola du mieux qu'il put.  
Itachi arriva, visiblement fatigué.  
Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de la brunette puis il justifia sa présence.

« -Je me suis fait virer de la chambre de Sasuke, apparemment je l'empêche de se reposer.

-...

-... Ils vous l'ont dit ? »

Neji acquieça en serrant Naruto dans ses bras.

« -Bon, on va rentrer... Je reviendrais demain avec ceux qui veulent le voir... On y va. »

Personne n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit: ils voyaient bien que leur hôte faisait ça à contre coeur.

-_Demeure d'Orochimaru_-

Kabuto, enfermé dans la salle de bain, prenait une douche.  
D'habitude, il ne vérouillait pas la porte, mais il n'avait plus confiance en son « maître » depuis qu'il l'avait donné à Kakashi.  
Il réprima un sanglot puis il se dépêcha de se laver et de s'habiller.  
Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit le serpent qui semblait l'attendre.  
Orochimaru prit son « élève » par la taille.

« -Tu t'es enfermé, Kabuto-kun... Pourquoi ?

-...

-Voyons, tu peux tout me dire.

-... Vous m'avez... Offert à un autre... J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas plu du tout.

-Oh... Alors, je suis désolé, mon chou... **_[EPR: mon chou...]_(c'était comment choquer à vie une fan de Kabuto en 2 mots XD) **Je ne le ferais plus. Tu m'embrasses ? »

Le jeune homme aux lunettes obéit dans un geste tendre puis il s'écarta pour laisser la salle de bain à son amant.  
La porte se ferma doucement, mais le professeur ne mit pas le verrou.  
Kabuto sourit puis il parti voir les objets du serpent.  
Il cherchait quelque chose de particulier: le « jouet » qui lui avait fait peur le dernière fois.  
Il le trouva facilement: toujours rangé au même endroit.  
Il l'examina longuement.  
C'était une sorte de fouet à lanières de cuir mais, contrairement à un fouet classique, ces bandes étaient agrémentées par endroits de sortes de pics en métal **(je vous assure que ça existe !_ [EPR: et tu t'es renseignée en plus Oo""]_)**.  
Il grimaça en imaginant les dégâts que ça devait faire sur une peau humaine.

_Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..._

Il lâcha l'objet en reculant, effrayé.

_Du sang ?_

Kabuto rangea la chose, les larmes aux yeux.  
Il savait qu'Orochimaru l'avait utilisé sur quelqu'un d'autre et ça le faisait souffrir.  
Il était jaloux.  
Et il ne voyait qu'une seule autre personne sur qui le professeur d'SVT aurait voulu utiliser ça.

_... Uchiwa._

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

A peine rentré, Itachi partit se réfugier devant la TV.  
Ils étaient tous épuisés et cela les étonna qu'il réagisse comme ça.  
Shino s'approcha et voulut parler, mais...

« -J'irais pas dormir, inutile d'en rajouter.

-Mais... Itachi-san, tu es fatigué et tu...

-Je rien du tout ! Comment voulez-vous que je dorme après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ?... Comment ais-je pu vivre normalement alors que Sasuke était en plein cauchemar... Allez vous coucher, je vais rester un peu.

-Et t'endormir devant la TV ? »

L'Uchiwa garda la tête basse, visiblement peu enclin à avouer sa situation.  
L'Aburame soupira et partit dans sa chambre en signalant qu'il allait s'occuper de ses insectes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous partis non sans avoir encouragé Itachi une dernière fois...

Au milieu de ses aquariums, l'ethologue jouait avec sa tarentule.  
Il se sentait mal, mais il s'en foutait.  
Il regrettait d'avoir été contre les Uchiwas, même si ça n'avait été que quelques jours...  
Il sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte.  
Neji entra à pas feutrés et se plaça derrière son ex en lui enlaçant la taille.  
Shino se laissa faire en caressant son araignée.

« -Ca va, Shino-kun ?

-... Ca va.

-Menteur.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Naruto, toi ?

-Si, mais tu es seul et c'est pas cool.

-Je ne suis pas seul. Gudule est là pour moi...

-Non, je veux dire... Dans la salle d'attente. Itachi était avec Sasuke, Temari avec Shika, Gaara avec Hina-chan, Lee et Sakura, Naruto et moi... Tu étais seul.

-...

-Shino. »

L'Hyûga embrassa la joue de son ami puis il ajouta doucement.

« -Tu devrais aller voir Kiba. Je te connais: tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aime.

-... Merci, Neji. Merci d'être venu.

-Pas de quoi. »

Ils se séparèrent puis l'étudiant en biologie alla vers l'un des bocaux.

« -Shino, je peux jouer avec une de tes bestioles ?

-Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu t'en occuperas bien.

-J'ai eu un très bon prof. »

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable avant que Gudule ne soit mise entre les mains de Neji...

En bas, Itachi pensait à son petit frère, enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital, sans personne pour le rassurer si il faisait un cauchemar.  
L'aîné soupira et se redressa en voyant le chat arriver vers lui.

« -Approche, Chidori... Tu sais, on a retrouvé ton maître et...

-Miaou ?

-... Et il ne va pas bien du tout.

-Miaw ! Fffft !

-Chut... Crois moi, c'est pas le pire... Il s'est fait attaqué et on ne sait pas par qui... Non, en fait le pire c'est qu'ils l'ont... »

La voix d'Itachi tremblait, secouée par une rage sans nom qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

« -... Il a été marqué... Un tatouage... Il ne pourra jamais s'en remettre.

-Miaaaaaow ?

-Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe bien de lui, tu comprends ?

-Miou ! Rrrrr. »

Le félin se frotta contre l'Uchiwa qui afficha un petit sourire.

_Pour peu, j'pourrais croire qu'il comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit._

-_hôpital Lin_-

Dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, Sasuke se débattait avec ses souvenirs qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents.  
Que ce soit dans ses cauchemars ou dans la réalité, il était hanté par ces monstres sans visage auxquels il ne parvenait pas à échapper.  
Désorienté et torturé par les images qui tournaient dans son esprit, il se leva fébrilement et partit vers la petite salle de bain annexe à sa nouvelle prison.  
Arrivé au lavabo, un peu éblouit par la lumière, le jeune Uchiwa se rinça la figure à l'eau fraîche, essayant de clamer ses nerfs, mais...

« -Qu ? »  
_**[j'ai cru qu'il allait percevoir Orochimaru dans le miroir, derrière lui, genre il hallucine ^^]**_

Il plaqua une main sur son épaule, tétanisé.  
Avant, il avait espréré que ce n'était qu'une blessure, mais non.  
Il était marqué... Comme un animal, une propriété.  
Une vague d'angoisse le submergea, faisant céder ses jambes.  
Il s'effondra sur le dallage glacé, se roulant aussitôt en boule.  
Une sorte de nouvelle réalité floue se mit en place autour de lui: il se revoyait dans sa prison avec cette lumière... cette lumière qui annonçait l'arrivée de ses bourreaux.  
Enragé, Sasuke agrippa le porte-savon et l'envoya sur l'ampoule qui explosa aussitôt dans une gerbe d'étincelles.  
Sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'Uchiwa partit dans un rire nerveux qui se transforma en sanglots.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière et deux infirmiers entrèrent, visiblement paniqués.  
Les malades des chambres voisines s'étaient plaint du bruit et ils étaient venus voir.  
Les trois membres du personnel médical se lancèrent des regards inquiets pendant que l'un d'eux sortait une lampe de poche.  
Ils virent alors Sasuke, recroquevillé dans un coin, qui semblait terrorisé par la lumière.  
La dame s'avança vers lui.

« -Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas ?

-... Non... Non, allez-vous en !

-Sasuke, tu es à l'hôpital, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Pitié... Laissez moi...

-Là, c'est fini. »

Elle avança sa main pour le prendre par l'épaule, mais il la repoussa en émettant une sorte de couinement.  
Couinement presque animal qui l'annonçait prêt à se battre si elle recommençait.  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul, pas du tout rassurée, puis elle demanda à ses collègues de faire quelque chose pour elle...

_-_Quelques instants plus tard_, Manoir Uchiwa_-

_Driiing_

« -Hn... »

_Driiiing_

« -Chidori, tu peux répondre ?

-Mia ? »

_Merde. C'est vrai qu'c'est juste un chat_

_Driiing_

Itachi tendit le bras et prit le téléphone alors que le félin appuyait sur le bouton pour annuler le haut-parleur automatique.  
L'Uchiwa le regarda du coin de l'oeil, un peu surprit.

_... Juste un chat ?_

« -Oy, Itachi Uchiwa à l'appareil.

-Monsieur Uchiwa ? Ici l'hôpital Lin, de Konoha.

-L'hôpital ?... Sasuke ! Il y a un problème ?

-Oui et non... Votre frère a eu une sorte de crise d'angoisse et nous ne parvenons pas à le calmer. Nous avons pensé que la présence d'un proche l'apaiserait un peu.

-Okay, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et se prépara à partir, mais...

« -Maou ?

-... Je vais voir ton maître, je reviendrais vite.

-Miaw... »

Chidori se frotta à la jambe du brun en ronronnant.  
L'humain grimaça.

« -J'peux pas t'emmener: les animaux sont sûrement interdis.

-Miaow ?

-... »

_-_Plus tard, _Hôpital Lin de Konoha_-

« -Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

-Puis-je voir Sasuke ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

-Hn. »

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce qu'Itachi comprit ce que l'infirmière entendait par crise d'angoisse: il se débattait pour que les deux infirmiers s'éloignent, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il s'avança aussitôt vers lui sans pour autant chercher à le toucher.

« -'Tachi !

-Je suis là, Sasu.

-'Tachi, les laisse pas me faire de mal !

-Sasuke ?

-Itachi, j'ai si peur... »

Itachi s'approcha, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit frère.  
Après un instant, Itachi se tourna vers les trois autres.

« -Bien. Il est tranquille maintenant, non ?

-Euh...

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Vous devez avoir bien d'autres choses à faire. »

Ils ne répondirent pas et s'en allèrent.  
Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Sasuke soupira de soulagement, la main crispée sur un pan du manteau de son aîné.

« -Ils ont voulut m'attaquer... J'ai eu si peur, merci d'être venu me sauver.

-... Sasu, ils voulaient juste t'aider. »

Le regard du garçon reflétait sa confusion.  
Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Itachi, tout de même hésitant.

« -J'ai eu si peur...

-Chut... Je vais te ramener, Sasuke. Dès qu'ils auront fini les test.

-... Promis ?

-Promis.

-Miaou !

-Qu ? OO'' »

**A suivre.**

******Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 26 :p  
****Vu qu'il y a la rentrée, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de conserver mon rythme de publication, mais je vais tout faire pour ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui sont allés voir notre fanfic à EPR et moi :p (encore et toujours de la Pub XD)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'action et plus de détails sur les sentiments des locataires ^^**

**A mercredi prochain et bonne rentrée à tous =D(je remue le couteau dans la plaie ^^') **


	28. Chapter 27 12

**Salut à tous ! =)**

**Bon, avant que vous ne décidiez de me brûler vive sur la place publique, je veux plaider ma, cause: je suis en panne d'inspi T.T  
Ce chapitre est très court (tellement que c'est une moitié de chapitre) mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à produire en une semaine, désolée... **

**Bref ! Bonne (courte) lecture ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)  
_[interventions de EPR]_**

**Prouve-le !**

**Chapitre 27 (1/2)**

« -Qu ?

-Euh... »

Sasuke fixait son grand frère avec de grands yeux.  
Pendant une seconde, Itachi cru y percevoir une lueur d'espoir qui le fit sourire.  
Il posa son index sur les lèvres de son cadet pour lui intimer le silence puis prit le sac à dos qu'il avait amené avec lui et le mit sur le lit.  
Le sac bougeait, comme si quelque chose cherchait à en sortir **(vous avez déjà vu Alien ? XD).**  
L'aîné ne fit pas patienter son amour plus longtemps et il ouvrit le zip.  
Le bruit rappela un mauvais souvenir au jeune Uchiwa secoua le tête pour chasser cette sombre pensée et pour profiter pleinement du contenu du sac.  
Dès qu'il eu assez de place pour ça, Chidori sauta hors de sa planque pour atterrir dans les bras de son maître.  
Le félin ronronnait de bonheur alors que des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur les joues pâles du garçon.  
De son côté, Itachi était jaloux du chat.  
Sûrement parce que Sasuke pouvait prendre l'animal dans ses bras mais qu'il ne supportait plus le contact humain.  
L'Uchiwa serra les poings pour contrôler une froide et terrible colère intérieure: il aurait tant voulut câliner son petit frère.

« -'Tachi ?

-Hn ?

-... Merci. »

Sasuke s'approcha, hésitant, puis, après quelques essais infructueux, il déposa un petit baiser au coin des lèvres de son homme.  
Bien sûr, cela ne suffisait pas à combler la frustration d'Itachi, mais il devait s'en contenter.  
Depuis qu'on lui avait dit que son petit frère avait été victime des fantasmes d'un pervers psychopathe il n'avait plus que deux idées en tête: aider Sasuke à remonter la pente et le venger, par tous les moyens possibles, quelle que soit la personne qui l'ai fait souffrir.  
Itachi secoua vivement la tête, endormit.  
Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et il était plus de minuit.  
Il se leva, mais son cadet lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« -Tu... Tu vas où ?

-Dans la salle d'attente. Je vais dormir un peu, je reviendrai vite.

-...

-Sasu, n'ai pas peur: Chidori va veiller sur toi et te tenir compagnie.

-... Oui... D'accord.

-Bien. »

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère et quitta presque aussitôt la pièce.  
Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Sasuke se cacha sous la couette avec le félin.  
Recroquevillé, il le prit contre lui, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il pleurait.  
Oui, son chat était doux et c'était un compagnon loyal, toujours là pour le rassurer... Mais ça n'avait jamais remplacé son grand frère.

« -Ouais... Tu me tiens compagnie et tu veilles sur moi, Chido... Comme toujours... »

Sa voix s'était éraillée sur les deux derniers mots.  
Il se sentait blessé en profondeur _**[tu remues le couteau dans la plaie :p]**_, presque trahit.  
Depuis la mort de leurs parents et avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, Itachi n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais été présent pour lui.  
Bien sûr, il savait que si son aîné travaillait autant c'était pour eux, pour qu'ils soient bien, mais cette absence était effroyablement pesante.

Dans l'obscurité, deux lunes vertes _**[les yeux des chats sont jaunes non?]**_** (et bien non XD)** apparaissaient et disparaissaient régulièrement.  
Ses pupilles noires rivées sur son maître, Chidori se frotta contre lui pour le consoler, mouillant son pelage de ses larmes.  
Il miaulait doucement, mais ça ne faisait pas trop d'effet.  
Perdu dans des pensées sombres entrecoupées par des souvenirs flous, Sasuke avait perdu toute notion du temps.  
Une heure durait une seconde, une minute semblait interminable.  
Le brun en avait assez, il avait l'impression de perdre pied.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.  
Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le chat sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir qui venait d'entrer.  
L'homme s'avança à pas de loup _**[Itachi n'arrange pas son cas !] **_et s'arrêta près du jeune Uchiwa.

« -Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas ?

-...

- Sasuke, sors de là.

-Non... Non. Si c'est une hallucination, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas.

-Sasu, c'est vraiment moi: Itachi.

-Non. Il est parti. Il vient de partir. Il vient de m'abandonner... Encore. »

Itachi crut que son cœur venait de se briser.  
Il se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur le lit.

« -Je suis parti, c'est vrai. Mais il est plus de deux heures du matin, Sasuke.

-...

-Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ?

-... Tu mens, c'est faux. J'suis pas fou... J'suis pas fou. »

Enervé par ce manque de confiance flagrant, Itachi décida d'agir.  
Sans laisser à son frère le temps de s'esquiver, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui.  
Prit d'une peur terrible, Sasuke se débattit.  
Il aurait voulu hurler à pleins poumons, l'obliger à lâcher prise, à s'éloigner.  
Tout lui revenait en mémoire à une telle vitesse que cela lui donnait des vertiges.  
Il revoyait tout sauf leurs visages, il revivait toutes les sensations sans pour autant parvenir à identifier ses bourreaux.  
Chidori, qui avait réussit à esquiver l'étreinte **(on dirait une attaque Pokémon -_-'')**, hérissa ses poils sans pour autant attaquer.  
Il semblait un peu perdu entre son envie de protéger son maître et le fait qu'Itachi ne représentait pas une vraie menace.  
Sasuke était prostré au possible, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.  
L'aîné le tenait toujours, conscient de ce que le garçon ressentait, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher.  
Epuisé, le jeune Uchiwa céda, cessant de se débattre.  
Il parvint à articuler d'une voix faible et tremblante. _**[où est la couette ? :p]**_**(je sais pas ^^'')**

« -Pitié, 'Tachi... J't'en supplie, j'me sens mal...

-Chut. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je veux que tu comprennes que je suis là pour toi et que je ne t'ai JAMAIS abandonné.

-Itachi, par pitié, laisse moi... »

Cette fois-ci, l'avocat desserra l'étreinte, un peu déstabilisé par la voix de son frère.  
Il se décala et plaça le traversin entre eux pour limiter les contacts physiques.

« -Tu devrais dormir un peu, Sasu-chan. Je vais rester près de toi, mais il est possible que je m'endormes. Si il y un problème ou que tu te sens mal, n'hésite pas à me réveiller.

-Hn...

- Sasu, regarde-moi. Je ne quitterais pas, mon ange. Je t'aime. »

Sasuke répondit par un vague mouvement de tête.  
Il était épuisé... Epuisé par un simple « câlin », un geste tout à fait banal qui, aujourd'hui, lui donnait des frissons d'horreur.  
Il se résigna à fermer les yeux et à essayer de se reposer...

_-_Le lendemain matin_-_

Accoudée au comptoir de l'hôpital, une brunette avec deux chignons feuilletait le registre des admissions à la recherche de noms intéressants à communiquer à un de ses amis qui travaillait pour la presse à scandale.  
Elle détourna les yeux des pages du livre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas rapides dans le hall qui venaient dans sa direction.  
Il s'agissait d'Hinata, Neji et Naruto qui venaient s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Sasuke.  
Elle tiqua en voyant l'homme qui avait brisé ses espoirs amoureux.  
Quand le trio arriva à sa hauteur, sa voix glacée les stoppa net.

« -Neji.

-T... Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je fais un stage d'accueil en attendant de reprendre les entraînements pour les sports de combat. Et toi, le briseur de rêves, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-... Toujours aussi douce à ce que je vois. Hina-chan, Naru-kun, allez-y sans moi.

-C'est ça: partez devant. J'en n'ai pas fini avec lui. »

La petite Hyûga hocha vivement la tête et partit vers la chambre.

De son côté, Itachi se réveillait lentement, agacé par son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche.  
Il regarda l'appareil et jura en sautant sur ses pieds.

_Le procès de Zabuza ! Quel imbécile !_

Il remit ses chaussures aussi vite que possible et se figea en posant ses yeux sur son petit frère.

_J'peux pas partir comme ça..._

Itachi regardait le lit, puis la porte, puis encore le lit.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -... 'Tachi ?

-Ou... Oui, mon ange ?

- Va-t'en.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Pa'ce qu'à tous les coups t'as un procès aujourd'hui et que tu viens de me réveiller.

-Désolé Sasu, je...

-Fiche le camp. »

Sasuke avait dit ça avec un petit sourire, un peu espiègle, un sourire d'Uchiwa.  
Itachi soupira, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.  
Il était obligé de partir de toute façon.  
Il essaya d'attraper Chidori pour le ramener au manoir, mais le félin se débattait.  
Pressé, l'avocat abandonna l'animal et partit aussitôt après avoir embrassé le front de son frère.  
Ayant croisé Hinata et Naruto dans le couloir et après les avoir salué hâtivement, il partit de l'hôpital un peu rassuré.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke s'était redressé pour caresser son chat.  
La brunette et le blond entrèrent sans frapper, juste pour paraître plus naturels...  
Peine perdue: leurs regards trahissaient leur peine et le fait qu'ils avaient pitié de leur ami.  
Ce regard, l'Uchiwa le haïssait de plus en plus.  
Oui, il avait eu des problèmes, mais il voulait oublier.  
Tout oublier... Ou alors se souvenir de TOUT et parvenir à les identifier.  
Le ténébreux essaya de se concentrer sur ses camarades qui venaient de s'installer près du lit, Hinata sur une chaise et Naruto debout derrière elle.  
Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, l'Uzumaki se força à se comporter comme d'habitude.

« -Alors, baka, comme ça on sèche les cours ?

-... »

Sasuke ne pu répondre que par un petit sourire.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui lui était arrivé, mais...

***toc toc toc***

« -Euh... S'cusez-moi.

-Shikamaru ?

-Oui... Tsunade m'a envoyé pour poser quelques questions à Sasuke et...

-Salut la compagnie !

-Saï ? ! »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Itachi entra à vitesse grand V chez lui et fonça dans sa chambre pour mettre son costume.  
Il passa vite fait par la salle de bain sans prêter la moindre attention aux locataires qui commençaient à se réveiller dans le manoir.  
Quand il travaillait, l'akatsukien n'avait plus de cœur, plus rien n'importait.  
Il termina de nouer sa cravate et ressortit aussitôt.  
Son visage ne reflétait plus la moindre expression, personne n'aurait pu deviner que cet homme pouvait avoir des sentiments.  
Il venait de sortir du manoir, il cherchait ses clefs dans sa poche, mais il se stoppa net en voyant quelqu'un attendre auprès de sa voiture.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés **(je mets argenté pour faire plaisir à EPR: pour moi ils sont GRIS :p)** noués en queue de cheval qui rajustait régulièrement la position de ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.  
Le brun tiqua: ça sentait les ennuis.  
Il adopta une attitude plus qu'indifférente et se dirigea vers son véhicule.  
Dès qu'il le vit, Kabuto se mit sur son chemin, les sourcils froncés.  
Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi cet homme était dangereux, mais il était bien trop jaloux pour se montrer prudent.  
Itachi plissa les yeux, il n'était pas d'humeur.

« -Ôte-toi de ma route: je suis pressé.

-Et moi j'ai à vous parler et ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Et bien ça va quand même attendre la fin du procès ! Vire de là, gamin. »

L'avocat comptait sur le respect dû aux aînés pour que cette personne lui fiche la paix.  
Mais Kabuto n'abandonna pas: il sortit un revolver et plaqua le canon contre les côtes de sa cible.

« -Maintenant. Uchiwa. »

**A suivre.**

******SUSPENS !**

**Je vous sens me haïr d'ici ;)**

******Bon, j'vous avez dit qu'il était court  
Concidérez le comme une intro au reste de l'histoire ^ ^"**

**Je vais essayer de retrouver l'inspi, promis, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire...**

**Je vous dirais la semaine prochaine si je peux continuer à ce rythme de parution ou si il faut changer =)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**


	29. Chapter 27 22

**Salut tout le monde !  
Héhé ! Je suis de retour avec la fin du chapitre =3**

**Bon, pour des raisons de timing, je poste maintenant, mais je changerais sûrement quelques détails quand EPR aura eu le temps de me relire ^^**

**Bonne lecture =D**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 27 (2/2)**

« -Maintenant. Uchiwa. »

_Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?... A part assassiner Fugaku et libérer quatre ou cinq meurtriers... Bon, ok, j'le mérite._

Itachi soupira: ce contre-temps risquait de le mettre très en retard...

-_Hôpital Lin_-

Hinata et Naruto s'étaient assit sur des chaises contre le mur en face du lit pour laisser la place à Saï et Shikamaru.  
Le Nara, armé d'un carnet de note, interrogeait Sasuke sur ses souvenirs.  
Le jeune homme restait vague, voir évasif.  
Il racontait le peu de choses dont il se rappelait au sujet de sa prison.  
Il ne voulait pas parler de ses bourreaux en présence de ses camarades. Ca lui coûtait déjà beaucoup d'aborder le sujet avec son ancien compagnon.  
Seulement il allait y être forcé bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.  
Le dessinateur coupa l'inspecteur dans ses questions, visiblement impatient de passer à sa partie du travail.

« -Sasuke, est-ce que tu te souviens de cet homme ?

-... Non.

-Tu es sûr ? Réfléchit bien.

-Saï, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour ça ?

-Non, Naruto. Plus on attend, moins les souvenirs seront nets.

-Mais je ne me rappelle de rien !

-Si, Sasuke. On se souvient toujours. Concentre toi et ça va te revenir.

-... Et si j'ai pas envie de savoir ? »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles.  
Saï et Sasuke se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun campé sur sa position.  
Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, le génie murmura un « galère » puis il demanda à Saï de le suivre dans le couloir.  
Une fois dehors, il ferma la porte et soupira.

« -Saï. C'est vrai que c'est important, mais il y a d'autres façons d'aborder le sujet.

-Quoi ? Avec tes questions progressives ? Ce gars a largement le temps de violer quelqu'un d'autre avant que tu ne te décide d'en parler à Sasuke !»

Saï s'énerva alors que Shikamaru, dans son habituel calme olympien, lui répondait comme si il parlait à un arrièré.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Naruto visiblement paniqué qui leur demanda de revenir au plus vite.  
Dans la chambre, Sasuke était comme déconnecté du monde, immobile.  
Il avait les yeux mis-clos et de fines gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de sa mâchoire.  
Il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité et une seul chose l'obnubilait: la lumière.  
Une lumière rouge qui clignotait jour et nuit.  
Une lumière rouge... qui était allumée par ses bourreaux.

« -Sasuke ? Sasu ! Réveille toi ! »

La voix de Shikamaru le fit sortir de sa torpeur.  
Un mot lui vint aux lèvres.

« -La caméra !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La caméra, la lumière rouge... C'est pas vrai... Ca a été filmé. »

Le Nara blêmit et fit signe à l'Uzumaki et la brunette de sortir.  
Il s'attendait, vu l'amnésie de Sasuke, à ce que des détails lui reviennent, mais pas aussi vite et pas à ce sujet.  
Sur son carnet, il nota de vérifier sur internet pour s'assurer qu'aucune vidéo de ce genre n'avait été mise en ligne.  
Sous le lit, planqué, Chidori regardait les pieds des deux visiteurs.  
Il avait reconnu Shikamaru à la voix et Saï Dieu sait comment.  
Dans son cerveau de félin, il essayait de choisir entre rester caché en assistant à ça en silence ou sortir de l'ombre en sifflant pour que ces hommes s'éloignent.  
Finalement, il choisit une troisième solution: il rampa jusqu'à la limite de sa planque et il tendit sa patte, griffes sorties...

-_Dans le couloir_-

Hinata et Naruto marchaient lentement, faisant le tour de l'hôpital.  
Ils savaient que ça risquait de durer longtemps, alors autant ne pas rester debout sans rien faire.  
Ils repassèrent dans le hall et virent Neji et Tenten, assis sur un banc, qui discutaient calmement.  
C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis que l'Hyûga assumait son homosexualité, ce qui avait brisé la jeune fille aux chignons qui l'aimait en secret.  
Mais, maintenant, tout semblait arrangé.  
Tenten fit signe à la cousine et au blond de venir les rejoindre.  
Elle arborait un de ces sourires qui annoncent une réconciliation.

« -Hé ! Avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous faîtes ici !

-On est venu voir un ami.

-Qui ça ? »

Les trois échangèrent des regards, hésitants, puis Naruto expliqua.

« -On est venu rendre visite à Sasuke, pour pas qu'il soit seul.

-Sasuke ?... Uchiwa Sasuke ? Il a subit une opération ?

-... Non. Disons qu'il a eu quelques ennuis et qu'il a besoin de soutient.

-Hmmm. »

La brunette aux chignons changea aussitôt de sujet: il lui suffirais de regarder les listes d'admissions pour savoir la raison de cette hospitalisation...

-_Côté Itachi_-

_Mais c'est qui ce type ?_

C'était ce que l'Uchiwa se demandait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu, mais l'autre semblait bien le connaître.  
Kabuto l'avait fait monté dans la voiture et ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'extérieur de la ville.  
C'était une ancienne zone industrielle qui était désaffecté depuis longtemps et qui rappelait à l'avocat un film d'horreur de série B qu'il avait regardé avec Deidara.  
Le garçon aux lunettes le fit avancer jusqu'à l'un des entrepôts où ils s'assirent sur de vieilles caisses en bois.  
Itachi soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?

-... Devine.

-Non. En fait, j'm'en fous: j'ai du boulot.

-... Tu me voles mon amant.»

Le masque d'impassibilité de l'Uchiwa tomba pour laisser place à de l'étonnement pur et simple.  
Il se reprit rapidement: soit Sasuke le trompait, ce qui était peu probable, soit cet homme divaguait complètement.  
Il opta pour la deuxième solution et décida de le laisser parler avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait complètement.  
Il essaya de se détendre un peu malgré son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche.

_Ca doit être Deidara qui se demande où je suis... Ou Tobi... Si c'est lui, il va me tuer._

Kabuto tendit sa main vers lui en parlant d'un ton strict.

« -Ton téléphone.

-Un coup de fil à passer ?

-Donne. »

Le brun obéit en lui demandant juste de ne pas le bousiller.  
L'étudiant transféra l'appel sur la boîte vocale et il fouilla dans le répertoire pour trouver le numéro de son maître.  
Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que le numéro n'était pas enregistré sous un surnom affectueux quelconque. **(j'imagine mal Itachi et Orochimaru se dire des « mon lapin », « chaton » et autre XD)**  
Il éteignit l'appareil et le tendit à l'avocat.

« -Ne le ralume pas, comprit ?

-Comprit. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux exactement ? C'est qui ce gars que j'aurais séduit ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Hn... Hé bien... Je ne pense pas, non.

-... J'ai des preuves.

-Hin hin. Cherche pas: je suis un homme inaccessible. Si c'est ton amant qui t'a donné mon nom, tu t'es fait roulé.

-Tsss. Les Uchiwas sont vraiment tous les mêmes. »

Là, Itachi dû se retenir pour ne pas lui exploser la tête.  
La possibilité que Sasuke l'ai trompé lui semblait un peu plus probable... Mais dans un sens différent.

_Et si c'était lui qui avait agressé Sasuke ?_

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler sa rage naissante: il ne devait pas le tuer avant d'être sûr qu'il était coupable.

« -Qu'est-ce que ma famille a à voir là dedans ?

-... »

Kabuto sortit un album photo d'un sac planqué derrière une caisse.  
Itachi étouffa un grognement e marmonna une malédiction contre les appareils photos avant de demander pourquoi il lui montrait ça.

« -Ce sont mes preuves. »

L'akatsukien, après une seconde d'hésitation, prit le livre en main et l'ouvrit...

-_Hôpital Lin_-

« -Sasuke, essaie de te souvenir. »

_Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure, crétin !_

Le jeune Uchiwa serrait les dents pour se contrôler et ne pas frapper Saï.  
Il avait du mal à redevenir impassible, mais il avait déjà retrouvé son caractère de chien.  
Depuis près d'une heure, il essayait de guider le dessinateur dans un portrait robot.  
Saï, à cause du manque de directives, tentait de complèter le visage à l'aide de détails physiques communs à la majorité des habitants de la ville.  
Il posait des questions à Sasuke qui faisait des efforts concidérables pour dissocier le vrai du faux, les souvenirs du cauchemar.  
Shikamaru observait la scène, adossé au mur face au lit.  
L'attitude de l'artiste lui déplaisait tout particulièrement car il avait l'impression que son ex ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.  
Le Nara tenta de s'interposer, mais il remarqua que Sasuke était prit d'une nouvelle transe.  
Aussitôt, le génie plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Saï.  
Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant que le policier ne s'inquiète vraiment.  
Il se mit sur le matelas et le prit par les épaules.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: l'Uchiwa se réveilla et repoussa son ancien compagnon.  
Encore une fois, il dit le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Deux...

-Deux ? Comment ça, deux ? »

Saï grimaça en se demandant comment il allait placer ça sur son dessin.  
L'inspecteur serra les poings, se demandant si ça avait un rapport avec l'environnement ou l'agresseur.  
Dès qu'il eut retrouvé ses exprits, Sasuke s'expliqua.

« -J'avais des doutes au début, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr: ils étaient deux.

-Hein ? Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

-... »

Le jeune Uchiwa baissa la tête.

« -Y'a... Des choses qu'il n'auraient pas pû faire... Que je n'aurais pas eu à faire si n'y avait qu'un seuk homme. »

Shilamaru se leva doucement et sortit en prétextant qu'il aller transmettre cette information.  
Sasuke l'avait regardé s'en aller sans chercher à le retenir: il savait que le Nara était plus affecté par son état que ce qu'il voudrait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'énerverait...  
Car oui: pour qu'il parte comme ça sans faire le moindre commentaire et avec une excuse « boulot » voulait dire qu'il devait aller évacuer sa rage.  
Le policier était en colère... Au point de le laisser seul avec Saï.  
Cette constatation fit revenir Sasuke à la réalité et il se décala un peu pour augmenter, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, la distance entre cet homme et lui.  
Cela sembla amuser le dessinateur qui se permit un sourire qui en disait long...  
Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.  
A peine eu t-il ouvert la bouche pour parler que le garçon semblait déjà prêt à lui en coller une.

« -Alors comme ça ils étaient à deux sur toi.

-... En quoi ça t'intéresse. Tu n'en as pas besoin pour le portrait robot.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que, en te forçant à te souvenir en détails de ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu devrais rapidement revoir leur visages.

-Crève.

-Sympa, je veux juste t'aider, tu sais.

-Pêut-être, mais il est hors de question que je te raconte quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'ils ont fait ! »

Saï lui fit un rictus qui signifiait clairement « de toute façon je saurais » avant de reprendre le portrait robot...

Dehors, le Nara essayait de se calmer.  
Il faisait les 100 pas, en grommelant des malédictions incompréhensibles, si bien que les visiteurs qui entraient ou sortaient de l'hôpital le contournaient, pensant qu'il était fou.  
Il parvint à retrouver son flegme une dizaine de minutes plus tard.  
Aussitôt, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime, cherchant toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables.  
Soudain des questions, pourtant évidentes, qu'il n'avait pas posées à Sasuke lui vinrent en tête.  
Il fit donc demi-tour, retournant auprès de son ex sous les yeux perplexes des cousins Hyûga et de l'Uzumaki.  
Tenten, elle, n'y prêtait pas attention: elle était allée enregistrer des patients et renseigner des gens.  
Elle profita d'être près du téléphone pour appeler son ami en lui signalant qu'elle avait un scoop sur les Uchiwas...

-_Hangard désaffecté, périphérie de Konoha_-

Itachi regardait les photos, les yeux ronds.  
Il hésitait entre soupirer de soulagement ou exploser de rage et botter le cul de son « kidnappeur » pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps pour ça.  
Mais ça restait assez risqué vu que l'autre avait une arme.  
L'avocat opta pour une réaction plus neutre.  
Il ferma l'album et le posa près de Kabuto.

« -Oui. Je suis effectivement sorti avec Orochimaru.

-Et bien il m'appartient maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui tourner autour ! C'est mon amant, capté ?

-Tu trouves que c'est un amant ? Moi j'appelle ça une erreur de jeunesse. »

_Erreur que je ne suis pas prêt de reproduire !_

Dans le livre, il y avait une collection de photos datant du lycée où il était avec le serpent.  
L'Uchiwa soupira de dépis.

« -C'est pour me montrer ces vieilles images que tu m'as limite kidnappé ? Ca vaut pas le coût.

-Non. Je voulais que tu comprennes que je l'aime et que t'as pas à lui faire des avances ni à en accepter de sa part.

-Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Qui ? »

_Oups_

'-... Tu ne le connais pas.

-...

-Alors... Ecoute, euh...

-Kabuto.

-Hn. Ecoute, Kabuto. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as cru que je voulais Orochimaru ?

-Hé bien... J'ai trouvé un de ses jouets avec du sang dessus... C'est assez récent et... J'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pû l'utiliser que sur un Uchiwa. Il a toujours été intéressé par les tiens.

-Hn. »

Itachi grimaça légèrement quand, soudain, l'information s'imprima dans son esprit.

_Non... Oro, si j't'attrape, j'te tue !_

L'Uchiwa serra les dents pour ne pas faire de carnage.  
Il se leva, le regard sibérien.

« -Il faut que j'aille travailler.

-... Hum. Ok, va t'en.

-Bien. Au fait, surveille bien ton homme: si je le croise dans la rue, il s'en sortira pas entier.

-... »

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête.  
Il se sentait un peu perdu.

De son côté, Itachi claquait déjà la porte de sa voiture.  
Il prit une minute pour se calmer: il ne pouvait pas massacrer Orochimaru maintenant, il lui fallait la certitude qu'il soit coupable.  
Si il tuait un innocent, Tsunade ne le raterait pas.  
Il soupira et décida de se rendre au palais de justice en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le procès.

-_Hôpital Lin_-

Shikamaru entra, défonçant presque la porte.  
Il se mit juste devant Sasuke, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« -Sasu.

-Hn ?

-Ton portable, où est-il ? »

A cet instant, le jeune Uchiwa eu comme un flash.  
Il se revoyait, attaché au lit, à essayer d'attraper son téléphone.  
Il se souvenait l'avoir eu en main et, surtout, que l'un de ses bourreaux le lui avait prit et l'avait démonté.

« -... En pièces. C'est eux qui l'ont.

-Et tes vêtements ?

-J'en sais rien... Ils... Ils me les ont enlevé et... Ils les ont peut-être détruit, je sais pas.

-... C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?... Avant la chambre, je veux dire.

-... J'ai quitté le parc, il commençait à faire nuit... C'est tout.

-Bien...

-Non, attend !

-Quoi ?

-Je... Je suis pas sûr, mais j'ai... J'ai utiliser mon portable pour appeler quelqu'un... J'avais le numéro de cette personne dans ma poche. »

Le Nara nota aussitôt ces détails en se demandant si il réussirait à avoir accès aux communications de l'Uchiwa.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Saï et sa colère refit surface.  
Il frappa l'arrière du crâne du dessinateur assez violemment.

« -Arrête de faire le con et bosse sur les VRAIS portraits robots. »

Intrigué, le jeune ténèbreux regarda le résultat et se mit à sourire nerveusement.  
Sur la feuille, Saï avait consciemment dessiné Itachi juste pour le taquiner, mais il ne s'était pas douté que Shikamaru vérifirais son travail.  
Sasuke étant trop fatigué pour chasser le dessinateur, il laissa passer sans broncher.  
L'artiste prit une nouvelle feuille et recomença en faisant deux visages et en demandant des détails précis.  
L'Uchiwa soupira: il se souvenait de certaines choses, mais il n'en savait pas plus sur le physique de ses agresseurs.  
Le génie lui posa une nouvelle question.

« -Est-ce que tu as l'impression de les connaître ?

-...

-Réfléchit bien... C'est vraiment important.

-... Oui. »

**A suivre.**

**Voili voilou ^^  
Bon... J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. **

**La mauvaise *sort le bouclier* je vais devoir changer mon rythem de publication pour le ou les prochains chapitres.  
Je vais les poster avec 2 semaines d'écart au lieu d'une, désolée ^^"**

**La bonne nouvelle: j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! J'ai même une fin sûre et tout et tout =3**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse: il devrait me rester entre 3 et 4 chapitres à écrire... Voilà voilà ^^**

**A dans deux semaines =D**


	30. Chapter 28

**Salut tout le monde !  
Merci pour vos review =3**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 28**

« -... Oui. Oui, il me semble que je les connaissais... Au moins de vue.

-Et... Leur âge ?

-... Plus vieux que moi.

-De beaucoup ?

-Moui... Plus âgé qu'Itachi en tout cas. »

Il ne savait pas comment, mais cette comparaison avec son frère lui était venue naturellement à l'esprit.

-_Côté Itachi_-

L'avocat entra dans le palais de justice d'un pas rapide.  
Il avait plus d'une heure de retard et il avait préféré ne pas rallumer son portable pour éviter de voir les reproches de son chef.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle et entra dans le grincement de la porte.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné.  
Il avait repéré son client, assit, non loin de Deidara qui semblait prendre connaissance du dossier pour le remplacer.  
Itachi s'avança d'un pas calculé, il s'agissait de ne pas aller trop vite, ce qui ne ferait que confirmer son retard, ni trop lentement, ce qui ferait croire qu'il s'en foutait royalement.  
En fait, oui: il se fichait bien de ce procès, il voulait juste être auprès de son petit frère pour le réconforter et l'aider à remonter la pente.  
Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité, purement Uchiwa, et se présenta comme avocat de la défense.  
Il rejoignit Zabusa et prit une mine concentrée, mais, dans son esprit, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: le jour où il traînerait le violeur de son frère devant la justice et où il le ferait condamner.  
Qu'importe si il s'en sortait, dans ce cas, il le tuerait très lentement.

-_Hopital Lin_-

« -Miaw ! Ffffft !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bin's ?

-C'est pas un bin's, c'est un chat.

-J'le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

-Saï, ferme ta gueule quand tu hurles ! Ca nous fera des vacances ! »

Naruto regardait le dessinateur du coin de l'oeil, l'air de signaler qu'il était prêt à mordre.  
Il s'était imposé avec Hinata et Neji, tous agacés de devoir attendre dans le couloir.  
Cette invasion avait fait peur au félin qui était sorti de sa cachette et s'était placé pour protéger son maître.  
Shikamaru prit l'animal dans ses bras, ce qui le calma aussitôt.

« -Hé ! Chidori.

-Mia ! Rrrrr...

-Sasu, tu sais que les animaux sont interdit ?

-Oui, mais bon...

-Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien. »

Il relâcha le félin qui alla aussitôt se blottir contre le jeune Uchiwa en ronronnant.  
Saï fronça les sourcils, prit entre son envie de se débarasser de l'animal et sa conscience qui lui interdisait de s'acharner sur lui.  
Il se leva, fit un pas et se cassa lamentablement la figure sous l'hilarité générale.  
Il serra les dents et grogna en voyant que quelqu'un avait défait ses lacets.  
Pendant une seconde, il crut entendre le félin ricaner.

_Désolé, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça._

-_Palais de justice_-

Itachi se rassit.  
Il venait de rabaisser plus bas que terre l'avocat adverse qui avait tenté de mettre l'écart d'âge entre Haku et Zabusa sur le tapis.  
L'Uchiwa en avait assez, mais il se devait de clore cette affaire.  
Deidara, toujours installé près de son ami, lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

« -Hé ! T'étais passé où ? Tobi est furax.

-J'm'en doute. J'ai eu des problèmes avec un gars sur le chemin.

-Rien de grave ?

-...

-Itachi, tu peux tout me dire.

-... Il est possible que... qu'Orochimaru soit lié à l'agression de Sasuke.

-Oh... »

Le blond d'Iwa se tut un instant, regardant son collègue du coin de l'oeil, puis un mince sourire fendit son visage.

« -Tu veux faire quoi ? Le livrer aux flics ou le tuer ?

-J'hésite encore. Ce serait bête qu'il meurt alors qu'un autre gars est entre ses griffes.

-Hmm... Ou alors on l'interroge d'abord et tu le massacres après.

-... Faut voir. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sadique et Itachi se leva pour continuer sa plaidoirie.

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

Assit à son bureau, le serpent préparait ses cours pour la semaine suivante.  
Il était assez agacé pas l'absence du jeune Uchiwa, mais il ignorait également quelle réaction il aurait face à sa victime.  
Il soupira en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
Il n'y avait pas que ça: le comportement de Kabuto l'inquiètait aussi.  
Si il l'avait laissé à Kakashi, c'était pour lui faire peur, le contrôler plus facilement.  
Finalement, ça n'avait fait que l'effrayer au point que le jeune homme ne lui faisait plus du tout confiance.  
En même temps, ce détail était le cadet de ses soucis, le vrai problème étant que Kabuto ne se laissait plus faire comme avant et qu'il commençait à poser des questions... Peut-être même un peu trop.  
C'est donc avec un grognement de frustration qu'il répondit à un e-mail de Kakashi qui proposait une petite sortie en duo.

-_Hôpital Lin_-

A la porte du bâtiment, Saü, Neji et Chidori attendaient les autres.  
Le dessinateur avait signalé la présence du chat et ça n'avait pas plû à la petite troupe.  
Résultat: Saï avait été mis dehors et Neji était là pour surveiller l'animal.  
L'Hyûga tenait un petit calepin où il notait des choses.  
Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu de bizarre concernant Sasuke et aussi une liste d'ennemis connus.  
Il faisait ça pour se vider la tête, ne pas être trop inutile.  
Même si Orochimaru avait été blanchi, le cousin d'Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y était pour quelque chose.  
Cet homme était un malade, il le savait et il se souvenait de sa drôle de façon de regarder Sasuke... Comme si il lui en voulait et qu'il le désirait en même temps.  
Il ne pû s'empêcher de comparer le serpent à Deidara: ils courent derrière les deux Uchiwas sans parvenir à les atteindre.  
Neji secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

_... Si c'est pas Oro, qui ça peut être ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réfléxion car son compagnon et sa cousine venaient de sortir de l'hôpital.  
Il soupira et laissa Saï pour ramener Hinata, Naruto et Chidori au manoir.

Dans la chambre, Shikamaru et Sasuke ne disaiçent rien, chacun gêné par la présence de l'autre. Le Nara avait décidé de rester pour que l'Uchiwa ne soit pas seul, mais il commençait à imaginer les réactions probables de sa fiancée lorsquelle apprendrait où il était.  
Pour le ténèbreux, le problème venait d'Itachi.  
Il le savait jaloux et le fait que lui et l'ananas soient ensemble, seuls, dans une même pièce ne l'enchanterait sûrement pas.  
Itachi...  
Sasuke l'aimait encore, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus.  
Il avait envie de rester avec lui, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, comme avant, mais il ne savait plus comment faire.  
Il avait peur.  
Un soupire franchit ses lèvres.

« -Shika-kun, tu veux pas partir ?

-Quoi ? J'te dérange ?

-Non, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu penses à Temari.

-Ben... C'est ma fiancée, c'est normal.

-Oui... Mais si tu était avec elle en ce moment, ça serait encore plus normal.

-... Sasu...

-Allez, file !

-Arrête, je vais pas te laisser seul.

-Si tu me passes le baladeur qu'Hinata m'a ramené, je me sentirais moins seul.

-... Okay. J'y vais, mais appelle moi si il y a un problème.

-Hn. »

Sasuke lui sourit et alluma l'appareil.  
Une fois la porte fermée et son ami parti, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux.  
Il se sentait assez bien, mais il avait une sorte de petite angoisse qui persistait en lui.  
Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'Itachi devait supporter après ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Il émit un léger gémissement et se mit en boule, se laissant aller au sommeil.

Dans le hall, Tenten feuilletait les fiches d'admissions.  
Elle sourit en voyant le nom d'Uchiwa mais elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle lut la raison de l'hospitalisation.  
C'est ce moment là que son ami journaliste choisit pour appeler.  
Elle décrocha rapidement.

« -Hey ! Alors, Tenten, c'est quoi ton scoop ?

-Ben... Je suis plus très sûre.

-Allez ! T'as pas le droit de me lâcher ma grande !

-... Okay, vieux ! Alors... Je suis à l'hôpital Lin. Devine qui est ici et pourquoi ? »

-_Côté Itachi_-

L'Uchiwa sortit du palais de justice, décidé à retourner auprès de son petit frère et, si possible, le ramener au manoir.  
Il avait gagné le procès, mais il laissait à Tobi et Deidara le soin de récolter les lauriers.  
Il sortit son portable et écouta enfin les 8 messages vocaux que ses collègues et son patron lui avaient laissé.  
Il grimaça: c'était surtout des menaces de la part du boss.  
Il supprima aussi les 15 SMS « _T où ?_ » de Deidara et monta dans sa voiture.  
Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kabuto.  
Si le garçon s'était douté qu'Orochimaru allait voir ailleurs, c'est que le serpent devait rester longtemps hors de l'appartement.  
Du moins, il devait s'absenter plus souvent que d'habitude.

_Alors, où est-ce que tu allais, serpent ?..._

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Chidori entra dans la maison par la porte que Gaara maintenait ouverte.  
Le trio venait juste de rentrer et ils n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de leur visite.  
Ils se réunirent tous dans le salon sauf Naruto et Lee qui, selon le blond, devaient absolument se parler.  
La petite troupe prit place sur les canapés et le chat sauta dans les bras de l'Aburame, réclamant des caresses en ronronnant.  
Shino soupira et obtempéra avant de prendre la parole.

« -Alors, ils vont comment les Uchiwas ?

-Et bien... On a juste croisé Itachi dans les couloirs: je crois qu'il devait travailler... Ah ! On a vu shikamaru et Saï aujourd'hui. Ils étaient venus pour interroger Sasuke, mais...

-Mais quoi Hinata ?

-... Disons que Sasuke ne se rappelle pas de chose... « Utiles ». L'enquête ne semble pas avancer beaucoup. »

Shino baissa les yeux sur l'animal.  
Gaara prit les mains de sa fiancée dans les siennes en lui souriant.  
Ils étaient tous affectés par ce qui s'était passé, mais Hinata, Shino et Naruto l'étaient tout particulièrement.  
La brunette en partie à cause des hormones de grossesse ; l'ethologue parce que, d'instinct, il était toujours très possessif envers Sasuke et Naruto... parce que c'était eux.  
Les rivaux, ceux qui se détestaient et s'adoraient.  
Neji chercha à changer de sujet.

« -Ca s'est passé comment pour vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ben... Y'a Suigetsu et Karin qui nous ont demandé où était Sasuke.

-Juste eux deux ? Et Juugo ?

-Lui, il a menacé de m'exploser le crâne. On les a laissé vérifier par eux même qu'on ne le séquestrait pas.

-Ah ouais, quand même... »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri.  
L'Hyûga reconnu aussitôt la voix de son compagnon et la façon dont Shino s'était levé ne lui inspirait rien de bon...

_-_Quelques minutes plus tôt_-_

Naruto et Lee montèrent à l'étage et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de l'Uzumaki.  
Le blond voulait que Rock Lee se calme, qu'il cesse de voir les Uchiwas comme des monstres...  
Mais allez dire ça à quelqu'un qui était limite homophobe.  
Il invita le brun à s'asseoir et s'installa sur son lit en soupirant.  
Le blondinet attendit quelques secondes avant de parler à son camarade de FAC.

« -Lee, ça fait un moment que tu es ici, avec nous, non ?

-... Ben... Plusieurs mois déjà.

-Et... Ca va comment avec Sakura ?

-Bien... Très bien, même.

-Tu mens.

-... Ok. Oui, c'est la pente raide depuis quelques temps, mais c'est à cause des deux autres là ! Avec leur relation malsaine ! Je pensais qu'Itachi était quelqu'un de censé, de mature, mais non ! Ils devraient se rendre compte que c'est vraiment écoeurant ce qu'ils font ! Les bonnes moeurs, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

-... Lee.

-Quoi ?

-Les « bonnes moeurs », comme tu dis, interdit l'inceste... Mais aussi les aventures sans lendemain, la polygamie, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Elles interdisent aussi l'homosexualité. En disant ça, tu méprises la moitié des gens avec qui tu cohabites. Et ça me blesse.

-... »

Lee baissa les yeux, confus.  
Il était dans la même classe que Naruto depuis quelques années, mais il n'avait commencé à lui parler que depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il fallait passer par lui pour atteindre Sakura.  
Mais, pour lui, la crise que traversait son couple n'était que passagère.  
Le blond aux yeux bleus se leva et parti vers la fenêtre.

« -Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Saku-chan. J'étais même amoureux d'elle quand on était gosses... Ellle, c'est le dobe qu'elle aimait. Finalement, c'est moi qui suis sortit avec Sasuke et Saku, lui et moi in est devenus quasi inséparables. Bien sûr, on s'est un peu éloignés avec le temps, mais on tient à elle et elle nous considère comme ses frères.

-... Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Pour que tu es enfin conscience d'une chose: ce ne sont pas Sasuke et Itachi qui la font s'éloigner de toi.

-Si ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Ton comportement.

-Hein ?

-Tu as été chien avec eux. Et, en cherchant à leur faire du mal, c'est elle que tu as blessé.

-... »

Lee plissa les yeux, agacé.  
Il s'apprêtait à crier sur Naruto pour lui rappeler qu'à la base, c'était lui qui menait les hostilités, mais un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté l'en empêcha.  
Les deux sportifs se regardèrent, perplexes, et décidèrent d'aller voir dans la chambre de l'Aburame, méfiants.  
Le blond se mordit la lèvre, espèrant que ce n'était pas une des areignées qui se serait échappée.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.  
Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il poussa un cri d'effrois.  
A peine cinq secondes après, le reste de la troupe monta les escaliers 4 à 4 pour les rejoindre.  
Shino passa devant, sâchant parfaitement quel était le problème.  
Il poussa légèrement Naruto et se glissa dans sa chambre, parré pour les explications.

« -Ecoute, Naru-kun... J'me sentais seul, et..

-Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'inviter LUI ? J'ai toutes les raisons de lui exploser la tronche !

-Alors frappe moi: je suis tout aussi coupable que lui, c'est clair ? »

L'Aburame prit Kiba contre lui en lançant un regard de défis au blond.  
Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec l'Uzumaki, mais voir l'homme-chien en position de faiblesse, prêt à être punit pour son infidélité le mettait sur les nerfs.  
Il avait été attiré par la force caractère de l'Inuzuka et là, tout partait en cacahuète **(J'ai pas trouvé d'autre expression ^^'')** depuis qu'il avait revu Naruto.  
Angoissé par la situation, Neji se rangea du côté de Shino en essayant de calmer son compagnon.

-_Hôpital Lin_-

Appuyé contre le pas de la porte, Itachi regardait son petit frère, enfouit sous les couvertures, qui semblait dormir.  
Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher de lui de peur de le réveiller.  
Il se contentait de l'observer, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et parti s'installer près du lit.  
Là, il remarqua les écouteurs dans les oreilles de son cadet.  
Il sourit, prit l'un d'eux et écouta...  
Il grimaça une seconde à cause du volume particulièrement fort mais retrouva une expression douce en se rendant compte que la musique n'était pas déprimante.  
Il avait craint pendant quelques minutes que son frère se laisse sombrer dans la mélancolie, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
L'aîné voulut reposer l'écouteur, mais il croisa les yeux sombres de son frères.  
Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

« -Salut mon ange.

-Salut, démon. »

L'étudiant tira sur l'une des mèches noires de son amant pour le faire s'approcher et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Pour eux, c'était un gros progrès, et ces petits gestes d'affections montraient que Sasuke voulait conserver leur liaison, entretenir leur amour.  
En ce moment, sa plus grande peur, après l'idée de retomber aux mains de ses bourreaux, était la possibilité de perdre Itachi.  
L'avocat aurait voulut un autre baiser, mais le médecin venait d'entrer.

« -Messieurs Uchiwas.

-Hn ?

-Nous avons les premiers résultats des analyses et... Et bien, tout va bien. Evidément, certains test prendrons plus de temps, mais sinon ça devrait aller. »

Les frères échangèrent un sourire complice et l'aîné posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà longtemps.

« -Dîtes moi, docteur, quand est-ce que je pourrais ramener Sasuke chez nous ? »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -J'y crois pas ! Tu le protèges, Neji ?

-Je lui en veux, oui, mais faut passer à autre chose, Naruto !

-... »

Le blond serra les dents.  
Voir Kiba dans les bras d'un autre le mettait dans une rage folle.  
Soudain, il se calma.  
Il venait de se rendre compte que sa réaction ressemblait à celle de l'Aburame.  
Shino avait, à plusieurs reprises, eu des regards nostalgiques envers eux..  
La rupture était difficile... Pour eux quatre.  
Il soupira en se grattant la nuque.

« -Okay. Je... Je peux lui parler seul à seul ?

-Naruto, tu vas quand même pas...

-Non, j'vais pas le tuer. J'veux juste qu'on s'explique... C'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. »

L'Hyûga et l'Aburame se regardèrent puis ils quittèrent la pièce.  
Ils savaient que, enfermés dans une chambre remplie d'insectes divers et variés, ces deux là n'oseraient pas se battre.

En bas, dans la cuisine, Chidori et Akamaru partageaient la même gamelle.  
Ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes à se tourner autour et à se renifler avant de conclure qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux l'un pour l'autre.  
Soudain, le chien releva les oreilles et aboya.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Aussitôt, les deux animaux coururent se poster devant l'entrée, l'un grognant en position d'attaque, l'autre en crachant les poils hérissés.  
Sakura hésita même à aller ouvrir, mais elle se résigna à laisser entrer cette personne.

-_Hôpital Lin_-

Sasuke restait bouche bée.  
Ca semblait trop beau pour être vrai.  
Itachi, lui, resta stoïc, glacial.  
Mais dès que le médecin fut sorti, il prit son cadet dans ses bras, se fichant bien du fait qu'il se débatte.

« -Alors là, t'as pas le choix, Sasu ! Tu te prépares maintenant, je te ramène dès que c'est okay !

-Si... Si tu veux, mais lâche moi !

-Oups. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, conservant un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« -Dépêche toi, je vais régler la paperasse. On se retrouve dans le hall.

-Hn. »

L'avocat se dirigea vers la porte et reprit son masque impassible juste avant de la franchir.  
Une fois seul, Sasuke se permit un sourire.  
Rentrer...  
Une nouvelle étape pour lui.  
Il avait hâte de la passer.

_-_Quelques minutes plus tard_-_

Le cadet des ténèbreux marchait rapidement, impatient d'arriver au point de rendez-vous.  
Il passa devant Tenten sans la voir...  
En même temps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la remarque.  
Les deux Uchiwas se retourvèrent et partirent vers la porte sans un mot, tous les deux plus froid que la glace.  
Ils devaient rester discrets.  
Ils passèrent ensemble la porte et se figèrent en voyant des journalistes qui se tournèrent vers eux automatiquement.  
Sasuke, horrifié, se retourna et l'aperçut... Elle.  
La commère en chef des années collège-lycée ! Tenten.

« -J'vais la tuer.

-Un problème Sasu ?

-A part qu'on est encerclé de charognards ? Non, pas spécialement. »

Ils se lancèrent un vague regard puis ils avancèrent, le regard fixe et hautain.  
Comme si plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.  
Intérieurement, Itachi se jura de flinguer tous les journalistes qui camperaient devant le manoir...

**A suivre.**

**Et un chapitre de plus ! ^^**

**A votre avis ? qui est à la porte ? Combien de journalistes survivront au passage des Uchiwas ? ... Est-ce que c'est la dernière fois qu'on entend parler du procès de Zabusa ? =D**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre en compte les corrections d'EPR sur le chapitre précédent, mais je changerais le chapitre courant de cette semaine (je ne préviendrais personne, vous l'avez déjà lut :p)**

**Sinon... Ben... Je ne peux malheureusement pas reprendre mon rythme de publication normal, désolée, mais je vais essayer de poster une fois toutes les deux semaines... Voilà =)**

**A dans deux semaine =D**


	31. Chapter 29

**Salut tout le monde !  
Je poste tard, mais je suis fière du résultat... Enfin, vu que je bosse dessus depuis cinq heures, y'a plutôt intérêt à ce que ça soit bien  
Sans plus attendre: la suite !**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 29**

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

Sakura, une fois la surprise passée, ordonna aux animaux de se calmer puis elle se tourna vers les arrivants, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Sensei ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? »

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, invitant les deux hommes à entrer.  
Cette approche ne fit qu'énerver d'avantage Akamaru et Chidori qui étaient quand même trop terrorisés pour attaquer.  
La rose mena les deux professeurs au salon et les firent s'asseoir.  
L'un d'eux demanda, hésitant.

« -Dis moi, Sakura... Est-ce que Naruto est là ?

-En haut. Je vais le chercher, sensei. »

L'étudiante partit aussitôt chercher son ami blond.  
Seuls, les deux autres se regardèrent.  
Le brun grimaça.

« -Kakashi... Tu ne penses pas qu'on aurait dû appeler avant de venir ?

-Mais non, Iruka. Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

Dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Shino, une petite troupe attendait.  
Quoi ?  
Hé bien, soit une violente dispute, soit un cri d'agonie.  
A leur grande surprise, tout ce qu'ils entendaient été des murmures.  
Lorsque Sakura arriva et entra dans la pièce, ils purent voir Kiba et Naruto, souriants, qui discutaient calmement.  
La jeune femme mit un instant à bien analyser la situation et à se rappeler pourquoi elle était ici.

« -Naru-kun, y'a quelqu'un pour toi en bas.

-Hein ? J'suis occupé là.

-C'est Iruka-san.

-Iruka ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

Le blondinet se leva brusquement et disparu tout aussi vite.  
Pour un oeil débutant, c'était presque de la magie, la « mystérieuse disparition » ; mais pour un expert **(ou un habitué des piles électriques blondes)**, Naruto s'était levé, avait fait trois fois le tour de l'aquarium de Gudule et avait filé vers l'escalier.  
Tout ça en à peine cinq secondes.

En bas, Kakashi se sentait légèrement oppressé.  
Chidori le fixait depuis la table basse, immobile, clignant à peine des yeux.  
Il se rappelait vaguement de ses cours d'SVT qui disaient que les animaux avait une sorte de 6° sens qui les faisait agir bizarrement.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière le canapé et comprit enfin la manoeuvre: il était cerné.  
Akamaru s'était mis sur le pas de la porte qui menait au couloir.

_Ils savent... Ils savent ces bestioles et ils me surveillent !_

Le brun tiqua légèrement, surprit par l'attitude de son ami qui ne cessait de regarder le chat puis le chien, l'air paniqué.  
Il soupira, s'interrogeant vaguement que la paranoïa du gris, mais des pas précipités dans l'escalier lui firent oublier tout ça.  
Une tornade blonde déboula dans le salon et... Se gamella lamentablement en trébuchant sur le cabot qui aboya de rage contre son agresseur.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Naruto restait étendu de tout son long sur le parquet, les deux professeurs ne faisaient pas un geste et Akamaru tuait l'Uzumaki du regard.  
Le silence se brisa sous le fou rire d'Iruka.

« -Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce Naruto ! »

_-_Pendant ce temps_-_

Les frères Uchiwas, assis dans l'herbe, regardaient les nuages dans le ciel.

« -Il va pleuvoir.

-Hn. »

Un grondement sourd résonna au loin. L'orage approchait, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre à l'abri.  
Ils étaient dans dans le parc Minato, dans l'une des zones peu fréquentée.  
Au moins, ici, les journalistes ne les retrouveraient pas tout de suite.  
Itachi se leva et déclara qu'il allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes.  
Son cadet le regarda s'éloigner puis il se replongea dans ses pensées.  
Il était déjà venu ici.  
Juste avant son amnésie, c'était le dernier endroit dont il se souvenait parfaitement.  
Il se mordit la lèvre en songeant que, si ça se trouvait, il avait déjà revu ses violeurs et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
Il secoua vivement la tête en se répétant qu'il n'avait revu que ses amis depuis son admission à l'hôpital et qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pû faire ça.  
Il pivota, cherchant son homme, mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'approchait...  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Il se souvenait aussi d'eux: les cinq loubards qu'il avait l'impression de rencontrer un peu trop souvent.

_Merde ! Ils m'ont vu !_

Le ténèbreux serra les dents et se constitua un masque d'impassibilité aussi vite que possible.  
Il était trop tard pour fuir et, de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de courir.

« -R'gardez un peu qui revoilà les gars !

-Y'en a qui cherchent les emmerdes par ici.

-Hey, ma belle, t'as toujours pas capté que c'est not' terrain là ?

-Hé, t'as perdu ta langue ? Faut qu'on vienne la chercher ? »

Leur leader lui prit l'épaule et lui releva le menton, semblant l'inspecter.  
A cet instant, Sasuke ne pouvait que camoufler sa peur.  
C'est à peine si ses jambes avaient la force de le porter.  
L'homme ricana au début, mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait le dos.  
Il se retourna, énervé qu'on le coupe dans son effet sadique.

« -Quoi ?

-Rien. »

Et il essuya un coup de poing particulièrement puissant qui l'envoya sur le carreau.  
Itachi se massa la main et se plaça tout près de son frère.  
Il jeta un regard assassin aux quatre qui restaient et parla d'une voix glaciale.

« -Quelqu'un d'autre veut draguer mon mec ?

-N... Non m'sieur ! Pardon m'sieur ! »

Ils attrapèrent leur chef et détalèrent comme des lapins.

« -Sasuke, on rentre.

-Oui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient bien au sec dans la voiture roulant sous une pluie battante.  
Les Uchiwas étaient bien plus silencieux que d'habitude.  
Itachi était sur les nerfs.  
Il lançait des regard vifs à son petit frère, pas vraiment agressifs, mais des questions le taraudaient sans pour autant vouloir être formulées.  
Conscient de l'humeur massacrante de son aîné, Sasuke tenta de calmer le jeu.

« -Il...

-Tu les connaissais ?

-Hein ?

-Les cinq de tout à l'heure. Tu les connaissais ? Ils avaient l'air de bien te connaître, eux, en tout cas.

-...

-Répond !

-J'les ai vu deux fois, okay ! Ils s'imaginent tout et n'importe quoi, j'leur ai jamais vraiment parlé à part pour les repousser ! Alors c'est pas la peine de m'faire ta crise de jalousie !

-...

-...

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas repoussé... Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

-... J'avais peur. »

L'avocat regarda à nouveau son cadet puis il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur sa cuisse.  
L'autre sursauta, sans plus.  
Itachi replaça sa main sur le volant et tourna dans leur rue.  
Il émit un grognement agressif en apercevant une camionnette de télévision garée à quelques mètres de leur portail.

_Je me demande où est la vieille carabine à plomb d'Obito... Juste au cas où ils approcheraient._

-_Côté Manoir_-

« -Oh ? Vous êtes ensemble alors ?... Enfin... A nouveau.

-Oui. Kakashi-san m'a recontacté il y a quelques jours et... C'était comme la première fois ! »

Naruto rougit légèrement, gêné des confidences de son tuteur et, en même temps, heureux de le revoir aussi en forme qu'avant.  
Par contre, l'Hatakae n'était pas du tout à l'aise.  
Il venait d'envoyer un SMS à Orochimaru pour lui communiquer ses angoisses et avoir un conseil sur l'attitude à adopter.  
Il s'engagea dans un combat de regards avec Chidoiri.  
Mais le chat abandonna rapidement lorsqu'il entendit une clé bouger dans la serrure.  
Sasuke entra dans le manoir en tirant son frère par la manche, l'empêchant d'aller frapper la fille blonde qui les avait abordé en demandant des informations sur le « scoop de moment ».  
Le félin sauta sur eux en miaulant.  
Le cadet le rattrapa de justesse et lâcha son frère.  
Itachi se calma et entra dans la maison.  
Il voulait expliquer aux autres qu'il avait ramené son frère et leur communiquer les quelques recommandations que le médecin lui avait faîtes, mais la présence d'intrus le stoppa net.  
Il jeta un oeil dans le salon et soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas Orochimaru ni Deidara.  
Bien sûr, Kakashi était là, mais il était moins dérangeant que le serpent.  
Naruto remarqua son hôte et en oublia son tuteur.

« -Itachi ! Comment va Sasuke ? Tu as allé le voir, non ?

-Hn. Demande lui.

-Hein ? »

Le cerveau du blond fonctionnait à plein régime, mais il avait du mal à faire les connexions: il avait utilisé beaucoup de sagesse et d'intelligence en quelques heures et il était bien fatigué **(à cours de mana )**.  
Il fallut que Sasuke lui tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il comprenne enfin.  
L'Uzumaki lui sauta au cou au grand damne de l'avocat qui voulait à lui signaler d'éviter les contacts physiques et de Chidori qui était coincé entre les deux étudiants.  
Le cadet se força à ne pas céder à la panique et il repoussa gentiment son ami, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres.

« -C... Calme toi, Naruto. Tout va bien.

-Désolé, mais j'suis trop content que tu sois de retour !

-Je ne suis pas parti si longtemps que ça.

-...

-... Si ? »

Le blond eu un sourire amer.  
Le brun avait toujours une vision altérée du temps, mais on leur avait dit que passerait.  
Le jeune Uchiwa se tourna vers son ancien prof d'anglais, vaguement souriant, mais il se pétrifia en voyant l'autre homme.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le gris l'effrayait.  
Il fit un pas en arrière, ignorant la main tendue d'Iruka et il parti, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de son animal **(en fait, Chidori est un prétexte ambulant -_-'')**.  
Itachi le regarda faire, surprit et inquiet.  
Le professeur d'anglais, un peu vexé, retourna s'asseoir.  
Kakashi retint un sourire.  
Cette réaction l'amusait.  
L'aîné s'excusa auprès des deux enseignants et alla rejoindre son cadet.  
Dans la cuisine, Sasuke cajolait son chat et Akamaru.  
Il cherchait dans sa mémoire pourquoi il avait eu aussi peur, en vain.

« -Hé, mon ange... Ca ne va pas ?

-... Non. Je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Mais il est encore tôt. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Non, désolé 'Tachi.

-Prends au moins une douche, ça te fera du bien. Surtout après une telle averse.

-Hn... Dis, tu voudras bien... Venir à côté de moi quand tu iras dormir ? J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul ce soir.

-Si... Si tu veux.

-Merci. »

L'aîné embrassa son amant du bout des lèvres et il le laissa partir.  
Cette demande lui avait réchauffé le coeur.  
Itachi retourna auprès des « invités » et tenta de tenir la conversation avec son ancien camarade de classe.  
Mais quelque chose clochait... Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le salon était maintenant envahit par les autres locataires.  
Soudain, le jeune chien fit son apparition, des feuilles dans la bouche.  
L'Inuzuka le prit dans ses bras.

« -Ah ? Akamaru vous a ramené votre courrier.

-Fais voir... Itachi, il y a une lettre bizarre pour toi. Le reste, c'est des pubs. »

Shino tendit l'enveloppe à son hôte qui s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.  
Ses yeux tiquèrent mais il n'afficha aucune émotion particulière.  
Il se contenta de se lever en déclarant qu'il devait passer un coup de fil important.

-_A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la ville de Kiri_-

Dans un bar, un homme affalé sur un canapé profitait des attentions de son jeune compagnon quand soudain...

« -Hé ! Patron, téléphone pour vous !

-J'suis occupé !

-C'est vot' avocat !

-... Itachi ?... Passe le moi ! »

Zabusa soupira et tendit la main pour attraper son combinet de téléphone.  
Haku leva les yeux, un peu vexé par ce manque d'intérêt flagrant, mais le fait que ce soit l'Uchiwa l'obligea à prendre son mal en patience.

« -Mashi moshi ?

-J'vous ai dit d'arrêter ! »

Le hors la loi, surprit, mit quelques minutes à répondre à ça.

« -De... De quoi ?

-Bon. Je sais que faire peur, c'est votre truc, que vous adorez menacer menacer des gens, mais j'ai gagné votre saloperie de procès alors arrêtez avec vos lettres anonymes ! »

Là encore, Zabusa eu du mal à répondre.  
Autant à cause de l'information qu'à cause de la longueur de cette phrase.  
Il se reprit et soupira.

« -Ecoutez moi, maintenant. C'est vrai que je vous ai envoyé trois lettres de menaces. Pas plus et je sais que vous les avait toutes reçues avant le procès. Je ne sais pas de qui ça peut venir, mais je n'y suis pour rien, désolé.

-... Okay. Pardon pour le dérangement. Aurevoir. »

_**CLIC**_

Zabusa reposa le combinet en murmurant « y'a pas de quoi » puis il fit signe à Haku de continuer.  
Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier...

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

_C'est pas Zabusa ?... Je le sens mal là..._

Itachi commençait à s'inquièter.  
Il serra les poings et décida de monter à l'étage.  
Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon, à grand regret, Hinata le remarqua.

« -Itachi-san ? Où vas-tu ?

-... Me coucher. J'ai sommeil, la journée a été rude.

-Mais... ? On n'a pas encore mangé, tu vas avoir faim. »

Le ténèbreux jeta un bref regard à Kakashi puis il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« -Non. »

Et il s'en alla aussitôt.  
Il marcha d'un pas lourd dans le couloir et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de son frère.  
Il hésita et, finalement, entra.

« -Sasuke, tu dors ? »

Pas de réponse.  
Il examina la pièce... Vide.  
Il fit, demi tour et alla vers la salle de bain.  
A son grand bonheur, il y avait le panneau occupé mais la porte n'était pas vérouillée.  
Il toqua doucement et entra.

« -Raaaah ! 'Tachi ! T'aurais au moins pû attendre que je réponde !

-Quoi ? Ca te gêne que je te vois nu ?

-...

-... Hé, je ne ferais rien. Tu n'as pas confiance ?

-... Si.

-Bien. »

Itachi s'approcha de son petit frère et s'installa au bord de la baignoire.  
Il remarqua alors des marques rouges vifs à divers endroits sur la peau de Sasuke.  
Il plissa les yeux.

« -Sasu...

-Je sais... J'peux pas m'en empêcher...

-... Je sais que tu te sens sale, mais il faut pas que tu fasses ça. Te blesser n'est pas une solution.

-Hn... Tu me rejoins ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as été mouillé toi aussi dehors... Faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

-... Fais moi une place. »

L'aîné se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa derrière son cadet.  
Il eu un sourire amer.

_La première fois où on a faillit s'embrasser c'était ici... Maintenant, c'est à peine si je peux le prendre dans mes bras._

Sasuke s'appuya contre le torse de son amant en soupirant.  
Il se sentait étrangement bien.  
Il avait encore quelques angoisses, mais, pour l'instant, ça allait.  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis le cadet se redressa.

« -'Tachi. Y'a un truc qu'il faut que je sâche.

-Quoi donc ?

-... Les parents.

-Sasu, je ne pense as que...

-Je veux savoir, Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait dû se passer ?... Et les autres ? C'était vraiment des accidents ? »

Pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, l'aîné ne pû prononcer un seul mot.  
Il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui dire la vérité.  
Il avait peur de le perdre.

« -Je... Non... Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sâche pas tout.

-... J'm'en fous.

-Mais...

-Ma santé mentale est déjà bien affectée, tu sais. Au point où j'en suis, tu peux tout me dire.

-Oh... Bien. Alors... J'avais décidé de... de me débarasser de Fugaku. Mais... Je ne pouvais pas agir seul.  
J'ai demandé de l'aide à Deidara, mais on n'a pas été assez discrets. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'Obito ou Shisui caftent. J'ai trafiqué les freins de pas mal de voitures, Deidara a piégé des cuisines... Chaque fois que l'un de nos proches començait à soupçonner quelque chose, il fallait s'arranger pour qu'ils ne dévoilent rien.  
J'ai commencé à fréquenter les autres de l'Akatsuki à peu près à cette époque... Ils m'ont bien aidé pour effacer les traces.  
On avait tout préparé, le timing était parfait: Fugaku devait rentrer à la maison pour prendre des dossiers, Mikoto devait être en réunion et toi en cours... J'ai descendu Fugaku de sang froid. C'est peut-être l'une des meilleures choses que j'ai faîtes dans ma vie.  
Là, on aurait dû partir... Mais vous êtes arrivés.  
Deidara a tué Mikoto dans un moment de panique et il aurait pû t'abattre toi aussi si je n'avais pas réagit à temps...  
Toute... Toute notre famille se trouve six pieds sous terre... Et c'est de ma faute... Sasu ? Tu dors ?

-... Si oui, c'est un cauchemar.

-Je suis désolé mon ange, c'est...

-Pas grave. Laisse tomber. Je ne suis pas... Follement heureux d'apprendre ça, mais j'y vois un peu plus clair. »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase pendant qu'Itachi caressait les cheveux de son frère, les mouillant au passage.

« -Su-chan... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Kakashi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il m'a fait peur. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité quand il est dans les parages.

-... Bizarre. »

L'étudiant se contenta d'acquiécer, visiblement fatigué.  
Comprenant, Itachi sorti de l'eau et l'aida à faire de même.  
Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les gens, à l'hôpital passaient leur temps à dormir, maintenant il comprenait que certaines personnes s'épuisaient rapidement après un traumatisme.  
L'aîné se mordit la lèvre: Sasuke avait un air vulnérable qui le rendait étrangement mignon.  
Ne pas avoir de gestes déplacés risquait d'être très dur.

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

Le serpent ricanait depuis un moment, repensant au trouble que traversait l'épouvantail.  
Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il deviendrait paranoïac.  
Le professeur se leva et s'étira lentement avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers le salon pour y retrouver son fidel amant.  
Mais, plus il s'approchait de son but, plus l'atmosphère lui semblait étrange.  
Il trouva Kabuto, assit sur un fauteuil, qui écoutait de la musique classique.  
Orochimaru tiqua: ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son élève.  
Il le rejoignit et l'interrogea aussitôt.

« -Depuis quand écoute tu ce genre de choses ?

-Depuis peu... C'est « Danse macabre » de Camille Saint Saëns... Vous connaissez ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-...

-...

-J'ai trouvé... Un livre très intéressant ici. »

L'argenté déposa l'album de photos de lycée de son maître sur la table basse.

« -Vous êtes très photogénique... L'Uchiwa par contre... Il faisait un peu tâche. »

L'homme ne répondit pas: il comprenait parfaitement le message que Kabuto lui faisait passer...  
Surtout que l'étudiant avait une arme à la main.

« -Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. C'était il y a longtemps.

-Et alors ? Ca s'est passé et je n'ai aucune preuve que vous ne le désiriez pas encore ! »

Le reptile soupira et s'installa sur l'autre fauteuil: ça risquait d'être long.

« -Je suis avec toi. Ca ne te suffit pas comme preuve ?

-...

-Et depuis quand te permets tu de fouiner dans mes affaires ?

-Depuis que vous utilisez vos jouets sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »

Orochimaru tiqua.  
Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir effacé les traces, mais il fallait avouer que Kabuto savait où chercher.

_Une idée, vite !_

« -J'ai prêté plusieurs de mes « jouets », comme tu le dis, à Kakashi pour son usage personnel. Ce qu'il a fait avec ne me regarde pas et j'ai oublié de les nettoyer.

-Ouais. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très soigneux avec vos affaires. »

Le regard de l'étudiant était plus qu'évocateur.  
Il y avait bien de la haine là dedans.  
Le serpent sentait que la situation lui échappait doucement mais sûrement.  
Il décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion avant que Kabuto ne veuille le tuer.

« -Kabuto, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Je t'ai demandé pardon une bonne dizaine de fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-... Vous vous en foutez de c'que j'veux.

-Non, c'est faux. »

Le serpent s'était agenouillé près de son amant, le regard plus que sincère.  
Il savait que Kabuto ne résterait pas à l'envie d'être enfin le maître de leurs ébats...  
Et ça valait bien le coût si ça l'empêchait de faire attention aux magouilles de son professeur.

_-_Le lendemain_-_

« -Sasuke, j't'en prie, réfléchit !

-C'est tout vu. »

Itachi se démenait pour convaincre son frère de ne pas retourner à la FAC aujourd'hui, mais il n'arrivait pas à grand chose.

« Mais tu reviens tout juste de l'hôpital et les journalistes campent encore dehors !

-Génial ! Tout ce qu'ils ont c'est les divagations d'une brune qui déteste l'un de nos locataires ! Elle aurait très bien pû dire ça pour faire son intéressante !

-Raaah !... Mais dîtes lui, vous ! »

Hinata, Neji et Shino, les seuls réveillés à part les Uchiwas, se regardèrent en grimaçant.  
Ils n'avaient pas trop envie de prendre parti, mais le regard insistant de l'aîné les firent réléchir.  
La primière à parler fut Hinata.

« -C'est vrai que c'est tôt pour retourner en cours. Surtout que je te rappelle que tu as fais deux « transes » hier si ce n'est plus et que tu risques d'en faire alors qu'un prof parle... Là, tu seras obligé de t'expliquer.

-Oui, mais si Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu ne le voient pas revenir, c'est moi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes. »

Les cousins Hyûga étant d'un avis complètement opposé, c'était à l'Aburame de trancher.  
Il se sentit soudainement oppressé vu que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui.

« -Euh... Je... Je vais voir comment se porte Gudule ! »

Et il fit une disparition à la Naruto: à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Sasuke soupira.

« -Bien. Itachi, laisse moi y aller. Je ferais bien attention et si ça ne va pas, je t'appelles et je rentre, d'accord ?

-Non, je ne serais pas tranquille si je ne sais pas exactement avec qui tu es.

-Il sera avec moi ! J'le lâcherait pas d'une semelle ton p'tit protégé ! »

Neji leur fit un sourire confiant.  
Il le pensait: il s'était sentit tellement coupable lors de la disparition de son camarade de classe, qu'il était décidé à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.  
Itachi baissa la tête, vaincu.

« -Bien... Mais t'as intérêt à revenir au moindre pépin ! J'm'en fous de l'heure qu'il sera, j'viendrais te chercher.

-C'est vrai. C'est pas comme si t'avais un boulot.

-Je viens de leur gagner un procès où tout était contre notre client, ils peuvent bien m'accorder quelques moments de répis pour que je m'occupe de mon petit frère. »

Itachi réclama un bisou qu'il obtint bien vite.  
Neji et Sasuke partirent ensemble vers leur FAC...

_-_**(bon ben... Il se passe rien pendant un gros bout de la journée alors voilà... On est en milieu d'après midi maintenant XD)**_-_

Sasuke et Neji, à leur place habituelle, parlaient en attendant le cours suivant.  
Ils s'étaient efforcés d'ignorer tous ceux qui venaient les interroger sur l'absence de l'Uchiwa et le trio Karin-Juugo-Suigetsu faisait parfaitement son travail d'éloignement.

« -Ah, Sasu, j't'ai pas dit: y'a eu un changement de programme.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben... A la place d'avoir une heure de bio vég, on a le serpent.

-O... Orochimaru ?...

-... Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

-Si... Si... Ca me surprends, c'est tout.

-...

-Un peu de silence dans la salle ! Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour un salon de thé ! »

Les élèves avaient tous sursautés.  
La voix sifflante de cet homme était plus que dérangeante.  
Au fil du cours, Sasuke devint livide.  
Il subissait la même oppression qu'avec Kakashi mais en pire puisque, là, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.  
Inquiet, l'Hyûga tapota la main de son voisin.  
L'Uchiwa se força à sourire et fit mine d'être concentré sur les paroles du prof...

-_Cabinet d'avocat Akatsuki_-

« -Il n'appelle pas... La journée est presque fini et il n'appelle pas... C'est pas normal !

-Itachi... Tu t'inquiètes parce que ton frère n'a pas de problème ?... T'es bizarre.

-... Non... J'ai peut qui lui soit arrivé quelques chose mais que je ne sois pas au courant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Deidara lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et repartit travailler.  
L'Uchiwa, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à trimer.  
Il faisait tourner son stylo, le regard dans le vague. Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans un haut parleur.

« -Itachi ! Y'a un homme à l'entrée qui veut te voir.

-Qu'il repasse plus tard, je suis hyper occupé.

-... Sasori ?

-Oui ?

-Itachi bosse ?

-... Non, pourquoi ? »

Le regard assassin du ténèbreux en disait long. Il grogna et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il mit bien cinq minutes à atteindre l'entrée où un homme d'âge mûr patientait. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

« -Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-C'est vous qui avez protégé Zabusa.

-Et alors ? C'est mon travaille.

-Il aurait dû être puni.

-Oh... Alors vous êtes mauvais joueur. Vous avez perdu, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Excusez moi, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

-Ca c'est ce que vous croyez.

-Hn ?

-Monstre ! »

BANG

**A suivre.**

**Je suis là ! Et je ne suis même pas cachée parceque, sans moi, vous ne saurez JAMAIS la suite ! Mouhahahaha ! XD**

**Bon, la question est facile, mais, à votre avis, qui vient de tirer sur Itachi ? Va t-il s'en sortir ? Orochimaru va t-il s'étouffer avec une cacahuète ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, posté dans deux semaines (quand j'aurais plus de contrôle XD)**

**A dans deux semaines =D**


	32. Chapter 30

**Salut Salut !**

**Désolée pour le retard de chapitre: je devais tout mettre dedans, mais c'est loupé T.T  
... Bref ! Il sera plus long que les autres quand même =3**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 30**

« -Messieurs Hyûga et Uchiwa ! Si mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant à votre goût, quittez ma salle !

-...

-Vous viendrez me voir à le fin de l'heure. »

Les deux étudiants ne répondirent pas.  
Neji serra les poings: ils venaient de se faire choper alors qu'il demander à son camarade si il se sentait bien.  
Il leur restait une heure et demi de cours et Sasuke semblait à deux doigts du malaise.  
Un surveillant entra au pas de course et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur.  
Le serpent tiqua.

« -Ca peut attendre. Je lui dirais après.

-Mais... Ils ont dit que c'était vraiment urgent et...

-APRES. Ce cours est important pour les partielles, je ne laisserais aucun élève le rater quelle que soit son excuse.

-B... Bien... »

Et l'homme repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.  
Orochimaru était agacé.  
L'information était effectivement très importante, mais il aurait loupé une occasion de se retrouver face à sa victime...

-_Cabinet d'avocat Akatsuki_-

« -J'vais l'buter ! Laissez moi lui exploser sa sale tronche de...

-Dei', calme toi ! Tu me stresse et je risque de faire une gaffe si tu continue.

-Pfeuh. »

Le blond s'éloigna, sur les nerfs.  
Il aurait volontiers massacré le vieil homme qui avait tiré sur son ami, mais Kisame le surveillait et Sasorie venait de le lui interdire.  
Même Tobi était dans un drôle d'état: il avait appelé une ambulance et elle tardait à venir.  
Il se tourna vers l'équipe.

« -Saso', qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-J'ai un peu de mal à contenir l'hémoragie... Si ils ne se magnent pas, j'lui donne pas une heure.

-Hm... Et... Sa famille a été prévenue ?

-On a appelé la FAC... Sasuke doit déjà être au courant.

-Bien... Ah ! Les voilà enfin ! »

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

Kabuto errait dans la maison, visiblement fatigué.  
La nuit avait été agitée et il avait préféré sécher quelques cours plutôt que de s'endormir en classe.  
Et puis... Il avait toute la demeure pour lui seul, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec les « jouets » de son amant.  
Il savait que son maître n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer ses affaires, aussi il ne s'offusqua pas en trouvant de nouvelles traces de sang sur un bâillon et sur des menottes.  
Il sourit doucement et les lava à la javelle pour effacer tout ça.  
Fier de lui, il les reposa et examina les autres objets à la recherche de souillures, mais il se figea en voyant une chose métallique reliée à un mécanisme.  
Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quoi ça devait servir.  
Il fronça les sourcils et le regarda de plus près.  
Cette fois, ce n'était pas du sang, mais de la chair brûlée, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup moins.

_C'est quoi c'bordel ?... Faut être cinglé pour se laisser marquer par un taré comme Kakashi !_

Il replaça prudemment l'appareil et referma le tiroir.  
Ca l'avait écoeuré et il avait envie de se poser et d'oublier.  
Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur et alluma internet.  
La boîte e-mail d'Orochimaru s'ouvrit automatiquement... Sur un message de Kakashi.  
Kabuto fronça les sourcils et cliqua sur la vidéo que le gris avait envoyé à son maître...

-_FAC de sport de Konoha_-

« -Plus vite bande de lopettes ! C'est pas demain la veuille que vous rattraperez Uzumaki ! »

Naruto roula des yeux.  
Il avait terminé ses tours de terrain avant tout le monde et il essuyait les regards haineux de ses camarades.  
Après quelques minutes, Gaï se tourna vers son élève.

« -Tu peux rentrer, Naruto. Les cours sont finis pour toi.

-Je sais... Mais mon mec quitte dans une heure, j'ai le temps.

-Oh... Quelle FAC ?

-Bio.

-Un intello et un costaud ? C'est original.

-Nyah nyah nyah ! »

Le professeur sourit puis il cria encore un peu sur ses élèves.  
La tornade blonde laçait des regards navrés à ses camarades, sauf à Lee qu'il foudroya littéralement à son passage.  
Le blondinet l'avait entendu se disputer avec Sakura et ça ne lui avait pas plû du tout.  
Il avait décidé de pourrir la vie de ce garçon tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une façon de calmer le jeu.

_Attend un peu que Saku-chan ouvre les yeux, mon grand ! Tu vas morfler... Et pas que par ma main !_

-_FAC de biologie_-

« -Hé, Sasuke... Sasu !

-Hein ?

-Le cours est terminé, faut qu'on aille voir le prof.

-Hn... »

L'Uchiwa se leva, les jambes tremblantes.  
Il avait un très mauvais présentiment.  
L'Hyûga était de plus en plus inquiet.  
Il se rapprocha de lui au maximum et lui prit la main.

« -Ca va aller... On n'en a pas pour long, après on a juste...

-J'tiendrais pas. Y'a un truc qui va pas, j'le sens, mais...

-Chut... Courage. Plus que quelques minutes. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, mais il n'y croyait plus trop.  
Arrivés devant le serpent, les deux étudiants baissèrent les yeux, incapables de soutenir le regard reptilien de leur professeur.

« -Bien, messieurs... Qu'aviez-vous à dire de si important pour ne pas suivre le cours ?

-...

-Je vous écoute.

-... Il faut qu'on s'en aille, professeur.

-Je veux une réponse.

-Il... Y'avait un truc que j'avais pas comprit, j'demandais à Sasuke de m'expliquer.

-Hmm... Uchiwa, c'est vrai ?

-... »

Le brun le fixait, le regard vide...  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Orochimaru, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, ne fixait qu'un seul point: son cou...  
L'endroit où il avait été marqué... Un endroit caché par un pansement, mais il semblait voir à travers.  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils et acquieça.  
Satisfait, Orochimaru se tourna vers Neji.

« -J'ai à parler avec l'Uchiwa, tu peux nous laisser ? »

L'Hyûga fit un pas en arrière, prêt à partir, mais il se ravisa brusquement.

« -Non, je crois que je vais rester.

-Pardon ?

-S... Sasuke a été très malade ces derniers jours, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu. Je préfère rester... Au cas où. »

Le serpent plissa des yeux puis il soupira.

« -Bien. Un certain... Deidara a appelé l'administration... Uchiwa, ton frère a été abattu sur son lieu de travail.

-Qu ? »

Le ténèbreux s'en alla au pas de course, suivit par Neji se jurait d'engueuler le reptile plus tard.

-__Plus tard,_ hôpital Lin de Konoha_-

« -Enfoiré d'Tazuna ! Y'avait 1001 façons d'se venger, il aurait pû s'en prendre à Zabusa, mais non !

-Dei', calme toi.

-Je suis très calme !... Chié ! Il est où Sasu ? Il devrait être là depuis une heure au moins ! »

Le blond s'affala sur l'une des banquettes en grognant.  
Kisame était resté avec lui alors que tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient retournés au travail.  
L'homme requin soupira.

« -T'es fatiguant. Je sais que t'es accrocs à Itachi, pourquoi t'irais pas le voir tant que son frère n'est pas là ?

-Ben... C'est que... C'est compliqué. »

_C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent pas encore au bureau..._

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se lamenter sur son rôle de confident, deux bruns entrèrent au pas de course.  
Arrivé au guichet, le souffle court, Sasuke et Neji interpellèrent l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« -S'cusez ! Où... Où est It... Tenten ?

-Tiens, c'est vous ?

-... »

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, agacé.  
Il avait du mal à se concentrer, à ne pas lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler.  
Il s'accouda au comptoir et se pencha vers elle.

« -Où est mon frère ?

-Il est ici ? Pour quelle rais...

-J'suis pas d'humeur, okay ? Si j't'ai pas encore insulté, c'est parce que j'ai autre chose à faire. Alors fouille dans ta saloperie d'ordi et trouve dans quelle chambre est mon aîné, d'accord ? »

Intimidée par le regard glacé du garçon, la brunette s'exécuta en vitesse.

« -Ch... Chambre 321.

-Hn. »

Il tourna les talons et parti vers le couloir pendant que l'Hyûga restait, décidé à parler avec Tenten.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son frère, Sasuke avait très peur.  
Il ignorait à quel point son amant avait été touché, si il allait s'en sortir...  
Il resta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés.  
Itachi était allongé, inconscient, un bandage sur le crâne.

« -T'es enfin là toi ? »

Le ténèbreux fit volte face et foudroya Deidara du regard.

« -On m'a prévenu en retard. Si j'avais pû, je serais venu bien plus tôt.

-Tu aurais dû.

-... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-... Une balle dans la poitrine. Il a eu de la chance, aucun organe n'a été atteint... Mais sa tête a heurté une marche quand il est tombé. Sinon, il serait réveillé.

-... Qui a fait ça ?

-Tazuna. Un charpentier. Il accusait Zabusa d'avoir assassiné son beau fils et il a perdu le procès. Il a dû concidérer que c'était la faute de ton frère... Et il s'est vengé. »

Sasuke serra les poings.

« -Tu as raison, Dei'... J'aurais dû être là plus tôt... »

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit de son aîné, s'assit au bord et lui prit la main.

« -Maitenant, je veille sur lui.

-J'vois ça... au fait, Kisame viendra peut-être lui rendre visite... Et il ignore... Pour vous. Alors prend garde, okay ?

-... »

Le jeune Uchiwa hocha à peine la tête.  
Il regardait son grand frère, sûrement endormit, avec un pansement qui couvrait son front et ses yeux.  
Il passa gentillement sa main sur la joue de son homme puis il replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle.  
Le blond d'Iwa lui sourit.

« -J'vous laisse. Si t'as besoin de parler, je serais dans la salle d'attente... Et...

-Tu peux rester ?

-Hein ?... T'es sérieux ?

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes... Et je ne veux pas être seul.

-... Okay. »

Deidara ferma la porte et parti s'installer sur l'une des chaises au coin de la pièce...

De son côté, Neji passait ses nerfs sur la sur la brunette.

« -J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as balancé Sasu à la presse ? Il est limite harcelé par les journalistes maintenant !

-Bah ! Les Uchiwas sont une grande famille, c'est des people quoi !

-Tu crois que c'est une excuse ?... Me dis pas que c'est une vengeance... T'as pas fait ça parce que j't'ai déçu, sinon...

-Mais non ! C'est oublié tout ça.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-... C'est mon job. J'suis informatrice pour un journaliste... Un ami à moi.

-Tu te rend compte que, maintenant, tout le monde va le regarder de travers, le railler ? Les humains sont très doués pour être cruels.

-... J'ai pas pû résister. C'était le scoop du siècle !

-... T'es une garce. »

L'Hyûga lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir près de Kisame.

« -T'es un collègue d'Itachi, non ?

-Ou... Oui.

-Cool. »

La voix du garçon était sombre.  
Il était très en colère.  
L'homme requin était plutôt amusé par les réactions de l'étudiant.

« -Y'a un problème... Euh...

-Neji. Neji Hyûga et non, y'a pas de problème... Enfin, si.

-C'est elle la cafteuse dont nous a parlé Itachi ?

-Oui.

-... Intéressant. »

Le jeune homme eu un frisson d'angoisse en voyant le sourire carnassier du requin...

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -Nara ! Où êtes vous ?... Asuma, où est Shikamaru ?

-Sû... Sûrement aux archives. Il me semble qu'il lui reste encore une centaine de dossiers à classer. »

Tsunade parti en furie vers la salle en question.  
L'ananas brun, inconscient de la menace qui planait sur lui, se réjouissait d'avoir presque fini sa corvée de classement.  
Il se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir remonter à la « surface » et se concentrer sur des enquêtes importantes.

« -NARA !

-Arrrgh ! La patronne... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, disperçant le contenu des cinq dossiers dans toute la pièce.

« -Et c'est repartit pour des heures de tri... Vous me voulez quoi, madame la boss ?

-Je vous sors des bas fonds: il y a du grabuge chez le serpent et, vu que vous connaissez bien l'affaire, j'ai pensé que ça vous voudriez venir.

-...

-Je dois prendre ça pour un « non » ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Bien sûr que je viens ! »

La blonde sourit, heureuse de voir son subordonné aussi motivé: la chasse aux reptiles venait de commencer.

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

**BLAM**

« -Enfoiré d'professeur à la manque ! »

**BAM**

Kabuto shoota dans l'un des débris de chaise qui jonchaient le sol.  
Il pleurait... De rage, de jalousie et de dégoût.  
La vidéo qu'il avait vu l'avait révulsé au plus haut point, et il avait comprit.  
Il avait la preuve... La preuve que Kakashi était encore plus monstrueux qu'il ne l'avait cru... La preuve que son amant l'avait trompé.  
Il sursauta en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte.

_... Orochimaru..._

Légèrement paniqué, le jeune homme fila pour prendre son arme qu'il avait soigneusement caché puis il alla ouvrir, laissant son flingue sous son T-shirt pour ne pas être repéré.  
Un agent le bouscula.

« -Police de Konoha, les voisins se plaignent d'un tapage diurne... C'est vous le responsable de tout ce bruit ?

-Oui... Oui, je suis tombé et j'ai cassé une chaise... J'étais tellement énervé par ma maladresse que j'ai jeté les morceaux un peu partout.

-Scène de ménage ? « Violences conjugales » ?

-Mort de rire. Je suis seul ici.

-Ah ? Alors ça ne dérange pas si on jette un oeil ?

-Allez-y. »

Kabuto s'éloigna, leur laissant le champ libre.  
Il rangea discrètement son arme et monta à l'étage.

« -J'vous laisse fouiller, je vais m'occuper sur l'ordinateur. Si vous cherchez le matos SM, il est dans le dernier tiroir de la commode... A tout de suite. »

Et il s'en alla, abandonnant les policiers à leurs recherches.  
Il devait fermer la page web où se trouvait la vidéo.  
Il ne voulait pas que la police arrête son amant: il connaissait un homme brun qui donnerait cher pour massacrer l'agresseur de son frère, et il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui révéler ce qu'il avait vu...

-__Plus tard,_Hôpital Lin, chambre 321_-

« -Sasuke... Hé ! Réveille toi !

-Hn ?

-Tu t'es endormit.

-Oh... Il... Il ne s'est pas...

-Non, désolé... Tu devrais rentrer, tu tombes de sommeil alors qu'il ne fait même pas nuit.

-... J'peux pas le laisser... Si il se réveille, il ne faut pas qu'il soit tout seul. Mais merci, Dei'. »

Le blond soupira de dépis.  
Les Uchiwas étaient vraiment des têtes de mules.  
Neji entra à pas de loup.

« -Hé ? Ca va comment ici ?

-Rien de neuf. Il est toujours inconscient.

-Oh... Je suppose que tu vas rester pour veiller sur lui.

-Exact. Désolé mon vieux, mais tu vas rentrer seul.

-T'inquiète pas... Je vais expliquer aux autres ce qui s'est passé, il comprendront.

-Hn. »

L'Hyûga salua son camarade et sortit de la chambre, suivit par Deidara.  
Sasuke soupira et caressa doucement le visage de son frère, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu es toujours aussi beau, 'Tachi... J'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

Se risquant, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement son aîné.  
Il se sépara juste à temps de lui car Kisame entra à la seconde suivante.

« -Dis donc, toi, tu f'rais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

-Salut, Kisa... Non, je vais rester que ça te plaise ou non.

-Hé hé ! J'm'en doutais. »

L'homme requin posa sa main sur la tête de l'étudiant.

« -Il me semble qu'on t'a parlé de l'affaire Uchiwa, non ?

-Le massacre stratégique de ma famille, c'est ça ?

-... Oui.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-... Cette fille... Tenten. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et...

-Arrête ! C'est comme ça que vous règlez les problèmes ? Par le meurtre ? Laisse la donc tranquille... C'est une peste, mais elle peut encoer changer.

-Tu es bien trop indulgent. On dirait pas comme ça.

-Hn. »

Kisame lui ébourrifa les cheveux puis il quitta la pièce.

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Je suis rentré !

-Cousin Neji ! »

Hinata se jeta dans les bras de son ami, l'étranglant presque.  
Gaara arriva derrière, riant aux éclats.

« -Fais pas attention: aujourd'hui ses hormones font qu'elle aime tout le monde. Chidori et Akamaru peuvent en témoigner... Même Gudule n'a pas été épargnée, c'est dire ! »

Le brun sourit puis il répondit à l'étreinte de la brunette.  
Il appela tout le monde pour qu'ils se réunissent dans le salon..

« -Bien... Je reviens de l'hôpital. Quelqu'un a tiré sur Itachi et l'a gravement blessé.

-HEIN ?

-Du calme. Ils ont arrêté l'homme qui l'a attaqué. Seulement, au vu de la situation, Sasuke va rester là-bas pour veiller sur lui.

-Ah... Ben on ira les voir demain, hein les gars ?

-Oui, tu as raison, Sakura. On ira après les cours ! »

Tous d'accord là dessus, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de tirer à la courte paille pour la corvée cuisine...

_-_Le lendemain_-_

« -Allez, Naru-chan ! Arrête de ma faire la gueule !

-Je fais pas la gueule ! Je t'ignore, nuance !

-Naruuuuuuuuuu ! Je t'ai dit qu'j'étais désolé que t'es dû attendre aussi longtemps, mais j'pouvais pas laisser Sasuke tout seul: j'l'avais promit à Itachi.

-...

-Tu boudes ?

-Oui !

-Oh... »

L'Hyûga prit son amant dans ses bras pendant que l'autre faisait mine de lui en vouloir.

« -Mon kitsune **(= renard)**, pardonne moi. »

Il accompagna sa phrase de quelques baisers dans le cou auxquels Naruto répondit en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son compagnon.

« -Ca va, on dérange pas trop ?

-Allez, Sakura, ne soit pas si méchante: ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux !

-Tu es aveuglée par tes hormones de grossesse, Hinata. Ils se bécotent dans la cuisine j'te rappelle. »

Le tableau était assez comique: la petite brune était rayonnante et souriante alors que Sakura faisait la moue...  
La preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Elle s'était encore disputée avec Lee et elle craignait sérieusement pour leur couple, mais elle n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts pour un homme qui ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ses amis...  
Elle se disait qu'il serait peut-être temps de le quitter, mais c'était un choix difficile.  
La rose soupira et alla prendre son petit déjeuner suivie et de près par son amie qui chantonnait un air joyeux.

-_Chez Orochimaru_-

« -Kabuto, je pars.

-Hmm.

-Reste bien sagement à la maison: je ne voudrais pas que tu révèles ce que tu as vu à d'autres... Gentil garçon. »

Le serpent caressa les cheveux argentés de son compagnon et vérifia les liens qui entravaient le jeune homme.  
Il parti après l'avoir embrassé à travers le bâillon. Kabuto bouillonnait de rage: Orochimaru l'avait eu.  
Il avait pourtant tout fait pour faire comme-ci il ne savait rien, mais il avait oublié de marquer l'e-mail révélateur comme « non-lu » et c'est ce qui l'avait trahit.  
Et voilà... Maintenant il se retrouvait attaché et bâillonné sur le lit.

_Au moins il ne m'a pas fait de mal... Enfin... Pas pour l'instant..._

-_Hôpital Lin_-

A peine réveill, Sasuke se redressa.  
Il s'était endormit à moitié sur son frère mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mit une couverture sur lui avant de sombrer.

_Ca y est: je commence à délirer_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentours puis embrassa son frère du bout des lèvres.

« -Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ?... Tu me manques alors reviens... Reviens... »

Sa voix tremblait, il était fatigué de tout ça...  
Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.  
Il embrassa de nouveau le blessé, un plus amoureusement que la dernière fois; mais il s'éloigna vivement: il avait eu l'impression qu'il avait répondu.  
Il secoua la tête.

_Je débloque complètement..._

Il soupira et s'installa sur une chaise, restant à moitié affalé sur le matelas.  
Dos à la porte, il ne vit pas les deux hommes qui venaient derrière.  
Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où une main fine et glacée se posa sur son épaule, au bord de la marque qu'on lui avait infligé.  
Un frisson parcouru son corps en une seconde.  
Il se retourna vivement et les vit enfin.

« -S... Sensei ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

-Nous sommes venus voir ton frère. C'est un bon ami je te rappelle. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils: il détestait le serpent et l'épouvantail mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient été proches de son aîné.  
Soudain, un médecin entra, demandant à l'étudiant de le suivre.  
Une fois seul avec Sasuke, l'homme soupira.

« -Monsieur Uchiwa, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-... Je vous écoute.

-Et bien... Votre frère est hors de danger, mais il y a eu quelques défaillances avec nos appareils et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de déterminer si il est dans le coma ou simplement endormit. »

Sasuke tiqua.  
Ca lui semblait un peu gros, mais au point où il en était, il pouvait tout croire.

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui ?

-Rien... Juste attendre, malheureusement.

-... »

De leur côté, les deux professeurs fixaient le corps de leur ancien camarade.

« -Il dort je crois.

-Sûrement... Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, Oro. J'te laisse avec lui.

-Hm. »

Le gris sortit et le serpent alla s'asseoir au chevet du blessé, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« -Itachi... Pauvre imbécile. Quand j'y repense... Hé, tu t'rappelles ? Les quelques jours où on a été ensemble... Bref, tu n'aurais pas dû me quitter. J'avais presque oublié tout ça et... a eu une idée... »

Un long silence s'en suivit puis la voix sifflante du reptile résonna à nouveau.

« -Remarque... Je peux te le dire... T'entends rien de toute façon. Figure toi qu'il m'a avoué qu'il s'intéressait à Sasuke. Et là, j'ai vu une solution... »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blessé et susurra.

« -Pourquoi ne pas me venger de toi en profitant un peu de ton jeune frère ? »

La main d'Itachi se crispa légèrement, mais le serpent ne le remarqua pas.

« -Le plus dur, ça a été d'attendre un moment de faiblesse... Mais grâce à toi, ça a été plus simple que prévu. Après, tout le reste était facile: le capturer, l'enfermer, le droguer pour qu'il soit moins agressif... Un jeu d'enfant. Et je dois avouer que c'était pas désagréable. »

Le poing se serra.

« -Tu as dû voir la marque qu'il porte... Tu aurais dû le voir... Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne se rappelle de rien... Alors je me dis... En fait, rien ne nous empêche de recommencer un de ces quatre... Quoi que, maintenant que Kabuto est au courant et qu'il voulait cafter... Bah, on n'aura qu'à les tuer tous les deux après... Gh ? »

La main d'Itachi venait de se refermer sur la gorge du serpent.  
Itachi se redressa lentement et, de son autre main, il enleva la bande qui lui couvrait les yeux pour révéler deux prunelles rouges sang dans un regard colèrique.  
Un rictus cruel apparu sur ses lèvres.

« -Merci pour ces confidences, Orochimaru. Tu confirmes mes soupçons.

-Qu...

-Silence. Je te conseille de te tirer vite fait. C'est pour toi que je dis ça, mon cher serpent... Fuis et pris pour que je ne te retrouve pas. »

L'Uchiwa le laissa tomber et le regarda partir au pas de course.

_Cours... De toute façon, je te rattraperais._

Dans le hall, deux « akatsukiens » revenaient voir leur collègue.  
Deidara était un peu stressé, il espérait que les deux frères ne soient pas en train de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire comprendre à Kisame ce qui se passait entre eux.

« -T... T'étais pas obligé de venir, Kisa.. J'aurais pû m'en sortir seul.

-Oui, mais non. Pervers comme tu es, je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil.

-Comme si c'était moi qu'il fallait surveiller.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. »

Les deux hommes marchaient doucement sans prêter attention au drôle de gars qui parlait avec son ami aux cheveux gris et qui semblait sortit de l'asile.

Sasuke rentra dans la chambre de son amant, la tête basse.  
Il se sentait un peu déprimé et l'idée de voir ses deux professeurs auprès de son aîné le dégoûtait.  
Il grimaça et se décida enfin à regarder la ,pièce.  
Il manqua de sauter de joie lorsqu'il vit son frère, assit, qui fixait le mur.  
L'étudiant s'approcha prudemment.

« -I... Itachi ? Ca va mieux ?

-Hn...

-Tu... Tu es sûr ?... Itachi, on m'a dit que tu t'étais cogné la tête, il vaut mieux que tu restes allongé.

-... Est-ce qu'il y a un Dei' dans le coin ? Ou Sasorie ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je leur parle... Et si tu pouvais me ramener un flic aussi, ça m'arrangerais.

-... »

Le garçon fit volte face, la main sur la porte.

« -Sasu, attends !

-Hn ? Tu as oublié de me citer quelqu'un ?

-... Approche... Petit frère. »

De leur côté, le blond d'Iwa et l'homme requin arrivaient devant la porte.  
Deidara tenta une dernière fois de ralentir son ami.

« -Tu sais, si ça se trouve il dort et on va faire que le déranger. Et puis... Enfin, euh...

-T'es de plus en plus bizarre, Dei'. Allez, on entre. »

Le requin poussa la porte bien que l'autre cherchait à l'en empêcher.

« -Ah ? On dirait qu'on dérange.

-Arrrrrgh !

-Euh... Du calme, Dei'. Je plaisantais. »

Ils avaient seulement surprit une étreinte entre les deux frères.  
L'un comme l'autre, ils en avaient besoin.  
Itachi embrassa la joue de son frère et lui souffla.

« -Il faudrait que tu y aille, Sasu... Je t'en prie, ne traîne pas... Et... Non, j'peu pas te demander d'y aller seul alors qu'ils sont dehors.

-De quoi tu parles, 'Tachi ?

-... Deidara ! Accompagne mon frère. Fais bien attention à lui, sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras.

-Hé ! Inutile de t'énerver, j'vais l'bichonner ton p'tit frère. »

Le ténèbreux lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.  
Le blond se gratta la nuque, embarassé.

« -Je vois... C'est ce genre de phrases qui font que t'es tout le temps en rogne contre moi.

-Bon... Viens, Dei'. On va au poste de police. »

Sasuke attrappa la manche du blond d'Iwa et le traîna jusqu'au couloir...

Une fois seuls, Kisame se rapprocha du blessé.

« -Bon... Apparement tu veux me parler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-... Je connais une personne.. Qui ferait bien de se taire. Et une autre qui a très mal agit. La troisième, je la laisse à la police.

-Hum... Intéressant. Ils ont des noms ces personnes ?

-La bavarde, tu l'as vue à l'accueil. Ne la tue pas, fais lui seulement peur. L'autre...

-...

-Si je te dis: Orochimaru ? »

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -Oui... Oui ma chérie, je rentrerais tôt ce soir... Bah, je suis en meilleurs termes avec la boss, elle a écourté ma corvée,, donc ça va. Alors, pour le bébé ?... Cool. Des jumaux tu dis ?... Ca veut dire que tu seras deux fois plus insupportable ? Non, non, je plaisante, Tema-chan ! Oui... Moi aussi je t'aime. A ce soir. »

Shikamaru raccrocha, un sourire niais aux lèvres.  
Son côté papa gâteau se réveillait au fil des jours.  
Un ricanement se fit entendre à côté de lui.

« -Hum ? Un problème, Saï ?

-Non, rien.

-... Qu'est-ce que tu griffonne ?

-Ben... tu promets de ne pas te vexer ?

-... Moui.

-Vu que sur ton bureau y'avait une photo de ta fiancée, je me suis permit des hypothèses sur l'aspect de vos gamins.

-J'ai peur là. Fais voir ta feuille. »

Le Nara lui arracha la page des mains et regarda les dessins.  
Il sourit en voyant que le résultat n'était pas si terrible finalement.  
Tsunade entra dans le bureau, la mine sombre.

« -Ca rigole bien ici à ce que je vois... Alors, l'affaire en cours ?

-Ben à part qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto on un côté « joueur » particlièrement développé, j'ai rien trouvé. Soit ils sont très discrets, soit ils n'ont rien à se reprocher. »

Sasuke et Deidara entrèrent dans le commissariat d'un pas décidé.  
L'Uchiwa cherchait une connaissance du regard: si ils expliquaient la situation à un inconnu, ils risquaient de revenir bredouilles.  
C'est le moment que choisit l'ananas brun pour quitter son bureau et faire sa balade dans les couloirs.  
Pour Sasuke, c'était une aubaine à ne pas manquer.

« -Hé, Shika !

-Sasu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as des problèmes ?

-Non... C'est juste que mon frère m'a envoyé chercher un policier, il paraît qu'il a quelque chose à dire.

-Oh... C'est important selon toi ?

-Je... Je suppose. Itachi n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-... Tsunade ! Je m'absente une heure ou deux, je reviens dès que possible ! »

N'attendant aucune réponse, il prit ses affaires et suivit les deux homes en direction de l'hôpital...

-_Chambre 321_-

« -Je vous l'ai déjà dit: vous ne pourrez pas sortir tant que nous n'aurons pas fait une batterie de test.

-Génial ! Une perte de temps supplémentaire ! Je n'ai presque plus rien.

-Il y a peut-être eu une fracture du crâne ou...

-C'que vous êtes optimistes, vous les médecins.

-'TACHI ! »

Sasuke déboula dans la chambre, épuisé par sa course.  
Il en avait marre de traîner et la présence d'un policier semblait importante pour son frère.  
L'aîne des Uchiwas se tourna vers le docteur.

« -Monsieur, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je passerais ces test plus tard dans le journée si vous le voulez bien. »

Surprit par cet élan de courtoisie, l'homme n'osa pas refuser et il quitta la pièce.  
Itachi tiqua en voyant l'agent s'approcher.

_Shikamaru... Il fallait que ce soit lui... Tant pis, pour ce que j'ai à lui faire faire, il suffira._

Un mince sourire fendit son visage.

« -Merci, Sasu... Est-ce que ça vous gênerais si je parlais seul à seul avec Nara ?

-Euh... Bon, ben... On sera dans le hall si tu as besoin de nous.

-Hn. »

Itachi attendit que la porte soit fermée pour prendre la parole.

« -Ce que je vais te dire va te sembler totalement injustifié, mais il faut que tu sâches.

-... Je vais essayer de te croire.

-... Je... Je connais l'identitée de l'un des agresseurs de Sasuke. Je la tiens d'une source sûre et je pense que quelqu'un pourrais témoigner... Peut-être même avec preuves à l'appuie.

-Tu m'intéresses. Dis moi ce nom qu'on puisse en terminer avec cette affaire.

-... Kakashi Hatakae. Le témoin serait le compagnon actuel d'Orochimaru.

-Hum... Tu en as parlé avec Sasuke ? »

L'Uchiwa baissa ses yeux dont le rouge commençait à s'estomper puis il fit signe que non.

« -Tu ne pense pas que ce serait déjà une première étape ? Il a le droit de savoir avant que la presse n'en fasse de nouveau son gagne pain.

-Oui... Tu dois avoir raison. Profite de ce que je viens de te dire: faudrait pas que ça arrive tous les jours !

-Ah ah ! Je vais finir par croire que tu te sens menacé ! »

Ils se sourièrent puis Shikamaru assura qu'il allait mettre l'homme en garde à vue, rechercher Kabuto et revenir pour lui faire signer une déposition lorsqu'il serait remit sur pied.

-_Demeure d'Orochimaru_-

Le serpent entra chez lui, visiblement paniqué.  
Il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour arriver à l'étage et atteindre la chambre... Personne: Kabuto s'était enfuit.  
Soudain, il entendit une musique provenant du salon.  
La même musique que l'autre jour.  
Il déglutit et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte: ça sentait le piège.  
Dans toutes les histoires la personne qui allait se faire tuer commettait l'erreur d'aller voir l'endroit où il y avait du bruit.  
C'est donc en jouant de sa ruse qu'il tourna discrètement la poignée et qu'il chercha à sortir, mais il se heurta à un nouveau problème...  
Et ça sentait la friture.

« -Où tu vas, toi ? Tu pensais échapper à mes filets ? »

L'homme requin parti dans un rire infernal alors que, derrière, l'argenté rajustait ses lunettes.  
C'est là qu'Orochimaru se rendit compte que, quoi qu'il aurait bien pû faire, il se serait fait avoir...  
Le serpent était prit au piège.

**A suivre.**

**Merci à EPR pour son aide pour la fin de ce chap :p  
****Pour ceux que ça intéresse: il reste un chapitre et un petit épilogue. =) **

**Encore désolée pour le retard ^^"**

**A dans deux semaines ! =D**

**PS: Hé, ça vous dit un lémon avant la fin ? Si oui, tappez 1, si non, tapez n'importe quel autre chiffre =D**


	33. Chapter 31

**Mouhaha ! Dernier chapitre !**

**Il a été dur celui là et je suis pas fière de la fin, mais au moins ça annonce mon épilogue !**

**Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour le retard ^^"**

**(PS: le lemon sera pour l'épiloge ;))**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Chapitre 31**

« -Alors, Kisa ?

-Le serpent est dans son bocal ! J'le commence ou j't'attends ?

-Amuse toi, mais laisses en pour les autres: Kabuto doit crever d'envie de se venger de son maître.

-Héhé !... Dis... Tu comptes dire à Sasuke qu'on détient la vipère ?

-Pour ça... Faudrait déjà que je lui dise qui sont ses agresseurs.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

-...

-Itachi ?

-Maudit soit ton bon côté, requin. »

Itachi raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
C'est vrai, il n'avait encore rien dit à son cadet à ce sujet et ça devenait urgent: les médias ne tarderaient pas à s'emparer de l'affaire une fois l'épouvantail sous les verrous.  
Justement, l'étudiant entra, l'air indifférent.  
A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il afficha un sourire radieux.  
L'aîné attendit qu'il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Hum ? Tu es câlin aujourd'hui, grand frère ?

-... Oui. Reste contre moi...

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je dois... Te parler de quelque chose... De ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Le cadet se crispa légèrement mais força un sourire.  
Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant en lui demandant de continuer...

-__Pendant ce temps_, appartement de Kakashi_-

« -Une chose à dire pour votre défense ?

-Je veux appeler mon avocat. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, agacé.  
Il détestait cet homme depuis le collège et il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver que ce professeur était un obsédé.  
Les derniers événements n'avaient fait que renforcer sa haine.

« -Nara ! On a trouvé des DVD ici... Comment savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

-Embarquez tout, on verra ça au poste.

-Euh... Je veux bien, mais y'en a pour deux voyages ! Faute de films amateur, à tous les coups, c'est des téléchargements illégaux !

-Je ne veux pas de mauvaises excuses: vous emmenez tout ce bordel chez nous ! »

Le génie serra les dents.  
Il connaissait ses collègues: ils auraient sans doute vérifié le contenu des CD sur place pour s'assurer de la nature des preuves, et c'était au dessus de ses forces.  
Rien que dans la « chambre d'ami », il y avait assez de preuves pour l'inculper...  
Mais juste lui.  
Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une seconde personne et ça faisait réfléchir le brun.  
Il poussa un soupire puis se tourna vers son équipe.

« -Lui aussi, on l'emmène. Je pense que Tsunade se fera un plaisir de l'interroger.

-Oui ! »

Shikamaru parti devant, la mine sombre.  
Il avait sa petite idée sur le complice de Kakashi, mais depuis hier pas moyen de mettre la main sur Orochimaru...

-_Hôpital Lin, couloir_-

Une petite troupe d'étudiants, guidée par un avocat véreux, allaient rendre visite au blessé.  
Tobi, les sourcils froncés, toisait tout ce qui l'entourait avec dédain et mépris.  
Il n'était pas venu pour faire du baby-sitting, mais il se retrouvait quand même avec une horde de gamins qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle.  
Arrivés, le chef de l'Akatsuki poussa la porte et entra sans frapper, suivit par tous les autres.  
Il se stoppa net en voyant son subordonné qui serrait un autre garçon dans ses bras.  
Naruto bouscula l'homme qui était figé et lança, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

« -S'qui s'passe ? On dérange ?

-... »

Le blond perdit vite son entrain en voyant Itachi qui séchait les larmes de son cadet.  
Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui s'avança en faisant tomber l'Uzumaki.

« -Sasuke ? Tu as eu un problème ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-... Rien... Tout va bien.

-Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ça ? »

Se foutant éperduement de la présence de Tobi, Sasuke embrassa tendrement son frère et se tourna vers ses amis pour leur expliquer.

« -Il se passe qu'Itachi a découvert... Qui m'a fait ça et... Normalement... Bref, plus rien à craindre !

-Hein ? Mais...

-C'est génial ! »

La rose venait de se retrouver au sol à cause de la petite Hyûga qui n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de sauter de joie à cette annonce.  
Seul Shino sembla réaliste pour le coup: il calma la jeune femme, aida Naruto et Sakura à se relever, s'assura que Tobi n'avait pas fait une crise cardiaque et vint vers son ancien compagnon.

« -C'est vrai, c'est une bonne nouvelle mais... C'était qui, alors ?

-... »

Le jeune ténèbreux se mordit la lèvre.  
Il avait cru que tout deviendrait beaucoup plus simple quand il saurait les noms de ces hommes, mais, tout ce qu'il y avait gagné jusque là, c'était des souvenirs de plus en plus précis.  
Il regarda, presque implorant, son aîné qui comprit aussitôt le message.

« -Il s'agissait d'Orochimaru et de Kakashi. Je l'ai déjà signalé à Shikamaru...

-Cool ! Ils doivent déjà être apréhendés alors ! »

Itachi regarda Neji, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Si on veut... Je suis sûr que ce cher serpent aurait préféré finir en prison._

L'aîné des Uchiwas retint un rire sadique et obligea son petit frère à revenir contre lui.  
Rassurés, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps et repartirent au manoir en laissant Tobi, toujours immobile, avec les deux Uchiwas.  
Après un long silence, Itachi se permit une réflexion.

« -Euh... Vous comptez rester planté là, patron ?

-Je... Mais... Toi et... Lui ?

-Oui: Sasuke et moi. Un problème ?

-... Deidara est au courant ?

-Vous croyez qu'il a arrêté de me tourner autour parcequ'il en avait marre ?

-... Kisame voudrait que tu passes le voir au plus vite pour bosser sur le dernier dossier reçu. Si tu pouvais venir une heure ou deux, ça arrangerais tout le monde. »

L'homme fit demi-tour et marcha à pas lents vers la porte.

« -Ce serait bien d'en finir au plus vite, si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Si. Ce dossier là, je compte le faire traîner. »

Itachi caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amant.

« -... Il restera sur mon bureau au moins dix jours.

-C'est toi qui vois. »

Tobi referma la porte, laissant les deux bruns seuls...

-__Deux jours plus tard_, manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Bienvenue ! »

Hinata, à peine retenue par Gaara, se jeta sur les frère Uchiwas qui venaient tout juste de revenir.  
Sasuke se mit à rire alors que l'aîné se contenta d'un petit sourire.

« -C'est gentil, Hina-chan, mais on vit ici à la base. Ne nous traite pas comme des nouveaux locataires.

-Moi je dis qu'avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces dernier temps, il faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour vous accueillir !

-Miaw !

-Chido ! »

Le félin sauta sur son maître en ronronnant comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.  
La brunette tourna des talons et fit mine de bouder.

« -Pfeuh ! Je viens vous dire bonjour, toute contente, vous m'cassez et lui il vient en miaulant et pis rien ! C'est de la discrimination !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est pas ma faute si tu te balade sur deux pattes et que tu n'as pas de moustaches !

-Maieuuuuuh ! »

Gaara allait lancer une pique gentille pour défendre sa fiancée, mais des cris venant de l'étage le coupèrent.  
Ayant reconnu la voix de la rose, Sasuke couru vers l'escalier mais fit demi-tour encore plus vite, évitant de justesse une valise qui avait été balancée par là.

« -Dégage ! Sors de chez nous !

-Mais, Saku-ch...

-Y'a pas de « Saku-chan » qui tiennent ! Débarasse le plancher toi et tes préjugés à la noix !

-Enfin, c'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit !

-Oh que si ! Dehors que je te dis ! »

Elle agripa la valise, ouvrit la porte et la jeta avant de pousser Lee pour qu'il rejoigne ses affaires.  
La porte claqua brutalement.  
Un petit silence s'installa aussitôt et Sakura rouvrit grand la porte.

« -Et si t'a pas comprit: je te quitte ! »

**BLAM**

Après ça, même Chidori n'osa plus faire un bruit.  
Après une minute de calme mortel, l'Haruno sourit.

« -Aaaaah ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point on se sent bien après ça !

-Mais... Tu voulais vraiment le larguer ?

-Oh que oui, Gaara ! Si il ne peut pas accepter mes meilleurs amis, qu'il aille se faire voir ! »

Et elle enlaça le premier Uchiwa, en l'occurrence Sasuke, qui lui passa sous la main en disant d'une voix nettement moins enjouée.

« -Bienvenue à la maison...

-Merci ma belle. »

Il répondit à son étreinte alors qu'elle fondait en larmes.  
Les locataires, qui étaient tous sortis de leur chambre dès le début de la rupture le regardèrent, peinés par son état.  
Elle se détacha du ténèbreux et tenta de retrouver un minimum de contenance.

« -Ca va, ça va... J'vais pas pleurer pour un mec... Et surtout pas pour lui !

-... Saku...

-Je suis pas triste !... Je... Je suis juste très contente que vous soyez revenus ! Ce sont des larmes de joie.

-Ok, ok... Si tu veux... Tu sais quoi, Saku-chan ?

-Non...

-Je vais te faire ton plat, ce soir... Ca... Comblera ta joie. »

La rose le remercia et Hinata prit le relais...

_-_Un peu plus tard,_ Cabinet d'avocat Akatsuki_-

Itachi entra d'un pas peu assuré sur son lieu de travail.  
Il avait encore de très mauvais souvenirs par rapport à cette entrée et, puisqu'il n'avait pas porté plainte contre Tazuna, il s'attendait à le voir surgir de n'importe où pour finir le travail.  
Il arriva sans encombre auprès de Deidara qui l'attendait patiemment.

« -Enfin là ? Tu as traîné.

-Pas vraiment: j'ai eu du mal à convaincre Sasuke de me laisser partir.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal.

-Mouais... Bon, où est mon dossier ?

-Salle 13. Kisame travaille déjà dessus.

-Hn. »

L'Uchiwa parti aussitôt vers l'endroit en question.

Dans cette pièce, l'homme requin fixait sa proie d'un regard carnassier.  
Kabuto, lui, restait dans un coin.  
Ca ne lui plaisait pas de voir son maître, agenouillé sur le sol, couvert de bleus, mais il se disait que ce n'était que justice après ce qu'il avait fait.  
Itachi entra, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
Il salua son collègue et se tourna vers son « ami ».

« -Alors, Orochimaru... Comme ça tu t'es fait piégé, comme un débutant ?

-... Sans commentaire.

-Hn. Kisame ?

-On a faillit le louper celui-là... Je crois que j'me suis fait flashé au moins trois fois pour excès de vitesse, mais bon. L'important, c'est qu'on l'a eu. »

Le requin était fier de son coup d'épuisette.  
Il n'avait jamais autant enfreint le code de la route, mais ça valait le coût.  
Itachi soupira et commença à tourner lentement dans la salle.

« -Je pensais te troouver en moins bon état. A croire que Kisama a perdu la main... Tu t'es occupé de la fille, Kisa ?

-Pas encore... J'y vais ?

-S'il-te-plaît... Kabuto ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as l'air fatigué: tu devrais sortir te reposer. »

Comprenant que c'était loin d'être un conseil, l'argenté se plia à l'ordre et accompagna le requin à l'extérieur.  
Enfin seul avec Orochimaru, l'avocat se décida à agir.

« -T'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à mon petit frère, imbécile. Encore moins le marquer comme étant ta propriété.

-Jaloux ?

-La ferme ! »

Itachi s'approcha dangereusement du serpent, lui donna un vague coup de pied.

« -Même pas une côte de cassée... Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servit que par sois même. »

Disant cela, l'Uchiwa remonta ses manches, prêt à vengé l'affront fait à son cadet...

-_Poste de police de Konoha_-

« -Shikamaru, attends !

-Anko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Les... Les gars du labo voudraient que tu viennes.

-Le labo... Ceux qui examinent les DVD ?

-Oui: ils disent qu'ils ont besoin de toi pour identifier les personnes sur le film. »

Le Nara grimaça: ils lui avaient déjà demandé de venir il y a à peine une heure pour qu'il identifie les acteurs du film « Virgin Suicide » **(merci à EPR pour le nom du film: j'arrivais pas à me décider XD)**.  
Il poussa un soupire et alla les voir.  
Arrivé à porté de voix, il balança:

« -Encore un film pourris à me faire deviné ? Allez-y ! Quoi de neuf ? « Le remède contre l'insomnie » ou une autre connerie du genre ?

-Ben... D'abord, un film de 87 heures ne tiendrais pas sur un seul disque et...

-J'm'en tape: pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ?

-... Viens voir. »

Le génie, surprit par leur sérieux soudain, s'avança et se figea en voyant l'image en question.  
Il dû retenir un haut le coeur mais se retourna quand même pour ne plus voir cette horreur.

« -... Shikamaru, ça va ? Tu les reconnais ?

-Hum... Ce... Il y a Sasuke... Kakashi et Orochimaru... C'est bien eux, on a les preuves.

-Shika...

-... Oui ?

-Je sais pas si c'est bien qu'on te le dise, mais... Il y a bien cinq DVD qui contiennent que ça.

-... O.. Ok. »

Le policier s'en alla, les jambes tremblantes.  
Il se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir vu ça et il était persuadé qu'il y aurais eu d'autres moyens d'identifier les acteurs de ce film atroce.  
Son estomac se révulsa, l'obligeant à faire un passage éclair par les toilettes avant qu'il n'aille communiquer l'information à sa supérieure...

-_Un appartement, quelque part dans le centre ville de Konoha_-

« -Elle m'a abandonné ! Tu t'rends compte ? Elle m'a littéralement jeté à la rue !

-Hum... Ca doit être terrible.

-... Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ressentir de la compassion ! Je souffre moi !... Et lâche ce bloc !

-Non: le dessin, c'est ma vie... Et tu es un très bon modèle de déchéance humaine, je te laisserais pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas fini de t'immortaliser dans une position aussi lamentable.

-C'est ça que tu appelles de la compassion ? »

Saï leva les yeux de son croquis et afficha un magnifique faux sourire qui ne fit qu'agacer d'avantage Lee.  
Il était venu là pour s'énerver, cracher ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et il se retrouvait à parler avec un parfait inconnu qui semblait se moquer de tout ce qu'il racontait

« -Tu sais... Lee, c'et ça ?... Bref. Si Sakura t'a plaqué, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier et de te concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sur qui ? Aucune autre fille ne m'intéresse !

-Alors... Laisse tombé les filles. »

Rock Lee se tourna vers son interlocuteur, les yeux ronds.  
Son côté homophobe se réveilla à toute vitesse et il se leva en grognant.

« -Si c'est pour me conseiller de telles conneries, c'était pas la peine que je vienne ! »

Et il parti en claquant la porte et en martelant le sol d'un pas lourd.  
A présent seul dans son appartement, Saï se mit à ricaner: il avait une nouvelle proie sur laquelle s'acharner.  
C'était un challenge difficile, mais, puisque plus aucun habitant du manoir ne semblait s'intéresser à ce garçon, il allait se faire un plaisir de le traquer et de le faire changer d'avis sur l'homosexualité.

-_Cabinet d'avocat Akatsuki_-

« -Ah ? Tu ne ris plus ? »

Itachi donna un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre du serpent, déçu.

« -Je pensais que tiendrais plus longtemps... Il va falloir que je m'arrête pour aujourd'hui... Ou pas. »

Tout en parlant, l'Uchiwa piétina sans pitié la poitrine du blessé.  
Il ne se serait sûrement pas arrêté en si bon chemin si Sasorie n'était pas venu le chercher en disant qu'une blonde l'attendait à l'entrée.  
Le ténèbreux jura entre ses dents et retira sa chemise tâchée de sang tout en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire.

Tranquillement appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment, Tsunade restait immobile.  
Elle se doutait qu'Itachi mettrait du temps à venir la voir, et pour cause...

« -Madame la commissaire ? Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Laquelle ?

-Où est Orochimaru ?

-... Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

-Vous savez que c'est l'un des agresseurs de votre frère... Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas laissé en liberté.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, cherchez ailleurs.

-Bien. Alors, j'aurais une seconde question.

-Hn ?

-Vous comptez nous le rendre en entier où il a disparu pour toujours ?

-...

-Uchiwa ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

La blonde ne répondit pas et s'en alla presque aussitôt.  
Elle se doutait bien des magouilles du brun, mais elle savait également qu'il ne se laisserait pas voler sa proie aussi facilement.  
Elle avait tardé à l'arrêté, elle avait perdu tout droit sur le serpent jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit libéré...  
Si il était libéré un jour.  
C'est donc bredouille qu'elle rentra au poste.

_-_Plus tard,_ manoir Uchiwa_-

L'aîné des Uchiwas rentra, un peu fatigué.  
Il avait passé bien plus longtemps que prévu au bureau, mais il n'avait pas réussit à se convaincre de ne plus frapper le serpent.  
Il fut accueilli par Chidori qui miaulait de bon coeur.  
Itachi le prit dans ses bras et parti à la recherche de son cadet, mais il tomba sur toute la troupe sauf celui qu'il voulait voir.

« -Salut tout le monde !... Vous n'auriez pas vu Sasuke ?

-Dans la cuisine. Il était tellement énervé de ne pas te voir revenir qu'il a décidé de t'ignorer.

-Ouaip ! Il nous a dit de te dire « C'est à c't'heure-ci qu'tu rentres ! » dès qu'on te verrais !

-... Oui... En somme, rien qu'un câlin ne puisse guérir. Merci de l'info. »

Justement, aux fourneaux, Sasuke se faisait un sang d'encre pour son aîné.  
Il se tournait et se retournait la dernière phrase que son grand frère lui avait dîte à savoir: « T'inquiète, je me dépêche, j'en ai pour une heure maximum. »

_Une heure, tu parles ! T'as passé toute l'après-midi là-bas espèce d'inconscient !_

« -Tu es en colère, mon ange ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa se retourna aussitôt, foudroyant son amant du regard.

« -Non,mais j'me suis inquièté, baka ! Le médecin t'as dit de ne pas forcer et de te reposer au maximum !... J'vois même pas pourquoi je te parle, tu devrais être au lit et dormir depuis au moins une heu... »

Il stopa net ses paroles et agripa son aîné par le col.  
Il avait repéré une marque sur ses vêtements.

« -C'est quoi ce sang ? Tu as trop forcé, c'est ça ?

-... Non, pas vraiment... Je... C'est pas mon sang.

-Oh... C'que je disais: t'es allé travaillé.

-Sasu...

-Va te coucher, je t'apporterais ton assiette. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, Itachi.

-... »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi prit son cadet dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Sasuke se laissa faire et répondit même à cette étreinte.  
Par contre, ça lui plû beaucoup lorsque son homologue le mordit au niveau de sa marque.

« -Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as si faim que ça ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je déteste ce tatouage, j'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me mords ?... Va falloir que tu t'habitue à ça parcequ'elle est pas près de disparaître.

-Tu penses que tu vas t'y habituer, toi ?

-... Non... Mais tant pis. »

L'aîné l'enlaça à nouveau et fit un suçon par dessus le tatouage, comme pour s'approprier cette marque et, cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne se débati pas...

_-_Quelques jours plus tard_, Cabinet d'avocats Akatsuki_-

Itachi cogna une nouvelle fois le serpent à terre, le souffle court.  
Il était devenu de plus en plus violent pour cause de frustration: Sasuke refusait de se donner à lui, encore effrayé par cette idée.  
Au lieu d'en tenir rigueur à son amant, l'aîné des Uchiwas avait décidé de s'acharner sur le responsable de cette abstinence forcée.

« -J'en ai marre de lui. Il est temps qu'on en finisse !

-D... Déjà ? Mais, Itachi, tu...

-Il ne m'amuse plus, Kisame. Le torturer est une chose jouissive, j'avoue, mais sa vie m'insupporte !... Kabuto.

-Hum ?

-Approche. »

Itachi donna alors une un revolver à l'argenté.

« -Il ne m'a pas offensé directement, Kabuto. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'abattre alors que tu es là.

-Mais...

-Tu n'es pas obligé. J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais le tuer de tes mains.

-...

-Alors ? »

Le garçon à lunettes braqua son arme sur son maître, les sourcils froncés.  
Dans sa tête, tout s'agitait de plus en plus vite.  
L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour ce monstre lui sauta soudainement à la gorge et il lâcha l'objet en s'éloignant à reculons.  
L'Uchiwa soupira.

« -Je comprends. Si c'est ça, je l'achéverais moi-même. »

Aussitôt dit, il ramassa le flingue et pointa le canon sur la tête du serpent...  
Et il aurait sans doute pressé la gâchette sans la moindre hésitation si Kabuto ne s'était pas interposé, à la grande surprise des deux avocats.

« -Non ! J'vous en supplie, ne faîtes pas ça !

-Hein ? Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas avoir son sang sur les mains, Kabuto, mais que tu veuilles qu'il reste en vie, ça, ça m'échappe ! Ecarte toi ou je te tue en même temps que lui.

-Non, je... Je préfèrerais qu'il soit rendu à la police.

-... Pourquoi ?

-Parceque.

-... »

Kabuto s'approcha du ténèbreux et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Ces seuls mots firent sourire le brun, montrant qu'il avait comprit et qu'il était d'accord.  
Il était vrai qu'Orochimaru souffrirais bien plus en prison que s'il ne le tuez maintenant.  
Il ricana et murmura, à peine audible.

« -C'est comme si c'était fait. »

-_Manoir Uchiwa_-

« -Yes... Yes, I understand... I'me really sorry, but... »

Hinata, collée à son portable, expliquait le pourquoi de son retard dans les traductions des contrats: avec tous ses rendez-vous pour le bébé, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y travailler.  
Heureusement, sa patronne était compréhensive et elle ne serait pas sanctionnée.  
Dès qu'elle eu raccroché, elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui était allongé sur la canapé, à s'occuper d'Akamaru, là à cause de Kiba qui ne voulait plus quitter Shino une seconde, et de Chidori.

« -Tu comptes retourner quand en cours, Sasuke ?

-... Je ne sais pas. A chaque fois que je m'approche de la FAC, j'me sens mal...

-Je vois... C'est psychologique: tu dois assimiler les cours au professeurs et les professeurs à ton viol.

-... Je hais la psychologie. »

La brunette se mit à rire et, soudain, elle poussa un cri de victoire.

« -Ah ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé et je sais où c'est !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est un secret ! Itachi-san m'a demandé de faire une recherche internet et j'ai trouvé son bonheur !

-Je n'aime pas cette expression.

-Son bonheur, à part toi, je veux dire !

-Hn...

-Je suis rentré ! »

Sasuke sauta alors sur ses pieds, faisant tomber le chat et le chien.  
Itachi entra, l'embrassa et lui annonça tranquillement qu'Orochimaru avait été arrêté par Tsunade il y avait à peine une heure de cela.  
Ca rassura son cadet qui répondit à son baiser.  
La jeune Hyûga les interrompit pour parler à l'aîné.

« -Itachi ! J'ai trouvé ce que tu demandais !

-Sérieux ? Fais voir... Parfait, merci Hinata, tu es la meilleure.

-Dis moi une chose que j'ignore =D »

L'avocat se permit un rire alors que son petit frère comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

« -Bon... On peut savoir c'est quoi cette découverte ?

-Ben... Ca dépend, Sasu-chan... Tu penses retourner en cours dans les prochains mois ?

-Rien de moins sûr. Jsuis même pas capable d'entrer dans le campus.

-Impécable ! Sasu, toi et moi, on va partir.

-Hein ?

-J'ai demandé à Hinata de me trouver une clinique qui fait une certaine opération et... Je pense qu'on va pouvoir t'enlever cette vilaine marque. »

Itachi ne prenait même pas la peine de camoufler sa bonne humeur alors que son homologue, trop ému pour parler, se jeta dans ses bras.

C'était décidé: ils allaient partir...

Partir et effacer la dernière trace qui les reliait à cette pénible expérience...

**A suivre.**

**Ah ah ah ! Je sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette fin, mais bon :p  
J'espère que ça vous a plû et que vous êtes prêt pour le TOUT dernier chapitre, à savoir: l'épilogue !**

**Si tout va bien, je le poste la semaine prochaine.  
Mais si tout va mal, il faudra attendre mercredi en 8, sorry =(  
Bien sûr, je vous préviendrez en cas de retard ^^ (pour ceux que je peux...)**

**A mercredi prochain =D**

**(PS: on a dépacé les 250 review ! Merci à vous tous ! ^^)**


	34. Chapter 32

**Salut salut !  
Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de connexions et je n'ai pû prévenir personne T.T  
Ah, j'ai un peu changé le résumé aussi suite aux conseils de Lady Ange Shadow =3**

**Bref ! Voici l'épilogue qui marque la fin de cette fanfic !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

_Pensées des personnages  
_**(interventions de l'auteur)**

**Prouve le !**

**Epilogue**

-__Deux semaines plus tard,_ Chambre d'hôtel, loin de Konoha_-

« -Sasu ? Tu dors mon ange ?

-Hn...

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Si. »

Le jeune Uchiwa fit mine de se cacher sous les couvertures.  
Il savait ce que son amant attendait de lui et il avait encore peur, bien qu'il soit trop fier pour l'avouer.  
Seulement Itachi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.  
Il prit son cadet dans ses bras malgré ses protestations et commença à l'embrasser tendrement.  
Sasuke se redressa brusquement.

« -Arrête, tu veux ? Tu m'as promit d'attendre que je sois prêt sans me forcer !

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais j'y peux rien si mes hormones travaillent !

-Alors calme les !

-Sasu... Ca fait déjà deux semaines qu'on a quitté Konoha... Tu te sens mieux, non ?

-... Oui.

-Alors de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Tu me connais, je ne suis pas un animal, je sais être doux. »

L'étudiant lui lançant un regard oblique, l'air d'ignorer de quoi parlait son aîné.  
L'avocat grimaça en se rappelant que, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il s'était montré plutôt agressif.  
Il soupira, vaincu.

« -D'accord, j'avoue, j'ai pas toujours été le compagnon idéal... Je n'ai même pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà été en fait. Mais je suis présent pour toi et tu le sais.

-... Pff... T'es vraiment un acharné dit donc.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est de famille, petit frère.

-Hm... »

Le cadet se sentait tarodé par ses sentiments.  
Il avait déjà accepté de dormir, nu, auprès de son homme ; c'était normal qu'Itachi s'attende à un peu plus de sa part désormais.  
Le plus jeune grogna légèrement et s'allongea, agacé mais prêt à s'offrir à son amant.  
Voyant que sa persévérance portait enfin ses fruits, l'aîné entama aussitôt les préliminaires.  
Il se plaça au dessus de son cadet et l'embrassa doucement pendant que ses mains enlevaient la couverture qui le couvrait encore.  
Il laissa alors ses mains redécouvrir les courbes de son compagnon, redessinant le contour des muscles.  
Sasuke tremblait un peu, pas tant de froid que d'apréhension.  
Il ferma les yeux, priant presque pour que quelque chose lui permette de se soustraire, même temporairement, aux lèvres tentatrices de son grand frère.  
Il paniqua en voyant Itachi se concentrer sur le sud de son corps: ça le gênait plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne voyait pas du tout comment l'arrêter, et...

_Driiing_

« -Sauvé par le gong.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais: il faut qu'on réponde.

-Hn. »

Itachi s'éloigna à regret de son compagnon et le laissa décrocher le téléphone.

« -Moshi moshi ?

-Sasuke ? Ici le manoir !

-Hein ? »

L'Uchiwa avait été obligé d'éloigner le combinet de son oreille pour éviter de se crever le tympan: c'était Naruto qui l'appelait et il avait la fâcheuse manie de crier au téléphone.

« -On voulait juste savoir comment vous alliez vu que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles.

-Bah... Rien de nouveau, tout va bien. Itachi est un peu collant, mais je fais avec.

-Hum. Je suppose que lui il fait sans pour l'instant, c'est pour ça qu'il agit de cette façon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Que c'est pas humain de frustrer un homme comme ça.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec ce qu'il dit. »

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à son aîné et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

« -Ne lui donne pas d'idée. Alors, comment ça va dans notre bonne vieille ville ?

-Ben, tout va bien. Personne n'est mort, du moins pas encore, et on est tous à peu près entier. Mais toi, ton opération s'est bien passée ?

-Plutôt, oui. D'ailleurs, je devrais enlever le pansement aujourd... Aouch ! 'Tachi-baka ! T'aurais pû me prévenir avant !

-Un problème ?

-C't'imbécile vient de m'enlever le pansement. Il tellement impatient: un vrai gosse.

-Oui, mais moi, je connais des choses que tous gamins se doit d'ignorer. »

Sasuke réitéra son regard menaçant: son frère faisait exprès de le taquiner et ça le mettait en boule... A la plus grande joie de l'aîné, bien entendu.  
Itachi profita du fait que son cadet retourne à sa conversation pour observer la peau mise à nue.  
Il sourit en constatant qu'il n'y avait presque plus de trace sur cette zone.

_Parfait_

Et il se permit d'imposer sa propre marque à la place de la précédente, suçotant la peau pâle de son amant.  
Cette fois, son petit frère la laissa faire à sa guise: tant qu'il avait la bouche occupée, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« -Et sinon, quoi de neuf à Konoha ?

-Ben, pas grand chose en fait.

-Raconte moi quand même: j'ai tout-mon-temps. »

Sasuke avait prononcé distinctement chaque syllabe, plus pour faire enrager son frère que pour se faire comprendre de Naruto.  
Itachi grogna et s'éloigna.

« -Ben... Perso, j'ai arrêté d'en vouloir à Kiba et tout va bien côté coeur pour Neji et moi... Pour Shino et Ki-kun aussi. »

L'Uchiwa tiqua en entendant le surnom: ça faisait longtemps que le blond avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi, mais, vu qu'ils étaient de nouveau amis, ça devait être innocent.

« -Par contre, pour Saku-chan c'est autre chose: elle vient enfin de se remettre de sa rupture avec Lee.

-Enfin ? Moi je trouve que c'est allé assez vite quand même.

-Oui... En fait, elle s'est acheté un chat pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle l'a appelé Minto **(je sais que ça veut dire menthe, mais le chat n'est pas vert :p) **

-Un autre animal ? Ca va virer à la ménagerie.

-Héhé... D'ailleurs, j'dois avouer que Chidori lui tourne pas mal autour... Tu l'as fait castré ton animal ? Parce que sinon on risque d'avoir des chatons partout.

-Ben tant pis: y'aura des chatons partout.

-Sinon, y'a aussi Gaara qui est en plein stress en ce moment.

-Ah ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hina-chan ?

-Non, il est juste stressé. Elle, c'est tout le contraire: on dirait qu'elle est stone. Au fait, on a vu Shikamaru et Temari si ça t'intéresse.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient mon policier préféré ? »

Cette fois-ci, Itachi faisait carrément la moue, même si la phrase était ironique: il était toujours jaloux.

« -Il prend de plus en plus d'importance au poste à ce qu'il nous a dit... Et tu verrais Tema-chan ! Elle est gentille avec tout le monde, elle la reconaît à peine ! Malheureusement, c'est juste temporaire, avec les hormones... Hé ! Tu devineras jamais avec qui Saï sort en ce moment ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, surpris.  
Ils ne voyaient pas en quoi les amours de ce dessinateur pouvaient les intéresser.

« -J'veux pas le savoir.

-Oh que si ! Il a convaincu Lee de sortir avec lui !

-HEIN ?

-... Toujours vivant ?

-C'était bien la peine qu'il nous serve son speetch sur les bonnes moeurs... Enfin, ça l'empêchera peut-être de nous dénoncer quand on rentrera avec 'Tachi. »

Le dit 'Tachi s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché de son compagnon et il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.  
Alors que son cadet continuait à discuter sur les dernières nouvelles, il le força à s'allonger et se mit à le parcourir à coups de langues.  
Agréablement surprit par cette initiative Sasuke le laissa faire.  
La pensée qu'il serait peut-être incapable de supporter les caresses plus tard le dissuadait d'attendre plus de peur de perdre son envie.  
Il décida donc d'écourter au maximum la conversation.

« -Ah ! Sasu, Shino me dit de te remercier d'avoir prévenu Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu de ton départ... C'est vrai que ces trois là auraient été capables de nous massacrer.

-Hum... »

Le jeune ténèbreux dû retenir un gémissement: son aîné venait de s'attaquer à son entrejambe.

« -Ca ne va pas Sasu ?

-Si, si... Ne t'inquiète pas. »

A l'autre bout du fil, au manoir, un autre blond, artiste selon ses dires, était plié de rire.  
Personne à part lui n'avait compris ce qui se passait et ça ne faisait que redoubler son hilarité.

« -Hé ! Dis moi: qui se fiche de nous derrière toi, que je sâche qui engueuler dans deux semaines !

-C'est Deidara, je sais même pas pourquoi il rit. »

Itachi leva les yeux, inquiet.  
Le fait que Deidara soit venu au manoir lors de son absence ou de celle de Sasuke lui semblait improbable.

_Ca doit être important... Quoi que._

«-En tout cas, vous êtes partis pile poil attend: le lendemain, l'affaire était dans tous les journaux... Y'a pas mal de gens qui sont venus vous voir mais on les a viré.

-... C'est Tenten qui a cafté ?

-Figure toi que non ! Elle s'est tenue à carreau cette fois-ci... Va savoir pourquoi. »

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de l'artificier qui était au courant pour l'intervention de Kisame.  
Le requin s'était montré plus que persuasif et, de peur qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution, la brunette lui avait promit de ne plus informer la presse de ce qu'elle verrait à l'hôpital.

L'aîné, sâchant également pour le poisson, décida de ne plus se préoccuper de son collègue blond: si il riait autant, ce qu'il avait à dire devait être de second ordre voir totalement inutile.  
Pour l'instant, il était focalisé sur le plaisir de son frère et sur la façon dont il lui faisait perdre ses moyens.  
Le cadet ne répondait que par onomatopées en tentant tant bien que mal de contenir des sons révélateurs.  
Il aurait sûrement repoussé son amant si il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien sous les assauts de sa langue.  
Le cadet se cambra légèrement, posant sa main libre sur la tête de son frère et lui intimant sans violence un rythme plus soutenu.  
Alors qu'Itachi faisait de son mieux pour torturer son compagnon, ils furent dérangés par Naruto.

« -Euh... Y'a Deidara qui voudrait parler à Itachi. »

Aussitôt, l'avocat fit comprendre à son frère qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui parle.

« -Ben... Il ne peut pas lui parler pour l'instant, mais il l'appellera plus tard. »

Il entendirent alors du mouvement côté manoir.  
Sasuke soupira en pensant que le blond d'Iwa devait avoir prit le combinet.

« -Hé, Sasu, j'suis sûr que ton homme est pas loin, alors passe le moi !... T'as qu'à lui dire d'être plus manuel et de venir me parler avant que je ne devienne plus explicite. »

Itachi accepta donc de lui répondre, à contre coeur.  
Le cadet était un peu déçu et frustré, mais il préféra ne rien dire: après ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amant, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre.  
Seulement ce n'était pas l'avis de l'avocat qui continua les caresses sur le membre de son frère, mais à la main cette fois-ci.

« -Oy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'espère pour ta vie que c'est important.

-Oui, c'est assez important pour que tu me prêtes un peu ton oreille et tes lèvres.

-Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

-Enervé, hum ? J'aurais dû parier. Je voulais juste te dire que le procès de Kakashi et Orochimaru se passera trois jours après votre retour et te confirmer que Zabusa avait fait ce que tu lui avais demandé... Voilà, c'est tout ! Ta bouche peut retourner là où elle était !

-Dobe ! »

Itachi raccrocha aussitôt, agacé par les allusions de son collègues qui était bien trop perspicace à son goût.  
Il soupira en posant le téléphone sur le sol et se pencha à nouveau sur son petit frère.  
Le jeune ténèbreux, les joues rouges et le souffle court, tentait avec peine de retenir ses gémissements.  
Ils avaient loué l'endroit en affirmant être en couple.  
Le plus surprenant, c'est que personne ici ne semblait s'être rendu compte de leur lien de parenté.  
L'aîné acheva son amant par un coup de langue bien placé puis se releva, essuyant d'un revers de main le blanc qui couvrait sa joue.  
Sasuke, le cerveau encore embué de plaisir, se redressa légèrement pour finalement se retrouver dans les bras de son homme qui était revenu vers lui.  
Après un instant de silence, le plus jeune parla.

« -'Tachi... Qu'as-tu demandé à Zabusa ?

-... Faudrait que je prenne l'habitude d'enlever le haut parleur quand je cause affaire.

-Itachi, répond.

-Bien. Vu que j'ai été attaqué parce que je le défendais, Zabusa a estimé qu'il avait une dette envers moi. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il avait pas mal d'influence dans la prison de Konoha et... Enfin... Il était sensé faire comprendre à nos chers Kakashi et Orochimaru que leur vie en prison allait être longue et difficile.

-... »

Etrangement, ça ne réjouissait pas l'étudiant.  
Itachi caressa tendrement les cheveux de son cadet.

« -Hé... Les autres détenus les frapperont peut-être, les opprimeront certainement, mais si jamais ils vont plus loin, sâche que je ne l'ai pas demandé et que Haku n'était pas non plus d'accord pour ça.

-... J'en reviens pas... J'arrive pas à leur vouloir du mal... Enfin, si, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent subir la même chose ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir.

-Chut... Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter pour eux. Viens là. »

Leur étreinte se resserra.  
L'aîné ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait et, il devait bien se l'avouer, si les prisonniers torturaient le serpent et l'épouvantail, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.  
Pour l'instant, il devait se reconcentrer sur son frère et lui faire oublier cette conversation.  
Il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour le calmer, mais Sasuke le devança.

« -Alors ! Ou est-ce qu'on en était tous les deux ?

-... Tu es sûr ?

-Me laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis ! »

Bien qu'hésitant, l'aîné se résigna et rallongea son amant en le serrant contre lui.

« -Sasu ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas... Essayer autre chose ?

-Attends... J'viens à peine d'accepter de faire l'amour et avec toi et t'en demande déjà plus alors qu'on n'a même pas commencé ?

-Non, non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Itachi roula sur le côté, entraînant du même coup son cadet qui se retrouva au dessus, surprit.

« -Euh... Tu es sérieux là ?

-Bien sûr. Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'habitude d'être seme avec les autres alors... Prouve moi que tu mérites ta réputation de dominant. »

Le garçon déglutit, excité et troublé.  
C'est vrai que son aîné s'était montré particulièrement dominateur, mais Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les rôles s'inversent.  
Croyant que son cadet hésitait, Itachi se redressa, prit l'une des mains de son amant et humidifia soigneusement ses doigts.

« -Aller, mon ange. J'suis plus à cinq minutes près, mais décide toi.

-...

-Sasu-chan ?

-Je... Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Attendri par le manque d'assurance de son petit frère, l'aîné s'allongea docilement avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
Le cadet prit une profonde inspiration et commença à détendre son partenaire, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser: il savait que, vu le caractère de chien de son aîné, il n'avait pas dû être le uke souvent.  
Après quelques minutes de mouvements et s'être assuré que son compagnon était prêt, Sasuke se plaça et le pénétra en douceur.  
L'avocat gémit en se cambrant.  
La sensation n'était pas très agréable, mais il savait d'expérience que ça passerait.  
Enfin, d'expérience... A vrai, dire, il n'avait été que très rarement en dessous, mais il n'avait pas eu que des mauvaises expériences.

« -Tu supportes, 'Tachi ?

-Oui, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

-Comme si c'était possible ça. »

L'aîné se permit un petit rire, mais il s'arrêta net en sentant son homme qui commençait à bouger.  
Itachi passa ses bras autour du cou de son seme et chuchota doucement.

« -Vas-y, lâche toi. Je tiens à ce que tu ais du plaisir.

-... Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je bloque ?

-Mais non, courage ! »

Sasuke tremblait, mais il essaya quand même de satisfaire les désirs de son frère.  
Après quelques vas et vient, Itachi commença à ressentir le plaisir d'être soumit, mais il remarqua assez rapidement que quelque chose clochait.  
Il se redressa assez difficilement et vola un baiser à son compagnon.

« -Su-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J... J'te l'avais dit, j'y arrive pas... J'arrive pas à t'atteindre... J'suis désolé...

-Chut, tout va bien. »

Ca ne suffit pas à convaincre l'étudiant qui se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant.  
Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, honteux de ne pas avoir pu donner plus de sensation à l'homme de sa vie.  
Itachi se pencha sur lui et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

« -Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, c'est limite normal après tout... Puis, tu n'as plus l'habitude alors c'est normal que tu es des gestes un peu maladroits.

-J'ai pas d'excuses, Itachi... J'f'rais mieux de rester uke. »

Sasuke se retrouva aussitôt sur le dos, juste sous son aîné.  
Ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant le contact cette fois-ci, puis il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et lui susurra.

« -Si tu veux, on réessaiera quand tu te sentiras prêt. Tant que c'est avec toi, ça ne me gêne pas d'être celui qui subit... Bon... Faudrait peut-être qu'on se bouge si on veut pas passer pour des lèves tard et...

-Et j'm'en moque de passer pour un lève tard: on n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé.

-Hein ? Non, tu n'es pas en état.

-C'est pas parceque je suis incapable de te faire grimper aux rideaux en tant que seme que je peux pas te faire jouïr en tant que uke, c'est clair ? »

Le ton de l'étudiant était sans appel: il estimait avoir assez torturé son frère et il avait l'impression de pouvoir tenir, alors il se frotta à son grand frère pour l'exciter encore plus.  
Le but fut largement atteint car Itachi se jeta presque sur lui.  
Mais il n'était pas violent, juste pressé, et Sasuke faisait parfaitement la différence ; donc, cet empressement qui aurait pu l'effrayer l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.  
L'aîné des Uchiwas réfreina fortement ses hardeurs et prépara calmement son compagnon tout en lui accordant quelques attentions.  
Il savait qu'à tout moment son cadet pouvait changer d'avis, se rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs et le repousser, aussi il tenta d'être le plus doux et le plus lent possible pour s'assurer de n'avoir aucune ressemblance avec les deux monstres.  
Côté Sasuke, aucune de ses idées n'allaient dans le même sens que celles de son compagnon.  
Il ne repensait pas à ce qui lui était arrivé, il songeait à leur retour à Konoha, si ils devaient vivre leur amour au grand jour ou, au contraire, le cacher de crainte qu'on ne s'en prenne à eux.  
Vu que Tobi et Deidara avaient l'air de plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle, il se disait qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur l'Akatsuki en cas de problème mais, d'un autre côté, ce qui l'inquiètait c'était la réaction de Tsunade.  
Elle avait été clémente jusque là, mais elle pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment et les dénoncer.  
L'inceste était un crime et, si il n'était pas puni de mort dans leur ville, rien n'empêchait les dirigeants de se mettre d'accord et de trouver un moyen de les expatrier à Kiri.  
Il soupira et regarda son amant.  
Il reprit aussitôt confiance: ses amis l'avaient accepté, les collègues, la police...  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke se sentit en complète sécurité, comme avant.  
Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à son amant.  
Itachi en profita pour prendre son cadet, plus passionné que jamais.  
Il faisait attention à chacune de ses caresses, chacune des paroles qui franchissait ses lèvres.

« -Ca va toujours mon ange ?

-Hum...

-Serre les dents mon amour. »

L'aîné enchaîna avec un brusque coup de rein qui fit crier le garçon.  
Itachi venait de heurter la prostate de son compagnon assez violemment.  
L'étudiant passa ses jambes autour des hanches de son seme et réclama un baiser qui lui fut aussitôt accordé.  
Le dominant perdit rapidement sa concentration et se lâcha complètement, comme avant.  
Ce qui ne déplû pas à son homme qui en réclama plus alors qu'une main curieuse se refermait sur sa hampe tendue à l'extrême.  
N'en pouvant plus, le jeune cèda et se rendit, bientôt suivit par son amant.  
Le plus vieux des ténèbreux, le souffle court, admirait son cadet dans cette position de soumission...  
Etrangement, il semblait plus fort que d'habitude.  
Il fut troublé dans sa contemplation par la main de Sasuke qui lui replaça une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille.

« -Tu sais que tu es beau, 'Tachi ?

-Oui, je sais.

-Et modeste avec ça.

-J'y peux rien, je suis l'aîné, je suis le plus beau.

-C'est quoi cette logique à la con ?

-C'est la même logique qui dit que tu es le plus petit, tu es le plus mignon.

-T'espère te rattraper avec cet essais lamentable ?

-... Oui.

-Hé ben ça marche. Embrasse moi, 'Tachi-baka. »

Le dit « baka » se pencha sur son petit frère et couvrit sa peau de baisers alors que le plus jeune grognait en constatant le nombre de suçons que son homme lui avait fait.  
Pour se venger, il plaqua ses deux mains sur le cou de son seme et l'embrassa à peine en se frottant légèrement, tentant de frustrer son compagnon.  
Chose qui réussit parfaitement.

« -Su-chan, fait pas ça.

-Hn ? Pourquoi ?

-Parceque si tu continues j'vais te sauter dessus et recommencer.

-Ah bon ? Si je continue, c'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Hm...

-Bien, alors... Prouve le ! »

**FIN**

**Voilà... C'est vraiment la fin V.V**

**J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plu, j'essaierais de répondre aux review aux fur et à mesure de leur arrivée =)**

**Encoer merci à tous de m'avoir lu et peut-être à bientôt por une nouvelle fanfic sur nos deux Uchiwas ;)  
Et Joyeux Noël =D**

**A tout bientôt =D**

**PS: je compte corriger les chapitres, alors ne vous étonner pas si une mise à jour est indiquée (je ne préviendrais personne pour les corrections :p) Bye bye ! =)**


End file.
